Take it to the Grave
by BarneyOwl16
Summary: Harry's having the worst summer of his life and is not coping so well, when friends and enemy's start to discover his secret will he be able to keep it together. with a new school joining Hogwarts as well, will he be able to deal with the extra eyes. warnings swearing/abuse/rape/self harm. this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter belongs to queen J.k Rowling

Take it to the grave

Chapter one: the worst night

For the people of Privet drive today was just like any other day, the weather was being its normal self, the telly was still the same and the evening news was old news. But for Harry Potter what was going to be a normal bad day was about to become horrible day.

Number four privet drive was not a happy house, but a grieving one, Uncle Vernon's sister Aunt Marge had just died of a heart attack and the mood could not be more sombre. Aunt Petunias and Uncle Vernon's petty arguments had become bigger and longer even Dudley was getting out of the house more often to avoid the tension. Harry just stayed in his room listing as the argued about who left the hob on or house didn't bring the bins in last night.

Despite Harry finding there little arguments amusing his Uncles mood had effected him too, in the past if Harry had done something wrong he would have only gotten a slap in the wrist of a tug of his over grown hair, now they were more like savage beatings. Of course they were never visible under his baggy clothes and loose hanging jeans, except for one, a graze just under Harry's right eye that made wearing his glasses uncomfortable.

The fact that Harry would be beaten didn't bother him, after almost 4 years of being attacked by Voldemort he was used to it.

'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!' screamed Aunt Petunia 'I AM YOUR WIFE'

Even thought Harry was in his bedroom he could feel the foundations shake as uncle Vernon rose from his seat.

'IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE MY WIFE THAT I WILL TALK TO YOU HOW EVER I DAM WELL PLEASE' roared Vernon

'Right that's it!'

Vernon grunted he had heard all this before.

'I'm leaving'

'WHAT' he roared once more, he defiantly hadn't heard that before

Even Harry was a little bit shocked at this 'leaving' he thought to himself 'as in for good'; despite Harry not getting along with his aunt she was his favorite.

'I'll be back in the morning, Dudley is at Gordon's for the weekend and Harry can look after himself, so you'll be fine' she snapped back

Harry let out a sigh of relief that she would be coming back and also a little grateful that she thought he was capable of looking after himself, that was something he didn't get in the wizading world, they all tiptoed around him like he needed to be protected like the crown jewels. There was some truth in that he had to admit, he did need protection but not 24/7.

'Well were are you going' spat Vernon

'None of your business' she spat back

Harry heard her got to the cupboard were she had smartly already prepared an over night bag, with that she rushed out of the door and drove away. Harry was left looking at out the window at his runway Aunt leaving Privet Drive.

Before Harry could consider what tonight was going to be like he was disturbed by an envelop being flung at his head. Hedwig had been waiting for a good five minuets for Harry to acknowledge her return from the burrow but after a while she gave up and flung the envelop at his head.

'Sorry Hedwig' mutted Harry, feeding her a treat and stroking her head, he read the first letter from the envelop.

_Dear Harry, _

_I can't wait to see you again and tell you all about my summer! I hope your summer has been better than last (even with you Aunt and Uncle). I came to the burrow early this year and so can you. I have to ask any more nightmares? And how's your scar? _

_Sorry I haven't said that much this summer but what I will say is that all will be revealed when you come join us which I think should be soon (well I hope) by the way Sirius is here and he keeps asking after you. Oh and I don't want to put you off coming but Ron's got a new chess set and its worse! The horses can breathe fire Harry! Horses shouldn't do that, Ron burned one of my castles in the game and ended up taking the ends of my hair with it!_

_Can't wait too see you._

_Hermione x_

Harry reread the letter 'how could wizard chess get any worse' fire breathing horses what next? However there was one part of the letter that he got confused at all will be revealed what was that meant to mean 'what have they been keeping back?' thought Harry.

He tossed Hermione's letter to one side and opened up Ron's, his handwriting was a lot messier and shorter.

_Harry,_

_You are not going to believe what's been happing this summer mate, I think mum thinks of you like her seventh son now mate because Percy had practically disowned us. Fred and George can use magic (it's a nightmare), speaking of nightmares how are yours? Mate wait until you see my new chess set! Its mint, I'm not gonna tell you anything about it because it's a surprise for when you come and I kick your arse._

_See you soon mate, later _

_Ron _

Harry smiled 'there in the same place and don't even talk to each other about what there putting in there letters' he mutted to himself shaking his head.

He missed them both, there arguments were a lot more amusing that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon they also didn't result in him getting smacked.

Harry tossed this letter aside also and looked in the envelop for the biggest, the parchment was old and weathered, it looked like this letter had been spent a lot of time on.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm guessing Hermione will have told you I am at the burrow, and missing you! I've been on order business for a while over the summer and as you can guess the order doesn't want me to talk to you about it (I'd like to see them try and stop me) I've spent the whole summer wondering how you are, your scar?, your dreams? And importantly how your Aunt and Uncle are treating you? _

_Things might be different for you this year at Hogwarts, all will be explained to you when you arrive and I will try and answer all the questions that are swimming around in your head as I write. I'm trying to arrange that you come before your birthday so that we can spend it together, and try and start this year as a better one than last._

_Thinking about last tear, I hope your not spending too much time thinking over the happenings of last year and the torment, and I promise not every defence against the dark arts teacher is going to end up being a death eater/you know who/a fame hungry wimp or even a hansom, smart, brilliant werewolf (not my words Harry but Lupins, he's helping me write this letter incase I give away any important information that I will tell you later)._

_This bit is really important Harry, and it's important to me that you read this bit carefully, if anything dose happen at the Dursleys or you just get bored, even lonely? Come to headquarters! I know I won't be there, just go there and floo the burrow, someone will come and collect you!_

_I love you and I'm proud of you._

_Your godfather _

_Sirius_

Harry reread the last line again _I love you and I'm proud of you_, Harry felt a lump in the back of his throat that it took him many attempts to swallow. Harry didn't dump this letter of his desk as he had the others; he kept it close to him and laid it on his bedside table next to the moving pitcher of his parents.

Hours past and every half an hour Harry would read the last bit of the letter, it would make him happy seeing as he didn't know when he was going to be taken from number four, it could be days yet.

The clock on Harry's desk read 01:21am; Harry could still hear the telly down stairs bellowing his Uncle wasn't in bed yet then.

Harry wanted to read the letter form his godfather once more; by now his eyes had adjusted to the dark making it hard to read the letter, quickly Harry reached for the cheep lamp that stood on his table.

As Harry reached an envelop shot through his open window and onto the desk, the owl who sent the letter didn't stick around for a rest or for a treat, it quickly flew away.

However the sudden arrival of the new letter caused Harry to jump, this caused him to knock the lamp.

SMASH!

The lamp hit the floor; Harry held his breath waiting for the shouts of uncle Vernon. They didn't come the house was silent.

Harry breathed out, he moved and shut the open window, with the window shut a thought rushed to his head causing his mouth to num 'the house was silent! The telly wasn't on' Before Harry could think his bedroom door pushed open.

The whole doorway was blocked by this monster of a man, Vernon had gain more weight with the death of Marge, mostly down to his drinking, Harry looked as his Uncle slumped in the door way to Harry he was clearly drunk.

'YOUR AUNT'S GONE!' he yelled holding himself up on Harry's doorframe

'I know' replied Harry 'I'm sorry about the lamp'

Harry braised himself for the smack that never came.

'I'm not going to hit you Harry' smiled his Uncle

Harry's head snapped up to look at his Uncle in both shock and gratitude 'thanks' whispered Harry, he still didn't believe what he was hearing.

'There is something else you can do for me'

Uncle Vernon moved closer and closer to Harry, Harry couldn't move back he was propped up against his Uncle and the desk. Vernon grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled his closer. Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath; the smell was so strong it made Harry turns his head in disgust.

'I thought you weren't going to hit me?'

'I'm not'

'Then what do you want'

Vernon pulled Harry even closer, so close that Harry was being sucked into his chest, Vernon put his mouth to Harry's ear and began to whisper so that all the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end.

'My marriage is other, all we do is argue just because I like a drink! Women these days they all think they are equal but there not, I run this house, I own her I own Dudley and I own you' Vernon moved his hands from Harry's wrist's to his waste 'nothings the same, she doesn't cooks for me like she used to, she doesn't clean for me like she used to. But Harry, there is also something else that she doesn't do that she should! Something I need something every person needs'.

Again Vernon lowered his hold on Harry, making Harry too uncomfterble to move.

'Touch' whispered Vernon; he placed his lips on Harry's ear.

Panic griped Harry, this was worse than being hit, Harry screamed and thought violently against his Uncle's grip, he frashed around causing his uncle to throw him to the ground.

Harry lay on the floor in the shadow of his towering uncle, before Harry could stop him self tears stared running freely down his cheeks, some were even caught in his trembling lip. Harry's whole body shook even more violently than he had fought.

'JUST HIT ME!' screamed Harry, looking up at his monster Uncle 'HIT ME, HIT ME, PLEASE JUST HIT ME' he cried

Vernon didn't reply he just moved and knelt next to his crying nephew.

'PLEASE JUST HIT ME'

'What do you think I'm going to do Harry?' Vernon asked, he was trying to sound innocent.

Harry looked at him, he hated him, even more than Voldemort, at least with Voldemort Harry knew what he wanted.

'Rape me' whispered Harry, he looked down, he could bare to look at his Uncle when he said it.

'What did you say Harry?'

'RAPE ME' Harry looked for his wand; he was allowed to use magic in emergencies. The wand was on his bed, too far away to grab. Suddenly Harry felt another rush of emotion 'YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME'

Vernon smiled, he moved himself so that he was now lying on Harry, this way no matter how Harry fought he couldn't get away.

Harry tried to kick but it was no good his body had gone completely num. Harry couldn't kick but he could scream.

'JUST HIT ME PLAESE, DON'T! PLEASE, PLEASE' he begged as his uncle ran his hands down Harry's skinny, num body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: escape

The time was 04:56am and Harry Potter lay shaking as if his body was feeling the effects of an earthquake. He was still on his bedroom floor, his hands, legs and privets were bruised, his shirt was ripped and oddly placed on his body, his boxers were uncomfterble and jeans undone. His mouth was swore from screaming, but now he wasn't making any noise. The tears falling from his eyes were silent, blood started to trickle down his pale fie but his boxers managed to keep it form sinking into his jeans.

Another hour passed before Harry moved and when he did it wasn't very far, only to his desk to the unread letter that arrived before his Uncle.

He tore the letter open and read as he hugged his legs up to his chest.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are proud to say that you will be assisting Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year in its connections with other wizading schools. For the first time in 7000 years Hogwarts is in connection with Abbey School of Element Witchcraft and Wizardry. One class from the school will be joining a class of our own, this class is yours._

_I hope that you will show our guests the same curtsey that you did during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Gryffindor students will be mixed with Honnorly house students as they share the same qualities._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gryffindor head of house_

_Professor McGonagall_

'If the wizading world could see there golden boy now' he thought to himself 'how am I meant to kill Voldemort if I can't even fight off my Uncle' this just upset harry more, every bad thought was like a water pump for Harry's eyes, with very one he pumped out his eyes would fill with tears. He needed happy thoughts to stop him thinking about what had just happened and the pain's he was feeling on parts of his body he didn't want anybody to touch again.

Hedwig's hooting finally found there way to Harry's ears, he turned slowly realising she must of seen the whole thing. Her feathers were ruffled, the cadge door was scratched, this brought Harry's attention to her claws which were now short and red from were she had been trying to force the cadge door open to help Harry.

Slowly Harry stood up, opened the cadge door and slumped himself on the floor once more.

Hedwig flew out, round the room and down to Harry, genteelly she nestled herself onto his arm managing to rest her head under his. As much as Harry loved having Hedwig but this just made him cry more, she made him think of the pity he would get off his friends and the order if they found out.

Harry looked down at his beautiful snowy owl, she reminded him of the letters he would receive of his friends and their summers, and this made him think of 'Sirius'.

Harry's eyes shot open 'he told him to go to headquarters, he could tell Sirius he just got bored or lonely, nobody would have to know' he thought to himself 'this was brilliant, his Uncle would be hung-over or a while today, all he would have to do was sneak out catch a train to London then walk'.

There was no time to think, Harry packed his trunk as silently as he could, putting Hedwig in her cadge were she went with out argument; he grabbed his wand and when to put it in the back pocket of his Jeans when it hit him.

His clothes! He hadn't changed and didn't want to, he didn't want to touch his clothes but he couldn't have his friends greet him and hug him in the clothes he was just raped in, 'shit' he thought to himself his friends and Sirius were going to hug him they were going to touch him, the thought of Harry touching his own skin made him sick at the moment how would he cope with someone else.

Another hour passed when Harry came to the decision to change his clothes, slowly he pulled off the wet shirt, it was wet because of the tears. Harry through it on the floor as soon as it passed his head. Now he could see his chest, his wrist were black and blue as was his chest were the weight of Uncle Vernon had been pressed on his tiny frame.

Next came the jeans, the knees of which were also wet for the same reason. Once off Harry saw the intense bruising of the tops of his legs, it looked horrible Harry couldn't even bring himself to look. 'What about my boxers' he thought. He was going to have to change them sometime.

In record time and without looking Harry changed his boxers flinching at the intense pain that came from it.

Changing made him feel slightly better but he wanted a shower beating that a bath, he just wanted to wash 'you can do that at headquarters' he argued.

For the first time in almost a day Harry Potter opened his bedroom door and stepped out trunk and Hedwig in hand, he was careful not to step on a crack or make a sound, when Harry bent down to carry his trunk down the stairs a small yelp escaped his lips from were he had to bend down to pick it up, luckily the house stayed silent.

Sunlight was coming through the windows of number four Privet Drive, despite the Sun being new it still warmed Harry's face even though the double glazed windows.

As Harry exited from the back door the warm morning air blew through his hair and baggy clothes, this made Harry cringe at the thought of feeling on his skin.

In the early morning when London was waking Harry Potter ran as fast and far as he could, people looked at him strangely as a small teen ran through the streets of Surrey with a trunk and owl. Harry could feel a million eyes upon him but he did not look back he was used to have people stare.

As Harry reached the train station the streets became more and more congested with men and women on there way to work. This made it harder and harder for Harry to run; he broke down into a jog then proceeded into a walk.

'You on your own sweetheart?' asked the sleep deprived women at the ticket counter

'I'm 14' snapped Harry

'Oh sorry sweetheart, you look younger'

'Single to London please'

Harry paid the woman with muggle money he kept in his top draw for emergences,

'The train leaves in ten minuets Sweetheart'

The station was surprisingly busy for this early in the morning, full of miserable men and women wearing suits, carrying brief cases with rolled up unread newspapers held under one arm. Harry stuck out from all of the other passengers, for one thing he was younger also very untidy but what stuck out most was the fact that he was looking around the station hysterically.

Bad thoughts kept rushing to his head 'what if Sirius and the others weren't up yet when I get to headquarters! What if Uncle Vernon heard me leave! What if Sirius, Ron and Hermione figer out what's wrong!' before Harry could think anymore, he was interrupted.

'Harry?'

Harry turned to see a pot bellied man, with grey and brown hair that was pushed back with far too much gel, his belt sat wrongly on the man, it made him looks as thought he was breathing in.

Harry didn't answer he just stared, not speaking, who was he and how did he know Harry's name, was he a wizard?

'Harry' the man spoke again 'its Ralph Hindle'

Harry just shook his head at the man.

'I work with your Uncle'

Harry's eyes widened to the size of house elf's, now he remembered Mr Hindle, him and his wife came round for a BBQ once or twice. Of course Harry never ate with them he was in his room but he did say 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'.

'Harry are you okay?' Hindle reached down to be at Harry's eye level, Harry was looking at the floor. Hindle reached to put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'NO' screamed Harry moving away from Hindle's touch, Hindle was stunned and quickly drew back. The whole platform was looking at Harry who was red in the face, Harry was determined not to cry so instead he grew angry 'just leave me alone'

Right on time the train arrived and Harry was the first to board, he ran to the back of the train and hid from the whispering passengers.

The train ride wasn't a long one it was only from Surrey to London, and they weren't that far apart. Just like he was the first on Harry was the first off, despite this it took Harry a long time to get out of kings cross, it was busier than the one in Surrey and Harry was trying not to bump into anyone.

Harry finally got out of king's cross as he walked away from it the streets became more and more empty every so often a curtain would twitch or the odd corner shop would be open but empty except for the loyal shop owner.

Harry liked this part of London it was clean even peaceful. The people kept to them self, people would say 'hello' when people met to put the bins out or go to the pub, it was nice and he wished he could spend all his summers at headquarters or the burrow instead of Privet Drive.

He wasn't far from headquarters now; he could almost hear the screaming of Mrs Black, the muttering of Ketcher. But also the running of a small motor. It was a car! Harry turned to see is Uncles little blue polo speeding down the road.

He froze, before his mind could register what was going on he began to run as fast a he could, Harry was really fast but in a car his Uncle was faster.

Harry reached a open bit of pavement before he could turn down the street that lead him to headquarters his Uncle's car pulled out infrount of him causing Harry to fall on the bonnet.

Before Harry knew it his Uncle was standing over him once again.

'WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING' he roared

Harry didn't answer; he didn't even look at the man, Harry felt his Uncle once again grab him by the wrists, but this time instead of throwing him to the floor, this time he chucked him in the back of the car.

Harry reached over towards the other door to pull it open but it was locked.

Time seamed to move more slowly now that he was in the car, only a few moments ago he felt free walking happily down the road to his godfather, now once again he was in his Uncles grip, Harry didn't quite know how to sum up what he was feeling if anything he felt small, he didn't feel like a normal 14 year old, he felt younger and helpless.

The driver's seat was thrown back with the weight of Uncle Vernon, even with Uncle Vernon in the driver's seat, he did not drive.

'So' grunted the monster 'were do you think you were going'

Harry said nothing; he kept his head down looking at his pale lifeless hands.

'To your lot?' answering his own question

Harry nodded.

'And what were you going to tell them?'

'Nothing' Harry finally spoke

'You know what's going to happen now don't you boy'

Harry's head snapped up he looked to the rear view mirror at his Uncles blue piggy eyes, he could tell his Uncle wasn't joking.

'YOU FAT BASTERD' screamed Harry before he could stop himself

'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL BE BOY!'

'A fat basterd' spat Harry; despite him finally sticking up for his Uncle he was shaking all over.

'Anything else?'

There was no point turning back now, Harry sat forward and whispered 'rapist'

Vernon's face turned to stone, trapping his face in his angry expression, purple began from his hardly any neck it rose covering his face in a deep purple colour.

With as sudden jolt Vernon grabbed back for his nephew, pushing his whole massive body through the small gap of the two front seats and into the back on top of Harry. Harry screamed trying to gasp for air under the weight of his massive Uncle. Vernon's body made the car metal groan and Harry's ribs hurt, Vernon's fat pressed on all the car buttons. CLICK Harry heard the back doors of the car unlock, tactfully he used his free right hand to grab the door handle and pull the top half of his body up.

With a big swing the door opened causing Harry to fall on the hard ground, quickly he pulled up his num body and ran to were he had dropped his trunk and Hedwig, for the second time he ran.

Harry could hear the roar of his Uncle die away as he got closer to headquarters, as much as he wanted to Harry didn't let himself cry the last thing he wanted was for Sirius to see him with puffy eyes.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat there was headquarters standing before him slowly revealing its self, for the first time in months Harry Potter smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: home again**

The door of number twelve Grimmauld Place opened with a creek, the house was dark and empty the only living things in the house were the spiders, the house elf and a small teenage boy.

Harry felt safe for the first time this summer he knew no one could touch him, suddenly Harry felt a rush of emotion he was happy but also he'd finally realised what had happened to him. He fell to the ground smiling and laughing but shaking, his breath grew weak, the room was spinning round and his head felt light. Harry collapsed to the ground unconscious from a panic attack.

'Harry, Harry wake up'

Harry groaned forcing him self awake he looked around at his surroundings, he was still in the hallway of Grimmauld Place laid face up, looking into the eyes of Mrs Weasley.

'Harry, are you okay?' she asked caringly

Harry nodded sitting up and putting his glasses back on his face, they must have slipped off when he was unconscious.

'What are you doing here? You're meant to be with your Aunt and Uncle'

'Sirius said I could come?' replied Harry

Mrs Weasley smiled and went in to hug Harry but Harry stopped her by asking 'what are you doing here anyway?'

She looked at him for a moment wondering what to say, she smiled at him once more realising telling him something closer to the truth would be better 'just picking up some important letters for the Order'

'There about me aren't they?' after saying this Harry felt his heart sink a little and Mrs Weasley saw this, she looked down at one of the letters she was holding close to her chest and read the first line

_This is an important note for the order, all safety measures are in place but I still have concerns about the boy who lived Harry Potter._

She looked back up at him, pushing the letter back to her chest 'don't worry Harry, there nothing to do with you'

Harry gave a quick smile and tried not to think about the letters 'can I see Sirius now?'

'Of course dear'

The pair stood up and walked over to the old dusty fire place in the kitchen, Harry was happy that Mrs Weasley had forgotten about the hug and from what he could tell she was more concerned about lying to him than worrying about him, Harry had never been so glad of Lies in his life.

Mrs Weasley was the first to step into the fireplace 'The Burrow' she said clearly in a puff of green smoke she was gone. Harry stood in the fire place 'the Burrow' he shouted the dark kitchen around him disappeared into the green smoke, when the smoke faded to become a colourful sunlit kitchen with Mrs Weasley already by the stove adding extra ingredients for an extra guest. She turned to him and pointed towards the living room 'there playing a muggle game' she smiled 'shirreds or something'

Harry looked into the living room packed with people; everyone was there Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fred, George and even Charlie.

Everyone was faced away from him looking at Ron who was attempting to tell them how many syllables for _Helga and the hippogriff. _

'Two' yelled Sirius

Ron shook his head

'Three' shouted Bill

Ron shook his head again

'Four' shouted Fred

'NO, now your just going up in numbers' argued Ron

'Well is it the Wired Sisters?' asked Hermione them being the only wizading band she really knew that much about being a muggleborn.

'No, but it's music related'

'Oh Ron, your not meant to give any clue's' moaned George

'For Merlin's sake we give up' yelled Remus

'Fine, it was ….. HARRY' cheered Ron, who had only just realised that Harry had been stood in the door way the whole time.

'Harry… wait, you said it was music related' snapped Bill who was looking a bit pissed off, no one apart from Ron had released Harry was stood in the door way.

'No you idiot, Harry' Ron pointed towards the door where he was stood smiling at his friends.

The whole room turned and looked at Harry with smiles on there faces but no ones was as big as Sirius, Hermione and Ron's. Sirius was the first the jump to his feet and go over to Harry. Before Harry could stop him, Sirius put him arms around Harry for a hug.

A voice in Harry's head was screaming, his whole body tensed, he could feel Sirius's chest press against Harry's injured one.

'Calm down Harry' he thought to himself 'it's Sirius, he'd never hurt you he loves you like he said in the letter, it's Sirius Harry calm down, he would NEVER hurt you'

Sirius felt how tense Harry was in the hug and quickly let go. He looked down at him but Harry didn't look up.

'Harry are you okay?' he asked looking down at him tired and slightly angry godson.

The truth was Harry was angry but not with Sirius with himself for being so tense and awkward.

'Yh I'm fine' replied Harry a little too happily and high pitched to lay Sirius worries to rest. Sirius just looked at him for a while before he was brought back down to earth by Hermione 'come on, we want to give Harry a hug'

Everyone laughed and Harry put on a fake smile, Harry heard the water in the kitchen when he was reminded of a horrible thought, he hadn't had a shower yet, he was still dirty, he had just let Sirius touch him, Sirius had touched the same body his Uncle had!

This made Harry sick, Hermione rushed towards Harry but before she could hug him he looked to Mr Weasley and asked 'can I take a shower'

'Oh yes of course Harry'

With that Harry sprinted away from the room full of people and towards the shower, with a violent slam he shut the door and quickly began to undress. The shower felt nice, but at the same time Harry felt sick. He rubbed the soap on to his body every so often he would winze at the pain, later his tears started to mix with the shower water. Harry ran his own fingers down his body 'he felt me here' he whispered to himself finding parts of his skin that had been touched by the monsters fat sausage fingers, he went over these parts again and again with his own fingers before grabbing the soap again and scrubbing extra hard, it was when Harry started to take of some skin that he realised how hard he was scrubbing.

Mrs Weasley knocked on the bathroom door 'Harry dear, you've been in there for a long time, dinners ready'

Harry looked down at his body before calling 'I'll be there in a minuet'

Harry turned off the shower and waited for her to walk back down stairs before inspecting himself in the mirror.

'I think there's something wrong Sirius' whispered Molly Weasley

She had pulled Sirius away from the group and into the study to talk to him about Harry.

'I know, I just don't know how to confront him' argued Sirius 'I'll ask him and he'll just say he's fine'

'When I found him at headquarters, he was very interested about weather the letters I had were about him'

'And were they?'

'Of course they were! But maybe it's like mad eye said'

'What are you saying Harry's paranoid'

'All I'm saying is that after all this tim-'

'NO, well if he is maybe we wouldn't be in the situation if we had just told him things'

'Sirius he's too young'

'He's more mature than you think Molly'

'I now that maybe even too mature for his age! But what other reason could there be for him coming early?'

'I asked him too in a way'

'You did what, do you understand how much danger he is in'

'Yes I do but-'

'NO, NO BUTS, PEOPLE WANT HIM DEAD!'

'So what do you think we should do? Lock him up?'

Molly and Sirius began an intense staring contest, both of them loved Harry and both had different views on how to raise him.

'Please don't lock me up!'

Molly and Sirius's eyes snapped, there head's both turned to the stairs to see Harry watching them.

'What did you hear?' asked Mrs Weasley

'Only that people want me dead and that I'm going to get locked up'

'I won't let anybody lock you up' smiled Sirius, happy to see Harry looking calmer.

Harry smiled back at him but in his mind he was praying that they didn't suspect anything.

A long table that stretched the length of the kitchen and the dinning room was laid out for dinner, at the top of the table were Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Mr Weasley and Charlie, in the centre of the table sat George, Fred, Bill and Ginny, at the other end of the table sat Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus.

'So, why did you early? And how?' asked Ron stuffing another chicken leg down his throat.

'Umm, well I was lonely and when you said that all you lot were hear I wanted to come' replied Harry picking at his food

'Eat something Harry' commanded Remus, Harry looked up innocently at his old DADA professor.

'I'm not really Hungary'

'Come on kiddo, if you ate like Ron we wouldn't have a problem' laughed Sirius

'Yh, well if I ate like Ron I would be the size of Dudley'

Everyone laughed.

'Or the size of Vernon' added Sirius and everyone laughed once more apart from Harry who became aware that his hands were shaking under the table, he hoped to Merlin that this wasn't another panic attack 'so were did you go?' asked Harry finally looking up at his godfather, desperately trying to get off the subject of his Uncle.

'What do you mean?'

'You know for the Order'

'Oh right, well listen closely do you remember Bagman from the tournament last year' Harry nodded 'well as you might remember he put a bet on you'

'Oh yh' remembered Harry 'with the goblins'

'No Harry with the ministry, you see Bagman hasn't been in there good books for a long time due to his ability to choose friends, he placed a bet saying because you were the golden boy of the wizading world you would come out of the tournament on top, but he lost'

'No he didn't, I thought they said I won?'

'You did Harry but the ministry doesn't want to believe that you know who is back, the whole point of the bet was that would then go on to be the ministry's poster boy'

'WHAT!' Harry already knew about them not believing him about Voldemort being back but they wanted him a there little puppet.

'Yes I know Harry, anyway after the tournament the ministry called off the bet saying even though you won you were I've spreading lies or mentally unwell to be the ministries poster boy. Bagman made a huge fuss over this and said that it was a friend who suggested the bet, that was my job to go with Remusas a dog and find out who this friend was, Bagman claimed the friend to be mad eye moody'.

'But, he's on our side?'

'That's right he is but if you remember last year he wasn't himself he was..'

'Barty Crouch Jr'

'That's right, it seams that you know who wants you in public more often and too be honest that's were we get stuck because Voldemort has always hated the fact that you and that scar and the symbol of his down fall'

Harry stayed silent or a while trying to take it all in.

'Merlin Hermione your not seriously reading when Sirius is telling us the dirt on the order are you? Cried Ron who for the first time didn't have food in his mouth.

Ron, Harry and Sirius looked at her in shock, were as Remusjust smiled and asked 'what's it about Hermione?'

Hermione beamed when Remusasked, she could never turn down the opportunity to talk about what she was reading.

'It's a book all about Abbey School, it's very interesting' she explained

'What's so special about them anyway?' snorted Ron who wasn't best pleased when he received his letter telling him they would be sharing there class with a class from this strange school.

'Ron, it's about building school relations, Hogwarts and Abbey haven't got along in a long time, and there a school for the Elements!'

Ron and Harry shared confused glances 'so what does that mean?' Ron asked

'It means' began Remus'that every student who goes there as a special link with things like Water, Fire them kind of things. Hogwarts was set up by four wizards and so was Abbey, there both so similar that's why they hate each other.

'Oh, still don't like them, what country are they from anyway?'

'Britain!'

'How can they be British, I thought a country could only have one wizading school!''

'Abbey never liked the rules much; it's a very small school'

'Still don't like them!'

Hermione glared at Ron but then turned her attention to Harry who was sitting silently listing.

'Did you get your letter Harry? About Abbey? She asked

Harry was flung out of his deep thought and into the living 'Yh, I got it just before….' He trailed off not quite believing what he just said, was he just about to tell his friends and his godfather what happened, not a chance in hell he'd never be that stupid, Merlin what was he thinking!

'Just before you what'

'Came here!' snapped Harry feeling quite proud that he just spun that lie from thin air. Despite his quick thinking he could still feel Sirius and Hermione's curious eyes on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Birthday surprises

The next few days Harry had the burrow were the best days of the summer, he played Quiditch with Ron, spent time listening to Sirius and Remus stories about his dad but also listening to Hermione and what she had found out about Abbey.

The days were easy for Harry all he had to do was have a long shower in the morning and try not to be touched, nobody suspected a thing. He was staying in Ron's room and because it was Ron he slept through all of Harry's nightmares.

It was the night before Harry's birthday; all the kids had been sent to bed early but after lots of moaning from Fred, George, Ginny and Ron they all went. Harry and Hermione didn't moan they felt it would be rude they were guest of course.

Harry looked around his best friend's bedroom, the walls were a dark orange, Harry had never seen Ron's floor as it was always covered in checked rugs that Mrs Weasley had made. Soon Harry fell into a deep sleep which didn't last long.

_Harry was laid face up in the maze, he was covered in his own blood and sweat, Harry moaned and tilted his head to the side 'ARRR' Harry let out a yell, laid next to him was the dead body of Cedric Diggory. 'Cedric' screamed Harry, he stood up and rushed to the body._

_'Harry, oh Harry' a cold whisper found his way to Harry's ears, Harry turned but all that stood behind him was the cup, it was glowing and talking to him? 'Harry, come here Harry' before Harry could stop himself he began walking to the cup 'Harry, oh Harry…..come to me Harry…..I'm going to KILL YOU HARRY POTTER' the cold voice screamed, it was Voldemort calling to him from the cup._

_Harry turned to run from the cup but as he did he was pushed to the ground with a strong force, he looked up at the purple, fat face of Vernon Dursley. His uncle became to come down to his level. 'NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!' screamed Harry trying to crawl away from the purple monster._

_His uncle made a grab for waist 'GET OFF ME, GET OFF…PLEASE DON'T…DON'T TOUCH ME!' tears began to fall from Harry's eyes._

Harry woke up his body drenched in his sweat and tears, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes were shut tight because he was too scared to open them.

'Harry, wake up mate' said a male friendly voice 'are you okay mate?'

Harry slowly opened his eyes to reveal Ron looking over him with a worried expression.

Harry quickly muffled the world 'Yh' and sat up were Ron handed him his glasses.

'Sounded like one hell of a nightmare, mate?' questioned Ron

'Yh, it was' Harry knew this wasn't much to go on

'Was it Voldemort?'

'Kind of'

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder causing him to flinch violently and pull away from Ron.

'What's the matter Harry?'

'Just don't touch me' whispered Harry

'What?' Ron thought about it for a moment 'you were saying that in your dream'

'Was I? What else did I say?'

'Umm…you said 'Cedirc' then you started screaming and said 'NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!' and then you really started thrashing around and screamed 'GET OFF ME, GET OFF…PLEASE DON'T…DON'T TOUCH ME!' and you started crying' Ron looks awkwardly at Harry for a while 'I've never seen you cry before'

Harry nodded and looked up and Ron.

'Ron'

'Yes mate?'

'I need a shower'

Ron looked at him for a while before saying 'Course mate'

That night in the kitchen of the Burrow the Order sat down for an important meeting about what was to be done about Voldemort and Harry.

'You don't understand Tonks it has to be Harry' snapped Remus

'But why he's only young why can't it be Dumbledore?' she argued

'Because we think you know who knows something we don't but only a small bit' spoke the sourer voice of Professor Snape

'Umm that's right the prophecy' mutted Skackabolt

'I thought the prophecy was safe in the ministry' said Sirius

'It is Padfoot, but with the ministry turning on him….' Sighed Remus

The table fell silent, all of the order looked down at there cups of tea.

CREEK, the whole table sat up at the sound of a floorboard outside the room creaking, the door to the kitchen slowly opened, they feared it to be Harry but Harry didn't have fiery red hair, stubborn freckles and he wasn't tall. It was Ron.

'Sorry' he mutted realising why they had been sent to bed early

'That's quite aright, were done here anyway' said Skackabolt raising to his feet.

Ron smiled and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass, while Mrs Weasley listened to her home.

'Ron?' asked Mrs Weasley

'Yh?'

'Who's in the bathroom?'

'Oh...Harry, he's having a shower'

'Again'

'Why?' asked Sirius who couldn't help getting involved with the conversation about his godson.

'He had a nightmare, seamed like quite a bad one' replied Ron knowing the order was going to want to question him on it now because Skackabolt was stood up but not moving.

'Was it about Voldemort son?' asked Mr Weasley

Ron shrugged 'kind of'

'Well what did he say when he woke up?' pushed Mad eye, he glared at Ron with his rolling eye.

'Umm, well he wanted to know what he had said and he told me not to touch him' replied Ron wondering weather he should be telling them this

'Ron, what did Harry say when he was having the nightmare?' asked Sirius

'He, he said 'Cedirc' and then he started screaming and shouting things like 'get off me' and 'don't touch me' and then he woke up'

The Order all looked at one another, Mrs Weasley looked to Ron and faked a smile 'Right well you get off to bed, big day tomorrow'

She was talking about Harry's birthday, this seamed to make Sirius happier, Ron didn't really know how Sirius could improve on the firebolt he got Harry but Ron could see the determination in his eyes to make tomorrow a really special day for Harry.

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the Burrow that morning just like it had done the night Harry ran away; the whole house was awake and moving silently, if someone were to wake they would have to listen carefully for the sounds of muffled voices.

It was 11:06 when Harry woke that next morning, but when he opened his eyes, the light of the room stung them, the light of the sun was reflecting with the bright orange room to make it extra bright. Once Harry's eyes adjusted he saw that Ron wasn't asleep he wasn't anywhere 'he must already be up' thought Harry, but Ron always woke up Harry if he was up first 'Merlin I must have really freaked him out with my nightmare last night'.

When Harry stepped out side the bedroom he realised there was no one upstairs, sensing his opportunity he made his way to the bathroom. He refreshed the toilet paper he was using as bandages for the tops of his arms, legs and waste were he had scrubbed too hard. At 11:58 he made his way down the creaky steps to the kitchen.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' yelled the whole house, Harry jumped out of his skin. All around the room were chasseur cat grins, the kitchen table was set with a birthday breakfast and the big red chair in the living room had been hidden under presents for Harry.

Harry looked around the room in silence 'wow' he mouthed causing Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione to giggle at there hard work.

For Harry it was true what they said time does fly by when you're having fun he got some great presents too. Quickly day turned to night and the ground level of the Burrow was as alive as ever, Fred and George were planning a prank on the next victim, Mrs Weasley and Charlie were catching up, Bill, Sirius and Remus were deep in conversation, Tonks and Ginny were talking about girl stuff yet every so often Ginny found her eye wondering to Harry, Mr Weasley and Skackabolt were sharing small talk it was rare for them to talk about anything but order stuff. Among the party was the golden trio doing what they normally did discus things that would lead them on to find out what the Order was up to and what would be there next adventure.

'Then mad eye was glaring at me trying to find out about your dream, and that eye is just freaky' stressed Ron

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat in a circle infrount of the old tatty blue sofa that looked a mess but was surprisingly comfy.

'What did happen in your dream Harry? Was it about you know who?' pried Hermione giving the Harry the this-could-be-important-Harry look.

'Kind of' Harry and Ron mutted together

'Was he there Harry? Did you see him?'

'No, I heard his voice, through the cup' answered harry timidly

'The cup?' asked Ron

'The Tri Wiz cup, I was in the maze, Cedric was dead next to me then the cup started talking to me. It I mean he told me he was going to kill me..'

'Yh well we knew he wanted to kill you anyway, that's nothing new' interrupted Ron

Harry gave him a quick smile while Hermione glared

'Anyway' continued Harry 'the cup was kind of screaming at me and glowing and then…and then I got attacked'

'ATTACKED! By who?' screeched Hermione

'I, I didn't see there face'

'But you were screaming 'don't touch me' who was that for?' questioned Ron

'Ummm Voldemort when he, when he touched my scar!'

'But Harry you said you know who wasn't their it was only his voice' Hermione sounded suspicious.

Harry opened his mouth to try and think of a way to get out of this, he knew Hermione and Ron were on to him 'make up something Harry' he thought to himself, before Harry could say anything there conversation was interrupted by Fred, George and Ginny.

'Right you three, all the adults are in the kitchen doing something so perfect time for little Harry's birthday bashes' cheered Fred

'Your joking right, you'll never be able to catch me' laughed Harry

'Well if that's the way you want to play' beamed George

'Yh it is'

Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat on the tatty blue sofa laughing with Harry, the twin looked at each other with their mischievous grins, big mistake quickly Harry slid between them, jumping to his feet sprinting towards the other end of the living room. Fred and George were in hot pursuit both taking each side of the living room to make sure they didn't miss him, but Harry was small and fast, he ran towards George but gave him a double take and jumped behind the big red armchair.

'Quick George' shouted Fred

Ron, Hermione and Ginny continued to laugh as Harry dodged then carefree.

Harry crawled under the armchair causing Fred and George to curse him. Suddenly Harry found himself stuck between the wall and Fred.

'Quick Freddie grab his waste' yelled George

Harry's stomach tightened, he felt sick. In slow motion Harry saw Fred make a grab for his waist.

'NO...DON'T TOUCH ME!' screamed Harry pushing him self against the wall

Fred stopped and looked at him in confusion, from the fear in Harry's voice they could tell he wasn't joking anymore.

George wore the same expression as Fred of confusion, on the sofa Ginny had froze her eyes fixed on Harry but not in the way they normally were, Ron and Hermione had stood up as soon as Harry screamed. They were all in shock as all there eyes were on a petrified Harry slumped up against the wall.

'WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE' yelled mad eye as he and all the other adults came rushing into the living room. All of whom did the same all there eyes fixed on the petrified and now shacking Harry.

There was a long silence that was broken by Sirius who said one word 'Harry?' he almost whispered.

Harry's eyes met his godfathers deep blue ones, harry could feel his eyes grow wetter 'no' he thought 'you can't let them see you cry' he looked around once more at all the shocked faces one more time then with out looking back he fled the room and ran to the bathroom.

Knowing that he was now alone Harry cried, he sat himself in the shower which was not turned on and cried silently only his sniffles escaped him.

Thoughts were rushing though Harry's mind about the night and about what was going to happen to him from now on.

He'd have to go back to the Dursleys for next summer, hopefully they'd be getting on again, Harry even hoped that his Uncle would beat him again instead of his new form of dealing with Harry. What if everyone had already guessed what was wrong with him, what if Sirius went after Vernon and got put in Azkaban again, Harry couldn't loose Sirius again, he couldn't.

Harry's racing mind was disturbed by the door handle to the bathroom turning; someone was trying to get in. Harry was glad he locked it.

'Alohomora' came the voice from outside which due to it deepness but friendliness belonged to Bill

'Thanks Bill' came the sombre voice of Ron.

Harry quickly tried to wipe away his tears away before Ron came round the shower, he did a good job but his eyes were still red and puffy.

Harry could here Bill walk back down stairs while Ron's face popped round the shower curtain.

Ron looked down at the scared crying buy infrount of him, this was a Harry no one had ever seen before but he couldn't help but feel that it was a Harry they should have seen a long time ago. Ron moved and sat down next to his best friend.

'Harry, mate I know this might seem like a stupid question but' he paused 'are you alright mate?'

For the first time in his life Harry decided to answer this question honestly and shook his head. Without meaning to Harry broke down into sobs.

Before Ron could say another word Ginny came flying in the room, she was gasping for air, she had obviously ran all the way up here when she found out Ron had come and Hermione was on her way.

'Harry are you okay?' she asked

Harry didn't reply.

'Harry?' she asked again

'Ginny just go away' snapped Ron putting it a bluntly as he could, he understood Ginny fancied him but now wasn't the time for her to be trying to bag a date.

'Shut up Ron'

'GINNY JUST GO AWAY' yelled Ron feeling his face going the same colour as his hair, Ginny was shocked but Harry just kept sobbing.

'Only if Harry wants me to'

Harry looked at Ron for the first time Ron could see Harry's bright green eyes swollen and bloodshot, Harry nodded 'I want her to go' he whispered

Ron looked at his stubborn little sister who was glaring at Harry, then she stormed off.

Once she was gone Ron reached to put his hand on Harry's back but before he could Harry glared at him and shouted 'NO'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: the golden trio

'Mate, what's happened?' asked Ron looking at what was left of the boy he met on the Hogwarts Express almost five years ago.

Harry wounded weather to tell him, what would Ron do would he go against his wishes and tell the Order or stay the loyal friend he knew and keep it a secret for him, but then again then Ron would know and Harry wouldn't be able to take the pity.

The moment was broken when Hermione came in the room, her reaction was similar to Ron's but before she could ask Ron answered the obvious question.

'Hermione, he's not okay'

Hermione looked down at her two best friends, then she too joined then sat in the shower, there was a short silence that felt like forever, Hermione reached out her hand to touch Harry but yet again he turned to her angrily and shouted 'NO'

Hermione jumped and looked at Ron who gave her a sad smile to say that he had done that to him too.

Hermione being the brightest which for he age something had to click, she turned back to the crying Harry, her eyes filled with pity, the pity she knew he didn't want and asked 'Harry did something happen this summer?'

'What?' asked Harry looking up at them, of course she was right but Harry asked it with out thinking

'Well you were doing better before the holidays and now your, well you're not Harry'

Ron picked up on Hermione's idea, he filled with a timed rage 'Harry?' he asked 'did the Dursleys do something to you?' his voice shaking at the end with rage

Harry just looked at them both with a simple look; they both knew they were close.

'Did your uncle do something to you?' asked Hermione and Harry began to sob harder; Ron and Hermione both looked at each other. Hermione looked like she just wanted to hug Harry, but she knew he wouldn't let her, were as Ron looked like he wanted to murder Harry's uncle.

'Harry, did your uncle hit you' asked Ron, he was positive that this was the answer. Harry sobbed even harder and buried his head into his knees, he had been crying for so long both of his sleeves had given up taking in moisture and were now dripping wet, Harry shook his head in his knees to let them know this wasn't the answer.

'Please Harry' begged Hermione she too was feeling her own eyes swell up, in that moment the brightest which told Harry what he wanted to hear 'we promise if you tell us, that we won't tell anyone'

'Nor will I' added Ron

At this point Harry had come to far not to tell them, he wanted someone to know, he wanted help he just didn't want that help to be obvious and public, as long as they didn't tell any one.

Harry's head was still buried in his knees and tears were still running down his cheeks, Ron and Hermione didn't know what else to say to get him to open up.

'He, he…..he…r..ra..Raped...Me' sobbed Harry hoping Ron and Hermione had heard, he really didn't want to tell them again.

They had.

'HE WHAT!' yelled Ron jumping to his feet

Hermione soon followed now she too was silently crying 'Harry we have to tell someone' she cried

'NO' screamed Harry looking up at them 'YOU SAY TOU WOULDN'T TELL, YOU PROMISED'

Ron kneeled down next to his best mate and almost seventh brother 'Harry this is massive, your not coping look at you, look at what he's done to you. You need help'

Harry's eyes looked to Ron then Hermione then Ron again 'then you help me' he pleaded.

Hermione now knelt down to Harry too, she put her hand on Harry's shoulder causing him to flinch violently but she didn't take her hand away.

Harry glared at her he didn't want to scream again but if she didn't take her hand way soon he might. She didn't, he opened his mouth to scream at her but she spoke before he could.

'Harry? No ones going to hurt you, that's why you screamed, when Fred made a grab for your waist, because he grabbed you there'

Harry just looked at her, he could feel all the colour drain out of his face along with all the blood, he really wanted to lay down.

'In your dream, it was him your were screaming at not to touch you, wasn't it?'

Harry didn't bother answering she knew she was right she was always right.

'Is that what you said when he was…'

'Hermione!' yelled Ron 'stop it'

She looked up at him; he looked uncomfortable listening the Hermione but also he had seen how weak and tired Harry had become just listening to her. Hermione had been trying to keep a retinol mind and not break down into tears like she wanted to but after stopping and seeing the faces of her two best friends she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes.

The golden trio said there of hours, no one disturbed them; they just sat in silence listening to the rest of the house move about.

Eventually Harry fell asleep resting his head on the shower wall, it took Ron and Hermione a while to realise that Harry was asleep.

'What are we going to do Ron?' asked Hermione, she kept her voice down so that Harry didn't wake up.

'You're the smart one' he replied

'Yh but you're his brother'

'You're his sister'

Hermione smiled for the first time in hours, the last time she had was when Harry was being chased around the house by the twins.

'We can't tell anyone' sighed Ron looking at the sleeping Harry

'WHAT' Hermione screeched, she realised that she had raised her voice too much when Harry stirred but didn't wake.

'We promised'

'He needs help Ronald'

'I know'

'Who's going to help him then us? Because I don't think we can do this on our own'

'Yes we can, think of all the things we've been through'

'We had Harry then, Ron'

Ron looked at Hermione wondering what she was on about, Hermione could see this at the way he screwed up his eyes.

'Do you really think this is our Harry?' she asked 'because its not, the Harry we loved disappeared when he did that to him'

'What raped him?' asked Ron angrily

Hermione flinched at the word but nodded

'He'll never forgive us if we tell someone, you know that don't you Mione' stated Ron

'Yes I know' she answered sadly, but suddenly her sad look turned into a glare 'AND IF YOU CALL ME MIONE AGAIN I'LL HEX YOU' she screamed

Ron looked at her terrified but then they laughed, after a while they remembered why they were sat their and stopped.

'Ron?' asked Hermione

'Yh' he said looking up

'Do you think we should move Harry, you know incase he has another nightmare, he might hit his head'

Ron nodded and smiled.

He stood up and moved over to Harry who was in a deep sleep, slowly he picked him up. Ron was shocked that he could lift Harry but then he realised how light he was and thin. Ron and Hermione made their way down to Ron and Harry's room, they didn't see anyone on there way. Everyone was still down stairs. Slowly Ron lay the sleeping Harry down on Harry's bed and then sat on his own with Hermione.

'I'm going down stairs to tell the others that Harry's okay' said Hermione raising to her feet, as she began to walk to the door Ron stopped her.

'Hermione, if they ask tell them his still getting over the tournament, promise' he begged

She thought for a while then nodded and made her way down stairs.

When got down stairs everyone was in the living room, Sirius looked pale and worried obviously about his godson so was Remus; Ginny looked half way between angry at Ron and worried about Harry, Fred and George were still in shock both because of Harry but also it was longest they had gone without pulling a prank, Mrs Weasley was drinking lots of tea, Mr Weasley was trying to drink the tea his wife was pouring for him, Tonks was trying to small talk with Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Mad eye were whispering in a corner of the room and were often getting glances from Sirius every time he heard the name 'Harry'. But all this stopped when Hermione entered the room.

'Hi' she said weakly

She knew everybody was looking at her eyes; they were puffy and red, despite the fact that she had stopped crying a while ago it still showed.

'How is he?' asked Sirius in a shaky voice that showed his age

'Better' answered Hermione

'How do you mean better sweetheart?' asked Mrs Weasley

'As in he's asleep'

This didn't seem to reassure them that much.

'But more importantly, what the hell was all that about' grunted Mad eye

Hermione felt her throat go dry 'this is time to lie' she thought to herself

'He's been lying to us, he's not over the tournament thing yet, he's still thinking about the graveyard'

Everyone looked down apart from Sirius.

'There's more to it than that though isn't there?' she asked forcefully

The whole room looked up to her again.

'No' she said bluntly

'Your lying'

'No I'm not!'

'Then how do you now he's not?' asked Bill

Hermione got upset by this answer, it remained her that for the first time Harry was being honest with them about what was upsetting him, it was her that was lying.

'Because for the first time in our friendship Harry as nodded when we asked him how he was instead of just yelling I'm fine. And the first time he trust us you CALL HIM A LIER'

Tears were now running down her cheeks, the room went silent. Mrs Weasley stood up and took Hermione in to the kitchen.

'Are you going back upstairs?' she asked

Hermione nodded as she whipped away the tears

'Take this with you'

Mrs Weasley handed Hermione a birthday cake. The cake was beautifully decorated, it had tiny golden snitches in icing doted about the smooth while iced top with a big 15 in Gryffindor red, in-between the golden snitches were fifthteen red and gold candles.

Hermione smiled and nodded then headed back to her friends.

Ron sat on his bed watching Harry sleep; this had to be the worst birthday ever. Ron put his head in his hands Hermione was right they couldn't handle this, it was too big, when he thought about it everything they had been through it was always Harry who was really in the thick of it and Hermione was right again this wasn't Harry, Harry didn't cry he got angry, their Harry would never tell them what was wrong he would shout at them and say he was fine! Even though he was glad Harry had told them it still wasn't like him.

'Ron?'

Ron took his head out of his hands to see that Harry had woken and was staring at him; he was almost as pale as Mafoy's hair.

'Yes mate' he replied

'Are you okay?' Harry asked acting as though he was

Ron leand back, breathed in and said 'No'

Harry nodded 'why?'

'Because of you'

'What did I do?'

Ron didn't know if Harry was pretending or if he really forgot. Slowly Ron saw that the colour was coming back into Harry's face again.

'Because someone hurt you' replied Ron

'By Voldemort?' asked Harry

'Oh my Merlin' thought Ron 'he's really forgotten he told us'

'No Harry, by your Uncle'

'He hit me?' question Harry who tilted his head to the right

Ron breathed in again and whispered 'Harry, he raped you'

Harry began breathing heavily, all the colour drained again from his face making him look tired.

'I can't believe you forgot' sighed Ron in disbelief

Harry shook his head 'I didn't, I was hoping I was dreaming tell you or something'

Ron sighed 'you're a good actor mate'

Harry raised his eyebrows 'I played a Sheppard in my primary schools nativity'

Ron smiled causing Harry to.

'I have no idea what a nativity is' Laughed Ron

Harry smiled along with him but Ron could see the pain in his eyes and Harry could see the pity in his.

A sudden thought arose to Harry 'Ron, where's Hermione?' he asked panicking

'Downstairs'

'WHAT!'

Harry stood up, he looked livid. Ron stood up too to try and calm him down.

'No Harry, were not telling them anything! I promise'

'THEN WHAT IS SHE TELLING THEM'

'I told her to say your still not over the tournament, is that okay?'

Harry thought for a while, but then nodded and sat down; he ran his hand through his messy black hair, Ron sat down across from him.

'Sorry' whispered Harry looking up as his best mate

'What for?'

Harry shrugged and looked down at his pale hands.

Outside the bedroom door Hermione heard Harry's voice; she pulled out her wand and lit the candles on the cake, with a nudge the door opened.

Ron looked at Hermione stood in the doorway with Harry's birthday cake. Harry hadn't looked he just kept looking at his hands, Ron nudges his leg causing Harry's head to snap up and look at Ron who was giving Harry the signal to look at Hermione.

Harry did so, she was her giving him an awkward smile while holding the cake, he shone a sad but grateful smile.

She walked over and placed the cake on the bedside table next to Harry.

'Make a whish' she whispered

Harry closed his eyes for a while, then opened them and blew out all fifthteen candles at once.

After that the golden trio had a slice of cake each and went to bed, despite Harry not being very tired seeing as that he just had a nap of sorts. They didn't talk much when they had the cake, Hermione and Ron tried not to bring up anything that may lead to what had happened, they kept to school, the other school that was coming this year and Quiditch. But Harry normally just nodded or shook his head.

Soon the whole house was asleep, Hermione had slept in Ron and Harry's room tonight instead of Ginny's, Ron had given up his bed for her while he slept on the floor, Harry had tried to offer his bed but they instead that he needed it.

Ron and Hermione were out cold, it had been a long night, but Harry was off in a light sleep that still allowed him to dream.

_Harry was a stood looking out of his bedroom window at privet drive, he was watching himself sat on the pavement when he was five, he was talking to a blond girl who used to live at the end of Privet drive. Harry liked her she was nice and she didn't like Dudley and wasn't scared of him, unlucky for Harry that she moved away with in weeks of when they started talking._

_Harry remembered what they were talking about, she was showing him her blue necklace, it was on a gold chain and had a big blue rock on the end._

_'What's so special about it?' asked the young Harry_

_'It's magic' she replied expecting harry to be amazed instead he just shook his head._

_'My Uncle says there's no such thing as magic!'_

_'Then your uncle's stupid'_

_Harry gasped then looked around before whispering to her 'You can't say that!'_

_'Why' she argued, crossing her arms over her chest_

_'He'll kill you'_

_'Then I'll kill him' she replied in a childish way_

_'No you won't!'_

_'Fine then my dad will kill him'_

_'My uncle's bigger than your dad' Harry pointed out_

_'Yh but my dad's really stubborn and angry'_

_'Why's that?' asked Harry to him her dad had seemed like a nice man_

_'I dunno' she shrugged 'something to do with him being Scottish'_

_Harry laughed._

_Harry smiled from the bedroom as he continued to talk with the girl._

_'HARRY'_

_Harry turned at the yell, to see his uncle standing in the doorway. He was drunk Harry could tell._

_His uncle marched over to Harry and pushed him to the ground, Harry lay on the floor in the shadow of his towering uncle, before Harry could stop him self tears stared running freely down his cheeks, some were even caught in his trembling lip. Harry's whole body shook even more violently than he had fought._

_'JUST HIT ME!' screamed Harry, looking up at his monster Uncle 'HIT ME, HIT ME, PLEASE JUST HIT ME' he cried_

_Vernon didn't reply he just moved and knelt next to his crying nephew._

_'PLEASE JUST HIT ME'_

_'What do you think I'm going to do Harry?' Vernon asked, he was trying to sound innocent._

_Harry looked at him, he hated him, even more than Voldemort, at least with Voldemort Harry knew what he wanted._

_'Rape me' whispered Harry, he looked down, he could bare to look at his Uncle when he said it._

_'What did you say Harry?'_

_'RAPE ME' Harry looked for his wand; he was allowed to use magic in emergencies. The wand was on his bed, too far away to grab. Suddenly Harry felt another rush of emotion 'YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME'_

_Vernon smiled, he moved himself so that he was now lying on Harry, this way no matter how Harry fought he couldn't get away._

_Harry tried to kick but it was no good his body had gone completely num. Harry couldn't kick but he could scream._

_'JUST HIT ME PLAESE, DON'T! PLEASE, PLEASE' he begged as his uncle ran his hands down Harry's skinny, num body._

_Harry felt of his fat fingers slid down is jeans, Tears slid down Harry's face as his uncle felt and touched as he pleased._

_Harry could only hear two sounds one of his uncles heavy breathing as he began to rape Harry the other was of his and the girl laughing outside, together the two sounds got louder until the laughing died away and all that was left was his uncle's breathing, the breathing grew quicker and in Harry's ear._

_'STOP IT' screamed Harry 'JUST STOP IT'_

Harry woke up and sat up in a instant, his breathing too was quick and heavy. He looked around the room to see Hermione and Ron also sat up on Ron's bed holding each other watching Harry, they both had tears running down there cheeks, they were looking at him open mouthed, Ron's shoulder was wet where Hermione had been crying. Then it dawned on Harry they had just heard everything he had been shouting, he felt sick but managed the words 'I'm sorry'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other of a moment, suddenly Hermione sprung from Ron's bed and onto Harry's and engrossed him in a big hug, Harry flinched and Hermione let go.

'Sorry' she wept

Ron came round and sat on the other side of Harry's bed, Harry turned to him, this was the second time in his life he had seen Ron cry, the first time was when they were in second year being chased by spiders, but it seamed to upset Harry more knowing that this time was because of him.

'What did I say?' Harry asked Ron

'W..Well you s..oun..ded like y..ou were having a con..versa..tion with someone' he struggled 'but...t..hen you were screaming at…at..h..h..him'

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, he could see she just wanted to hug him.

The day's seamed to fly by, Harry stayed in Ron's room with him and Hermione, they kept trying to take his mind off his uncle, they brought him food but he only ate some of it. his nightmares were consistent, but now Hermione had got used to not hugging him, another thing they came up with was messages from Sirius asking how he was, this was because Harry didn't want to go down stairs or see anyone apart from Ron and Hermione.

It was late at night Ron and Hermione had told Harry that there was a order meeting going on, Harry could hear the moans of Fred and George coming up the stairs and the stomping feet of Ginny.

Soon Ron and Hermione were in a deep sleep next to Harry, they had both decided one day when Harry had sneaked out the room for a shower that they would push Ron and Harry's beds together so that if he had a nightmare and begun to thrash around they could wake him before the dream got bad, it had worked twice since they had come up with the idea.

Slowly Harry could fee himself dozing off into a light sleep as he always did. He knew what was coming.

_Harry was sat looking out of a car window once again at a younger version of himself this time he was six, but this time the younger Harry was screaming and crying._

_They were at the opening of a forest, the ground was dust and the tress were tall some were so tall they would block the sky. Harry knew were he was this was a place he used to come with that girl, Dudley didn't know about it so this was his safe place. He had stopped going when he was eight, the woods became a place were gangs came and did what Harry knew to be gang stuff._

_As Harry watched himself crying and kicking the ground sending dry brown dust flying into the air he remembered what had upset him that day. He had tried to stand up for himself against his uncle and ended up with his arm covered in bruises, his uncle had wanted him to wash the dishes and Harry had said 'No'._

_A voice was echoing him both there ears, it was the voice of the girl and something she had said to him before she left._

_They were both walking home from school back to privet drive where she lived three doors down from him, when they came across a lost dog; she went over to the dog. Harry remember her once telling him that she didn't like dogs or cats, in truth he was scared that she was going to do something to the little lost dog, but instead she stroked him and read his collar._

_'He's from number 6' she said brightly_

_The pair walked the dog back to number 6 which was Mr Perry's house. After Mr Perry had thanked the pair and know that she didn't like dogs he asked her…_

_'Why did you save that dog?'_

_'Because everybody needs saving, even you' was here answer_

_'I need saving from my aunt and uncle'_

_'Yh' she agreed, but what that six year old girl went on to say stayed with Harry for the rest of his life 'but I think the real person you need saving from is yourself'_

_Harry thought about it for a while how could he save himself from himself._

_'Then who's going to save me?' asked Harry he really wanted an answer to this one_

_'Me' she grinned 'I promise I will save you'_

_Back at the woods her promise seamed so far away now when then it had felt so real, young Harry cried harder. Harry tried to open the door but I was locked, he began slamming his hands on the window to get his down attention but I didn't work._

_'What do you think your doing' came a horribly familiar voice_

_Harry looked around, looking thought the back window at him was his uncle Vernon, his voice was so clear it was almost like he was in the car with him. And that what he proceeded to do._

_Uncle Vernon got into the car next to Harry, slowly Harry felt his uncle grab him by the waste and push him down into the seat, it happened again his uncle was on top of him running his fingers over his body, it wouldn't be long now that he would rape him._

_Harry tried to scream but couldn't, he tried so hard to make a noise but could, there was no noise coming from any ware, he couldn't hear his uncles heavy breathing, or his own younger cries._

_Suddenly there was a tapping on the window above him, he looked, there she was the girl but she didn't have the sarcastic grin that Harry remembered whipped across her face, she looked serious even dead._

_Under the heavy load of uncle Vernon harry managed to mouth the words 'save me'. It wouldn't be long till his uncle turned him over and started raping him._

_Harry saw her reach for the door handle, the car door opened but she was done, Harry pulled himself from his uncle and fell onto the dirt, he looked down the dirt track into the forest, at the end of it was Sirius house! Harry ran and it was easier this time without Hedwig and his trunk to carry. As Harry drew close to the house the house moved away from him, he tried again but I moved._

_The sound of a car motor started behind him. So once again he ran for the house but for the third time it moved away from him. Harry's heart began to beat so hard it was painful both from fear and running 'Sirius!' she yelled._

Harry body jolted waking him; he looked to his side to his glee Ron and Hermione were still asleep so trying not to wake them he got out of bed trying to make as little noise as possible.

Harry felt the urge to go down stairs, he wanted to see Sirius but as Ron and Hermione had said there was a meeting 'even better' thought Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: the meeting

Harry made his way down on floor without standing on a creaky step, the next was quite easy, he kept having near misses on the third 'one more to go' he thought. Harry reached the last floor of the Burrow he was so close now.

'Harry' whispered two voices in unison

Harry looked up at the Weasley twins red hair, freckles, cheesy grins and extendable ears in hand. They were looking at Harry like he had died and come back to life and Harry expected he was looking at them in the same way.

'Your alive' joked George

Harry smiled and walked over to join them listening to the meeting.

'Sorry Harry' whispered Fred

Harry was taken aback by this 'for what?' he asked

'You know, for trying to grab you on your birthday we didn't know you were still thinking about the tournament Harry'

Harry smiled 'so Hermione had told them that then' he thought.

With that smile the twins knew they were forgiven even thought Harry had not held it against them in the first place.

'Actually Harry, your hear just in time' beamed George 'can you guess what the subject of tonight's meeting is?'

Harry didn't have to think hard about this one 'could it possibly be me?' asked Harry sarcastically.

'My Merlin George I think he's got it' said Fred being dramatic.

'Right lets fill you in' they said together

'The meetings about your mental health' started George

'Mad eye said you were barmy' said Fred

'Sirius shouted at him a little' said George

They passed and looked at each other 'he shouted at him a lot' they said together

Harry smiled

'They talked about what happened on your birthday' said Fred

'Then about how long you spend up there with Hermione and Ron' said George

'They talked about how they think Hermione's lying' Harry was dreading this.

'They discussed you behaviour when you first came'

'And why you came so early'

'About a bruise under you eye and how mum thought you got it when you collapsed in the headquarters hallway'

'And how many showers you have and how you only speck to Ron and Hermione about what's on your mind'

'And now there trying to come up with what do with you' said George finally

All three of them gaverd around the ear to hear the conclusion.

'Well were not gonna leave him to rot in that room are we' argued Remus

'What about a healer?' asked Mrs Weasley

'No, sorry Molly but healers work of the ministry we couldn't risk it' Sirius said the calmest he had been all evening.

'Sweetheart, do you mean a healer of mental health?' questioned Mr Weasley to his wife.

'I KEEP TELLING YOU HARRY ISN'T MENTAL' yelled Sirius

Harry was glad Sirius had reacted in this way it showed he cared about how Harry was feeling rather then what everyone else thought was best for him. But Harry would still not tell him about his uncle for fear of Sirius landing himself in Azkaban again.

'But I wouldn't harm trying it Sirius' reassured Bill

'I might know someone, that we can trust' came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, 'Dumbledore was there' thought Harry 'he must have guessed by now!'

'How soon can they get here' asked Remus

'When would you like them' Dumbledore asked politely

'Before he goes back to Hogwarts' suggested Tonks

'Great then she'll be here tomorrow night'

'Great, lets see if we can get him out of that room and come and see us of a change' sighed Skackabolt

A sudden rush of energy came over Harry after hearing what Skackabolt just said, he moved him self away from the ear and began to go down stairs. He missed every creek on the way, once he hit the bottom instead of going through the door which led straight to the kitchen he went thought the living room to were the door between the living room and the kitchen was just a door frame.

Once Harry got there he just stood there waiting for them to notice, none of them did they just continued to talk about him.

'Do you think we should tell Harry, or get Hermione or Ron to tell him?' asked Tonks looking around the table for approval

'Well get Hermione to tell him in the morning' reassured Dumbledore

'Lets just hope this Healer knocks some sense into the boy and stop him strutting around the school like his father' moaned Snape

Too be honest Harry was surprised he hadn't spoken up sooner, this was a perfect time for Snape to make digs at Harry.

Sirius raised to his feet to shout at Snape, Remus who was sat next to Sirius didn't seem in a rush to calm him down. Sirius opened his mouth to shout at Snape but instead someone else did.

'My dad did not strut and nor do I'

The whole room turned to face Harry, every mouth dropped apart from Snape who looked like he a chewing a wasp and Remus and Sirius who were grinning and finally Dumbledore who was just being Dumbledore.

Harry took a step in the kitchen and looked round at the shocked faces, it seamed to Harry he couldn't walk in a room without looking at shocked faces. Harry decided to have some fun why he could.

'It's like I can't walk in a room now without you dropping your jaws, truly you flatter me to much' he joked

The room still stood in almost silence apart from Sirius and Remus who couldn't help but laugh.

Harry winked at them, then he turned to Dumbledore 'what's her name?' Harry asked

'Mrs Horne' he replied

Harry nodded then turned to the table and said 'right I'm off to bed, if that's okay with everyone that I'm in that room, I could always sleep in the hen house?'

Nobody replied.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and through the living room just before he went up stairs he called 'Night'.

On his way back to bed he was met by Fred and George who just looked him up and down.

'That was brilliant' they said in unison

The whole table was in silence taking in what had just happened, the silence was broken by Sirius who sighed and said 'That was so James Potter'.

The next morning Ron and Hermione went to breakfast oblivious to what Harry had done that night, but he was still asleep when they woke.

The table was set up like it normally was will eggs, bacon, sausages and even some muggle cereals.

Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Tonks were the only ones in the kitchen when Ron and Hermione came down.

'Morning dears' called Mrs Weasley who was making toast for the table.

'Morning' they called and helped them self's to breakfast, Ron had twice as much as Hermione.

'What I'm bigger than you' he argued when she told him he was disgusting.

Fred and George bounced in the room

'Morning family' they called

'And Ron' added George

'Shut up' snapped Ron

'What's got you two in a good mood?' asked Mrs Weasley wondering who they had pranked

'Harry' they said in unison

The kitchen stopped and looked at them.

'Last night' nodded George

'Amazing' finished Fred who was also nodding at his mother who was looking murderous.

'YOU WERE LISTNING! DID YOU ENCORAGE HIM I BET YOU DID, AND LISTNING, ARTHUR I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF CALL THEM BLOODY EXTENABLE EARS THEY BRING HOME' she shrieked

'Waite Harry came down stairs?' asked Hermione

Fred and George nodded thinking it was harmless.

'How was he?'

The twins looked at one another then Fred decided to talk on their behalf.

'Good I guess, a bit shaky too be honest I don't think he really knew what he was doing when he first came down but he talked to us for a bit then he was okay'

Just as Fred finished someone screamed, it was a blood chilling scream full of panic and fear.

'HARRY!' cried Hermione, her and the rest of the kitchen raced up stairs to Harry's floor.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were all out of breath when they reached Harry's floor, but that's didn't stop them all at once frowning themselves into the room.

Inside they were confronted by a screaming Harry sat in the corner of the room with his hands over his ears and his head nestled him his knees.

'Harry' cried Mrs Weasley slapping her hand over her mouth when she saw the state he was it, Ron and Hermione tried to go to him but they were stopped by the arm of Mr Weasley who held them back and went to Harry by himself.

Mr Weasley knelt down infrount of Harry, he grabbed Harry's wrist to try and make him calm down. Instead Harry jumped, and pushed him away causing Mr Weasley to fall backwards onto the floor, Harry stood up and nestled him self more into the corner.

'DON'T TOUCH ME, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME' he screamed, his scream was roar it sounded like his throat was going to come up with his screams.

All the sobs stopped and everyone was watching Harry, he knew that they were watching him but he didn't dare look up.

The bedroom door opened again then shut, Harry didn't know who it was all he knew was that very one moved aside of him.

'Harry?' said the friendly familiar voice

Harry's head snapped it was Sirius, but his hansom face looked older and tired. Harry felt an instant movement to hug his godfather but stopped suddenly when he realised he couldn't.

'Harry, what's wrong with you?' he asked being carful not to touch him.

Harry shrugged, Hermione and Ron looked down at the other side of the room, they knew what was wrong with him and so did Harry, they just didn't know if he knew why it was doing this to him.

'I don't want to loose you' cried Harry

'Hey Kiddo, your not gonna lose me' Sirius went to rub Harry's arm but notest when he did Harry glared at his hand.

'What's wrong Harry?' he asked softly

'I can't tell you sorry'

'Why Harry? Why can't you tell me?' pleaded Sirius looking into the bright green eyes that sparkled with big tears.

'Because I'll loose you'

Sirius gave Harry a confused look, what could Harry say that would make him go. The rest of the room watched in silence but now even Sirius and Harry were silent.

'Right I think we all better leave Harry to prepare for his meeting' began Mrs Weasley putting on a perky voice to calm the situation.

Tonks had to physically remove Ginny who didn't and couldn't leave the room; Fred and George were hurried away by Mr Weasley.

Sirius gave Harry a kind look 'you gonna be okay Kiddo?'

Harry nodded silently and reluctantly Sirius left the room. The only people left in the room where Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Harry of course.

Harry didn't look at Mrs Weasley, he almost forgot she was there 'he knows' he said.

Ron and Hermione looked at him but with in moments Hermione got it.

'You let him in Harry?' she sounded panicked

Harry nodded 'he saw it'

'Mate' said Ron sympathetically

'Right you two out now!' ordered Mrs Weasley

That evening a clocked woman made her way up the dusty track to the Burrow, her long black hair was in a simple braid that shaped her face nicely, at the top of her head all the hair was pulled back to show a large area of forehead, she had dark skin and big chocolate eyes. Her nose was rather same compared to her eyes and big pouting lips, her eyes gave her a youthful glow but the wrinkles around her mouth gave away her age of late 30s.

Before she could knock on the door of the burrow it swung open revealing to her the cosy home full of worried faces.

'Albus' she greeted, she moved over and touched the hands of Albus Dumbledore kindly.

'Irma' welcomed Dumbledore doing the same; he turned to the rest of the house 'this is Irma Horne'

'Hello' greeted Mrs Horne

She got a mixture of 'hello' a few 'hey' and even some 'hi's

'Where's Harry?' she asked looking in Dumbledore's direction, but it was Sirius who spoke.

'Up stairs, I'll take you to him'

Irma nodded and followed Sirius upstairs.

'Do you remember me?' she asked him

Sirius frowned but didn't turn round to look at her 'No' was his reply 'should I?'

'I was the year below you, I was the one you and James paid 3 gallons to ask out Peter on his birthday to make him feel better about being the only one of you lot who didn't have a girlfriend'

Sirius snorted 'Yh I forgot about that, what did he say when you asked him?'

'He didn't, he passed out'

The pair laughed 'never thought it would come to this though' she sighed

'What do you mean' he asked

'I always imagined, that you four would all do everything together like, I always saw you four together on platform 9 ¾ seeing all your kids off at the same time'

Sirius gave her a sad smile 'I never wanted kids, but now I have Harry and he's enoth'

Irma smiled too 'I can't have kids'

'Oh sorry'

'Its okay, I'll probably adopt or something when I'm older and I can spoil him or her'

'Yh' sighed Sirius 'I wish I could spoil Harry, he's worth it'

With in moments they found them self's at Harry's door, Sirius knocked and was the first to go in.

'Harry, this is Mrs Horne'

Irma looked at Harry, who was laid out flat on the two beds staring into space 'Merlin he looks just like James' thought Irma.

Sirius left leaving Harry and Irma alone, there was a long silence in which Irma moved her self and sat the bed where Harry was laid.

'Hello Harry' she greeted

Harry grunted

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm FINE' blasted Harry

'If you say so'

'I do'

'You can push me away if you want Harry, if that's how you want to live your life pushing people away'

'Don't be stupid'

Irma glared at him; she didn't remember James or Lily being this rude.

'What?' she asked a bit hurt

'You really think I choose how to live my life' he laughed in a mocking tone

'Who does then Harry?'

'They do'

'Who's they?'

'The two people who control my life'

'Name one'

'Voldemort'

Irma flinched at the name 'what does he do'

'Read the daily prophet'

'But the daily prophet lies'

'The way I live my life is all down to him'

'And you want to choose how to live your life'

'Got it in one'

From what Dumbledore had told her Harry was having a mental breakdown but all she could see was a stubborn, bored teenager.

'Who's the second?' she asked

'What?'

'The second person who controls you life?'

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble and his cheeks began to flush.

'It's okay Harry, you can tell me' she reassured him

She put her hand on his knee.

'NO' he screamed pushing her hand away 'DON'T EVER TOUCH ME'

'Harry I'm so..'

'NO, JUST PISS OFF AND STAY AWAY FROM ME'

Irma could see how livid he was; she quickly walked from the room as two other teenagers ran in.

'Harry what happened' yelled Hermione seeing her best friend almost in tears, looking livid and sat curled up on the bed.

'Did she try and touch you mate?' asked Ron

Harry nodded without meeting there gaze.

Ron and Hermione came and sat beside Harry, they were both looking at him with pity in there eyes, they knew this and they knew that's why Harry wouldn't look at them.

'We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow mate' Ron pointed out

Harry nodded.

'Do you think your going to be okay?' asked Hermione kindly

This time Harry paused, he had to think about it, was he going to be okay? What is he had another nightmare that Seamus, Dean and Neville heard. And now that Voldemort knew he could use it against him.

Harry nodded again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Hogwarts

They took the night bus to get to kings cross, due to Mr Weasley not having the car anymore curtsey of Harry and Ron.

Sirius came with them discussed as a black dog, Sirius stayed close to Harry at all times as well as Ron and Hermione but with the presences of Sirius they didn't keep asking Harry if he was going to be okay, for fear of Sirius suspecting something was up more than he already did.

Hermione couldn't help but notest that Ginny kept looking back in her seat at Harry, she knew Ginny fancied him it was obvious to everyone but Harry. Hermione couldn't help but feel that the last thing Harry would want at the moment was a girlfriend.

Even though Ron and Hermione couldn't talk about it now they had been thinking about trying to get Harry to talk about the rape. They knew it had happened but they didn't know when and how.

'See yer later arry' called Stan when they were all leaving the night bus, Harry waved back at the man who he met in his third year.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny ran through the border leaving Mrs Weasley and Sirius behind. Harry gave Sirius a smile before he left; Sirius smiled back and barked happily, he was glad to see his godson feeling better, truthly Harry was feeling better that day he was glad to be going back to Hogwarts he was safer there, well if you ignore Trolls, Basilisks, evil dairy's, massive spiders, Dragons, Mermaids and whatever this year brings.

Platform 9 ¾ was packed full of students being said goodbye too by there families, this made Harry a little sad it had for 5 years but now he just shrugged it off.

Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect cabin then patrol the train before they could come and join Harry, so he found a cabin with Ginny instead.

Once they had found an empty cabin they both sat down, Harry couldn't help but notest that Ginny was staring at him. His big green eyes met her gaze.

'You look happier' she smiled

'Thanks' Harry smiled back 'sorry about the other night'

'It's not your fault, its you know who's'

Harry's smile became week 'thanks' he said again

'Harry..' she started

'Hi' came a friendly voice from the cabin door.

'Neville!' greeted Harry

Neville Longbottom stood awakedly at the door smiling at Harry and Ginny, he looked almost the same but a bit taller and his hair was a little longer and flatter.

He came and sat down next to Ginny.

'How are you two?' asked Neville

'Good' beamed Ginny but she was a little disappointed Neville had come in at that moment.

'Better' sighed Harry

'Yh, same' replied Neville 'I don't think it's a good idea to have another school at Hogwarts with us after last year'

'I agree' said Harry

'Well I don't' demanded Ginny

'Why?' Harry asked her

'Well, I think that now you know who is back it's better for us to come together like the sorting hat always says, and Hogwarts and Abbey haven't been in contact since Merlin knows when, the school's don't even teach about each other and its not just about them coming and helping us fight this its about making history' she was gasping for hair when she finished, her head turned to Harry for approval.

'You' he started whipping the look of disbelief off his face 'have been spending too much time with Hermione'

Neville laughed while Ginny just glared at him.

Later after Neville and Ginny got dressed into there robes while Harry went and changed in the toilets.

Ron and Hermione came and joined them already in their robes, the mood was good soon it was just them three, Ginny went to find her boyfriend and Neville lost Trevor again.

Hermione and Ron were in another heavy argument about S.P.E.W, Harry was staring gormasly out of the window, he soon came out of his trance and decided to lighten the mood.

'I think its stupid having these Abbey students here' he said abruptly ending Hermione and Ron's argument.

'I agree' stated Ron

'No its not' Hermione growled

'Why' said Harry playfully tilting his head, but to Ron this remained him of the night Harry came clean.

Hermione sat up straight and Harry got ready to listen, they didn't see that Ron was sitting sadly in the corner.

'Because' she paused 'I think that now you know who is back it's better for us to come together like the sorting hat always says, and Hogwarts and Abbey haven't been in contact since 1204, the school's don't even teach about each other and its not just about them coming and helping us fight….'

She stopped when she saw Harry was laughing.

'What?' she asked stubbornly

'Nothing' said Harry shaking his head smiling to himself.

'No honestly what'

'It's nothing'

'Harry!'

'You know Ginny has been listening to every word you say'

Hermione smiled back, over the last few weeks Ginny had been asking for her opinion on a lot of things, and now she knew why because Ginny wanted to sound smart infrount of Harry.

'Ron mate are you alright' Harry asked Ron who had only just notest that Ron was staring gormasly out of the window deep in thought looking pale.

'Ron?' asked Hermione in a worried voice.

Harry went to put his hand on Ron's knee to try and get his attention but as soon as he notest he was putting his hand out he pulled it back.

'RON' yelled Harry, thinking this would be an equally good way to get his attention.

It worked Ron snapped his head and started at Harry and Hermione looking slightly delusional.

'What?' he asked

'You okay mate?' asked Harry

'Yh, Yh I was just thinking about something' he muttered

'Well what was it?' asked Hermione

Ron's eyes went as big as house elf's when he looked at Hermione, then he looked at Harry to signify what he was thinking about.

'Me?' whispered Harry

Ron nodded silently, looking slightly guilty.

'Why' Harry snapped

'Well, it was when you were talking with Mione…'

'HERMIONE' roared Hermione

'Anyway when you were talking to Hermione you did something that you did the night you told us, it just made me think'

Hermione lowered her head she was nearly in tears thinking back to that night.

'So now I'm upsetting you' snapped Harry, his eyes kept darting to Hermione and Ron.

'No of course not' insisted Hermione

Harry just looked at them both.

'It's not your fault' said Ron

'What do you mean it's not my fault, of course it's my fault' cried Harry

'Wait, are you blaming your self!'

'Harry you can not be serious' screeched Hermione

Harry looked down.

Hermione got off her seat and knelt down to Harry 'Harry, nothing that has happened is your fault'

'Harry isn't not you who upset me, what happened to you that upset me' said Ron warmly

'I wish I'd never told you now'

'I'm glad you did' smiled Hermione, but her small smile quickly faded when she thought of what to say next 'but Harry we were talking about….well can you tell us?'

'Tell you what?'

'What kind of happened that night'

Harry glared at Hermione, his breathing became heavy and rushed but he quickly stopped as the heavy breathing as it reminded him of his uncle.

Harry shook his head and lowered his gaze, Ron and Hermione looked at each other desperately.

'Harry, please' Hermione pleaded

There was a long silence the only noise was the sound of the train running on the tracks. The loud sound of a whistle sounded from the train, the trio looked out of the window. Across the large old tree's that created a long arch way, through the towering mountains and twisted tree roots, next to the deep Mercky water of the lake was Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was the first person off the train, as soon as he saw his home he jumped up without looking back at his two best friends who were still sat dumbstruck.

Despite Harry being the first off the train he was the last to the carriages, he kept getting held up by people asking if Voldemort was really back? What happened to Cedric? Even thought people would come and ask him questions they would go back to their little groups of friends and whisperer about weather they believed him or not, most of them didn't but Harry was past caring.

With in moments Ron and Hermione were back by his side, they walked towards the departing carriages. Neville and Luna came to join them in the last remaining carriage, it was at the end of last year that Harry found out that he could see what was pulling the carriages, the thearsals. Luna had brought apples freshly grown from her home, her, Harry and Neville spent the whole ride feeding and stroking the animals. Ron and Hermione felt a bit awkward watching Harry, Neville and Luna feeding and petting invisible objects, it was like if Ron and Hermione had been talking to Harry while he was under his invisibility cloke.

Harry was enjoying himself, he was trying to forget the conversation he had with Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, how did they expect him to talk to them about what happened? And what did they want to know they couldn't want to know all the details could they? At least this ride was making him feel better, stroking the Thearsals it was the first real contact he had with a living thing since it happened, he had to admit it felt nice but stroking an animal was different to being touched by a human.

The ride to Hogwarts didn't last as long as Harry would have wanted it to, it was over too soon, the school still looked the same and so did all the teachers. Mr Filch was stood bitterly at the entrance hall waiting for the fifth years. His loyal cat wasn't too far behind. He sniderd at all the students as they entered the oh so familiar great hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took there seats at the Gryffindor table along with Neville, Dean and Seamus. Seamus was trying to avoid looking at Harry.

'Another one who doesn't believe me?' Harry whispered to Dean

Dean gave Harry a shuttle nod.

Soon the great hall began fill with students and the more students the more whispers about Harry especially from the Slyrthrin table. Even thought Harry knew what they were whispering about he couldn't help but feel like some were whispering about something that happened this summer. 'It's finally happened' he thought to himself 'I've finally lost it, how could they know abut that stuff anyway'

Harry was thankful for the whispers to stop when Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, he still looked the same. His bright blue twinkling eyes, the long snowy white beard and hair that hung long.

'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts' he began his voice filled the hall without him having to shout 'this year is sure to be another eventful one! As one of the fifth year classes now know a fifth year class from Abbey school of Element Witchcraft and Wizardry will be joining us later in the coming weeks' the whole hall broke into whispers and mutters but Dumbledore soon silenced them when he began to speak once more 'I hope you will show our guests from the south the same respect and friendship that you showed last year, I cannot stress how important our school's relationships will be over the next few years. As you all may know a dark wizard is once again at large' a lot of heads turned to look at Harry 'this relationship will make us stronger in these dark times' he paused 'now time to eat'

The long tables filled with the finest foods, Ron didn't see any of these and went straight for the chicken.

Despite Ron having two of everything he didn't eat as much as normal, him and Hermione were handing things round to people so that they wouldn't reach across and accidently touch Harry incase he started screaming again. They thought he didn't notes what they were doing but he did and he was a bit touched with how much effort they went to just to make sure he was okay and his secret got kept.

All the teachers were the same apart from the defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, Harry knew her she was at his trial at the beginning of the summer. She was dressed all in pink and giggled with a stupid school girl tone that soured every ear in the room.

That night the common room was were all the Gryffindor's were, knowing this Harry decided to slip up to his dorm room to get some peace and quiet.

Harry slipped into the dorm hoping that he was alone, but he wasn't Seamus was there too. He looked like he was chewing a swap.

'You look happy' said Harry sarcastically

'Well, I guess I'm just sick of all the bull shit going round about you know who that's all' he spat back

'It's not bullshit' Harry said through gritted teeth.

Seamus didn't reply he just glared at Harry.

'The daily Prophet isn't always right you know, the ministry just believes what it wants too' Harry pointed out.

'Just shut up Harry' Seamus hit back

'Fine be like that'

And Harry stormed out of the room to go back to Ron and Hermione.

That night everyone went to bed early, it had been a long day of travelling and everyone was feeling pretty tired.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all fast asleep, but no one knew that Harry Potter wouldn't be for very long.

_Harry was tired up against the grave stone of Tom Riddle senior, he tried pulling on the ropes but they just burned his arms when he tried to pull against them. Despite the burning Harry pulled again 'Arrrrrr' he screamed as the skin on his arms melted away._

_'Harry' said a cruel, cold voice behind him._

_Harry turned, a cloaked figer stood at the other side of the grave yard, the hood dropped it was Voldemort._

_'You' yelled Harry looking at the evil smile on Voldemort's face._

_Voldemort moved towards Harry, his feet almost glided like he did in first year when Harry saw him in the forest._

_Soon Voldemort was right by Harry's face, he was smiling almost laughing 'I'm going to hurt you Harry Potter'_

_Harry got ready for the cucrio that never came. Harry suddenly felt someone grab him from behind and force the front of his body against the grave stone. Harry managed to turn his head slightly to see who it was._

_It was his Uncle Vernon._

_'NO!' screamed Harry 'GET OFF ME, DON'T TOUCH ME'_

_Harry felt as his uncle pulled down his Gryffindor tournament bottoms and pushed him self against Harry._

_'NO, STOP IT PLEASE! GET OFF ME'_

Harry awoke, sweat was falling off his forehead, Harry looked around the room in fear that he could have woken anyone.

Ron was still asleep, so was Dean and Neville….Seamus was sat up in bed looking scared at Harry.

'Sorry' sighed Harry whipping his face clean of the sweat, even though he knew it was only a dream he still felt dirty. He got himself out of bed to got to the shower.

Before he reached the door Seamus stopped him.

'You were dreaming about him?' he asked

'Yh' replied Harry, it was partly true he was there.

'He is back isn't he?'

Harry nodded 'Yh'

'Okay' sighed Seamus he flopped himself back on to his bed and tried to get some sleep, Harry just shrugged and went for his shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: the guests

Like every first night back at Hogwarts everybody stayed in bed a little longer, mostly everybody was just getting ready for the first day back. Harry Potter was one of these people. The sunlight somehow found its way through the curtains on Harry's bed. Beside him he could here the snores of Ron and Neville, both still deep in sleep.

The curtains on Harry's bed flung open blinding Harry with the light that shone through the windows.

'Oh Harry your awake!' said the perky voice of Hermione.

'Well I am know' blasted Harry

He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the table beside his bed, now he could see Hermione looking well rested and rearing to go.

'How can you be up so early' asked Harry

Hermione just shrugged and chucked some clothes at Harry, she then proceeded to wake up Ron. Harry went into the bathroom to put on his T-shirt when he heard 'Bloody hell Hermione!'

The great hall was rather quiet that morning, most people were still in bed but unluckily for Harry and Ron Hermione was a morning person. Harry could feel his eyes burning every time he blinked, he face was warm he was tired that nightmare had messed with his head and that short conversation with Seamus confused him, what did Seamus believe him now? Or was he just to tired to argue?

Before Harry would dwell on his nights anymore Hermione's daily prophet was frown onto the table by an owl that had literally had its feathers ruffled.

Hermione paid the owl and it soon flew off.

'Merlin, who do you recon, has ruffled her feathers' grunted Ron helping himself to some toast.

'Honestly Ron you have a parent working in the Ministry surly you should know about the Ministry intercepting owls' huffed Hermione

'Yh but – I mean – it's a paper, they can't be intercepting papers'

Hermione gave him the this-is-not-a-subject-worth-spending-my-time-explaining-to-you look. Hermione opened up her paper and began reading every article.

'Anything about me?' asked Harry

Hermione didn't look up, she kept reading her paper but still said 'I'm sure you'll pop up'

Before the trio could dwell on how the Ministry were going to slag off Harry in today's paper their school schedules arrived along with the rest of the sleepy Gryffindor's.

'HANG ON' yelled Ron 'my schedules got two names on it!' he held it up for Harry and Hermione to see. Harry looked down at his own, his had to names on two, one was his and the others was some person he'd never met before.

'Of course it has' began Hermione rolling her eyes 'were all being paired up with someone from Abbey….I'm with Clara Rimes'

Ron huffed 'Luke West'

Harry examined the name on his paper 'Lou Marine' he thought for a while 'is that a boy or a girl?'

Hermione shrugged 'it could be Louis or Louise'

'So it's not a wizading name then?'

Ron shook his head.

'When do they come?' Ron asked Hermione

'Tomorrow'

The first lesson of the day was Poisons to Harry and Ron's dismay, 'as if my year couldn't get any worse' Harry thought to himself. This made Harry think back to the night, he placed his hand genteelly on his stomach and around his waist were he still had the worst bruising. Ron and Hermione saw and looked at each other with worried and sadden looks.

The class room was as dark and grey as it had always been, for some reason it was always cold in that classroom even when it wasn't cold outside.

Gryffindor's and Slyrthrin's had potions together, the Slyrthrin's sat at the front of the class room and the Gryffindor's who didn't care much for poisons apart from Hermione of course, sat at the back of the room.

Snape had not arrived yet, the classroom was full of small chats and doodling, Hermione was reading a text book ironically it wasn't poisons it was charms! Ron was writing on the desk because parchment was too mainstream and Harry and Draco Malfoy were doing their favourite hobby, glaring at each other.

'If only he knew, he wouldn't shut up about it' Harry thought to himself while he gave his enemy evils.

With a whip of cold air from the long black cloke, Professor Snape glided into the room. With a flick of his wand each towering windows closed there shutters.

'Shut up and pay attention' spat the poisons master.

A number of giggling Gryffindor girls silenced at once, Hermione hid her book and Ron hid the doodles for him and Harry throwing Calderon cakes at Draco on the table with his book, before he did Harry glanced at it and gave Ron a happy wink.

'Today' the poisons master paused 'we will be brewing a poison so delicate that its colour changes towards your most hidden emotion'

He glanced around the classroom his eyes landing on Harry who returned the hateful glare.

'Turn to page 2210….and begin'

Hermione almost ran towards the cupboard and grabbed her equipment and placing it infrount of her, she had already got her stuff and was brewing the potion before Ron and Harry found the page.

For the first time Harry felt as if he was getting his poison right and so was Ron, Hermione had already finished and was looking back in her book to make sure he got everything right.

Soon all the poisons were brewed.

'Place one of your hairs in the poison and lets see what secrets you poses' said Snape coldly.

Snape moved over to Seamus who had already put a hair in his potion 'Mr. Finnegan, your potion has gone the colour white….this suggest that you are feeling?' he looked around the class.

Hermione's hand shot up but Snape ignored her looking towards the Slyrthrin's who had no idea.

'Very well Miss Granger?'

'Sir, white is the colour of questioning, when you don't quite know if your right anymore' she answered

'And the rest?'

'Red is the colour of anger, were you are angry at someone for deceiving you…Green is the colour of envy….Orange is the colour of fear and sadness when someone had been hurt and scared inside' Hermione's eyes glanced at Harry then back to Snape 'Pink is the colour of love, is someone is in love….Blue is the colour of loss….and Purple is the colour of forbidden love'

'Very well'

Harry looked down at his poison its was orange! He glanced at Hermione's whose was pink, Ron's was pink also.

Harry tugged Ron's robe 'mate?'

Ron looked at him 'what?' he looked at Harry's poison his eyes widened to the size of house elves, he went to pull out one of his own hair to out in Harry's poison.

'Orange Potter?' the sharp cold voice of Snape couldn't have been more unwanted.

The whole room gasped, looking in his direction. Orange poisons were very rare they could only be brought on by great pain or trauma. Harry looked around the shocked room then back at his Orange poison.

'Yes' he whispered keeping his head down.

'I see' with that he swept away to look at Neville's Blue poison.

'Blue Mr Longbottom?' he asked

'I lost Trevor again' was his reply

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left class that day they were followed by the now familiar whispers, ones that had followed them before were more like 'that's Harry Potter the boy who lived', 'I heard he took down the Troll with his bear hands', 'he defeated you know who while saving the philosophers stone', 'Harry Potters a parsemouth!', 'he must be the heir of Slyrthrin', 'he killed the monster with the sword of Gryffindor', 'Black wants him dead', 'I heard he could produce protroneces', 'he's the godson of a murder', 'I bet he did it for attention', 'how did he get his name in that cup', 'he probably just wants to play hero again', 'his flying was amazing but Cedric's gonna win', 'two people what a show off' and of course 'you know who? Back? That's rubbish'. Now it was this bloody poison, Harry was a bit relived when he found out that everyone thought that the orange poison was due to the tournament last year.

The rest of the lessons consisted of Division, Transfiguration, Herbolage and Care of magical creatures. Professor Trelawney was mad as normal, Professor McGonagall was still the same old strict teacher everybody came to love, Professor Sprout let the class choose there own plant to care because it was their first day back. If there was one lesson Harry was looking forward too it was care of magical creatures he really wanted to see Hagrid again any friendly faces were welcomed by Harry, but this year it didn't seem like there were too many of them.

But to Harry's disappointed Hagrid wasn't there.

'Were do you think he is?' asked Hermione

'Order stuff?' sniffed Ron

'I dunno but I hope he's back soon' moaned Harry

The trio stood together in the opening of the forbidden forest listening to dull facts about some rare ant that only Hermione could say the name of, even the teacher pronounced it differently each time, each time she did Hermione shook her head muttering to herself.

As it was the last lesson of the day care of magical creatures seamed to go on forever especially without Hagrid but when the lesson finally drew to a dull close it was far from the end of the day.

'POTTER!' yelled an annoyingly familiar voice

Harry turned to see the pale smug face of Draco Malfoy, behind him Crab and Goyle and stood next to him his loyal admirer Patsy Parkinson.

'What?' asked Harry knowing it was going to be some stupid joke about his insanity or lack of family.

'I'm suspired they even let you back into the school especially in your mental state'

Harry glared at him even more than he was already 'how's your dad Draco? Still a death eater?'

Draco stood closers, Hermione and Ron stood closer behind Harry.

'At least my family's on the winning side hey Potter' he laughed 'oh wait you don't have a family' Crab and Goyle laughed, to Harry surprise Pansy didn't.

'He'll rise to power again and then you'll get to see mummy and daddy again' Draco looked to Ron and Hermione 'and then it's the mudbloods and blood traitors'

Ron and Harry pulled out their wands.

'Say that again' growled Ron

Draco stood looking stunned at the wands and then Harry and Ron's faces, they were seriously going to hex him to next week.

'Don't he's not worth it' snapped Hermione

The two boys lowered the wands and began walking away back up to the castle, once they were half way up the stone steps Parkinson came running behind them.

'Oi Potter I want a word with you!' she yelled

Harry, Ron and Hermione ignored her and continued walking up to the castle.

'Don't ignore me' she yelled again

Harry still ignored her and continued walking, she was just going to take the mess out of him to impress Draco. She began to grow inpatient, she still followed him up the steps to the castle.

She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, he turned at her instantly and pulled away.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' shouted Harry, she fell back some steps in shock, soon her shock turned to anger as she reached for him again.

Harry just stared at the looming hand that was approaching him, before she could grab him again Hermione sprung out infrount of him. SLAP. Hermione slapped Pansy across the face 'he said don't touch him' she spat pointing her finger at Pansy. Ron and Harry stared in amazement at Hermione with Harry's smile showing a hint of gratitude.

The next day Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement, the Abbey kids were coming. It felt just like it did when the other schools had come for the tournament apart from this time there was no danger and no chance of death.

In the morning Hogwarts students gathered around the bridge that crossed over the lake, last year the other students had come on a boat from the lake and from a carriage from the sky so these were the two obvious places they expected the Abbey students to come from.

'Hey peeps' called the friendly voice of Fred Weasley

'Hi' called the golden trio who were watching the lake fro the new visitors.

'So waiting for your new classmates' grinned George

'Yes' Hermione almost screamed her answer since she had woken up Hermione had been bursting with excitement about all the things she would get to learn from these new students. Ron and Harry just rolled there eyes at her.

'Who have you been partnered with?' asked George

'Yh Seamus has been partnered with some girl called Alice Panks' informed Fred

'Clara Rimes!' burst Hermione

'Luke West' sighed Ron

'Louis Marine' said Harry

George and Fred nodded.

'Hey who you with Dean?' called Fred to Dean who was stood with Seamus, Neville and Lavender at the other side of the bridge.

'Joe Quinn' he called back

'And you two?'

'Megan Lee' called Neville

'Jen Jamie' called Lavender

Fred and George turned back to the golden trio 'well Fred looks like fresh blood' smiled George.

'Fresh blood?' asked Harry 'for what'

Fred and George gasped at him 'Harry' snapped Fred

'As the son of a Marauder we expected better'

Harry raised an eyebrow 'Pranking?' he asked

'Pranking' they both nodded

Hermione's eyes widened, she turned to look at the boys with a murders look, her index finger raised to begin one hell of a lecture at the twins.

BANG!

The large number of gathered Hogwarts students turned to where the loud noise had come from, along the dirt track that the carriages normally came along was a big tatty black bus, it looked similar to the night bus only back and fuller. The bus titled to the left a bit as it drove looking like it could topple over any time soon, it bounced around as it drove every pebble seamed to make the bus leap from the ground then land back down with a back from the exhaust.

All the Hogwarts students seamed to take small steps towards the bus before breaking into a fully formed mob running towards the bus.

The bus came to a sudden stop forcing the top half of the bus's metal to moan as it was thrust forward.

'STAND BACK' yelled Professor McGonagall stopping the students from crusting themselves against the bus.

The door of the bus forced themselves open, it took the old tattooed driver several attempts to open them with the leaver soon he gave up and used his wand.

A firm looking man stepped off the bus, he wore a tightly fitted suite all in blue and grey with mitch matching brown lever shoes. His face was long and old, but not as old as Dumbledore, every line on his face was deep as was every wrinkle. His hair was short and stood on end and lined his forehead like an arrow.

'Stinebeck' called the voice of Dumbledore as he appeared from the mob, Harry made the assumption that this man was Stinebeck. Dumbledore greeted the man by shacking his hand. It wasn't like the time he met the heads of the other schools they were more friendly, this was very formal almost showing as much respect as they could to one another.

Dumbledore led Stinebeck away from the mob and into the castle, one they were inside Abbey pupils started to step off the bus and be led into the castle by Hagrid. Hermione was right they were just like Hogwarts students, they wore black uniforms blazers and ties more formal than the Hogwarts students but Harry assumed the school was watching the uniform carefully to make a good impression. All of their ties were different colours some were Red, others were Green some were Blue and very few were Wight.

Suddenly Harry remembered the letter saying that Abbey had housed like Hogwarts, remembering the letter made Harry think of the night very quickly he felt his face go warm, he felt sick.

'Mate are you okay?' asked Ron

Harry looked at him and nodded 'I just need to..' he took off into the crowd and made his way to the toilets.

Bursting his way into Murtals bathroom, and found his way to the closest cubical. He made it just in time as he threw up coughing violently as he did so.

Harry remembered leaving Ron and Hermione quite suddenly before being sick. By now all his class would be meeting their Abbey partners and he didn't want to leave poor Louis standing there like an idiot. Harry washed his face with cold water and made his way down to the great hall.

'Mr Potter' called Professor McGonagall

Harry turned to look at her.

'Come meet Lou Marine'

Harry nodded and followed McGonagall towards the right hand corner of the great hall, the hall was filled with Hogwarts students and Abbey students all getting to know each other. It was at this point Harry felt bad for Louis having to sit here by himself of ages while he was in the bathroom.

McGonagall led Harry to the point were the figer of Lou Marine was stood.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Lou Marine

Harry felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a bludger, all the wind was out of his lungs and he couldn't get anymore back in.

'Oh Merlin' thought Harry 'Lou's a girl!' he thought looking her up and down 'and not just any girl, a bloody gorgeous girl'

He skin was clear-ish and her face was very full, she too had green eyes but these were ivy green eyes that were dark and haunted, her dark eye brows didn't help the fact that her eyes looked hidden in her shadowed face that was coved by thick wavy blond hair that flowed freely around her head but somehow looked perfect. Her figer was full but not fat, she looked like she loved her excises and from the look of her perfectly toned arms and legs looked like she would make one hell of a beater.

'I'll leave you to get equated' said McGonagall as she left. Harry watched her go once she had disappeared in the crowds he turned his had back to Lou.

'Lous short for Louise then?' asked Harry

'No' she snapped in a surprisingly board Yorkshire ascent.

'Oh' sighed Harry putting his head down

'Lauren' she greeted putting her hand out to a shake. Harry just started at her hanging hand. 'don't leave me handing..sorry what's your name?' she asked putting her hand down realising that he wasn't going to take it.

'Harry Potter'

'Hello 'Arry Potter' she said enthusiastically

There was an awkward silence between the pair, Harry could see other people were having problems too and were now asking people stupid questions like what's your favourite colour?

'So how do you get Lou from Lauren?' he asked

'I didn't like Loz' she replied bluntly

Harry nodded 'You from Yorkshire' harry knew that was a stupid question as soon as he said it.

'No, London'

'Really?'

'Course I'm from Yorkshire'

'Oh' smiled Harry feeling a bit stupid 'do you play Quiditch?' changing the subject

'Yep'

'What possession?'

'Beater'

Harry looked at her toned arms 'Figures' he sighed

'So…'Arry any brothers or sisters?' she pulled a face letting Harry know that she knew it was a wired question.

'No'

'So your parents were careful with contraception after having you' she joked

Harry had to laugh along 'I'm an Orphan'

The smile from her face quickly wiped away, she had quite a cheeky smile when Harry came to think about it.

'Not to sound harsh but can I ask you a question?' she asked politely

'Yh'

'Can you watch PG films?'

Harry burst out laughing and Lou was quite relived and laughed along at her own joke, Harry wiped a tear from his eye 'I dunno'

One the laughing stopped the interrogation continued.

'So how about you? Family I mean' asked Harry

'Mum, Dad, older brother'

'Best Mates?'

'Alice, Megan and Clara'

'House?'

'Honnorly, you?'

'Well Orphan, Ron and Hermione and Gryffindor'

She nodded 'Do you live in a children's home?'

'No Aunt and Uncle'

Lou's head shot up and her face tensed for a moment but then relaxed. 'how are they about the whole magic thing?'

'What makes you think their muggles?'

She raised an eyebrow.

'Its one way to say there not thrilled' snorted Harry

She gave him a sad smile 'half blood?' she asked

Harry nodded, he didn't know people could tell that easily 'you?'

'Half blood' she nodded

There was another silence that rested upon them, as Harry looked around the room he could see Ron having the same problem with a tall limply black haired boy who he assumed was Luke West. On the other hand Hermione was having a great conversation with Clara Rimes who he could see had long straight dark brown hair and a choppy fringe that covered her bushy brown eyebrows.

'Clara's getting on well then' Lou snorted

Harry turned 'that's your best friend Clara?'

'Yep, that's her'

'She's talking to Hermione'

'Oh you're Hermione'

Harry nodded happily 'Well at least there getting along'

Lou snorted 'our Clara could get along with anybody; she even gets along with people from Daler house'

'Is your Daler our Slyrthrin?'

'I guess so…does Slyrthrin ware green?'

'Yep'

Professor McGonagall rose from he seat at the end of hall, silencing the room 'the house elves need to prepare the hall for dinner' she called, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the professor probably the bit about house elves 'now if all Hogwarts students could show their partners to their common rooms'

The hall began to clear out; Harry and Lou were some of the last to leave.

'Harry!' shouted Ron running through the sea of people dragging Luke behind him to meet his best mate.

'hey Harry' he called once catching up with them, his eyes turned to Lou and before he could think of the words 'Wow' his head darted back to Harry 'what happened to Louis?'

'Louis?' asked Lou looking at Harry, it was at this point Harry realised that Lou was exactly the same height as him; on the other hand both Ron and Luke were towering over him.

'Oh Yh went we given are partners from the name Lou we thought you were a boy called Louis'

Lou screwed up her face then nodded 'seems legit'

'So you must be Louise then' greeted Ron holding out his hand.

'No' she barked 'its Lauren' she shook his hand firmly then looked up at her classmate.

'Hey Luke, is …' she turned from Luke to Ron 'I'm guessing your Ron?'

Ron nodded.

'Is Ron treating you alright?'

Luke nodded silently.

'Have you spoken to him yet?'

This time Luke just looked at her and walked off behind some other students who were heading to the Gryffindor common room.

'He just doesn't speak' yelled Ron

'I know' sighed Lou 'nice lad in all, but he's too dam moody to speak'

'Have you ever heard him?' asked Harry

She nodded 'First year'

'What did he say?'

'Want a pringle?'

'What's a pringle?' asked Ron, Harry couldn't help but laugh

One they had reached the common room there was hardly a place to sit every corner of the room was full of people chatting and getting to know each other.

'Harry, Ron' called the voice of Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked around the room for her but couldn't see her, while looking Ron spotted Luke sitting with a bunch of other Abbey boys over by the fire place.

Still as they hunted around the common room they couldn't find Hermione.

'LOOPY LOU!' screamed another Yorkshire voice.

This voice was easy to locate as many people turned their heads to looking the direction of the screaming. The girl screaming Lou's apparent nickname reminded Harry a lot of Mrs Weasley, she was shorter than him and Lou, she was short and stumpy with a well stacked chest unlike Mrs Weasley this girl had Brown hair that had shorter than his and straight, her skin was very pale but that only brought out her deep crystal blue eyes.

Sat with this girl was two others and Seamus and Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Lou walked over to were they were all sat behind one of the sofa's with Hermione and Seamus against the wall than the Abbey girls against the sofa. When Harry, Ron and Lou joined they continued the format.

'Oh hello' greeted Hermione looking straight at Lou 'you must be Louise'

'No, Lauren' she snapped back

Hermione felt a bit intimidated at that moment but hid it and continued getting to know the girl 'I'm Hermione Jean Granger'

'Then I'm Lauren Aphrodite Marine' she raised her hand gracefully to the short staked girl to continue 'I'm Alice Billie Panks'

'I'm Megan Leigh Lee'

Seamus snorted 'Leigh Lee?'

'Yep' she replied joyfully

'I'm Clara Heidi Rimes'

'I'm just Seamus Finnegan'

'I'm Hermione as you know'

'I'm Harry James Potter'

'And best till last I'm Ronald Bilious Weasley'

A light bulb flicked on in Clara's head 'you're the boy who lived!' she cried pointing at Harry who rolled his eyes.

'You don't say' snorted Lou sarcastically

'Yh I'm pretty sure were all alive' laughed Megan

'No, not like that' she spat 'he survived a killing curse'

All of there heads snapped and looked at him like they were seeing him for the first time, well all apart from Lou.

'So you're like really important then?' asked Megan

Harry shook his head 'nothing special'

'Yh whatever you say sexy' said Lou winking at Harry

'Sexy?' asked Alice 'If he's anything important he mine' she gave Harry a cheeky smile

Clara looked at Harry sympfeticly 'Harry, stay away from Alice knowing her she'd probably rape you in your sleep'

Harry froze as the other laughed at Alice's expense, he began to go pale he felt cold and num 'please don't' he whispered so only Ron and Hermione could hear. Now all he could think about was someone touching him in his bed, someone hurting him at Hogwarts the only safe place he had.

Soon Harry's face a blank almost like he wasn't there, the truth was he wasn't he had completely blanked out.

'Harry?' asked Ron trying to sound calm

'Harry?' begged Hermione beginning to grow frantic

Harry stayed motionless; soon others began aware of the situation.

'Oi 'Arry you in there?' joked Lou

'Calling Harry James Potter' called Clara

Images kept flashing through Harry's had, first of his childhood at the Dursleys mostly the beatings and emotional abuse then the meeting of his two best friends Ron and Hermione and how happy he was, then all the bad times the philosophers stone, the basilisk, the dementors, and finally the tournament then came the night with uncle Vernon it chilled him to the bone, he felt discussing, was it his fault? Did he deserve it? And the night in the shower with Ron and Hermione why did he have to tell them? He couldn't bare the thought of them telling an adult especially Sirius. The thought of their sad eyes on him and on the train Ron was upset because oh him how could he have don't that to his friend? His best friend, that made it worse! But did that just prove how much they cared about him even love him?

Harry couldn't stand to think about this anymore slowly those bright green eyes started to come back to life again.

His eyes were no longer littered with images of his hard life instead he could see a crisp white ceiling that he had seen far to often, it was the hospital wing.

'Harry, are you there?' asked Hermione who rose from her seat to peer into Harry's eyes.

There was a silence while she waited for Harry's reply if there was one.

'Yh' he moaned

He still kept looking at the crisp white ceiling.

'Mate?' said Ron 'Mate you're in the….'

Harry cut him off 'Hospital wing? Trust me I know'

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, at least after all that Harry had been through he still had his sense of humour and cheek.

Harry sat up and looked at his friends 'where's Lou, Alice, Clara, Seamus and…..' Harry thought for a while

'Megan?' asked Hermione

'Yh Megan'

'They stayed in the common room after you blanked out' informed Ron

'I blanked out?'

'Yes' Hermione screeched

'Why?' he asked shaking his head

Hermione thought from a moment then opened her mouth to speak but Ron put his hand over her mouth.

'Mate is this just you trying to see if we remember or do you really not know?' he asked looking down on Harry sternly.

Hermione's eyes darted between the pair of course she had been down stairs in the burrow when Harry and Ron had had that conversation the first time.

'Ron, I really don't know' conformed Harry

Ron then nodded towards Hermione to continue, she looked at him oddly again but then shrugged it of and vowed to find out what they were on about later as she always did.

'Harry, well we were all getting to know each other and Clara mentioned the R word then you whispered something and blacked out'

Harry got angry 'The R word!' he growled

Hermione and Ron froze.

'Yh the R word' shrugged Hermione trying to act calm.

'Rape!' said Harry looking right at her.

'Harry' she whispered

Ron looked around the hospital wing and saw all the bed were empty and Madam Pomfrey was in her office.

'What, come on lets all say it I GOT RAPED'

Ron looked at the office but Madam Pomfrey hadn't heard she was still working peacefully in her office.

'Harry' breathed Hermione who was almost in tears 'do you want to talk about it?'

Harry lent back on the bed 'no' he said forcefully

'Harry?'

'I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT HERMIONE AND I WISH I'D NEVER TOLD YOU!'

Hermione and Ron were both now just staring at him, Harry was frozen in the position he had been screaming in.

'What on earth is all this racket' yelled Madam Pomfrey coming around the curtain; he eyes darted between the trio. Hermione was almost in tears sat in the hard wooden chair by Harry's bed, Harry was sat up red in the face from screaming and Ron was stood frozen by the curtain looking blankly at Harry.

'Nothing' whispered Hermione looking meaningfully at Harry


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: DADA

At the Burrow everything was as normal as it could be all the order members were still staying there for another week. All the gentlemen were in the living room discussing business, all except for Remus and Sirius who were sat in the kitchen. Sirius was enjoying himself by teasing Remus about how Tonks kept throwing him flirty looks. Mrs Weasley wasn't listing she was getting up to date with the washing which in her opinion was well over due.

'Molly' called Sirius

'Yes dear' she replied, she wounded weather she should of greeted him so warmly they never normally got on.

'Do you want me to do Harry's stuff? He is my godson'

'Oh I'm happy to do Harry's'

'Really' not believing that anyone would be happy to do washing 'I don't want to put you out'

'It's quite alright' she said firmly

And with that Sirius turned his attention back to a reluctant Remus.

'Remus I've been thinking' he started

'That's new' he replied

'Yh anyway, if you and Tonks got together…'

'Oh here we go!'

'You could be called Ronks'

'That's just stupid'

'Why?'

'It sounds like something Arthur and Molly would have called Ron has a baby!'

'So you're not denying that you and Tonks might get together?'

'Yes…well….yes…no…well'

'HA I KNEW IT' yelled Sirius clapping his hands

Remus threw his head into his hands while Sirius danced in his chair and continued chanting 'Ronks, Ronks, Ronks'

'Sirius dear?' asked Mrs Weasley

'Yes Molly dear?' he replied looking at the back of the woman who was still facing the sink filled with clothes, slowly she started to turn reviling the front of her apron and hands coved in blood.

'Molly' cried Remus looking from her face to the blood.

'It's not me' she reassured but then turned her head slowly back to Sirius with a worried look 'it came off Harry's clothes'

'But….but…but H-harry was-sn't bleeding when he…' Sirius said in a panicked stutter

'It came off his umm boxers' she interrupted 'also his shirt is ripped'

There was a silence, Molly stared at her blood stained hands.

'I'm gonna write to him' and with that Sirius ran out of the room to get some ink and parchment.

By breakfast of the next day Harry was out of the hospital wing, for late summer it was rather cold and the morning Scottish winds weren't helping. Harry had to admit it, number 4 privet drive did have one thing going for it. It had double glazing, something Hogwarts didn't. he had almost forgot the feeling of a cold dorm in the morning and how the paper fin class windows let the winds whistle through.

Hermione and Ron were already at the table, by Hermione stern expression Harry could tell they were debating something; Harry walked over and sat by Ron.

'Morning' he greeted

'Morning Harry' beamed Hermione, she looked like she had forgotten all about the hospital wing or maybe she was just good at hiding things.

'You missed post….letter came for you' mutted Ron who was reading his own letter.

Harry picked up the letter and began reading.

Dear Harry,

I need you to be truthful with me, and not to get upset! I'm being serious. (no pun intended) when Mrs Weasley was doing the washing she found that some of your were ripped and one was covered in blood. I'm getting worried. Care to explain?

Love Snuffles

Harry's jaw almost hit the table 'shit, he's gonna know. Their all gonna know' he thought. He turned as pale as a sheet, and Ron and Hermione had notest.

'Mate you okay?' asked Ron, he knew Harry was sick of hearing this as much as he was sick of saying it.

'Yh, just…' Harry shrugged

'Anyway we can help' smiled Lou who had been talking rather loudly with Dean and Lavender. Lou turned her hair to Alice who was stuffing her face full of food 'anyway I can help' she corrected

'No, not really'

'Please' she begged

Harry tried to change the subject 'aren't you eating?'

'Already have, I'll eat anything' she paused looking around the table 'and I already have'

Harry looked around the table as well, she ate more than him but then again she had more mussels then him, to be honest most people did.

'So, what's up Hazza!' she yelled

Harry flinched at her yell then looked franticly around the room to see if anyone had notest, some of the Hogwarts students had but the Abbey students seamed used to it.

Harry breathed in thinking of a way to get round it.

'Right I've done something…' he started

'You haven't done anything!' grunted Hermione not looking up from her textbook

'Something's happened but I don't want anyone to know, but now my "guardian" has suspicions and know he wants me to…..' he trailed off

'Confirm?' asked Lou

'Yh he wants me to confirm them, and now he wants me to write back and I don't know what to do'

Lou thought for a moment, Harry and Ron waited in anticipation even Hermione had pocked her forehead over the top of her book.

'Blag it' she said simply

'Blag it?' he asked

'Tell him it was nothing, make up a plausible excuse then say something like 'I didn't want to worry you' then just act normal'

Harry laughed 'normal' he thought if only he could be normal.

Lou handed a quill to Harry and failed in raising one eyebrow but she still gave off the right look.

Dear Snuffles,

Trust me it's nothing! I cut my hip when I fell asleep at headquarters, just ask Mrs Weasley, that's where the rip must have come from too. Its northing to worry about, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to worry you.

Why are you all still at the Burrow anyway? Is there something wrong?

Nothing to worry about. Trust me.

Harry.

Once he had finished he handed it to Ron who read it quickly and nodded in approval.

'I think he'll buy that' Ron nodded

With that Harry gave the letter to Hedwig who flew away after getting her stroke and treat from Harry.

'Hey Harry' called Dean, he was watching Hedwig flew away with curiosity painted on his face.

'Yh' Harry called back

'Why are Hedwig's feet and legs all scratched?'

Now most people on the Gryffindor table were watching the big snowy owl fly away through the roof.

'Oh….um' panicked Harry

'Probs just hunting' mutted Alice who had just finished her mountain of pancakes.

Harry shot her a grateful look, which she didn't understand.

'Hey Lou, can I ask you something?' asked Hermione resting her textbook down on the table, Harry read the cover dangerous poisons volume IIV: the problems with having a baby under love poisons he was pretty sure she had read this one, like she had most books.

'That's a shock!' cried Ron who was staring open mouthed at Hermione

'What!' she snapped back

'Hermione Jean Granger having to ask someone a question who's not a professor'

She shook him off 'Lou I was just wondering why Abbey was called Abbey? Because it's not really a wizading name'

'Isn't that in your dam textbook' asked Ron

'It doesn't go back that far back'

'Too be honest Hermione your better asking Clara that she's the brains' admitted Lou

'And your not?' asked Harry

'The what?'

'The brain's'

'No, Hazza I'm purely the beauty' she joked 'CLARA!' she screamed to the girl who was sat two seats down from her. Again Harry looked around to see that she had startartled many of the Hogwarts students but none of the Abbey.

'WHAT' Clara screamed back

'COME HERE AND EXPLAIN TO HERMIONE WHY ABBEY IS CALLED ABBEY'

'WHAT, I DIDN'T CATCH THAT'

'I SAID COME HERE AND EXPLAIN TO HERMIONE WHY ABBEY IS CALLED ABBEY'

There was pause while Clara looked puzzled at Megan.

'WHO'S HERMIONE?' shouted Clara

'YOU MET HER LAST NIGHT'

'WHEN LAST NIGHT'

'BEFORE HAZZA HAD HIS MINI PANIC ATTACK THING'

Harry felt his face grown warm and red from embarrassment, all the Hogwarts students were watching, while the Abbey students just acted that nothing was happening. They were just so loud.

'DESCRIBE HER'

Lou looked Hermione up and down then turned her head back in Clara's direction.

'SHE A GIRL'

'WELL NO DUMBASS'

'BROWN EYES'

'OKAY….'

'HAIR LIKE AN OVERGROWN POODLE'

'OH HERMIONE, I RENEMBER NOW. WHAT DID YOU WANT AGAIN?'

'COME AND EXPLAIN WHY ABBEY IS CALLED ABBEY'

Finally Clara rose from her seat and snuggled in next to Lou.

'Why didn't you just say so' she asked then looked to Hermione 'Right, unlike Hogwarts Abbey only had one founder, so when the school started there were no houses there were only houses when he, the great master Goodworp had four sons all of whom the houses are named after. Well really he had five sons but one was disowned and now "apparently" haunts a house in the village, anyway when Master Goodworp started the school he began building it in an old English village. In the North of Yorkshire not to far away from York really, the problem was there were Muggles in the village and this was in a time when religion ruled, so instead he found an Abbey that stood at the far end of the village, he cast a spell and build the school behind the Abbey so that when Muggles would see people going into the Abbey they would think it was for some kind of religious thing when really it would be because of the school. Master Goodworp was so grateful of the protection the Abbey gave to the protection of the school that he named the school Abbey.' She finished catching as many breaths as she could.

'So the Abbey acts as your platform 9/3' asked Harry

'What's platform 9/3?' Lou asked back

'You go to platform 9/3, you catch the Hogwarts express then you come here' he explained

'Well Yh sort of' Clara classified

'Right I have a few questions' informed Hermione who had been taking down notes the entire time

'Shoot'

'What happened to the monks who were already in the Abbey?'

'Some say they were obliviated, others that they were killed'

'What was the name of the fifth brother?'

'Nobody knows apparently its written down in the house but anyone who has been in there has died straight after before they can talk to anyone'

'Are their still muggles in the village?'

'Not since the early 40s only professors and governors and other people who work at the school live their now'

'So you all have dorms like us?'

'Yep like Me, Lou, Alice and Megan share a dorm and…..Luke, Aiden, Theo and Rollo share…Have you met Aiden, Theo and Rollo yet?'

The golden trio shook their heads.

'Their dicks' reassured Lou

Clara rolled her eyes 'Rollo storks her'

'Anyway Questions?'

'Yep, what are your elements?'

'Ooh good one' congratulated Clara 'I'm fire and heat, the lovely Lou over here is water and just any liquids really..'

'And' interrupted Lou

'Oh Yh and Ice, sorry Lou. Megan who you met last night is air and finally Alice is death'

'Death?' asked Hermione her eyes widening to the size of house elves.

Alice who had been listening to the whole conversation decided it was her time to shine 'its not as good as it sounds, I'm not able to bring back the dead or anything like that. I can see the dead and talk and touch them, I can also take soul's out of a dyeing person's body to make it faster but apart from that…'

She stopped when she saw the pale shocked faces on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces, they all looked like they wanted to ask her a million questions so she decided to try and answer them with out being ask.

'yes there are lots of sprits in the room, Ron I guessing all the gingers are related to you…does that woman have a moustache?'

'Merlin, that might be my great aunt Hetty!' cheered Ron

'Hermione….well… there just all in suits and look smart' Hermione grinned at this, in all the old family photos she had see ancestors in smart suits to show the knowledge and wealth. Of course Hermione wasn't super rich but back in time she would have been conceded rich, as would Ron really.

'Harry, quite a few people, not as many as Ron, some are dressed casually others in big grand dresses and evening coats, that gentleman' Alice pointed into nowhere 'looks just like you almost identical.'

Harry's heart did tiny flips, she was talking about his dad, his dead dad! He kept his eyes firmly on the spot where Alice had pointed to. His mum must have been there too, the joy Harry was feeling was short lived 'what if there always with me, and see what ever happens to me' he thought 'what if they saw the…' he couldn't bring himself to thing about it, but before he could anymore Hermione was pulling on his jumper.

'Harry we have DADA'

Harry's head snapped and he nodded silently.

It took them a while to get to DADA because Hermione insisted in giving Lou, Clara and Luke a tour of the school as they went, Harry and Hermione were enjoying having their Abbey partners. Hermione was enjoying having intelligent conversations for once and conversations with another girl which was rare, none of the girls from Abbey seemed really giggly and girly well with the exception of Megan who from what Hermione had seen would laugh at anything.

Harry was getting along with Lou, when he first met her he thought she was going to be some pretty ditzy blond but she was really charismatic.

Ron on the other hand Ron hated having Luke as a partner, he couldn't stand the thought of having to work with him for the rest of the year, he just didn't talk. Hermione's partner could answer any question and Harry's never shut up, his just didn't, if Ron tried to ask him a question or get him to talk Luke would just give a blank look.

Once reaching the door to the DADA classroom Harry held back wondering what the classroom would look like this year. Slowly he headed to the door as others piled in, from the corner of his eyes he saw Seamus with Alice.

'Seamus' he called

Seamus stopped and looked at Harry letting Alice make her way into the classroom, she gave Harry a small wink as she entered the room.

'What do you want?' he asked

'Just about the first night and the night in the common room…just..' he tried to give Seamus a look that would tell him what he was meaning to say but he couldn't 'do you believe me?'

Seamus paused for a moment 'Yes' he said finally.

Harry smiled and looked relived.

'I listened to your dream, and it was like you were really scared I just thought it had to be real' without another word Seamus walked into the room and Harry followed.

The room looked more like a muggle college room then a Hogwarts classroom, there were no dangerous animals or battered old desks. Instead the walls were covered in posters encouraging the danger of muggles, the dangers of magic in classrooms and finally support the ministry posters, the desks were new and clean, Harry could also see his reflection in some, on the desks were child friendly books, a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. Towards the front of the room was a big black board that read:

1. find a seat next to your partner

2. make sure your uniforms are correct

3. do not speak

Harry found Lou towards the front of the room on the right hand side, and sat next to her.

There was a long silence in the room while the class waited in anticipation for their new professor. With a small POP the list vanished from the board and the word:

Ordinary

Wizading

Levels

Appeared on the board, the whole class turned to see Professor Umbridge stood proudly at the back of the room, she was dressed in complete pink that didn't suit her figer, her hair style also didn't make her face look less round or toad like.

'Good morning class' she said softly 'Ordinary Wizading Levels, or to you students Owls!'

She more bounced then a walk to the front of the class, she stood at the front where old DADA professor's once stood and tilted her head from left to right smiling at the class, but no one in the class was smiling back at her, but she was used to this by now.

'Welcome to defence against the dark arts, a new defence against the dark arts where you will have a structured education. Looking back on your previous professors you lessons have been unbalanced and damaging. But now thanks to the ministry that's going to change'

It took Harry a while to take that on board but Hermione seamed to she looked levied, and it hadn't escaped Professor Umbridge's attention.

'Miss?' she stood infrount of Hermione

'Granger' Hermione replied holding her head up high

'What's that on your desk?'

'My wand Miss'

'Put it away'

Hermione looked speechless slowly she picked up her wand and put it back in her bag, Harry opened his mouth to say something but the words kept escaping him.

'But Professor this is DADA' he said finally

'STUDENTS WILL RAISE THEIR HAND IN MY CLASS' she roared then turned to him 'Mr Potter' she giggled to herself 'there will be no need for magic in my class'

Ron raised his hand; Professor Umbridge didn't need to ask she just looked him up and down 'Weasley'

'So we're not gonna use Magic?'

'I don't see why you should need to'

'But if we're not going to uses magic how are we gonna learn to fight against what's out there' shouted Harry

'HAND' she screamed 'and who do you think would want to attack students like yourself'

Harry raised his hand, with horrified most of the class and Professor Umbridge.

'Mister Potter?' she asked sweetly

'Umm…Voldemort?' he suggested

Professor Umbridge looked around the now pale faces of the class, apart from Harry who looked as calm as can be with that name being spoken.

'Listen to be carefully children, you have been fed lies that a dark wizard had returned…'

'LIES?' screamed Harry in protest

'Detention Mr Potter' she snapped back

Harry rolled his eyes and stumped back in his chair, from his side he herd Lou mutter the word 'bitch'

As the lesson continued they sat reading out of a children's text book about nothing useful, but at least professor Umbridge sounding enthusiastic about it. Harry was used to having his DADA lesson go rather quickly probably because he enjoyed them so much but this one was like the length of a poisons lesson.

Once the lesson had finally drawn to a close, Harry had never seen his classmates run out of the classroom fast enoth.

The halls were fuller than normal with all the extra students, Ron and Hermione were ahead with Clara and a still not talking Luke, Seamus, Neville and Dean had joined them with Alice, Megan and some boy called Joe who remained Harry a lot of Victor Krum. He was walking behind with Lou.

'What have we got next Hazza and please let it be better than that' begged Lou

Harry laughed 'History of magic with Professor Binns, he's a ghost'

'History?'

'Yh?'

'Great I love History' she cried

'Please say your being sarcastic'

'No I really do'

'That makes just you and Hermione…..how come Clara didn't remember Hermione this morning?'

'Oh well Clara can remember any fact you give her she's just bad with names that's all, like she can remember easy names like 'Arry or Ron but others like Hermione and Seamus not so well'

Harry nodded and the two carried on walking to History, on the way Harry filled her in about the Philosophers stone, chamber of secrets and dementors, he was just about to start on the tri wizard tournament when…

'POTTER' call a horribly familiar voice

'Go away Patsy' he called back

'I need to talk to you' she insisted, Harry and Lou continued to walk 'scared of me because you haven't got that mudblood Granger to protect you'

Harry and Lou turned around almost instantly; Harry could tell from this that even at Abbey they knew what mudblood meant.

'I need to talk to you' she spat, she looked Lou up and down, Patsy was obviously intimidated 'without your girlfriend please'

'No anything you want to say you can say infrount of Lauren' he snapped back

'LOU' corrected Lou

'Sorry, Lou. Go on then Pasty's'

Pasty gave Lou evils that were returned with a smug look that annoyed Pasty; she then straightened herself 'well I didn't think that you would want a girlfriend…'

'She's not my girlfriend' Harry snapped

'Well, I didn't think you would want a girlfriend so soon Potter, didn't think you would be getting intermit for a while' she hinted

Harry's face sank in horror, a rock replaced where his heart used to be 'h..how did y..y.. find o…o..ut'

'He told my father'

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, why had Voldemort told the Parkinson's and what if he told the Malfoy's!

'I haven't told anyone' Patsy reassured

Harry was about to beg her not to, just because she hadn't already didn't mean she wouldn't in the future.

'Patsy' shouted Draco from the History door, Pasty quickly obeyed and ran from Harry and Lou and into the classroom.

Lou was stood next to Harry trying to work out what had just happened. Harry was stood hoping she wouldn't. Seeing Harry was in no fit state to listen to the Goblin Rebellion, she grabbed the bag that was still on his shoulder and pulled him toward the court yard. Harry was going to flinch and tell her 'not to touch him' but hen he saw it was his bad she was pulling and not him. She pulled him away from the castle and down to the Quiditch pitch; she didn't look at Harry while she was doing this she kept her eyes on the rote trying to remember the tour Hermione gave her on the way to DADA.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Old Friends

The Quiditch pitch wasn't locked it never was, inside it was still the same the colours Red and Green still hung on the stands, the scores from last year were still written on the scoreboard where Lee Jordon would commentate.

Lou looked around for some where to hid, she found it still pulling Harry's bag she pulled him under one of the stands where they was just enoth grass for them both to sit without touching.

The only like that came through the stands to this little patch of hidden grass, was red a Gryffindor flag hung over where the sunlight should have come through making the area look like one of Colin's pitcher rooms.

'So what was all that about' she asked

'Nothing' shrugged Harry who was trying to hid the urge to scream

'Didn't seem like nothing, does Ron and Hermione know?'

'Yes'

'Then why can't you tell me'

'I've known them longer'

Lou shook her head 'You've known me longer than them'

Harry just started at her 'No I haven't!'

She just laughed 'It had been a while, and you've come a long way since the little boy who didn't believe in magic'

Harry stared blankly at her for a moment and then he realised, the dark, caramel blond hair, Ivey green eyes and cocky happy go lucky personality! This was the little girl from his dreams only she wasn't a little girl anymore.

'Its you' that's all he could say

'Yep we met when I lived on Privet drive when I was like…..'

'5' interrupted Harry 'Why did you move?'

'Mum was a muggle and dad was a wizard, mum and dad slip up for a bit and we moved to privet drive because of mums work but when they got back together after like a couple of months we moved back to York'

'I missed you' Harry said before he could stop himself

'Same' Harry was quite relived she said that and not paused 'you're the only person I really talked to' she admitted

'Same' he admitted 'I only talked to Dudley other than you and that when I was telling him to go away!'

There was a long silence as they both remembered the days on Privet drive, of course Lou have very few and all of them involved Harry. We're as Harry had lots and most of them involved Lou the others involved Hagrid and the Weasley's bursting out of the fire place.

'You still gonna save me' Harry asked with a warm smile painted on his face

'If you tell me what I'm saving you from' she answered cheekily

Harry's warm smile dropped from his face, he hadn't known this girl for years what made him think that he could trust her, should he tell her? Or would she just keep telling him to tell and adult? She had helped him with that letter, but this wasn't some of Sirius stupid suspicions.

'You do believe me when I said I would save you, don't you?' she asked

'I had a dream that you did'

'What did I do?'

'Open a door' Harry laughed

'Open a door?' she asked looking confused 'how did I save you by opening a door?'

Harry panicked 'something was happening and the only way I could get out was if the door was open, but I could only be opened from the outside, you where outside'

Lou looked down and smiled to herself 'and what was this something?' she asked tacitly

'Do you remember what I said I needed saving from all them years ago?'

Lou though hard for a moment, then horror swept across her face 'Your uncle' she whispered

Harry gulped and nodded, small tears formed in his eyes, but for once when he looked at her he didn't see pity in her eyes she saw anger and determination.

'You angry with me?' he asked

'No' she snapped back looking at him in disbelief 'I'm angry at your Uncle and Dumbledore'

'Dumbledore?'

'Well I just guessed that you're an Orphan, so I just thought it might have been your headmaster who sent you to live there'

'Your right it was'

'What did he do?'

'Who?'

'You're Uncle? Did he hit you?'

Harry lowered his head 'I wish he had'

'WHAT' she yelled 'you want him to hit you'

'No' cried Harry, tears over took him and they were now running silently down his face, like a broken tap they ran freely and wouldn't stop 'no, he used to and I wish he still did instead of…' he stopped himself but not from crying.

Lou moved herself closer to him and slowly moved her hand to his shoulder, before she could he say it 'NO' he cried 'I'm not ready'

'Ready from what?' she bedded for an answer

Harry drew up his knees putting his hands on his ears and rocking himself.

'What did he do Haz?'

He said nothing

'Haz?'

Still nothing

''Arry!'

'I hate him' Harry said finally 'he's a….'

'But what did he…' Lou took in what Harry had said 'he's a what 'Arry?'

Harry shook his head, tears still running down his face.

'What is he Haz?'

He looked up and into her eyes 'he's a rapist' he whispered

'Why, who did he rap..' she stopped and looked at Harry 'no, no Haz he didn't' now she was shaking his head in unison.

'Sorry' he whispered

'Its not your fault'

'Yes it is'

'Arry James Potter why the fuck do you think that its your fault'

'I'm a freak, a burden, I can't do anything right, I'm not strong enoth and I broke the lamp…..he wouldn't have come UP IF I HADN'T BROKE THAT FUCKING LAMP' he was now letting out gasps because he was drying to hard, Lou was staying strong her face was like stone even though she was watching a person fall apart infrount of her.

'What are you going to do?' Harry asked Lou 'now you know'

She stayed silent for a while thinking behind them Ivey eyes 'make a deal'

Harry muffled a silent 'what?'

'At the end of the year your going to make up some excuse or do something that means you can't go back to privet drive and even if they try and make you don't! I on the other hand am not going to breath a word, I'm also going to make sure the Parkinson doesn't as well'

'Ron and Hermione know, they want me to tell someone, why don't you?' Harry was regaining the uses of speech after his break down.

'Because I feel that you would probably kill your self if any else found out' despite her saying it in a sarcastic tone Harry knew this was what she truly believed, she was probably right too. She had been the only person that he had told that didn't pity him.

Knowing that they had missed History, which Lou was a little disappointed about, they knew that there was no point in going to Charms or Transfiguration or Division or Care of magical creatures.

'Lauren?' asked Harry in a soft voice

'Lou!' she insisted

'You call me Hazza'

'Alright then'

'What's it like at Abbey?'

She sat up looking pleased he had asked 'Well on your 11th birthday you'll have a reaction, for example when I was in the shower I turned completely into water. When that happens a professor comes to your house and surprises you with the knowledge of who you are, then you go shopping in the village where the Abbey stands. Then you go to the Abbey and sign in, then you go to the back of the Abbey and out of the back door and appear at the gates of the school. Its not a castle like this its more like 10 mansions all put together. Me and Alice knew each other before we went to school we're both from York as you can tell by the accent. I met Clara and Megan at the first day of school when we were signing up. We have been friends ever since. You don't get housed until the end of your first day when the professor have seen your strengths and weaknesses. Of course I have the best house! And we get into a lot of trouble' she smiled sadly 'tell me what its like at the Dursleys'

Harry stayed strong not to cry, he opened his mouth once or twice to talk but in the end he couldn't 'I can't'

Lou smiled 'I know'

The sun was dimming over Hogwarts, lessons would be over by now, there was no more red light shining through the Quiditch stands only the dark. That night was a full moon and Harry gave a thought to Remus, he betted Remus would have like no one to know he was a werewolf, but he had been happier when his dad, Sirius and Peter found out. Harry hated the fact that Ron, Hermione and even Lou, he hoped she was his friend now anyway. He was meant to be the brave one the boy who save the stone and killed the basilisk, the only one who could get rid of a dementor, the winner of the tri wizard tournament, now he was just scared they would now see him as the one who was raped and abused by his uncle.

'Hazza?' asked Lou dragging him out of his thoughts

'Lauren'

'Wanna go back to the castle?'

'Yh lets go'

The two crawled out of the stands and began to walk back up the castle, by the time they were out of the pitch the full moon was out. Harry had to lead Lou this time, she didn't know her way in the dark. If Harry could bet on one thing Hermione would be livid.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: unlikely couple

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN' screamed Hermione, her face was as red as the Gryffindor flag Harry and Lou had sat behind on the Quiditch pitch.

'Catching up on old time' smiled Lou

'Old times?'

'Yh Lauren lived on privet drive for a while when we were kids' said Harry

'And I took you both this long to work that out! You missed all your lessons professor McGonagall is furious'

'I knew almost instantly, I was Hazza who took all the time to work it out' complained Lou

Harry just rolled his eyes and mutted 'grass'

The great hall seemed fuller to Harry that night, all the extra bodies were making the great hall hotter than normal. While all the other students from both schools where peeling off their jumpers, pulling off there ties and in Abbey's case taking off their blazers, Harry couldn't help but feel sick in the place that was meant to be his home. He was the only one still wearing his jumper and tie, the thought of him taking off his clothes just brought back painful memories.

The fresh talks with Lou had only brought back the feelings he had at the Burrow and on the first day back, the hall being fuller make him more nervous about knocking someone or being knocked.

As dinner drew to a close Ron was still eating two of everything, Hermione was reading and Harry was just waiting Most of Gryffindor had gone back to the common room anyway.

'Harry'

Harry whipped around to see Cho Chang stood before him, she was till as beautiful as she was last year, too be honest Harry was surprised she was even talking to him, she was of course Cedric's girlfriend.

'Hi Cho' Harry said in a more high pitched voice than he had wanted

'I just came to see if you're okay?'

'Okay?' he asked

'Yh I heard about your panic attack this morning'

Harry thought hard for a moment 'Oh when Lou and Clara were shouting?

'Yes, well I didn't know there names but they were awfully loud'

Harry just nodded in agreement.

'I'll speak to you later Harry' with that she skipped out the great hall

Harry watched her go.

'Harry' said Hermione

Harry stared at her 'Yh'

'We ready to go?'

Harry looked round to see Ron stood behind her 'Yh, can't wait for my bed'

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh 'You sleep, NO I promised professor McGonagall that I would help you catch up with everything you missed today in lesson'

Harry moaned while Hermione looked quite satisfied with herself.

It was coming up to 11:30pm when Harry finally escaped from Hermione and got back to the dorm room. Too his surprise Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean were all still awake, they were all sat in a circle at the foot of Neville's bed.

'Harry mate' called Ron who waved his hand in the air to signal him over, Harry went and sat next to Ron and Dean who both had bright red faces as did Neville, Harry guessed it was from laughter as they all had big cheesy grins wiped on there faces. Seamus's face was bright red too but Harry could tell that it wasn't from laughter more from embarrassment.

'What's going on?' Harry asked looking suspiciously around the circle

'Seamus is in love!' yelled Dean smacking Seamus playfully on the back

'With who?'

'Alice'

Harry couldn't help but smile and he doubted that made Seamus feel any better 'So how did this happen?'

It was Neville who spoke this time 'All he did at dinner and in the common room was talk to her, then when he comes up here he just talks about how amazing she was, so we were lucky when Lavender still had a sample of the poison we were making in first poisons lesson back….we put his hair in it and it went PINK!'

Harry started laughing while Dean and Ron chanted 'Seamus and Alice sitting in a tree….'

'In my defence she's a really interesting person!' argued Seamus

'Interesting?' questioned Ron

'Yes, and her family's really successful…and more importantly she loves my accent'

The four other boys howled with laughter.

'So how is her family so dam interesting?' Ron asked

'Well all the women in her family are successful, her parents went to Abbey but her Aunt came here, her mums a healer and her aunt a therapist'

'Who's her aunt?' asked Harry

'Oh…umm' Seamus thought hard 'Oh Yh Irma Horne'

Dean and Neville continued teasing Seamus about Alice.

'Mate' whispered Ron to Harry

'Umm'

'Irma Horne was the name of the woman who came to see you at the Burrow'

'But they can't be related Ron, they look nothing alike'

Ron just shrugged and joined in with the teasing.

'So when you gonna ask her out mate?' he asked

'Do you think I should?' wondered Seamus

'Yes' the four other boys screamed in unison

'Right tomorrow then' nodded Seamus

'At Breakfast?' said Neville

'No' sighed Seamus 'Now' Seamus rose to his feet and walked to the door

'What' cried Dean rushing to his best mates side 'you sure about this'

'Yh I might as well just go for it'

'She is your first crush mate, and you have only known her for two days'

'You only live once mate, unless your Harry hear and are the boy who lived'

Harry rolled his eyes, Seamus went through the dorm door and down to the common room, Dean and Neville ran after him, Ron and Harry could just hear Neville shouting 'we don't even know where the Abbey students are sleeping'

'Saw you talking to Cho'

Harry turned to Ron 'you gonna make a move on her?' he asked

Harry shook his head.

'Why, I though you liked her?'

'I do' Harry admitted

'Then why not?'

'I can't'

'Why?'

'You know why Ron'

'Because of this summer?' Ron lowered his voice when he said this in case Neville, Dean and Seamus were still on the stairs.

'No!' of course this was a lie, to Harry girlfriends meant hugging and kissing and the thought of doing them just made him shiver. 'It's because of Cedric'

'Oh'

Before they could talk about it anymore they heard a yell from the common room.

'Come on, I'm not missing this' said Ron and they both ran down to the common room.

Once the other two boys had stampeded into the common room they found Seamus stood infrount of Alice, Lou, Clara and Megan with his hands on his heart.

'Alice, I would like to know' he started

'Yes?' she asked

'If you would…..would like to be my….'

'Your?'

'Girlfriend' Seamus said al last

There was a pause of shock; Alice looked shocked while Lou, Megan and Clara who stood looking like Ron, Harry, Dean and Neville had a few minuets ago in the dorm room. The whole common room was staring at them with dropped jaws.

'YES' she cried throwing her arms around him and almost knocking him over with the force from her large chest. The common room burst into cheers and claps, Fred and George moved over to where Harry and Ron where stood.

'They have only known each other two days' Harry said to George

'Yh' he replied 'that's what a love poison will do'

'You didn't' cried Harry

'Oh we did' George smiled

Harry burst into laughter 'that's brilliant'

'Yh we thought so too didn't be Freddie'

Fred turned around to his brother 'What'

'The love poison we used on Seamus and Alice' George hinted

'Seamus and Alice! I used the love poison on Flitwick'

'So that means..' began Harry

'Their genuine' gasped George 'FLITWICK! Why the hell did you use the last of out love poison on Flitwick'

'Lets just say tomorrow at breakfast professor McGonagall is going to get a declaration of love she was not expecting' Fred winked at his brother who had finally caught on.

'That's brilliant Freddie'

'Thank you George'

The happy atmosphere didn't calm down the Gryffindor's it only made everyone more awake, Alice and Seamus were inseparable, watching them hug made it look so easy to Harry but the thought of anyone hugging him made him sick.

'WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE' screamed professor McGonagall.

The whole room stopped and turned to the angry professor stood in the portrait hole, despite the fact that she had been trying to get to sleep she still had her hair in tight bun and a long white ghostly night gown.

'Were celebrating Miss' cried Fred

'Celebrating what?'

'The power of LOVE' yelled George dramatically

Professor McGonagall's eyes turned to Seamus and Alice who were sat together on the sofa, both looking as though they had got engaged rather then started going out.

'I don't care weather you were celebrating winning a million gallons, everyone get to bed NOW!'

Without a word the whole room burst into the sound of moving feet, even Fred and George rushed up back to their dorm with out a cheeky argument.

Harry lay on the floor of the smallest bedroom of number 4 privet drive, it was dark and cold, the only light was from his single window but that was being blocked by a big fat figer.

Harry felt his breathing pick up, he was scared, petrified in fact.

_'JUST HIT ME!' screamed Harry, looking up at his monster Uncle 'HIT ME, HIT ME, PLEASE JUST HIT ME' he cried_

_Vernon didn't reply he just moved and knelt next to his crying nephew._

_'PLEASE JUST HIT ME'_

_'What do you think I'm going to do Harry?' Vernon asked, he was trying to sound innocent._

_Harry looked at him, he hated him, even more than Voldemort, at least with Voldemort Harry knew what he wanted._

_'Rape me' whispered Harry, he looked down, he could bare to look at his Uncle when he said it._

_'What did you say Harry?'_

_'RAPE ME' Harry looked for his wand; he was allowed to use magic in emergencies. The wand was on his bed, too far away to grab. Suddenly Harry felt another rush of emotion 'YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME'_

_Vernon smiled, he moved himself so that he was now lying on Harry, this way no matter how Harry fought he couldn't get away._

_Harry tried to kick but it was no good his body had gone completely num. Harry couldn't kick but he could scream._

_'JUST HIT ME PLAESE, DON'T! PLEASE, PLEASE' he begged as his uncle ran his hands down Harry's skinny, num body._

_There was silence once more; all he could here was his uncle's heavy breathing which was growing quicker and quicker. Then another sound came to Harry's ears two sounds! They were voices and they were growing, getting louder and louder as if they were moving towards him. Soon they were so loud it was as if they were stood next to him. It was a man and a woman, the woman was screaming and crying while the man was yelling over desperate sobs._

_'GET OFF HIM YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH! GET OFF HIM' yelled the mans voice._

_Harry looked up to where the voice was coming from. It was his dad._

_James Potter was using all of his strength to hit and push Vernon Dursley but nothing worked his hands just went straight through._

_'HARRY!' he continued to yell 'GET OFF HIM'_

_Harry turned his head slightly to the sounds of the woman screaming and crying, she was curled up by his head. It was his mother. Lily could hardly talk due to sobs but when she did scream she was screaming 'DO SOMETHING JAMES' or 'GET OFF MY BABY!'_

_Harry felt weak and a disappointment, he turned his head back to his father who was still trying his hardest to hit Vernon, as time went by James got more and more frustrated about how he couldn't help his son._

_'FUCK YOU' he was now screaming at Vernon continuing to hit and punch him._

_James collapsed by Harry's head, he tried putting his hands on Harry's face but again they went straight through._

_'I'm so sorry son' he cried_

_Harry nodded and turned to his mother who was trying to do the same thing but instead she was shouting at herself._

_'I'm a terrible mother, I'm a terrible mother, I'm a terrible mother' she sobbed_

_'No, mum!' croaked Harry_

Harry gasped as he woke up from another painful nightmare, but this was the worst by far, he saw his parents, his parents saw the whole thing the image of the pain on there faces was something that he knew was going to haunt him forever. In that second he made a decision no one could see him cry anymore too many people already had Ron, Hermione, Lou, the Weasley's, Irma, the order and even Sirius and Remus a bit. Now when he said he was "fine" he had to appear "fine".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Blackmail **

Harry didn't sleep the rest of the night, there was no point it was 5:58am Hermione would be up soon, so what if he was up before her? Would that put there mind at rest? Or would it come across as too "fine".

What the hell if he was going to act "fine" he might as well go all the way, without waking Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus who was strangely smiling in his sleep, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, despite the other boys being asleep Harry still didn't feel right changing infrount of them conscious or not.

When he was ready and looking refreshed he slipped out of the dorm and to the door of the girls, he counted down from his watch 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Hermione Granger appeared from the dorm door.

'Harry?' she said but the shocked look on her face said it all, Harry just smiled at her, it was the smile Hermione remembered from first year, the smile that would make you smile, his infectious smile.

'Are you okay?' she asked now she was worried more then shocked, he'd never been up this early.

Harry rolled his eyes 'Hermione I'm fine! Really' he lied 'anyway hurry up we have Transfiguration first thing, and you know how long it takes to get Ron up' with that he walked off to the empty common room leaving a shocked and speechless.

'Come on Hermione!' called Harry

This pulled Hermione out of her shocked trance 'coming' she called

'Ron'

'Ummm'

'Ron!'

'Um

'RONALD'

'5 more minuets Hermione'

'No get up now! Harry already is'

'Please Hermione just…wait what?'

Ron pulled him self up in bed putting to much effort into it than it needed, he looked over to Harry's bed, Hermione was right It was empty his bed was even made?

'Yh he was up before me' she said astonished

'Is he okay?'

'Seems to be, he's in the common room waiting for us'

It was the earliest the golden trio had ever been to breakfast, food wasn't even on the table yet. Professor McGonagall wasn't down the breakfast yet, Harry wasn't surprised by this she probably didn't get that much sleep last night not to mention the fat lady would have had her rants. But if there was one person they weren't expecting to see it was….

'Hagrid!' cried Ron and Hermione in unison, Harry turned to look at his giant friend but it wasn't what he was expecting Hagrid had always had part of his face hidden under his bushy beard but now the parts of his face that were visible were covered in cuts and bruises.

'Hagrid what happened?' asked Hermione

'Oh Yh just some order business' he said rubbing his large hand over his face 'anyways hows are you three?'

'Fine' shrugged Ron

'Not bad' sighed Hermione who was still staring at his messed up face.

'Fantastic' said Harry

'Well I'm glad to hear it 'Arry, Especially after all that business last year' said Hagrid

Harry shrugged knowing that Hermione and Ron would have been looking at him oddly behind his back.

Hagrid reached down to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders, Harry froze and so did Hermione and Ron, they didn't want Harry to scream or push Hagrid away for one it would make it even more clear that Harry had a problem and second it would crush Hagrid. Harry didn't want to scream or cry infrount of Ron, Hermione or Hagrid!

'Its okay Harry, its your friend Hagrid he's not going to hurt you' he said to himself, but no matter how much he said it to himself he couldn't get rid of the shivers he was feeling. 'For god sake Harry man up! You can cry about it later' he screamed to himself.

Harry tried to relax as much as he could when Hagrid began talking 'Now 'Arry if you ever feel like it getting too much you can always come and talk to me, that goes for Ron and Hermione too' he said softly

Harry nodded; Hagrid took his hands off Harry's shoulders and walked towards the staff table, in that instant the frozen state that Harry was in melted into a sick feeling in his stomach, he tried to hide his heavy and fast breathing because he knew that Hermione and Ron were going to be watching him for any sign of panic or upset. Inside Harry really needed to scream, cry, hit something even but he couldn't there were too many people.

He turned slowly back to Hermione and Ron happy that the only shaking was in his legs that were under the wood table.

'Harry' Hermione said slowly 'are you okay?'

Harry flashed a smile that was fake of course.

A wave of relief washed over their faces both gave them glows that Harry hadn't seen on their faces since the beginning of his birthday when they were all in the living room, before them birthday bumps.

Harry didn't know what was going through his head. He never did these days. Tactfully he felt for the quill in his pocket and bent it, it snapped between his thumb and his leg, giving him the perfect reason to get some time to be alone before Transfiguration.

'Oh crap' exclaimed Harry

'What…what?' asked Ron who was both tired and hungry

'My quill's snapped; I'll just go and get another one'

Before Hermione could say that she would come with him, he had ran from the great hall, the only thing Harry heard on leaving the great hall was Ron exclaiming….

'When's the bloody food gonna come!'

People were waking up now, all over the castle people were waking to the orange cold sun sneaking through windows, it was one of them mornings when the sun produces light and nothing more.

Harry Potter ran straight for the abandoned girls toilets; he hoped nobody had seen him as professor Snape always said 'people would think he was up to something'.

The toilets were silent; there wasn't even any sign of Myrtle. Harry walked over to the sink, the sink that was his favourite, it was the opening to the camber of secrets, sometimes he loved the fact that he was the only person in the school who could open it but sometimes it made him angry, angry that he was different, angry that he wasn't normal, angry that he was in fact a freak!

Harry looked in the smashed mirror that sat above the snake sink, too anybody else that would look at his reaction he looked normal with his massive bright green eyes, messy black hair and short and skinny build. Harry saw more than that, he saw the Harry before he came to Hogwarts, the Harry with no friends, the Harry that got hit or smacked for doing the slightest thing wrong, the Harry that was worthless.

Fresh tears started to run down Harry's face, he had cried so much this year he was shocked at the amount of moisture his body contained, the pain was now ripe in Harry, as much as he hated crying but it felt so good.

He let out a massive scream that burnt the back of his mouth and left his voice more like a crock.

The tears soon ran dry from Harry's eyes, the screams went away but he still remembered the reason why he was crying. He had been touched. He needed to be cleaned, he unbuttoned his shirt so he was revealing the top of his shoulders, then he got some soap and water from the snake sink and began scrubbing like he did in the Burrow, so much he took bits of skin off as he washed. Despite the mix of blood and soap causing him pain, he felt better afterwards.

Knowing he was really late, Harry ran up to the dorm and grabbed another quill. He had missed breakfast but the amount of times he hadn't been allowed breakfast at the Dursleys meant he was used to it.

If Harry had missed breakfast this meant he was late, no worst than that he was really late! He started to run for the Transfiguration room.

Luckily for Harry he wasn't the only one who was late, so was professor McGonagall which made a change, she must have been in a important meeting or something. As Harry approached the line of his classmates outside the door a long thin hand stopped him. Harry didn't mind this as long as the hand didn't touch him because then he would have to go through his whole routine again, well he wouldn't have minded if the hand had not been attached to Pasty Parkinson.

'Hey Harry' she said with an unnerving smile

'What do you want?' Harry spat

She giggled 'So where were you at breakfast?'

'None of your business'

'Oh I think it is'

'What!' exclaimed Harry

'Listen Harry I have some Charms homework for tomorrow but I was meant to be hanging out with Draco tonight so I wouldn't be able to do it…' she hinted

'So don't hang out with Draco'

'I was thinking you could do it for me'

'WHAT! What makes you think I'd do that' yelled Harry

'Well then I guess I'll have to let your little secret slip'

Harry's jaw almost hit the stone floor 'you wouldn't'

'Oh I would'

Harry's breath became faster and more panicked 'fine, I'll do your stupid homework'

Patsy widened her evil smile 'great' from her bag she drew a piece of battered old parchment that hadn't seen the light of day, Harry snatched it from her and stuffed it in his bag.

'You can give it to me tomorrow morning outside the great hall so that all your little friends don't see'

With that she skipped to join Draco and his two henchmen friends Crabbe and Goyle, Harry on the other hands walked slowly over to Hermione and Ron.

Professor McGonagall came storming down the hallway to her classroom, she ha been in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, and once again she had not got her own way. When she arrived the queue of Hogwarts students, some sat, some stood outside her classroom, only one thing crossed her mind.

'WHERE ARE THE ABBEY STUDENTS!' she screamed

Harry felt his heart deflate more that it already 'Lauren!' he thought, he hoped Hermione and Ron had shown her the way, because of course they had skived her first Transfiguration lesson at Hogwarts yesterday.

'Inside Professor' answered Hermione

McGonagall's face reddened with anger 'what do you mean inside Miss Granger!'

Hermione took in a deep breath 'Well when they saw the door was open they all just started going in, so I asked Clara and she said that at Abbey if the door isn't locked that means they should just go in and sit down'

Professor McGonagall then also took in a deep breath 'well not at HOGWARTS' she went to storm in the classroom but stopped at the door.

'Mr Potter' she said as if a million memories came flooding back all at once.

Harry's head snapped up, he braced himself for her to shout at him.

'Glad to see you joining us today' she said completely calm, she swept into the room. The only things the Hogwarts students heard from then on was….

'….HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY CLASSROOM'

'…..YOUSHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR A TEACHER'

'….DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: the spell to solve all problems

'What a bitch' screamed Lou

'Lou' said Alice

'Have you no respect' she cried in a mocking tone

'Loopy'

'Not at Hogwarts' she mocked again

'Loopy Lou'

'Well when you meet a Jewish person you don't say your in my house now eat some PORK!'

'Lauren' yelled Harry

'WHAT'

'Calm down, it just McGonagall'

'I don't like her'

'You don't like anyone' moaned Alice

'Yes I do' spat Lou 'I like…' she looked around 'I like Hazza over here'

Lou, Harry, Alice and Ron were all sat in the court yard waiting for dinner, Hermione was in the library and Ron had ditched Luke at lunch because he was boring.

'Anyway the important stuff, Alice how are things with Seamus?' asked Ron

Alice's face lit up while Lou's turned to one of absolute loathing, she mouthed to Ron 'why did you have to ask that!'

'It's brilliant' exclaimed Alice 'he's so romantic and sweet, I mean can you believe how he asked me out, he's just…just amazing' she finished clutching her heart.

Ron and Harry's face were in one of shock and laughter, while Lou looked like she had heard it all before.

'Specking of romance, when you were getting your new quill, you missed Fred and George's prank' said Ron breaking the silence

'That was fantastic' nodded Lou 'and it stopped Alice and Seamus kissing so'

'Did I mention he's an amazing kisser'

'Don't give a crap' snapped Lou

'Anyway…once the hall was packed Flitwick walking in with flowers bigger that him, he goes up to McGonagall, gives her the flowers and starts singing to her, then declares his love, then asks her hand in marriage, then she started screaming at him then at the twins, then Dumbledore pulled her into a meeting'

'Sounds good, bet the twin are on top of the world right now' laughed Harry

'Right I better be loving you and leaving you' said Lou jumping to her feet

'Where you off?' asked Alice, pleading with her best friend to stay, Seamus had been the only Hogwarts student she had been alone with since she arrived.

'Lots of Homework..'

'..But we only got History of magic' interrupted Ron 'and that was a 4-6 page essay'

'5 pages it is then' Harry said to himself.

'Yes but Lou is a History geek, when she gets 4-6 she hears 4+6 and does about 10 pages' Alice stated

Homework he almost forgot, Harry didn't just have his homework to do he had Patsy's as well.

'I'd better be off too' said Harry, hoping he wouldn't be questioned too much about where he was going.

'What' exclaimed Ron

'Yh Homework'

'But you have the same amount as me and I'm only doing 4 pages'

'Sorry' Harry whispered guiltily

Harry knew it would be too risky to do Patsy's homework in the common room, so he went to the library instead. The library was mostly empty with the exception of some Abbey students in Blue, White and Green ties, the Green Harry knew from Lou was Daler house but he didn't know the Blue and White, there were also some Ravenclaws and Hermione who Harry had to hide behind two bookshelves to avoid.

Once Harry had found a seat in the far left hand corner of the library he pulled out the parchment that his bag had only made more battered.

Harry read the first question….

_Maria Boclaymine was one of the most celebrated charm witches of the 13th century, despite her being more well known for her work in defence against the dark arts with the secto obliviate spell, she did develop a charm that changed the way our people live forever earning her an order of Merlin 1st class. What was that charm and what were the effects on the wizading world thanks to it?_

Despite Harry being on level 7 charms and Patsy on level 5, he really had no idea, he remembered learning about it but not in detail he would normally get distracted. Ron. If Ron distracting him was going to get his secret spilled he was going to kill him.

Just when Harry was about to give up all hope Clara walked into the library, Harry signalled her over. Hermione was probably smarter but Harry couldn't risk asking her for help.

Clara pulled up a chair opposite Harry then looked down at his sheet 'level 5?' she asked 'surly you well too smart for that' she then realised that she had said that out loud 'sorry…I just meant'

'It's fine, it's a friends'

'Your doing a friends homework?'

'Yh don't you do Lou's or Alice's or Megan's?'

Clara though then nodded 'Yh I do'

'Right then'

'Okay well you will find the answer on question 3, it's a trick question see' she pointed towards question 3 'in that question they ask who though up that charm'

'Thanks Clara' smiled Harry 'By the way what's the Secto Obliviate spell?'

'It's when you can Obliviate precise things from someone's memory, like if I didn't want you to remember Ron anymore and I cast that spell on you, you would stay the same just any traces of Ron would be gone'

'But what about all the stuff me, Ron and Hermione have done together'

'They would still be there just not Ron'

'Oh well thanks Clara'

'No problem'

Clara got up and walked towards the Poisons section, Harry stayed in his seat and completed both Patsy's homework and his own, but his mind kept coming back to that spell. He could use it to rid every person who had found out about his summer, Harry went to the spell's part of the library, still hiding from Hermione who was still head down in her book, no wait this was a new book.

Harry pulled out the book called Memory spells and their effects, the book didn't look like it got that much use it was big and purple and was mended together with gold thread.

Back at his seat Harry opened the page that would tell him all about the secto Obliviate spell.

_The Secto Obliviate spell take away certain memories from the victims memory, it was used a lot by Slyrthrin to take away muggle borns knowledge of the wizading world. The uses of the spell today could get knowledge of the spell taken from their memory and being sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban. The use of the spell by a minor would get them expelled from their wizading school and grant them a criminal record with the ministry._

Harry leaned back in his chair, he thought through everything carefully, he loved Ron and Hermione too much to take away their memory, he had no right too, he'd never tell them that though, never that he loved them, they were his brother and sister, they might resent him. But Patsy on the other hand was she worth the risk of expulsion, but she knew because Voldemort had told her family, why was that? Harry still couldn't put his figer on it; there was no Parkinson in the graveyard that night. Yes he could take her memory but because her family knew she would just find out again, then her family would find out what he did and inform the governors. Lauren. He had told her willingly and she was the only one who hadn't pitted him. No he could never take away her memory.

'Level 5?' asked Hermione

Harry shot round in his chair, behind him stood Hermione looking curiously at his homework.

'But Harry' she continued 'you on level 7'

Harry panicked, if Hermione found out he was being blackmailed she'd tell a teacher and if she told a teacher, Patsy would tell everyone about his summer.

'Oh…Well..see….I got put down' he stuttered 'I got marked down to level 5'

The curious look didn't go from Hermione's face 'But Harry all you and Ron do is copy me'

'Yh….well'

'Harry are you alright, is school work getting too much for you because I can help'

Harry took a beep breath, it was better than telling her the truth 'Yh, it's just getting a bit much' Harry put his head now to make it seem real.

Hermione sighed and pulled up a chair next to him, she wrapped her arms around Harry's small shoulders, this took Harry by surprise but he didn't pull away.

'You are okay about this now aren't you Harry?' asked Hermione referring to the hug

Harry whispered 'yes' he was lying.

They sat there for a while, the sick feeling was growing rapidly in Harry's stomach, the sicker he felt the guiltier he felt, this was Hermione; it wasn't her fault at once touch Harry wanted to sick up the world.

'Umm…Harry' came the voice of a nervous first year.

'Yh' said Harry turning to the first year, who had their eyes fixed on Harry's forehead.

'Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this' he handed Harry a little slip of paper, Harry looked down at the paper it was written in dark green ink and big swirly letters that could only be the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore, it read..

_Harry, I would like to see you in my office tonight at 8:00pm, it would be in your best interests to attend. The password is sugar quill._

_All the best_

_Albus_

Harry looked at the clock it was 7:30, there was no reason why Harry couldn't leave now, it was the perfect reason to get away from Hermione, as much as he felt guilty think that.

'I have a meeting with Dumbledore' he said quietly 'I've got to go'

Hermione nodded and took her arms off his shoulders, Harry walked as fast he could from the library and towards the girls bathroom, collapsing on the snake sink.

Breathing heavily he vomited into the sink, he tried to force himself to cry but no tears came out, again he tried but nothing. He didn't have much time left; he took off his shirt and once again began to scrub his shoulders. The white soap he was using was now red; he'd stopped feeling the pain actually the pain felt really good. Harry smiled at himself in the mirror; the top of his chest was now caped in blood, he couldn't see the actual wounds anymore. He scrubbed harder and harder, Harry closed his eyes in pleasure.

'Maybe I'm one of those people who enjoys being hurt' thought Harry, but then again he never liked it when Voldemort or his uncle hurt him 'maybe I just enjoy hurting myself'

'HARRY'

Harry whipped round to see Myrtle looking paler than normal to say she was a ghost, she continued to look at him in horror, at him, then the blood, then him, then the blood.

'Myrtle' whispered Harry

'What are you DOING' she screamed

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, he just whispered 'Sorry, please don't tell anyone' he started washing away the blood and buttoning up his shirt.

'Okay Harry' she said quickly 'I promise I won't tell anyone'

Harry relaxed a bit.

'As long as you come up here and keep me company more often'

Harry's face dropped 'well it wasn't as bad as having to do her homework, not that she got any' he nodded

Myrtle smile and flew down one of the drains, Harry took in a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax. Just as he was getting close to calming himself down all the taps in the bathroom exploded, Harry gasped and flew back into once of the stone pillars. Water spilt out onto the cold floor, to Harry's horror the closest puddle started growing and bending into the shape of a person! Water dripped off the figer, colour appeared from the blue to transform into. Lauren.

'Alright there 'Arry' she grinned 'did I scare you?'

'YES' yelled Harry 'you scared the shit out of me'

'Sorry' she said innocently

'Lauren, what time is it?'

'8:00pm'

Harry look at her in horror then began sprinting towards Professor Dumbledore's office, he say the Hogwarts corridors as more of assault courses, he was ducking the taller student, jumping over benches and avoiding being touched.

'Harry' smiled Dumbledore, when Harry burst into his office sweating and panting for breath.

'H…h…e..l…l..o' he panted 's…i…r'

'Been for a run around the school Harry?'

'Sort of'

Dumbledore signalled Harry to sit down, then got his wand out and a glass of water appeared. Harry downed the water in one go, and then relaxed into the chair he was all too use too.

'Now Harry I heard you have already been in the hospital wing this year'

Harry looked down guiltily 'Yh, I had a' he took a beep breath 'Panic attack'

Dumbledore nodded 'would you like me to notify Sirius'

'NO' Yelled Harry 'I don't want to worry them'

'If that is what you wish, but I do want you to have another word with Miss Horne'

'You mean Alice's aunt?' asked Harry

'Yes, how did you know that?' Dumbledore seamed more than impressed.

'Seamus is besotted with her' Dumbledore laughed at that 'but Sir Alice and her aunt they don't look anything alike and her aunt came to Hogwarts'

'Yes, Irma was adopted and she came to Hogwarts because she is Dean's aunt'

Harry rolled his eyes, why did everything have to be so complicated 'Does Dean know?'

'No' sighed Dumbledore 'and I would be thankful if you didn't tell him'

'Wait. I thought Dean was a muggle born?' asked Harry

'His mother and father are both muggles but his aunt is not, she was given up for adoption because her parent didn't think they could cope with a magical child'

'And you want me to see her again?'

'Yes I do Harry'

'Fine' Harry shrugged

'Very good, I would like to see you here this time tomorrow' Dumbledore smiled at Harry 'you are free to go'

Harry got up to leave 'Oh Harry' Dumbledore called

Dumbledore handed Harry a slip of parchment, the same sort Harry had got given in the library except this one was for Professor McGonagall 'would you hand that to Professor McGonagall for me?'

Harry nodded and left the room.

Professor McGonagall's room was empty when Harry arrived, the room was dark, and the only source was a light blue glow coming from something Harry only knew as a pensive. He looked around the office to make sure McGonagall wasn't in the room; led by his own curiosity he walked towards the pensive.

The light blue glow pulled him in leaving the note behind.

Harry fell of the stone floor that was Dumbledore's office; in there he saw McGonagall and Dumbledore sitting silently. Harry stood; he walked around to the side of Dumbledore's desk.

Snape burst into the room, his face looking more livid than normal.

'How dare you call a meeting on such a topic Minerva, Order business should be kept within the Order' he growled

McGonagall rose from her seat quickly 'this is as much a School issue as it is a Order' she snapped back. She turned to Dumbledore who had stayed sat calmly at his desk.

'Minerva, I said this before I agree with Severs'

'…But' she argued

'Minerva if Potter..' Harry gasped the meeting was about him '…had a problem he would ask Weasley and Granger for help, that is why the meeting with Miss Horne is necessary, how many time do I have to tell you' spat Snape

McGonagall puffed out her chest, her voice shaking as she spoke 'Potter is a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's are Brave, proud and strong'

'His pride being the problem, his poison was orange'

'Oh I don't care if that poison was indigo' snapped McGonagall

'Please Minerva, I have never seen Harry cry and after everything the boy has been through never have I seen any self pity, now if Irma can break down his walls it may be good for him' said Dumbledore still as calm as ever.

'Then he will be more at risk from you-know-who'

For the first time Dumbledore lowered his head, a look of horror came across McGonagall's face while Snape just scowled.

'Potter is an arrogant little thing' spat Snape 'I'm sure his pride will carry him through'

McGonagall ignored him and looked at Dumbledore 'Albus' she pleaded 'Miss Horne works for the Ministry' Harry's jaw dropped, why would Dumbledore want him to talk to someone who's working against him. 'if she finds a problem with Harry and the Ministry found out they would lock him away'

'I think that's pretty likely don't you Minerva' said Snape

'HOW DARE YOU' she roared, it was the angriest Harry had ever seen her.

'Well, even the Order thinks Potter is lousing his marbles'

McGonagall looked down at Dumbledore and asked 'Do you Albus?'

Dumbledore did something that shocked Harry next. He didn't answer the answered with another question.

'Do you Minerva?'

McGonagall held her head up high 'I think you ask too much of the child' Snape rolled his eyes.

'I will ask the boy to talk with Irma again…' began Dumbledore

'For the "war"' sighed McGonagall

'No, for Harry'

As soon as Dumbledore finished saying 'Harry' Harry felt himself being thrown out of the pensive and land once again on a cold hard floor but this time it was the floor of McGonagall's office. The office still stood silent and he was still alone, he had to get out of there for him to take in all the information from the pensive so he picked up the note from the floor where he had dropped it and placed it on her desk, then he left the room for dinner. When walking down the corridor he passed Professor McGonagall walking down the hallway like she was on a mission, while passing he muttered silently but enoth that she could hear…

'I haven't lost my marbles'

author note:

Thank you for the reviews x and if you see any spelling mistakes let me know and i'll correct them, i'm not very good at spelling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Professional Help

Hogwarts was coated in a thick layer of icy snow, Hogwarts always got snow even when the rest of great Britain didn't, it was like well magic. At dinner the evening before Harry had thought threw all he had heard in the pensive, for one he hated Snape even more now, had more respect for McGonagall and he could no longer trust the Order as well as him being more reluctant than ever to talk to this Irma.

But now it was breakfast, but Harry wasn't at the table with Ron and Hermione pretending to be fine especially now Hermione thought he was okay with hugging that led Ron to believe that he was okay to give him a pat on the back. Due to this almost the whole of Harry's chest and back was covered in scabs, fresh cuts and scratches.

No he was waiting outside the great hall for Patsy; he had the homework hidden away in his back pocket.

She came alone; Harry just guessed that she had left Draco complaining about muggle borns in the common room. This is just what Harry though Draco did with his time, wakes up calls a few people mudbloods, complains about him, complains about muggle borns, then him, then Dumbledore, and between that busy schedule he might be able to eat, drink and go to a few classes, throw in a 'my father will hear about this' and you have what Harry thinks Draco's day is like.

'Have you got it' demanded Patsy

Harry didn't say anything he just pull out the parchment from his back pocket and shoved it into her hands.

She look down the parchment 'wow' she nodded in approval 'I'll find you if I have anymore I need doing'

Harry narrowed his eyes and walked into the great hall to meet Ron and Hermione as well as Lou, Megan and the couple the school had now decided to call "Selice" which of course was Seamus and Alice. Harry really wanted to spend some time with Megan he hadn't spoken to her that much, the only time he had heard a sound come out of her was when she was laughing hysterically at Lou's jokes. Despite him not knowing Megan he couldn't help but feel that every time he saw Megan laughing at Lou it was like when Peter was looking at his father playing with the snitch in Snape's memory, and that disturbed him.

Harry sat between Lou and Ron, while Hermione, Megan and Selice sat opposite.

'Letter came for you' said Ron with a mouthful of food.

Harry looked down at the letter that was placed neatly on his empty place, despite how neatly it had been placed the letter it self was battered and ripped. Harry was about to ask about the ripping in the envelope but Ron answered his question before he could ask it.

'Errol brought it; I'm guessing it's from home'

Harry ripped open the envelope and began reading the messy righting, the letter read:

_Harry,_

_Please forgive me; I'm becoming more and more over protected in my old age. You're going to send me grey you know. Anyway how are the Abbey students, I heard they all have there heads stuck up their own arses? Write back missing you. And yes I know how soppy it sounds._

_Lots of love_

_Snuffles_

Harry smiled to himself 'Sirius brought the excuse' he said to himself, he was so happy he could almost kiss Lou! Before Harry could contemplate his happiness anymore another letter was dropped infrount of him, this time from Hedwig.

While stroking the snowy white owl he read the second letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry Sirius didn't mention this in the first letter; he had sent it before I could check it! anyway this is about Christmas; the order is spending it at headquarters! We're moving to headquarters in three day then you, Ron and Hermione will be joining us unless Hermione is spending it with her family._

_Can't wait to see you, and you really gave us a scare the with the blood, but Molly conformed that you we're out on the floor when she found you at headquarters. Why were you on the floor anyway? Tell me about it when you come for Christmas._

_Remus_

'Hermione what are you doing for Christmas?' Harry asked her

Hermione looked up from her book, she was reading another one about Abbey that Clara had given her; Hermione had given her Hogwarts a history in return.

'Oh I'm going to Canada with my parent's'

'Oh' sighed Harry

Before anyone could push the subject of Christmas on one another, they were interrupted by an tall boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eye which were hidden under bushy over grown eyebrows, his nose was pretty much flat too, the only thing that stuck out about him was his almost rectangle jaw and the fact that his eyes were really far apart. He wore a Abbey uniform with a white and black tie.

'Hey sexy on legs' he said in an annoyingly posh voice 'what you doing for chrimbo?'

The fact that he just called Christmas "chrimbo" made Harry instantly dislike this person.

'Spending it with my family' spat Lou

'Well I was wondering weather you would like to spend it with me'

Lou spent a long time pretending to think about it before saying 'No'

'Oh Marine, hopefully one day you will like me for who I really am'

'Well that's a shame because you're a prick' muttered Harry not thinking anyone would hear.

But they did Lou leand back, looking at astonishment at Harry, Ron was looking proud of his best friend and the boy he considered his little brother, Alice and Seamus had stopped cuddling and were now grinning at Harry like he was some kind of god. Hermione on the other hand had her jaw on the table not wanting to believe that her best friend had just said that to someone he didn't even know the best reaction though was Megan who just simply started applauding Harry, she was the only one clapping but she didn't stop.

Harry looked up at the boy who at the moment looked like Draco did when someone insulted his father.

The boy opened and closed his mouth a number of times probably to shout at Harry but he couldn't find the words to say, so Lou said them for him.

'Bye Rollo'

Rollo looked at her then back to Harry, without a word he walked away in a mood.

'That was amazing' smiled Megan

'Thanks' said Harry feeling his face go red.

'How far apart are that dude's eyes?' said Ron shaking his head

'Yh if he had to get glasses he's have to have them especially made' joked Seamus

'He'll never see a film in 3D that's for sure' laughed Lou

They all laughed except Ron who just slammed his fist onto the table.

'Right, what's 3D?' he asked angrily

'Ron' began Harry 'I promise that went were away this Christmas I will take you to see a film in 3D'

Ron smiled at this but then Harry's words sank in 'What the bloody hell is a film?'

'you'll see when you get there' sighed Harry

Hermione didn't even bother trying to explain it to Ron, instead she turned to Lou 'Rollo had a white tie on?'

'Yh he's in Grauntly house, the blue one is Masmon' she informed

That day went quickly for Harry, now he had Christmas with Sirius and Remus to look forward too look forward too, he expected the next three weeks to go quickly.

That evening at 8:00pm Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, really it was 7:58pm but Harry didn't think Dumbledore would mind him being slightly early.

But when Harry approached the old wooden door all he could hear was shouting, angry shouting.

'No that couldn't be Dumbledore' Harry thought to himself.

His question was answered when the office door flung open and Stinebeck stormed out.

Stinebeck spotted Harry, he narrowed his eyes at him 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!' he roared 'DIDN'T ANY ONE EVER TELL YOU ITS RUDE TO EAVESDROP CHILD'

Harry scowled at the word 'Child' he use used to being called 'Boy' but 'Child!', before Stinebeck could raise his voice again Dumbledore came rushing out of his office.

'Boris' said Dumbledore sternly

'Just found this child outside your office Albus' Stinebeck informed him.

'Not that it's any of your information Boris but Mr Potter had a meeting with me'

Stinebeck's bottom lip trembled in anger 'How are you address me by my first name in the presents of a student Albus, HOW DARE YOU'

Now even the ever calm Dumbledore was getting frustrated 'We will discuss this later Professor Stinebeck but I must speak with Harry'

Stinebeck took a few steps down the twisting staircase, but stopped after Dumbledore went back in his office.

'The boy who lived?' asked Stinebeck who was still looking at Harry through narrow eyes.

'Yes' Harry replied nervously

Stinebeck just snorted and continued down the stairs, Harry waited till he was out of sight then ran into Dumbledore's office.

'I'm so sorry about that Harry' sighed Dumbledore sitting himself down at his desk, he looked older that before, more tired.

'Professor are you okay?' asked Harry who sat himself in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled 'I'm very well Harry, just a bit over worked but it nothing for you to worry about'

Harry nodded, he was beginning to wonder why he was there, he was meant to be there to talk to Miss Horne but she wasn't there, so why was he hear.

'Professor?' asked Harry

'Yes Harry'

'Where is Miss Horne?'

Dumbledore laughed 'Waiting for you Harry'

Harry looked up puzzled 'What'

'Miss Horne is waiting for you outside Hagrid's cabin, the reason I called you hear first…you were wondering why I called you here first aren't you?'

Harry nodded 'Yh'

'The reason I call you here first was to discuss with you your attitude towards Miss Horne and being given help altogether'

Dumbledore knew what he was doing, he could see the fire burning behind Harry's big green eyes after he finished speaking.

'Attitude?' asked Harry his voice shaking with anger.

'Well last time didn't you scream at her Harry?'

Harry ignored Dumbledore's last question he was trying to hard to keep his temper down 'I don't need help'

'Harry' Dumbledore pleaded

'Like Professor McGonagall said Gryffindor's are Proud, strong and brave, so I don't need help'

Dumbledore didn't say anything he just looked at Harry, with the look of both amazement and worry etched on his old face.

'How do you know about the meeting Harry?' he asked calmly

Harry realised his blunder 'Sorry' she mutted

'How Harry?' Dumbledore repeated

Harry took in a deep breath 'the pensive in McGonagall's office'

Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile. The truth was Dumbledore was impressed with the boy, not that Harry ever stopped impressing him.

'You should try and control your curiosity Harry'

Again Harry ignored him 'Does the Order really think I'm mad Sir?'

Dumbledore lowered his head 'We're worried about you'

Harry hated it when his professor did this, not giving him a straight answer, they were worried about him what was that meant to mean!

'There are two reasons' you live with your aunt and uncle, Harry…'

Harry's head snapped when Dumbledore said "Uncle".

'…the first is the blood wards to keep you safe, the second is that you are young, you need a break, a break from the pain'

That was it Harry couldn't help it any more, red hot anger washed over his face. Harry was shaking with rage now, he rose to his feet 'FREE FROM PAIN, YOU STUPID OLD MAN' he screamed, Harry was angry, no stuff angry he was upset. But he didn't cry, and Harry was proud of that.

'Harry?' asked Dumbledore his face grew even older, then it hit Harry, Dumbledore was looking older and more worried because he was worrying about him lousing his marbles. He had come to far now he had to think of something that cause Harry pain when he was at Privet drive and not just his Uncle.

'You have no idea how lonely it is, they don't give a shit about me! I miss this fucking place so much it hurts' Harry cried without tears

Dumbledore paused for a very long blink, once he opened his eyes again he said 'I think you're ready to talk to Irma'

Harry nervously walked down form the school towards Hagrid's cabin, the sun was already down as it was by 6:00pm in the winter of at 8:30pm it was black, very black.

'What person in their right mind would want to have a meeting out side in the dark and in winter' Harry said to himself 'she's obviously the one the order should be thinking is mad, she is mad'

Harry came closer and closer to the warm glow that was Hagrid's cabin, he wanted to go inside, he really did but he had to wait for this stupid Irma woman.

He could watch from the window of Hagrid's cabin, at least it would keep him warm instead of standing in the snow freezing his bum off.

'Mr Potter' came the same calm deep female voice he remembered from the Burrow, Harry turned to look at her, she was stood on the stairs to Hagrid's cabin.

'Hey' Harry shivered.

'I was just waiting for you in the cabin, just getting a bit warm'

'I hate this bitch so much' Harry thought to himself, he shot her a fake smile.

Irma lead Harry for a cold walk around the castle, they never went inside they just walked around the outside.

'So, how are you?' she started

'Fine' spat Harry

'Would you tell me if you weren't?'

'No'

'I see'

'Its to dark too see' said Harry, he knew he was being cheeky, but he didn't care.

She giggled 'I didn't mean literally'

'Then what did you mean?' Harry stopped walking to get a little look at her, not that he could because it was so dark!

'I meant, I see what you mean inside'

'No you don't' scowled Harry

Irma ignored him 'Who do you love Harry?'

'What?'

'Who do you love?' she repeated

This time Harry ignored her and asked her the same 'Well, who do you love?'

'My family' she answered

'You don't even know your family' growled Harry, as soon as Irma brought up love, Harry got the sudden impulse to hurt her, without a step in from his conscious that's what he was going to do.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh come on Irma, your not really related to Alice are you?'

'No I'm not, but that doesn't mean there not my family'

'Bullshit if there's not blood line there not your family' spat Harry

'Sirius thinks of you as family, but there's no blood line, so what does that mean'

Harry couldn't believe that she had brought Sirius into this, now he was fuming.

'At least my family wanted me' he said silently

'I do not blame my parents Harry' she was still calm which annoyed Harry.

'Don't you feel bad that your "fake" parents love your sister more than you, she is there real daughter'

'Is this about my home life Harry, or yours?'

Harry stood closer too her 'back off or I might just let something slip to my friend Dean'

Irma backed off, tears formed in her dark eyes 'I think I have what I came for' she whispered, without another word to Harry she took off back towards Hagrid's cabin. Suddenly with her walking away Harry realised what he had done, that wasn't him!

'Irma, I'm sorry' he called after her, but she didn't look back. What had be become. He really wanted to hurt Irma, why did he want to hurt Irma, was it because she didn't live with close family but was loved. The real Harry started coming back to him, is hands, feet and nose was num, he gave the cabin another glance before running back to the warmth of the castle.

author note: thank you for all the reviews, they have been amazing x thank you


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: it was the night before Christmas

Walking to meet Ron and Hermione in the great hall, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty and embarrassed about what he had done, what had happened to him, how could he be so harsh about Irma's family when he knew what it was like not to have one.

'Hey Harry' came the voice of Cho Chang.

'Oh hey Cho' said Harry blushing slightly.

'Merlin Harry you look cold'

'Yh I am a bit' said Harry sheepishly

'Want a warm up hug' she smiled, then help open her arms.

'Oh no' thought Harry, he had liked Cho for ages, he didn't want their first hug to be one where he was vomiting afterwards. He couldn't just turn her down, she would think he didn't like her.

Slightly embarrassed Harry came into Cho's hug. It was warm and soft, it felt nice. Her hand gripped tighter around his waste, Harry changed his mind, it felt horrible, he was going to be sick, he was really going to be sick.

Harry pulled away 'I'm really sorry Cho' he said before he dashed off to the girl's toilets, he had one hand over his mouth just incase something came out.

He made it just in time vomiting into the snake sink, the vomiting was violent it hurt the back of Harry's mouth.

'Harry what are you doing?'

Harry was sick of hearing that, why couldn't people just leave him alone 'Myrtle…' he started turning around to the figer at the door. Then he saw who it was.

'Cho' he gasped

'When you ran off I had to come and see if you were okay' she was looking at him open mouthed 'does hugging me make you SICK!' all of a sodden she burst into tears.

'No, Cho please' begged Harry 'I've been I'll all week that's all'

Cho calmed down a bit 'really' she said under muffled sobs.

'Yes really' cried Harry 'I really like you Cho' he said that before he could stop himself, what was he doing, he didn't want a girlfriend, not now away way.

'I really like you too Harry' she said her cheeks flashing red.

Harry put on a smile 'can we do this after I've finished being sick?'

'Oh yes, see you at dinner Harry' she said brightly, then jumped out of the bathroom door.

Once he was sure she had left Harry continued vomiting, then he began peeling off his shirt to scrub away at his thin skin, the first parts to rip were the parts of skin that had not yet full scabbed over from the last time his chest took a battering.

Again blood dripped down his chest giving Harry a feeling of satisfaction, every drop made him feel cleaner.

It was only when he was whipping the blood away from his chest that let him see the damage on his chest, red blotches, deep cuts even some bruises he didn't know he had inflicted on himself. He buttoned up his shirt and fled the room.

The corridors were empty, everyone would be at dinner. The only sounds going through the corridors were the sounds of Harry's footsteps.

As he drew closer to the door of the great hall he saw Madam Pomfrey waiting for the door.

'Potter there you are'

With out warning she put her hand on his forehead, he tried to pull away but she wouldn't take the hand away.

'What are you doing' cried Harry who was still trying to pull away.

'Checking your temperature, now hold still'

Harry didn't obey 'why?'

'Miss Chang informed me that you were ill, now HOLD STILL' she yelled

'I'm not ill'

'I still want to check up on you'

'Why'

'Incase your ill'

'But I'm not'

'Mr Potter'

'LOOK I'M NOT ILL SO STOP TOUCHING ME' screamed Harry

Madam Pomfrey step back from him in shock, but she was a woman who was used to screaming patients, but this was Harry Potter, when Miss Chang had said that Mr Potter was ill Professor Dumbledore had told her to check up on him straight away. She composed herself.

'Well if your going to be like that Mr Potter, you can go' she spat

Without a word Harry entered the great hall to join his friends.

'Hey Hazza' called Lou

Harry smiled and sat down beside her, he was trying to hide the sensation of wanting to scream the great hall down, he was starting to run out of smiles. It was just getting hard to pretend.

'Haz you have a face like a smacked arse' she whispered into his ear, this made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

'Is that your way of asking me is I'm okay?' he whispered back

'No, its my way of pointing out that your not'

'Well I'm fine'

'Course you are' Lou whispered in a sarcastic tone

'Its all just getting a bit much' she looked at him funny 'I've got a lot going on'

'Like what?'

'TWO WEEKS TILL CHRISTMAS' cried Megan 'Oh hello there Romeo'

'Romeo?' asked Harry

'Yh, I saw you hugging the Asian chick'

Suddenly Ginny started coughing violently fervour down the table, she had been listening to there conversation. Fred and George started patting her on the back to relieve her.

'Well done mate' said Ron slapping his friend on the back, Lou raised an eyebrow at this, she didn't think Harry was ready to be touched.

'Potter got a girlfriend?' asked Alice in a babyish voice.

Harry just kept his head down, if there was one thing he didn't want al the moment it was a girlfriend, someone else who would want his attention and time. Maybe after Christmas, yes that would be his new year's resolution, he was going to be fine.

The next two weeks went really fast for the Golden Trio and there friends, Alice and Seamus were still going strong, some how the Twins managed to get seven detentions in the time before the Christmas holidays and Harry spent most evenings with Hermione who was helping him with his homework, except for Patsy's homework, he went to the girls bathroom to do that with Myrtle, this way he could keep his barges with everyone and everyone was happy, except one person Harry. He was tired, battered and losing weight faster than a snitch can fly. He was tired because he had no time to himself, if he was in the dorm Dean and Neville were always there, in lesson's he was with Lou, at lunch and breakfast he was with Ron and Hermione and finally he would spend time with everyone in the common room.

He was still destroying his chest and back, and at the beginning of two weeks he was walking around with a bright red forehead from where Madam Pomfrey had put her hands, he was lucky people just thought he had an allergic reaction to something.

Finally he was lousing weight because of all the times he was being sick. The more people touched him the more sick and the more battered he would get, he had never realised how much human contact people have daily, and if his chest was saying anything it was a lot.

But finally it was time to go to headquarters for what Harry hoped would be a peaceful Christmas, but if his train ride home with Ron was to say anything about it, it wasn't. Harry already had a note delivered to him by a first year from Rollo that simply said _stay away from Lou, I'm going to get you when term starts again, Malfoy's been telling me all about you._

'Well doesn't he seem like a nice fella' joked Ron

Harry snorted and gave Ron a genuine smile.

'Glad your better mate'

'Thanks' said Harry, who was feeling a bit strange about the way this conversation was heading.

'I was a right pain at summer wasn't I' sighed Harry for some reason speaking about his problems in a past tense made him feel better.

'It wasn't your fault' said Ron shaking his head.

Harry knew that was Ron's kind way of saying "yes" but this was Ron so he just accepted it.

After a few minuets of silence Harry hoped that Ron was going to drop the subject but he was wrong.

'Harry can I ask you about Hedwig's leg?'

'What do you want to know?' asked Harry not meeting Ron's eyes.

'How did it happen?'

'How should I know'

'She's your owl' Ron thought for a moment 'was she there, when it happened?'

That was it Harry lost his temper 'Has Hermione put you up to this?' he growled

'No mate….'

'Then why are you bringing it up again?'

'Because….'

'Because what!'

'BECAUSE YOU DON'T TALK TO US ANYMORE'

'What are we doing know then'

'Not like this Harry' Ron said shaking his head.

'Like what? Are these really the conversations you wanted us to be having?'

'No, it's just…'

Harry raised his eyebrows

'It's just we want to know why your so ill'

'For one I am not ill, and whose we?' Harry said sternly

'We is me and Hermi..'

'So you and Hermione have been talking about me behind my back'

'No'

'Don't lie to me Ron, I'm sick to death of people lying to me'

Ron took in a deep breath 'we just thought if you were really "fine" then you would be able to talk openly about it'

'You sound like Hermione'

'Please mate'

Harry ignored him 'So you and Hermione have been talking about me behind my back then'

'Yes' Ron said silently

'I promise I'm not ill Ron'

Ron looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes 'you look ill Harry'

'Yes I'm over worked and I'm tired but I'm not ill, I'm…'

'HARRY POTTER' yelled Ron, which shut Harry up 'IF YOU SAY I'M FINE I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU'

Harry was left speechless but then finally opened his mouth again 'I'm okay'

Despite Ron looking stresses and annoyed with Harry he cracked a smile at this.

'Well it's better than "fine"' he commended

'I've annoyed you haven't I' said Harry cheekily, Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Harry dramatically.

'You can make it up to me by taking me to 3P' he said

Harry shook his head 'its 3D mate and I promise that I'll by the popcorn'

'Popcorn!' gasped Ron 'sounds like a plant Hagrid would grow'

The last time Harry had been at Headquarters it was dark, damp and miserable but now it was a beautiful winter wonderland. Mrs Weasley had decorated the most amazing tree; she had even managed to decorate the parts that were being pushed down by the roof. The whole house was white, Gold and Father Christmas Red, only one room wasn't. The kitchen. Tonks had been decorating in hear, the whole room looked like the north pole, they has magiced up icicles to hand from the dark wooded cabinets while down the centre of the long table was a ice slide which made it easier to transport things down the table, the house was to Harry a Christmas heaven.

Let the festivities begin…

author note: sorry that its a really short chapter, but the next one is going to be all about Christmas at headquarters and its going to be really long. thanks for reading, please review even if you hate it, i love reading the feedback x


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Christmas

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George stood in the centre of the living room at headquarters, they hadn't seen anyone but Mr Weasley when he picked them all up from platform 9 3/5, but now even he had gone off somewhere too, he said 'I'll just go and tell the others your hear' but that had been ages ago.

'Maybe they had been in a meeting' thought Harry, there hadn't even been a creek in the floor boards tell them that there was movement, as far as the four of them knew the house was lifeless.

'Harry'

The four of them turned around to see Sirius stood in the doorway, as soon as Sirius knew that Harry was looking at him, he ran and hugged him. He felt Harry tense but then relax a bit.

Behind him Mrs Weasley ran in and hugged her four children, then she looked over at Harry and Sirius, she smiled sadly knowing that Sirius was going to want some time with his godson, so she pulled her children out of the room, shutting the door behind her, she took her children through to the kitchen.

Sirius pulled away from Harry, he saw that his godson was pale, as if he was going to be sick? Harry looked up at Sirius, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks all patchy in red marks.

'Sirius, have you been crying?' asked Harry, raising his voice at the end to show that he was astonished.

Sirius brought his hand to his eyes, trying to wipe away any tears away 'No kiddo, I haven't been crying'

'Oh okay then' Harry said slowly, he knew perfectly well that Sirius was lying to him but this was the first time he had seen Sirius really cry, so he wasn't going to push it.

'Look Harry I wanted to talk to you about that letter I sent you about…' Sirius trailed off.

'Oh Merlin' thought Harry 'he's going to ask me about it, I could really use Lauren right now'

'Oh right, I fell through the door, and must have fallen and cut the top of my leg' rushed Harry, but Sirius was clever than Harry thought.

'Can I see the cut?'

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times 'No, its healed'

Sirius nodded, he looked like he was going to cry again, to mask it he pulled Harry back in to a hug.

'Love you kid' Sirius breathed.

Harry didn't know what to say, Sirius had only ever written that to him before, never said it 'love you too' squeaked Harry who was feeling really uncomfortable.

Once they had pulled out of their hug again, Harry tried again 'Sirius are you really okay?'

'Course I am kid, just promise me one thing'

'What?'

'No you have to promise first'

'I'm not promising until I know what it is'

'Jam…Harry'

'Fine, I promise'

Sirius crouched down to Harry's level 'promise me that you'll have a great Christmas'

Harry and Sirius walked together into the Christmas covered kitchen, the firs thing that caught Harry's eyes was the amazing lunch spread Mrs Weasley had put out.

'Oh Harry' she cried rushing over to him 'Time for a spot of lunch I think' she tried to usher him into a seat at the table.

'Mrs Weasley can I have a shower first'

All the adults in the room looked at each other, all panicking, from the corner of his eye Harry saw both Sirius and Remus lower the heads then Remus put his hand on Sirius's back supportively.

'Okay' whispered Mrs Weasley

'Thanks' said Harry

All the adults in the room watched him go as if they were all watching him walk to his death.

'Well if they didn't want me to have a shower, Sirius shouldn't have hugged me' Harry said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

The ripping away of his own skin was easier in the shower, the hot water softened his skin, it was almost like ripping wet toilet roll. If anyone could see him now, it was almost like he was wearing a red superman cape, until it dripped down the backs of his legs by then it was obviously blood.

In Harry's mind this skin was now dirty, it was tainted, and now it had to be removed to let clean skin grow. The skin around his privet parts hurt too much to scrub, even though this was not where he had been touched recently it was were he was originally touched. Because he couldn't refresh there, he thought it was going to be a forever reminder.

The hot water washed away the blood pretty well too; it also soothed the skin or lack of as well.

When he was clean Harry went down stairs for the amazing lunch that Mrs Weasley had prepared for them. The rest of the night was great, as long as Harry ignored the strange looks he was getting from the members of the Order. They ate a massive dinner that filled Harry to the brim, he was almost spitting gravy. For the rest of the night they all sat in the living room playing games, some of the games Harry had never heard of before, but the one that was most played was shirreds. Most of the ones Harry didn't get, he didn't know that many wizading bands or famous people apart from himself, the one time he did get a go he attempted to play out "the Beatles", no body got it and Harry had to spend the whole night explaining to Mr Weasley that muggles didn't let insects or bugs play music.

_Harry was standing at the end of number 4 privet drive, from what he could see he was alone, the street was empty. It was night time but the street was still lit with the orange glow from the street lights, Harry had never realised before but in the night Privet drive looked like something from a horror movie instead of the quite family estate it appeared to be in the day._

_A familiar hand placed it's self on Harry's shoulder, but it wasn't a horrible hand it was a hand Harry had lots of great memories about. It was Sirius. As Harry turned around he saw a whole bunch of people, not just Sirius but Remus, Tonks, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lauren, Alice, Clara, Megan, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Cho. They were all just stood there, behind him, looking._

_'What are you all doing here?' Harry asked his voice echoed around the empty street._

_No one answered they all just stared at him, their faces blank as if they had their soul's sucked out by dementors. Harry was getting scared; these weren't his friends or guardians they weren't even there._

_Another strange noise filled the street; it was the sound of 25 people taking a step at the same time. They were moving towards him almost pushing him down the street. Down the street to number 4._

_Harry stared walking back for them; he was growing closer and closer to his hell on earth._

_'What are you doing?' he asked desperately_

_He still got no answer, they just continued walking towards him, it was like they didn't know who they were anymore, and maybe Harry needed to remind them._

_'Sirius, please you're my godfather, Remus you where my dark arts professor in third year, you have to remember, please, Ron, Hermione you're my best friends help me. Neville, Dean, Seamus we have shared a dorm since first year, Lauren, you where the first person to make an orphan joke to me and got away with it. Professor Dumbledore, you brought me here, the night my parents died. Please you all have to remember' Harry begged_

_Before he could start begging the rest of them he was already on the lawn of number 4, the house didn't look like anyone was in but there on the drive was his uncle's car._

_Harry tripped on one of his aunts many potted plant, landing on wet grass._

_'PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK' he cried, trying desperately to crawl away from the people he knew as friends and guardians._

_He kept looking back at the house, just to make sure there where no signs of movement, then back to the crowed that just kept coming closer and closer. Harry looked back at the house, he saw something that made is heart fall down into the pit of his stomach. The front door opened._

_'No' cried Harry_

Harry pushed himself up in bed; with the sleeve of his night shirt he wiped the droplets of sweat off his face. That wasn't the worst nightmare he'd had, but they all seemed to spook him.

Ron was still asleep; Harry hoped that he was not talking during his nightmares anymore; he always suspected that if others could see his dreams they would be driven mad.

Knowing the night was still early, Harry curled into his bed sheet and went back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't be disturbed till morning.

'Harry…..Harry…..wake up….Harry…WAKE UP HARRY'

As soon as the shouting started Harry jumped and fell out of bed flat on his painful chest. Rubbing his eyes he looked up at his already dressed red headed friend.

'Ron, what do you think your doing?'

'Waking you up' he said innocently

Harry used the bed to pull himself up 'mate, why are you dressed?'

'Well I asked mum and she said that were not doing anything today so I thought we could go and see 3P'

'3D'

Ron rolled his eyes 'fine, can we go now please'

'You want to go now?'

'Yh'

'But Ron, people don't normally go to the cinema first thing in the morning'

Ron took a step back, he looked scared 'I thought you said we were going to see 3P..i mean 3D'

'Yes mate but you have to go to a cinema, to see a film in 3D'

Ron relaxed 'Oh right, so how many films have you seen Harry?'

Harry went red '1' he said slightly embarrassed 'most of the time I had to wait outside for Dudley, but one time they couldn't find anyone to wait with me'

Ron nodded, but his excitement soon picked up again.

'So when is it more quiet?'

'In the morning' replied Harry

'Then what are we waiting for' Ron headed for the door 'come on Harry'

There was something about walking through London in the early morning that gave Harry a warm feeling, it almost made him forget everything. Even thought the sun was just peaking out over a group of terraced houses, the air was still cold and crispy as it was on a winter morning. Most of the shops where open but empty. The only shop that wasn't open was the post office despite that being the only shop Harry saw someone try to go into.

While Harry was looking around the streets of London, greeting the sights he saw as old friends Ron was looking around in amazement. Unlike Harry he wasn't looking at the winter sun or the open and shut shops, he was too busy looking at the different things, like the man who had just gone passed jogging, it wasn't this the amazed Ron it was the strange plugs he had in his ears, they seemed to be playing music?

Soon Harry and Ron arrived at a large building, it was covered in big posters of glamorous women, strong men and smiling families.

Both boys stood in ore of the large clean building; it was Ron who spoke first.

'Harry, is this the film building?'

'You mean Cinema?'

'Yh'

'Yep this is the Cinema' Harry conformed

After another few minuets looking at the building Ron spoke again.

'So how do we get in?'

Harry laughed 'through the doors you idiot'

'What doors?'

'Those' said Harry pointing at the double doors with his finger.

'But mate they are windows'

'No mate, there glass doors'

'Oh' said Ron in disbelief.

Harry led Ron into the Cinema, it had been a while since Harry had come to a Cinema but for Ron it was a completely new world. Harry stopped Ron infrount of a massive billboard that kept changing, Ron asked Harry If it was some kind of muggle magic, so Harry had to spend a long time explaining to Ron about electricity, TVs and Computers.

'So, what do you want to watch?' asked Harry

'Merlin. How many films are there?'

'Depends on the showing times'

'You better pick Harry because I have no idea'

Harry studied the board, thinking carefully. He wanted to give Ron a real experience in the muggle world, and then he found the perfect one. It was an Acton film, full of car chances, guns and plenty of things jumping out for the screen.

'This one' pointed Harry

Ron followed Harry into the short queue, if anyone could see them now it would look like Ron had just come out of a coma, the way his eyes were darting around the big spacious room, it didn't help that his mouth was open so wide you could see what Mrs Weasley had fed him for breakfast.

Ron watched carefully as Harry purchased the tickets. The spotty teenager behind the glass looked about there age, but a hell of a lot more miserable, he looked like he should still have been in bed rather then serving them.

If there was one thing out of the many that confused Ron it was the strange orange barriers that were making them walk in funny directions instead of just walking straight.

Harry brought Ron too a large glowing counter, behind it were bag fulls of muggle sweets and chocolates, some strange kind of puff balls the Ron assumed was the popcorn Harry was talking about.

'Ron, you won't find any Caldron cakes or chocolate frogs here so don't bother asking' Harry whispered firmly

Ron rolled his eyes 'Well no Harry. I'm just going to walk up to this lady and ask for a bag full of sugar quills' Ron whispered back sarcastically.

Knowing Ron wouldn't do anything stupid Harry led Ron towards the counter, where there was another muggle who looked there age, but this one looked a bit more cheerful than the one before.

Harry went into his pocket and pulled out two muggle £10 notes, he kept one and handed to other too Ron.

'Muggles put money on paper?' Ron asked, he was rather amused by this.

Harry nodded.

'What can I get you?' asked the teenager, she smiled at Harry then screwed her nose up at Ron, it probably had something to do with the way he was looking at the note as if it was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

'Hi, can I get a small sweet popcorn and a small coke' Harry tried to look confident doing this, the only time he had seen it done was when Dudley did it.

The teenager looked at Ron 'and you?' this snapped Ron out of his hypnotised state.

'Oh…Ummm. What will this get me' Ron held up the note to the teenagers face. Too Harry, she looked a bit frightened.

'Mate, why don't you just get the same?' suggested Harry

'Oh right Yh; I'll have what he's having'

The teenager nodded and went to work, scooping and pulling taps. Ron watched it like it was art work, while Harry just enjoyed the many brilliant face expressions Ron was providing him today. This was the fist time in a while when his mind had completely been off the subject of this summer, it was probably the best thing Ron had ever done for him and he didn't even know it.

Later the boys had the snacks in hand and where walking towards the screen doors, Ron was spilling his as he walked and Harry wasn't doing any better. The deep blue carpet they were once walking on was now staring to look like a crunchy sugar coated corn filed, most of it dropping as they were trying to open the double doors to the screen.

Ron was astonished at the size of the room, from the outside the Cinema didn't look like it could hold this room, it remained Ron of the tent they had at the Quiditch world cup, Ron's face was identical to the one Harry was wearing when he walked into that tent.

Harry led Ron to the very back of the room, from there Ron could see the size of the screen, and it was massive. Too Harry it was smaller than he remembered, since he was only small when he first came.

'Harry?'

'Yh'

'Where are the seats?'

Harry laughed 'You need to pull them down mate'

Ron looked to the ceiling. Rolling his eyes Harry pulled down his chair; Ron gave a quick 'Oh' then did the same. In unison they both sat back in their chairs. Big mistake. With the popcorn on their laps, the chairs flipped back up, forcing their legs against their chests, but at the same time pushing the popcorn over the sides of the bags and all over them.

Harry winced at the pain of his chest but Ron didn't see.

'Well that worked well' laughed Harry

'Why do muggles think these chairs are a good idea?' pleaded Ron

'I dunno' the boys both started laughing at this.

The double doors fluted open and a elderly couple entered hand in hand with a young boy. They sat in the middle of the Cinema, the young boy in the middle of both grandparents.

After 5 minuets no one else entered the Cinema.

'Harry, why do the muggles have all these seats if there are only five people in the room?'

'I told you it was quiet in the mornings' Harry scolded

Soon the adverts started, Harry sat watching happily while Ron watched in amazement, and he now finally saw why his dad thought muggles were so fascinating.

The film got under way; Harry was deep into the story, while Ron was just amazed by what he was seeing, it was like the muggle way of seeing into a memory, an alternative to a pensive.

Suddenly a car chase began on screen, Harry knew this was when the 3D would kick in and if there was one thing worth living thought the hell of pretending his life was okay, it was too see Ron's face.

Ron sat watching intensely on his chair but couldn't help the feeling that broom chases were better. Without warning a bright red car came out of the screen at Ron and Harry, from what Ron could see it had already driven straight through the family sat in the middle and now it was coming straight for them!

In the heat of the moment Ron looked desperately too Harry, he was the best at DADA, why wasn't he doing anything about it, he was just sat there watching.

'Maybe it was the stress of this summer' thought Ron.

As the car approached Ron jumped from his seat, grabbing Harry's shirt, he pulled him from his chair too and through both of them on the popcorn covered floor of the Cinema. To Ron relief the car disappeared, but his relief was short lived as another blue car followed shortly.

Before Harry could ask Ron what he was doing Ron had grabbed his wand from his jacket pocket and was now pointing it at the coming car.

'RON' screamed Harry, he ran at his best mate. Taking him out, they both rolled down the Cinema stains. When they stopped rolling they were just behind the other family.

'Ron that was 3D' whispered Harry forcefully as he tackled Ron for his wand.

Harry knocked Ron's wand out of his hand, then pinned Ron's hands to the floor to stop him regaining it. When Harry and Ron looked up they saw the other family staring at them in disgust. The Grandad had his hand over the boy's eyes, while the Grandma was shaking is head at them.

Ron spoke before Harry.

'This isn't what it looks like'

Harry looked down at the way he was sat on Ron, and yes it did look like….

Harry rolled off Ron, he looked panicked around the room, breathing heavily he ran.

The boys Cinema toilets were silent when Harry crashed into them, he landed on the sink. With gritted teeth and heavy breathing he began scrubbing at his hands.

Ron crashed in the toilets after him.

'Harry. Mate, are you okay?'

Harry didn't answer he just kept scrubbing.

'So that was 3D' he laughed 'Harry' Ron shook Harry but he still kept scrubbing.

'Mate, are you even there'

Ron waved his hand infrount of his best mates face, but still got no answer.

'Harry stop scrubbing' commanded Ron, he was looking down at the sink but Harry still ignored him.

'Harry, stop!'

Still no answer.

'Harry your taking off your sink! JUST STOP'

Still no answer.

'HARRY STOP!' screamed Ron, he grabbed Harry's bloody hands and pressed him up against he bathroom wall. He went to shout for Hermione before he realised that he was on his own with this one.

'Harry' Ron said softly 'let's go home'

Harry didn't say anything when Ron let go of him, he just moved back over to the sink and placed his hands under the cold water.

'Harry, I said ….' Ron stopped when he saw that Harry was just washing the blood off his hands 'I thought you were okay?'

'I am' said Harry

'So you think scrubbing your hands until the skin comes off is okay too you'

'Ron stop acting like Hermione' Harry moaned

'Sorry that out of the two people that know, I'm here and I care' Ron blasted

'Four' corrected Harry

'Four what?'

'Four people'

'What, who else knows?'

'You, Hermione, Lauren and Patsy'

Ron took a step back 'So you won't tell Sirius or Remus. Two people who love you but you will tell a girl you have only known for a few months and another you hate'

'I didn't tell Patsy, Voldemort told her family…'

'Wait why did you-know-who tell her family?' interrupted Ron

'I don't know'

'And Lou, why did you tell her?'

'Because I said some stuff to her when I was younger…'

'How did she know you when you were younger?' Ron interrupted again

'She lived on Privet drive for a while'

'So why did you tell her'

'She doesn't judge me'

'What and we do'

Harry thought for a while 'yes'

'How do me and Hermione judge you?' Ron asked angrily

Harry ignored his question and asked his own 'if I wasn't the boy who lived would you be my friend?'

Ron was a bit taken aback by this question 'What do you mean?'

'If I wasn't the boy who lived would you have still been my friend?'

'I can't imagine you not being'

'What's that meant to mean?'

'I mean, if you weren't the boy who lived you wouldn't be Harry'

Just as Harry went to say something the toilet door opened and someone walked in cutting him off.

Ron and Harry walked out of the toilets and began walking back to headquarters. They didn't talk as they walked but they both knew they would have too back at headquarters.

'That was over quickly boys, was it good?' called Mr Weasley from the kitchen.

He must have heard the door shut as the boys walked in.

'It was interesting' Ron called back

Mr Weasley laughed 'as these muggles are'

Before Mr Weasley could call them in for a conversation about muggles and what Ron had learned on the trip, they boys ran upstairs towards the bedroom they shared. Once inside Ron shut the door and leaned against it while Harry just walked around the room.

'So why hasn't Patsy told anyone yet? And what's in it for Lou?' asked Ron

Harry laughed 'Merlin Ron, you almost sound like a real detective'

'Harry'

'Patsy is easy to make a deal with'

'Oh Merlin Harry what do you mean by that?'

'She doesn't tell anyone, I do her homework' Harry said simply

'Harry that's blackmail'

Harry just gave a slight tilt of the head. There was another silence, while Ron thought of how to approach the next subject, the only way he could think to do it would be to think about what Hermione would do.

'You knew what you were doing to your hands, didn't you?'

This made Harry's head snap up 'What?'

'You knew what you were doing to your hands'

Harry just looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Ron.

'Oh for Merlin sake Harry' sighed Ron, he rubbed his eyes 'where else?'

Harry looked up at Ron with wondering eyes.

'Where else have you done that' spat Ron pointing at Harry's hands.

Harry couldn't help breathing in at this moment, but he winced at the pain from his chest.

'Take off your shirt Harry' Ron had seen Hermione workout what was wrong with Harry lots of times. But know he hoped he was wrong.

'I beg your pardon?' asked Harry feeling at bit panicked and shocked.

Ron just gave him a serious look 'you heard'

'No'

'Harry'

'I said no'

'HARRY' Ron blasted

'FINE' he yelled back, Harry quickly pulled off his shirt revealing his chest.

Ron stood there, he was frozen to the spot, and as much as he didn't want to look at Harry's chest he couldn't take his eyes off it. Harry was or had destroyed himself.

'Harry' whispered Ron, who did not quite believe what he was seeing.

Harry rushed and pulled on a hoddie that was lying on his bed, now that the heat of the moment was over he realised what he has just done. Harry wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

Ron turned from Harry and began to walk for the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Harry

Ron took awhile to answer but then thought that he should be honest with Harry 'to get Sirius'

'No' said Harry who flung himself between Ron and the door 'you can't'

'Have you seen what you have done to your self?'

Harry shrugged 'You promised'

'Hermi..' Ron went to shout for Hermione but then he realised that she wasn't there.

'KIDS IT TIME FOR DINNER' called Mrs Weasley

'Promise me you won't say anything' begged Harry

Ron thought, and then he nodded.

With that the two boys solemnly walked down to dinner, both trying to act as normal as they could.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: the plan

The absence of Hermione made the dinner table feel emptier. Though the kitchen was decorated like a winter wonderland Harry didn't think it would feel like one, or maybe that was just him, the idea that at any moment Ron would tell the Order everything was killing him.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sat at one end of the table while the Order sat at the other. Due to Harry's worry he didn't have any time to admire the amazing spread Mrs Weasley had made, there was a mammoth roast turkey complete with all the trimmings, baked potatoes cooked in golden olive oil and for pudding white and blue ice cream that was really vanilla and chocolate.

'So boys how was the cinema?' asked Remus

Harry and Ron looked up sharply.

'Interesting' replied Ron, Mr Weasley winked at Ron; it was the same thing Ron had told him.

'You weren't gone long' pointed out Tonks

'Yh why were you back so early?' asked Sirius 'Short film?'

'How do you know about films? You're a pure blood' questioned Ginny

'James took us once. To see a horror about werewolves didn't he Remus?'

'That was not funny!' growled Remus who stabbed his fork into the table.

Sirius wasn't listing 'so was it a short film?'

Harry kept his head sown and let Ron answer.

'No…yes…no we left early' he stuttered

All of the members of the Order looked at Harry who still had his head and gaze on the table. Remus took his eyes of Harry; he looked at the other members. He knew what they wanted to ask, so he decided to do it for them.

'Harry?' she asked softly

Harry's head snapped up to the eyes that were all upon him.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' lied Harry 'I'm fine'

As soon as the words 'I'm fine' were spoken, Ron dropped his knife and fork on the plate in frustration.

'Ron?' asked Mrs Weasley, she knew that her son knew something.

'Sorry' he breathed, picking up his knife and fork and beginning eating again.

'Harry what's the matter?' Mr Weasley asked firmly

'Nothing'

'Harry?'

'Nothing!'

'Harry please'

'I'm fine'

'HARRY FOR FUCK SAKE' screamed Ron, he had finally given in to the voice in the back of his head, and in fact it was the voice of Hermione.

The whole table were stunned into silence but no one more than Harry; the heavy breathing had started again, so had the need to wash. Even on a chair Ron was much taller than Harry, this made Harry feel even more desperate, looking up at his best friend with begging eyes.

'You told me I couldn't tell them what was wrong, you never said anything about telling that something was' Ron muttered into Harry's ear so that only he could hear.

Harry shook his head firmly 'I'm fine' he whispered to the table.

The tension in the room was even to much for the sward of Godric Gryffindor to cut. It was Bill who finally snapped.

'Call Dumbledore' he ordered 'the plan gets set in motion tonight'

'No' cried Sirius and Remus in unison, but the rest of the Order couldn't help but feel that Bill was right.

'Ginny, Fred, George…..' she thought hard about sending Ron 'will you three go to bed please' she asked sweetly

'No' they cried

'Why do them two get to stay?' moaned George

'Just go to bed' Mrs Weasley said her voice shaking

Stomping there feet Ginny, Fred and George went to bed; the commotion in the kitchen only started again when there moans could no longer be heard.

Harry and Ron were sat silently in their seats, they kept looking at each other, Ron was trying to say sorry with just a look while Harry was drowning them out with evils.

Sirius and Remus were trying to plead with the other members but they weren't having any of it, Mr Weasley was holding his wife telling her 'we are doing the right thing' she was nodding along.

But this all stopped when the kitchen fire place erupted into bright green flames, from this out stepped Professor Dumbledore and Irma Horne.

Sirius rushed to Irma and they both hugged a bit too warmly for them just to be friends in Harry's opinion. This made Harry beyond mad 'what was he doing?' thought Harry, in his opinion she was the one person who wanted to take Sirius away from him.

'What are you doing?' asked Harry

The Order stopped and looked at him.

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius

Harry pointed at Irma 'with her'

'Harry, she's trying to hel..'

'No' Harry cut him off 'she's trying to make you believe I'm ill'

'Harry you are ill' begged Mrs Weasley

Harry turned his attention back to Irma 'I hope your happy now, now you have convinced them I'm ill. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW'

'Ron is Harry ill?' Mr Weasley asked his son

Ron panicked, he wanted to help Harry but at the same time angry at his dad, didn't he know that he could ruin his and Harry's friendship; if he told him the truth Harry would hate him.

'It's not his fault' Ron pleaded to his father

'RON' snapped Harry

It was time for Dumbledore to come in; he knelt next to Harry and held the boys arm.

'Harry' he said genteelly 'we are going to help you'

'Why?'

'Because your ill, Miss Horne has been telling me about your meeting, Miss Chang told us about you being sick in the bathroom'

'How are you going to help someone who isn't ill?' asked Harry

'I'm going to take you somewhere'

'Your sending me away?'

'I believe that time away from Hogwarts will do some good for you'

'So your sending me away?'

Dumbledore went to speak again but Harry cut him off.

'Where are you sending me?'

'Just somewhere were you can be alone'

'When?' was Harry's next question

'Tonight'

'Please Albus' begged Sirius 'you said that he could be here for Christmas day'

Sirius was still leaning on Irma depending on her to stay stood up. Dumbledore looked at him the twinkle lost from his eyes.

'He won't make Christmas day'

'You knew?' Harry asked Sirius 'you knew they wanted to send me away'

Sirius nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to Harry, I really did'

The room was filled with that horrible silence when there are millions of questions in the room but no one is asking them.

'Will you go and pack please Harry' said Mrs Weasley breaking the silence.

That was it, it was real, Harry was really going away. Without thinking Harry rose from his seat and began walking towards the kitchen door, behind him he could hear the hidden sobs from Sirius, the guilty gasps from Ron and the cries of Mrs Weasley, but in his head he could hear the cruel bitter laugh of Irma. He turned to her, with hate in his eyes he looked at the woman who was taking Sirius away from him, the woman who was ruining his life and said 'I hope your happy now' then he left the room and made his way to his own.

Harry was tried all his energy had been spent getting his breaths out. His bags were already packed since he hadn't been at headquarters long enoth to unpack them. Harry wanted to cry but he couldn't risk it, if Dumbledore, Sirius or Ron walked in and caught him then it would all be over, that would be proof that he wasn't "fine".

Just on queue Ron walked into the room.

'Mate?' he said

'Its all your fault you know, if you hadn't opened your big mouth' spat Harry

'I'm sorry mate'

'You should be happy'

'Harry why would I be happy that you being taken away'

'Because now I'm not going here to stop you telling who ever you want'

Ron opened his mouth to argue back but then decided on his calm response 'I'm not going to tell anyone Harry, I promised you'

'So what are you going to tell Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville…'

'I don't know, I guess I'll tell Hermione the truth and Lou if you want'

Harry nodded 'you can tell Alice her aunts a bitch too'

Ron sighed 'Harry'

'If I had a gallon for every time someone said my name like that' he joked

'Your doing it again' Ron said through gritted teeth

'What?' smiled Harry

Ron got ready to put on his Hermione head which was obvious to Harry.

'When something goes wrong and your upset you make it into a joke'

The smile soon wiped from Harry's face.

'Or you get pissed' finished Ron

'Yh well what would you do!' said Harry raising his voice

Ron stayed silent.

'Exactly Ron you have no idea'

'Do you want me to know how it feels!' Ron argued back

'Of course not, I wouldn't even wish it on Draco Malfoy'

'Then tell me how you feel'

Harry picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, with out another glance at Ron he began walking to the door.

'So that's it' Ron called to him 'your giving into them, your just going'

Harry stopped walking and just listened.

'The Harry Potter I met on the Hogwarts Express wouldn't have given up this easily, he would have fought back…'

'Is that what you think I should have done this summer? Fought back? Because I tried' Harry interrupted

'Is that why you have given up?'

Both boys still didn't look at each other, they were still back to back. Ron looking at where Harry had been stood while Harry looked at the door he longed to walk through.

'Ron'

Ron turned to look at Harry who was now looking at him.

'I feel embarrassed'

With that Harry walked through the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where the Order where waiting for him.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen the full force of Sirius's body wrapped its self around Harry's small one. As much as Sirius tried to hide it but he was crying.

'I'm sorry Harry' he whispered into his godson's ear.

'No your not' Harry whispered back 'if you where you would have stopped this'

Sirius didn't say anything but he still held his godson. It was Remus who finally pulled them apart. He them pulled Harry into a hug but instead of whispering sorry into his ear Remus whispered words of encouragement.

'Its only a little while Harry until we feel your okay. Its not your fault but you need a rest'

'Your wrong' Harry whispered back

Remus let Harry go and stepped back to Sirius's side. It was Dumbledore who next came over.

'Ready Harry?' he asked

Harry snorted.

'I'll take that as a yes'

Dumbledore held Harry's arm and pulled him into the fireplace, dropping the floo powered he held in the other into the fireplace he called 'Lavender Hoe'

author note: sorry it took so long to update, i had two sleepovers in a row this weekend so i couldn't write anything :( R&R thank you x


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: Lavender Hoe

The fireplace Harry ended up to him was old, no it was really old, the fact that it was meant to be white didn't help instead it was grey. The square room was filled with dusty but soft chairs and sofas. The room was brown, cream and red with a big out looking window that too used to be white but was now grey. It wasn't the window, the colour scheme or the sofa that caught Harry's attention, it was that the pot next too the fireplace was empty.

'No floo powder then' Harry said to his headmaster.

'I guessed that would be the first thing you would notest Harry' Dumbledore laughed to himself.

'So this is my prison'

'Don't think it like that Harry, you can walk around the village here' Dumbledore reassured him.

'What if I meet another witch or wizard?' asked Harry wanting to find a loophole in Dumbledore's plan.

'There is only one person in the village, and yes he is a wizard but there are no other people here because their all at Hogwarts'

Without even thinking Harry knew where he was 'I'm in Abbey village aren't I'

'Yes you are'

Harry walked over to the window, Lou, Alice, Clara and Megan where right Abbey was beautiful. Harry had always wanted to live in the country and know he knew why. The house he was in was stood in was placed at opposite side of the village just infrount of a big pond, from the window Harry could see the whole village including the Abbey, the village was the definition of an old English village. The only thing the ruined the sweet country view was an old harrowing manor house, it made a corner of the village look cold and lonely, the manor it's self looked lonely but not even Harry would go and keep it company.

'That must be the house that's haunted by the fifth child' thought Harry

'The only wizard here is he the…'

'Yes he is the caretaker' interrupted Dumbledore

'And his name is?'

'Winston'

Harry nodded.

'Will you be okay Harry'

'No' Harry said bluntly

Dumbledore looked at him shocked even though the twinkle was back in full force.

'Only joking. I'm fine, I just wanted to see how you would react' smiled Harry

'I know you'll be okay Harry' said Dumbledore patting Harry on the back. Without another word Dumbledore appeared out of the room.

Now that he was alone Harry walked around the house that was too be his home for Merlin knows how long. There was four bedrooms, the biggest was decorated in cream, brown and purple, the medium sized bedroom was decorated in a light duck egg blue, so was one of the smallest bedroom, the other smallest bedroom was a bright eye burning yellow. Harry knew at first glance he wouldn't spend a lot of time in the yellow bedroom but would sleep in the medium blue, despite the purple one being the biggest he thought it would be more manly to sleep in the blue one.

The kitchen was a limey green that gave Harry a headache, on top of that it was in the shape of an "L". There were three bathrooms both a different colour than the other, but they were all mostly brown.

For 15 minuets Harry sat on the soft sofa looking dazed at the old fashioned fireplace he wanted Ron or Hermione to come through that fireplace. Harry was normally lonely but that was only at the Dursleys, it was Christmas he wasn't meant to be lonely.

Feeling the need to wash, Harry went up to the largest bathroom. Harry took his hoddie off the one he had put on when showing Ron his chest and placed it on the shut toilet seat. He picked up one of the fresh sponges and opened a new bar of soap, then he did what he always did, he scrubbed until the blood coated his chest, but this time it wasn't just his chest, he attacked his arms and neck too.

Once he was finished Harry looked in the mirror, and he was happy.

That was it! Harry had spent almost an hour in this dam house. He wasn't just doing to sit there until the Order deemed him healthy. He was off exploring 'I mean how many Hogwarts students get the opportunity to explore Abbey' the said to himself 'Hermione would kill for this opportunity'

Harry pulled on a coat and scarf then headed outside. The cold hit him straight away; it was bitter and almost biting at his skin. Harry walked down the short street to the pond; the street was littered with cottages, houses and hanging baskets. There was something haunting about being in an empty village, all the houses looked loved and looked after but their was nobody home which left them hollow.

Harry reached the large deep green pond, it was frozen over, Harry looked at the dead fish that were frozen in the top of the water, they were massive but even though they where dead there was still something unnerving about their deep black open eyes.

A lone reed caught Harry's eye, it was stood solo in the pond away from the other big bunches of them he had seen. Harry wrapped his hand around the reed and with one quick pull he pulled it from the frozen water.

'WHAT DDO YOU THINK YOUR DOING' yelled the voice a man behind Harry.

Harry jumped, he spun around to face the man behind him, the man was tall and skinny but yet still had the face too look intimidating, his hair was a greying brown that was thin with balding patches towards the back. He wore a plain T-shirt and baggy muggle jeans the ends of which were hidden under huge boots that where similar but smaller than the ones that Hagrid wore. Something else Harry saw about the man was that gravity was really taking its toile on his face, thanks to this his deep grey eyes were lost under his light brown eye brows.

'Sorry…I was just..' stuttered Harry 'Sorry I'm Harry Potter'

The man raised an eyebrow 'The boy from Hogwarts?'

'Yes, you must be Winston'

'That's right' grunted Winston 'I'm the gamekeeper at Abbey'

Winston still started at Harry, it wasn't until Harry saw he still had the reed in his hand that he realised why, without a second fought Harry dropped the reed'

'Sorry' breathed Harry

Winston pointed his finger at Harry 'Now I don't mind you looking around but if there's a fence its there for a reason, I don't want you trouble making, I thought this Hogwarts trip would give me a break from then bloody girls' Winston muttered the last part to himself.

'Girls?' asked Harry

'Oh Yh I dunno how to describe them….most of them have brown Barents one has blond'

'You mean Lauren, Alice, Clara and Megan?'

'Yh them' cried Winston

'Why what do they do?'

'Always trying to get in Five Locks Manor, aren't they'

'Five Locks Manor?'

Winston pointed towards the cold lonely house that Harry had spotted when he looked out the window.

'Is that the house of the fifth brother?' asked Harry

'Right you are, everybody who goes in dies'

'Well why would they want to go in then?'

'I dunno what happens in their heads, it's that Lauren she's the leader. Can't trust her a far as I can throw her'

Harry froze up at that bit, but he had too many questions to keep him down.

'Why can't you find a spell to stop the ghost murdering you?' he asked Winston

'Their not murdered Henry..'

'Harry' corrected Harry

'Their not murdered Harry, they killed themselves'

'What….why…why would they do that?'

'I dunno, do I, I've never been up there'

Before Harry could ask another question a large black raven came down from the sky and perched its self on Winston's shoulder, it had a piece of parchment in its mouth. Winston read the parchment.

'Another one of my memo's' he sighed 'well I'll be seeing you Harry' without another word Winston walked off towards the Abbey.

Harry explored the village for hours, there were lots of dens and hiding places in bushes and trees, not to mention all the cute rivers and apple trees, this is why Harry always wanted to live in the country, from what he could see Abbey village kicked Surrey's arse. The sun was going down now so Harry decided to explore the rest of Abbey tomorrow. Then Harry realised that tomorrow was Christmas eve, Maybe Ron, Sirius and Remus would come and visit him or had Irma corrupted them to make them leave him alone at Christmas.

Harry didn't have to lock the doors to Lavender Hoe, because their was nobody there to break in, so what was the point. After spending so much time outside, Harry stopped realising the bitter cold, it was when he stepped into the house when the warmth that hit him made him see the cold outside.

He took his bag too the medium blue bed room, after changing he lay in the soft bed sheets, almost instantly after his head hitting the pillows his mind ran away from him.

It was a strange sensation, not having any nightmares, for the first time in a long time Harry's night sleep had gone undisturbed. It was the light winter sun that woke Harry. Harry felt like it was early but it wasn't, it had gone 11:00am.

He was surprised too see a full English breakfast laid out on the table in the kitchen, obviously he hadn't cooked it.

'Maybe Dumbledore appeared it in' Harry thought to himself

After he had ate his breakfast, got washed and dressed, Harry set out to explore more of the village. He thought that he would start with the garden of Lavender Hoe.

The garden wasn't that big but it was bigger than the one at Privet Drive. The garden included many fruit trees, apple trees, plum trees even one lemon tree. Harry thought that Winston must have kept this garden well as every bit of fruit from the trees looked ripe and juicy. Harry picked an apple, at first bite the apple juice dribbled down his hand and arm, the pleasure was short lived went the juice dripped its way down to his lower arm and found its way to one of the open wounds in his arm.

That shot of pain made him realise something, these fruit were magic! As it was Christmas. Christmas eve in fact, what kind of fruit grew in December? But whatever fruit it was it tasted wonderful.

Harry then saw something else, there were two sheds in the garden one was painted a light green while the other wasn't painted at all.

It was the light green shed harry went to first, too his surprise the shed was filled with old diaries and note books, apart from that there was nothing more of interest.

He went to the second shed, the old shed, the battered shed. To open the door it required him to push a small padlock through an oversized hole.

The shed was dark, the three windows in its side had been over grown with Ivey and moss long ago, the shed was also a home too families of spiders living in the corners of the roof. Harry couldn't help but think of Ron when he saw this, but that wasn't good for him, it just reminded him that it was Christmas Eve and he was all alone. Apart from the spiders and a few old broomsticks there was nothing else in the room.

After his exploration in the sheds there wasn't that much time left, so Harry spent the rest of the night building snowmen of his uncle Vernon and then punching and kicking them until they fell apart.

Once Harry had finished his own little therapy session in the garden, he went back inside to find a letter on the kitchen table.

Dear Harry,

Merry Christmas! How are you enjoying your first few nights at Lavender Hoe? When I came to deliver this letter you were not home, I will be arriving at Lavender Hoe at 8:00pm with Ron and Sirius. After Winton told me how calm and polite you were yesterday I though you deserved a treat.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

p.s Harry stay away from his pond.

Harry looked at the clock it was 7:59pm.

'Ron's probably wrote to Hermione by now' Harry thought to himself, not even Professor McGonagall mad could compare with Hermione mad, a battering with one of her books would put anyone in their place. Harry often considered borrowing Hogwarts: a history for his battles with Voldemort.

Harry's mind was disturbed by shouting coming from the living room. Before Harry could even walk into the living room he was almost taken off his feet by a bone crushing hug, it one of them hug that you just knew, and Harry knew this hug as Hermione?

Hermione finally let go of Harry and let him catch his breath.

'Harry, Ron told me everything' she cried

'Hermione I thought you were in Canada with your parents?' questioned Harry

'I was but then Ron told me what happened so I asked if someone could bring me back'

'You ding have to do that'

'Yes I did' she said stubbornly 'we'll talk later' she whispered into his ear in the same tone.

It was Ron who next came over 'sorry mate I couldn't stop her' Hermione hit him on the arm for that.

Sirius came over and hugged Harry, apart from their hug was more warm and family like.

One they pulled apart it was Sirius who spoke 'no kiddo we…the Order were thinking that it would be okay if Rona and Hermione stayed here with you tonight the you three come to headquarters for Christmas day, how does that sound?' he asked

Harry looked around and saw that they were all looking at him nervously, all apart from Dumbledore who looked absolutely calm.

'That sounds great' smiled Harry

'Well' he thought to himself 'if their going to humour me I might as well humour them back'

'Well, that's brilliant' Sirius said astonished 'shall we leave you three too it then?'

'YES' said Hermione a bit to eager

Sirius and Dumbledore looked at each other then nodded to the three teenagers and left.

Once Hermione was sure they had gone she ushered Harry into the closest seat then knelt infrount of him, while Ron sat next to Harry.

'Just to let you know Ron told me everything' Hermione warned Harry

'Right'' Harry said slowly giving Ron a stern look.

'You said I could tell her' Ron said in his defence, Ron then pulled out a piece of Parchment and handed it to Harry. It was a letter.

Hermione,

Harry had been taken away by the Order. Don't ask me why it's got something to do with them thinking he's ill. I haven't told them anything but I might of given the impression that there was something wrong with him. There's something else, and don't go throwing books around the room when I tell you this but feel free to kick crookshanks. I think Harry has been accidently self harming.

I don't know where the Order has taken him away too, Fred and George were trying to listen through extendable ears but Dumbledore had put a silencing charm around the room.

Just thought I should let you know, oh and were not the only people who know about Harry's summer. Lou and Patsy know too, Lou I think is keeping it to herself but Patsy's been blackmailing him with homework, that's why he's over worked, I think.

Ron

'Accidently self Harming?' asked Harry 'you have to be kidding me'

'Harry! Ron told me your peeling away at your skin, that's self harm' argued Hermione 'it's very common after something you have been through'

'Oh Hermione and how would you know'

Hermione took out a book from her bag 'I got this book….'

Harry snatched the book out of her hand and read the title child molestation and its after effects after reading the title Harry handed it back to Hermione.

'I wasn't molested' breathed Harry

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back to Harry.

'Harry you do now being molested involves rape, its when a adult does things to a child' informed Hermione, her voice going quiet at the works 'rape' and 'does things'.

'But I'm not a child' argued Harry

'Mate in the eyes of both muggle and wizard law, you are' said Ron

'Harry just tell us about it!' pleaded Hermione

'No, I'm not telling you about it'

'Mate it's the only way you're going to get over it' begged Ron 'instead of pretending you are'

'How do you know I'm not'

'Because of this' with that Ron lifted up Harry's T-shirt, Harry ripped it from Ron's grip and pulled it back down. But it was too late Hermione had already seen, Harry had heard her gasp.

'Harry' she whispered 'What have you done'

'Well if you two had just left me to deal with it on my own..'

'You probably be dead' interrupted Ron

Harry was now beyond frustrated with his two friends 'I'm off to make a drink, does anyone want one?' he offered

'No, we're fine thanks' they said in unison

Harry stood up from his seat, as he walked away he turned back to them 'feel free to talk about me while I'm away'

Once in the kitchen Harry felt like screaming, as much as he loved the company he hated the conversation. Harry slammed his fist into the kitchen surface, he really had the need to wash.

It was so dark out side now that Harry could see his reflection out of the kitchen window and only just see the garden beyond. And it was the garden that caught his attention, his bright green eyes were drawn to the old shed, from going in there he knew that you could hardly see anything out of the three windows, but from what he could see he swore he saw something moving in there?

There was only one thing to do.

'Ron, Hermione, you better come have a look at this' he called from the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: the sheds secret **

Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the shed carefully, wands in hand. They all knew that they couldn't use them but just incase.

'Harry, what was in this shed?' whispered Ron

'Brooms and stuff' he whispered back 'Oh and a few spiders but not many'

Ron let out a little squeak but was stopped by an elbow in the chest by Hermione.

The golden trio held their breath as Harry slid the small padlock through the small hole.

'Harry do you want me to go first?' offered Hermione who was worried about her friend's fragile state of mind.

Harry didn't answer he just gave her the I'm-fine look and proceeded to open the shed door.

The shed was empty, it looked just as it did when Harry saw it in the morning, Hermione walked in after Harry but Ron stayed outside.

'Ron there's no one here you can come in now' said Harry

'What, I'm not scared of whoever was in here. I'm scared of the spiders!'

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

'Harry are you sure you saw someone in here?' asked Hermione

'Yes I'm positive' he insisted

'Well maybe we should go inside, well get a better look tomorrow'

Harry agreed and they went back into the house. Harry went straight to bed after that, there wasn't that much point in staying up and having dinner if he was just going to be pestered about what happened this summer.

Ron and Hermione stayed up, they made small talk until they both knew that Harry was dead to the world.

'Waite let me get this right, you think Harry was imagining the person in the shed?' wounded Ron

Hermione shook her head 'what I'm saying is that Dumbledore told us this place doesn't even have a side gate so there's no chance someone could have got in. also the shed was locked, I think Harry just wants a way out so bad he thought he saw someone to hold some hope that he could get out' she explained

'You think he's really ill then?'

'I don't want to but yes'

Ron looked down 'do you remember when he first told us?'

'Of course I do' replied Hermione

'He asked us to save him'

'Yh he did' Hermione said quietly

'I don't think we can'

Hermione raised an eye brow to Ron.

'Well' he went on 'if he can't even talk to us about the night then how are we meant to help'

The two of them thought for a while.

'We could use Veritaserum' suggested Ron

Hermione looked at him in shock 'RON, NO!'

'Well I don't know about you Hermione but I'm getting desperate'

'He'd never forgive us'

'We have to do something Hermione or else….'

'Or else we're going to loose him' Hermione finished

_Harry was sat on the living room floor of Lavender Hoe. Harry looked around the room, it was dark, very dark infact. Harry looked to where the big window had been. It was covered in planks of wood and newspaper, only a few beams of light found their way through. When Harry looked again he saw that he was tied to the ground with the same rope from when he was tied to the gravestone in the tournament._

_Before Harry could take in anymore of his surroundings a creek behind him put him on edge, Harry tried to turn around but the ropes kept him in place._

'_Who's there?' called Harry_

_There was no response. The creeks grew louder as if they where coming towards him. As hard as Harry tried against the ropes they had him clued to his possession. _

_The creeks were so loud now that Harry could feel the warm breath on his neck._

'_Who's there?' he asked again but this time in a more hushed tone._

_There was still no response and Harry was starting to grow angry._

'_For fuck sake who's there' he said through gritted teeth. Before he could wait and listen to the creeks or breathing a hand pulled his hair back._

'_Don't speak to me like that boy' spat a horribly familiar voice _

'_Uncle Vernon' breathed Harry_

_The fat monster still had a grip on Harry's hair; he slowly walked around to face Harry who was looking back at him terrified._

'_JUST HIT ME!' screamed Harry, looking up at his monster Uncle 'HIT ME, HIT ME, PLEASE JUST HIT ME' he cried _

_Vernon didn't reply he just moved and knelt next to his crying nephew. He let go of his hair._

'_PLEASE JUST HIT ME' _

'_What do you think I'm going to do Harry?' Vernon asked, he was trying to sound innocent._

_Harry looked at him, he hated him, even more than Voldemort, at least with Voldemort Harry knew what he wanted._

'_Rape me' whispered Harry, he looked down, and he couldn't bear to look at his Uncle when he said it._

'_What did you say Harry?' _

'_RAPE ME' Harry looked for his wand; he was allowed to use magic in emergencies. The wand was on his bed, too far away to grab. Suddenly Harry felt another rush of emotion 'YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME' _

_Vernon smiled, he moved himself so that he was now lying on Harry, this way no matter how Harry fought he couldn't get away._

_Harry tried to kick but it was no good the ropes made it impossible to fight._

'_JUST HIT ME PLAESE, DON'T! PLEASE, PLEASE' he begged as his uncle ran his hands down Harry's skinny, num body._

'Harry wake up…..Harry…..HARRY WAKE UP'

Harry's eyes shot open and where met by the concerned faces of Hermione and Ron.

'Sorry. Bad dream' said Harry rubbing his eyes.

'I know mate, we heard' said Ron

'What did you hear?'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, but it was Ron who spoke because Hermione looked like she would cry if she did.

'Well you said "just hit me….please just hit me…..your going to rape me….just hit me please don't…." stuff like that' Ron's voice didn't change when he was saying this, his voice was still almost emotionless

Hermione went to open her mouth and try and get some more information out of Harry, but Harry cut her off.

'Marry Christmas guys'

Without another word Harry left the room.

The next time Ron and Hermione saw Harry he was in the kitchen sating at a piece of parchment he had found on the kitchen table. Once Harry saw that Ron and Hermione where there he handed them the note.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas! I will come and pick you up at 12:00 to take you to headquarters. Until then have a great Christmas morning._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

'Well its only 8:30 now' said Ron looking up from the note that Hermione was holding.

'Got time to check out that shed then' smiled Harry

Hermione's headshot up from the letter 'Harry are you sure you saw something?'

Harry frowned 'you think I imagined it?'

'No…no, well it was very dark' she shrugged

Harry stormed out the back door in a huff. With that fire in his eyes, Harry walked towards the shed door. Aggressively, he pushed the padlock through the hole and pulled the door open.

Hermione and Ron ran after him into the shed, Ron had to think twice about whether he wanted to come in due to the spiders.

'Does anything look different mate?' Ron asked Harry

Harry couldn't lie; nothing looked different 'No'

It was when Harry admitted that nothing was new or different that he spotted something new. It was a slip of parchment pushed up against one of the walls.

Ron and Hermione turned around the leave.

'Wait' cried Harry, ne knelt down and picked up the piece of parchment, on the parchment it said.

_First year's memo-_

_Your dorm room is: room number 22_

'I found a clue'

With them words Hermione snatched the slip of parchment from Harry's hand, she looked at the words.

'I think we should go there' she said

'Hang on. What ever happened to thinking I imagined it' questioned Harry

'That was before we had solid evidence that someone else has been in here'

'Right come on, lets go NOW' commanded Ron

'Excited much Ron' said Harry sarcastically

'No, I just want to go, now'

'Why' Hermione and Harry said in unison

'Because of that thing' spat Ron pointing towards the ceiling where there was a big black spider crawling towards them.

Together the three of them jumped out of the shed, Harry locking the door behind them.

'Do you think the dorms will be at the school?' asked Hermione, she was thinking back to every conversation she had with Clara.

'We could ask Winston' suggested Harry

'Who's he?' asked Ron

'Games keeper'

'So where will he be?'

Harry spent a few minuets to think 'the pond'

Harry and Hermione began to run for the side gate but stopped when they realised that Ron wasn't following.

'Ron' called Hermione

'Harry?' Ron asked

'What' snapped Harry feeling like he could punch a wall.

'Why do these threes have fruit on them?'

It was Hermione who answered 'Because their four seasons trees Ron, they grow as if its summer all year round now come on!'

Once Harry had led his friends to the pond, he saw Winston pulling frozen fish from the water which was now melting.

'Winston, excuse me Winston?'

Winston turned around to Harry, he almost seemed surprised too see him 'I got told you were going home for Christmas?'

'Oh' said Harry 'Not until 12'

'Excuse me Mr Winston, I'm Hermione Granger a friend of Harry's anyway we were wondering if the dorms were in the school?'

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes 'trust Hermione to get straight to the point' they both thought.

'Course they are' Winston grunted

'Can we look around the school?'

Winston thought for a while 'Fine, just as long you don't get into trouble'

Because the village was so small it wasn't hard to find the root to the Abbey, another thing the Abbey was so big you couldn't miss it. The running start that the trio had was soon lost when they found that the root to the Abbey was up a massive hill. Hermione seamed to tackle the hill quite well, while Harry and Ron crawled up the hill more than walked.

On the walk Hermione kept calling back to them 'Come on, I walked smaller hills with my parents in Scotland last year'

The trio kept on walking until the village was so down below them they were almost walking in the clouds. They walked quite a distance in a short amount of time but now they were finally there. They Abbey.

author note: sorry it's not very long, i promise the next one will be because I'm getting close to the climax XD thanks for reading R&R


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one: the Abbey**

The golden trio were met by a titanic cream building, it was beautiful. The rock was a milky cream that was smooth and soft, despite the rocks age it still looked after. There were many mighty window that were coloured red, green, blue and white. Not one shard of the tiny glass was damaged but sun or acid rain, it looked as if had just been cleaned.

It was Ron who said it 'Wow'

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, the golden trio all gave each other a slight look. It was the lets-do-this-thing look. With Hermione leading the golden trio entered the famous Abbey.

Harry was expecting some grand door to challenge the grandness of the Abbey; instead all he saw was the inside of your average Abbey, of course there were statues and colourful paintings but at the very back of the Abbey was a small wooden door complete with black bolts and hinges.

Hermione and Harry were still looking around the Abbey but Ron was already thinking about the door.

'Do you think that's the door to the school?' he asked the other two

Hermione walked over towards the door, beside it was a gold book with different coloured paper red, green, blue and white. Hermione opened the last red page:

_**Anne Jamie**_

_**Kyle Banks**_

_**Ryan Banks**_

_**Tomas George**_

_**Clara Rimes**_

_**Lauren Marine**_

_**Alice Horne**_

_**Megan Leigh **_

_**Luke West**_

'This is the door' she called back to them, she held up the book 'It's the sign in book' she turned to the white green page:

_**Max Martin **_

_**Rachel Franks**_

_**Bobby Haycock**_

_**Wilson Williams**_

_**Edwin Keys**_

_**Eddie Keys**_

'That must be Daler house then' sighed Harry coming to Hermione's side.

'What that's the whole house?' gasped Ron

'Ron, I'm sure it's only the year' laughed Harry 'Hermione turn to the white pages'

Hermione turned to the white pages and handed the book to Harry. He looked down the page until he found the name _**Rollo Maze **_he then picked up one of the quills of the table and added _**Rollo Maze **__looks like the giant squid._

Hermione snatched the book off him 'Harry!' she scolded 'You can't graffiti other schools property!' her nostrils were flaring as she spoke. She looked again at the book 'and I don't think they even know who the giant squid is'

By the time Hermione had stopped telling off Harry; Ron was already infrount of the door.

'Guys' he called to them 'can we go in know'

'Bit keen Ron?' laughed Harry

Ron shot him a quick smile, the smile wiped from his face as fast as it came, he put his back to Harry leaving his best mate a bit confused.

Ron pulled the handle of the door; it opened quite easily despite its rustic look. Through the door the trio found a long road cut off by dark green trees and long grass full of weeds. Along the road there were black marks where the big yellow bus had driven up and down, bad for the trio that the bus was now at Hogwarts and they would have to walk.

This time when walking Harry was out infrount but Hermione stayed behind to talk to Ron.

'What was that?' she asked him in a serious tone.

'What?'

'Between you and Harry'

Ron took in a deep breath 'it was two things. I mean he just changes all the time this morning he had a bad dream that made him relive his summer and then he's all let-go-solve-this-mystery-Harry again'

'I know what you mean Ron; I think he's just doing it to make us believe he's fine. Oh and what was the other thing'

Ron took in another deep breath 'his eyes'

Hermione gave him a confused look 'what's wring with his eyes?'

'Go look for yourself'

Hermione looked at the figer of Harry walking infrount, she picked up her own pace 'Harry wait up' she called to him.

Harry stopped and turned to Hermione. She gasped; Ron was right there was something wrong with Harry's eyes.

Harry's eyes had always been unnaturally big and bright green. They still where. But now they were all bloodshot, the whole area surrounding his eyes was a deep red.

Hermione composed herself and asked the obvious question 'Harry are tired?'

Harry looked at her a bit confused 'No' he said slowly 'do I look tired?'

'Yes' Hermione snapped

'Well I don't feel tired so just calm down' with that Harry began walking away towards a now visible tower. Hermione was still glued to the place where she was stood until Ron patted her on the back, realising her from her trance.

The visible tower soon became a roof top, the roof top soon became the front of a mansion; the front of a mansion soon became a whole one. Soon through the dark green trees a building the size and style of Buckingham palace was uncovered.

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry and stood with him at the entrance, all three of them in a trance.

'Shall I say it again?' asked Ron, when no one answered Ron took in a breath 'wow' he breathed.

Feeling like excited children on their birthdays (not that Harry would know what that felt like) they ran towards the doors of the school.

Harry grabbed the silver handle, he went to pull but Hermione stopped him.

'What' he snapped

'I just wanted to ask…did anyone see us doing this on Christmas day when the Abbey students first came'

The three of them laughed shaking their heads.

'Mate are they sore?' asked Ron lowering the mood

'Are what sore?'

'Your eyes?'

'There is nothing wrong with my eyes' with that Harry pulled open the door to the school.

The trio fell into the entrance hall. Abbey's entrance hall wasn't as grand and historic as Hogwarts instead it was more modern, all over the walls there were paintings of famous witches and wizards from Abbey, only a few of them Hermione recognised from her long hours studying the school. Too Harry's left there was a statue of an elderly gentleman wearing Henry 8th style clothing. The statue winked at Harry. Harry looked towards…..Harry turned cold 'did that statue just wink at me' he thought. Harry turned back towards the statue; he reached to put his hand on it.

'BOO' yelled the statue, this caused Harry to fall backwards but he was caught by Hermione and Ron.

'Did I make you jump my boy' the statue laughed

'Who are you?' asked Ron sounding a bit pissed off.

'My names Antony but you can call me Ant, I didn't expect to be getting any visitors' he smiled 'Merry Christmas'

'We're from Hogwarts' smiled Hermione finding herself rather amused by Ant

'Are you now, well it's nice to see you anyway' he chuckled to himself 'what was wrong didn't you like who you were paired up with?'

'Not at all' said Harry

'No' smiled Hermione

'Yes' grunted Ron

'Well come on tell me who you were with?'

'Luke West' snorted Ron

'Oh right chatterbox that one' Ant said sarcastically

'Clara Rimes' smiled Hermione

Ant laughed 'well you got the easiest out of the four'

'Lou Marine'

Ant howled with laughter 'well I apologias in advance'

'We were actually looking for dorm 22' pointed out Hermione

'Dorm 22 is in the old part of the building, if you just follow the red paintings you'll find it just fine'

'Thank you' the golden trio said in unison.

Just as they began to walk away Ant called them back 'Hey what's your names?'

'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley' Hermione shouted back.

Ant was right it wasn't hard to follow the red paintings; it was as easy as following arrows. After a while of following the red painting Harry soon realised that they were walking on a red carpet, the walls were dressing in red, black and gold wallpaper that made the corridor warm, almost like watching the snow outside while your sat infrount of the fire.

'Harry' Hermione called

Harry had been so transfixed with the style of the corridor he had completely walked passed the door that said 22 on it.

The door had a small piece of parchment stuck to it that said:

_Entering this room without knocking will be punishable by DEATH! _

Ron went to open the door.

'RONALD what do you think your doing' Hermione snapped

'Come on Hermione' he replied 'there all at Hogwarts no one's going to kill us'

Slowly he opened the door. Ron was right no one tried to kill them. The room was small, it had two bunk beds meeting together at one corner of the room, and all of them in red bed spreads. Each bed had a name encrypted in them:

_**Loopy Lou**_

_**Hornie Horne**_

_**Clever Clara**_

_**Big M**_

'Guys' Harry called 'I think I know whose room this is'

Ron and Hermione came over to read the beds.

'But how would they be able to get to Lavender Hoe?' questioned Ron

Harry thought Hard for a minuet while Hermione and Ron did the same.

'Well' started Harry 'when I was in the bathroom Lauren kind of melted her way in'

'How come you get to call her Lauren?' asked Ron cheekily

'Because she calls me Hazza'

'Can I call you Hazza?'

'NO'

'Harry, Lou only did that when you were late to your meeting with Dumbledore, and what were you doing in the bathroom?'

Harry looked guiltily down at his chest.

'YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IT THAT LONG' Hermione screamed her whole face going as red as Harry's eyes. 'When was the first time?'

'When I went to get a new quill' Harry said silently

Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped, the only words Ron managed to mutter where 'Merlin's beard'

'Can we not talk about this now' begged Harry 'lets just find out what's goi…..Ron what are you standing on?'

'Oh I'm not falling for that one mate' snorted Ron

'No mate it looks like a pitcher'

'Ron. Harry's right you are stood on something' Hermione said bluntly pointing at Ron's over grown feet.

Ron picked up the pitcher and held it out so that Hermione and Harry could see. In the pitcher was a woman with light brown hair, pale skin but rosy cheeks. She wore old fashioned clothing mostly green and was in the style of painting that many of the founder's pitchers were painted back at Hogwarts. This pitcher was extremely old.

On the left hand corner someone had written _**Lady Lavender Goodworp.**_

'Do you think she's the wife of the founder?' Harry asked Hermione

'She looks to young, more like the wife of one of his sons'

'Well's she's wearing green so it's probably Daler'

The trio were interrupted by a sweet chiming noise coming from the clock next to Alice's bed.

'Guys it 12' breathed Ron

'Crap' muttered Harry

Before leaving Ron grabbed the pitcher while Hermione grabbed a book off Clara's bed, then they all ran as fast as they could down to Ant.

'Ant, Ant' they screamed waking the statue up from his little power nap.

'Oh' yawned the statue 'Can I help'

'Yes we need a fast way of getting to Lavender Hoe' panted Harry

'Well you could always ask the Mermaids'

author note: i know it might seem that Harry's getting over it but he's just pretending. the red eyes are there to show that him suppressing his emotions is making him really ill.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two: stand alone**

The lake Ant directed them too didn't look like it had any mermaids in it, unlike the Hogwarts lake where it was so deep all kind of magical water creatures could live in it. Hermione knelt next too the fresh blue water, it shone her reflection beautifully; it was this that got Ron's attention, while Harry was more worried.

'Hermione be careful the mermaids from the tournament weren't very nice to say the least' he warned her

She ignored him and instead spoke to herself 'how do you attract mermaids?'

Hermione moved from her possession ruining her watery reflection. This pulled Ron out of his dreams. Now both Hermione and Harry were trying to get the attention of any mermaids that might be living at the bottom of the lake.

'Hermione. Harry.' Called Ron

'We're a bit busy Ron' frowned Hermione

'But I don't think Ant was talking about them kinds of mermaids'

'Well what other mermaids could he be talking about' spat Harry raising to his feet.

Ron pointed towards seven deep black boats each with _mermaids _written in gold paint on the side.

'Well why didn't you show us them before' snapped Harry

'I tried'

Harry began walking towards the boats with Ron following grumbling to himself about his best friend's ever changing mood, but he knew that it wasn't he fault.

'Stop' shouted Hermione

'What now, we're going to be late!' Harry yelled back

'Ant told us to ask the mermaids, how are we meant to ask boats'

'Hermione I really don't care!' said Harry his voice shaking 'I have to get back'

'Harry, Dumbledore will understand if we're late' Ron reassured him

'Ron, you don't understand I have to get back and prove to Dumbledore that I'm okay'

'But mate what happens if your not, you can't pretend all the time'

'And who says I'm pretending!'

'Harry we're your friends we can tell when you're not okay' Hermione said softly

'Some friends' snorted Harry

'What's that meant to mean!' shouted Ron

Harry ignored him 'well you can stay here and try and find some real mermaids but I'm off on the boat'

Harry walked towards one of the boats and boarded the small vessel.

Hermione pulled Ron's arm 'come on, we don't know what he's capable of'

Then they too boarded the vessel.

It was Harry who took the wheel and Hermione and Ron who pulled up the Anker. But something strange happened despite the strong current in the water the boat didn't move. Harry tried turning the wheel but still the boat didn't move.

'Move you stupid boat' yelled Harry after getting frustrated

With a sudden jolt the boat moved forward at such a speed the golden trio had the hold on for dear life.

Harry laughed loudly 'ask the mermaids'

The small boat found its way down the smallest stream and rockiest river, the black boat pushed its way through the crisp blue water, it pushed most of the water up its sides making the he water look white almost like diamonds.

With a BANG the boat came to a sudden stop throwing the golden trio forward onto the floor.

'Well that went well' breathed Ron

Hermione gave a little giggle at this while trying to stand up.

The golden trio left the boat at the end of the river, at the moment they were just focusing on getting back to Lavender Hoe. It was difficult running after being on a speeding boat. They more walked quickly passed the pond and down the street to Lavender Hoe.

They burst into the kitchen after seeing that there was no Dumbledore in the living room, but there was a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_I see you went out exploring! Winston told me where you went. I have left some floo powder for all three of you, come when you're done exploring and Merry Christmas._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Right come on then' said Hermione who had been reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up from the letter and out the window, he was constraining on how he was going to act, and what if Irma was there he'd probably louse his temper again.

Harry's eyes wondered towards the shed, it stood lonely at then end of the garden, maybe he had imagined seeing that shadow in the shed, and maybe he was mad?

Suddenly another shadow moved across the moss covered windows. Now Harry was sure he wasn't imagining it.

Without thinking of Ron or Hermione, Harry pulled his wand out of his waste band and sprinted for the shed.

'Their not getting away this time' Harry said to himself as he ran.

Harry was so lost in the moment all he could hear was his own ruthless breathing until the calls of Ron and Hermione caught his ears, they were running after him 'they probably think your mad' Harry said again to himself.

Harry struggled to open the shed door open quickly but when he did he pulled it with such force that the shed door almost came off. With snipers eyes Harry scanned the room. Nothing. Not even a broom out of place. Hermione and Ron crashed into the shed after him.

'Mate what are you doing?' panted Ron

'There was someone in here' Harry said calmly

'Harry' cried Hermione 'There is no one in here'

'There was they got away. FOR FUCKS SAKE' Harry kicked the shed wall hurting is foot. The kick on the wall made the whole shed shake, so much so that all of the broom sticks fell over. It was only when this happened that Harry saw something. A trap door.

Harry laughed 'what do you say to that Hermione'

Ron and Hermione stared at the trap door.

'I think we should go' Hermione suggested

'What through the trap door?' asked Ron astonished

'No, to headquarters'

'WHAT' yelled Harry

'H

Harry I thought you wanted to go to headquarters to prove your not ill' Hermione mumbled the last few words due to her not believing them. Harry knew this.

'No, I'm going down here!'

'Harry don't be a prat' Ron said angrily, Harry didn't move. That was it Ron had lost his temper with him, Ron grabbed Harry's wrist and tried to pull him out of the shed, but instead Harry kicked him in the stomach forcing him to let go.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Harry screamed, he was now shacking with rage 'STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME'

Harry pointed at them, his arms shaking violently 'this is all your fault if you had just left me alone none of this would have happened'

Hermione and Ron were both frozen to their spots, this was the maddest they had ever seen Harry.

'You can go tell Dumbledore that I don't want to play anymore, I don't want to fight Voldemort'

Ron and Hermione still said nothing they just stared at him blankly. Harry kind of preferred them like this.

'Now I'm off down this trap hole too see what son of a bitch has been spying on me'

Luckily for Harry the trap door was open when he pulled it up, Ron and Hermione were still looking at I'm in shock. It was as if they didn't quite believe that this was their friend anymore.

From the trap door Harry dropped himself into a dark tunnel; he couldn't see any wooden beams holding the tunnel up it was just mud. Harry came to the conclusion that it was magic. He didn't care what Ron or Hermione thought he started walking. The sound of Harry's footsteps echoed around the tunnel, it seamed to go on forever; the footsteps were never ending before one could finish echoing another would hit the ground.

Soon the natural light from the open trap door died away; there was not even enoth light for Harry to see his hand infrount of his face. He still had his wand clutched in his hand. There was no point in not using magic, Harry had already gone too far to turn back, they thought he was ill anyway, he'd just tell them about the person spying on him.

'Lumos' he whispered, the end of his wand shone with a silver light. There was nothing new to see the tunnel was still dark and ever going.

'Ron we have to do something' cried Hermione

'What can we do, if we tell someone he'll never forgive us' Ron told her

'Ron if we don't we won't have Harry at all, did you see him, we've lost him Ron' tears started spilling from her eyes. Ron pulled her into a hug rubbing small circles on her back.

'We don't have to tell them about the…we can just tell them he's getting worse' she mumbled into his coat.

Ron stayed silent 'Hermione' he said finally 'Do you still have that book?'

Hermione looked up at him and pulled the book out of her coat pocket 'yes' she said handing it to him.

Ron opened the book:

_This book belongs to: Lou, Alice, Clara and Megan _

Ron skipped through the book, they had been making notes, or keeping track of something, it was Hermione who new what they had been doing.

'They have been researching something' she said in amazement

She took the book back and started reading it. She came across a page that caught her eye. It was a family tree that the girls had been building.

'Ron look at this' she pointed to where there was the simple name of _**fifth brother **_next to him was the name of his wife _**Lavender Goodworp.**_

'She was his wife' gasped Ron

They turned the page where they found a smaller version of the pitcher they found of her but this time covered in writing.

_Lavender Goodworp nicknamed Lavender whore was famous for cheating on her husband the Fifth brother. History tells us that she was sent away to live in a house down in the village while he lived in Five Locks manor._

'Ron!' cried Hermione

'What?'

'This house is Lavender Hoe'

'So'

'Lavender Hoe as in Lavender whore'

Finally the light bulb lit up in Ron's head 'what a horrible name for a house'

Hermione turned to another page and looked at what it said:

_Legend says that the Fifth brother had the shed in the back garden built as a place where he could spy on her….._

Hermione trailed off reading 'That's why they were here; they were looking for the trap door when they dropped their dorm number'

But that wasn't the thing that was playing on Ron's mind at this moment 'Hermione! If that's true and the fifth brother liked to spy on his wife then shouldn't the trap door lead Harry straight to five locks manor?'

Hermione froze 'and no one comes out of there alive'

It was almost like their hearts had stopped beating. Together they ran to the trap door.

'HARRY' they screamed 'HARRY COME BACK'

'Ron we have to get help'

Ron nodded

'I'll go get Dumbledore, you go get Winston'

'Winston?' asked Ron

'Well he knows this place doesn't he'

Ron and Hermione both ran faster than they ever had before. Hermione almost dived into the fireplace 'Grimmauld Place' she shouted. If there was one thing that was going through Hermione's head at that time it was that this was not how she was expecting to spend her Christmas.

Ron sprinted down the road towards the pond, but there was no sign of Winston. Ron began to panic; his best mate was walking to his death! Ron remembered Harry saying that Winston loved his pond. He grabbed a handful of reeds and pulled them out of the water. Nothing. Now Ron knew that he was going mad, knowing that the water would be freezing he jumped in.

'WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING'

That was the greatest sound Ron had heard all day, Winston's angry voice. A wet and very cold Ron crawled out of the water only to be greeted by a purple faced man.

'I…i..m..R…o…o..n…..w..e.a..s..l….e….y…y'

Winston pulled out his wand and dried Ron off.

'Thank you, I'm a friend of Harry's and he's in trouble!'

'What's wrong with the boy? And why were you swimming in my pond!'

'To get your attention. Harry's walking into five locks manor but he doesn't know it'

Winston's face turned to stone 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ron but your friends as good as dead'

'NO' Ron's temper boiled over 'Harry isn't dead'

'Kid, what you have to understand is that the fifth brother doesn't kill anyone, they kill themselves'

'What? Harry would never kill himself'

'Does Harry have any bad memories or had any bad experiences?'

'That's none of your business!' growled Ron

'No it's not but it's important'

'Okay yes, quite a few. More than most' Ron answered honestly 'more than he should have'

'Do you think your mate would kill himself if he got the sensation of every one of them happening to him at once?'

Ron fell silent; he'd never been with Harry when any of the really bad stuff happened. He was unconscious for Harry's first battle with Voldemort, then he was trapped behind a rock fall when Harry was in the chamber of secrets, then Sirius had bitten his leg when Harry and Hermione saved Sirius and no one had been there when Harry was in the graveyard with Voldemort but nothing had taken it's toll on Harry like this summer.

'How do you know all this?' Ron asked

'Because for thousands of years it has been my family that has taken the body's from the grounds'

'Then why aren't you dead'

'I've never been in the house'

'Please there must be some way we can save him?' Ron begged

author note: I hope lots of things are starting to make sense now :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three: Five locks manor

Harry's bloody shot eyes began to hurt when he blinked; even the bags under his eyes were sore and red. He felt like he had been walking the full length of the village or even a bit more. Soon he found himself at a set of stone stairs rising up to another trap door.

Wand still lit and in hand he pushed open the trap door. Once again natural light lit his face meaning that his wand was now a weapon instead of a candle.

If there was one thing Harry could have really used it was his invisibility cloke. Now he just had to take his chances, slowly trying into to make any noise he pulled himself out of the trap door. What he was met with next surprised him greatly. He looked around his surrounding area's, above him was a towering staircase that gave a clear pitcher of the landing above, all around him where doors leading to living rooms, kitchens, dinning rooms, offices, second living rooms, second dinning rooms, third dinning rooms. He was in some kind of house or mansion at that.

Harry tip toed over too the window, the view was spectacular. He could see the Abbey, the pond, Lavender Hoe, the many streams and rivers the Mermaid had sailed down, he could even see the Mermaid too still parked where him, Ron and Hermione had left it. There was something mission though from this perfect village view. Five Locks Manor. Where was it? Harry looked back to where he first saw the building, from the window of Lavender Hoe. He followed the view back to where he was stood…

'Shit' he thought to himself 'I've got to get out of here'

Harry turned to go back into the trap door but it had vanished! A massive weight a panic was dropped on Harry's shoulders. He wanted to crawl up into a big ball and just cry, even thought he was afraid crying might burn his eyes.

'Harry' he said to himself 'its okay to cry you're on your own'

'No you're not on your own you stupid boy! This house if hunted' he argued with himself

'Why did I have to leave Ron and Hermione?'

'Because they think your Ill, they think you can't look after yourself, they think your mad'

'I am mad'

'No your not'

'Yes I'm am, I'm talking to you'

'I am you, you stupid little freak'

'I'M NOT A FREAK'

'Yes you are you're a stupid weak little freak, you couldn't even fight off a muggle when he raped you'

'SHUT UP!'

'Face it we got raped that means we're discussing'

'STOP IT'

'Think of what Sirius will say when he finds out, he'll probably never want to see us again, probably feel sick at the sight of us'

'No he'd never do that'

'Well we're not the same old Harry anymore anyway'

'I haven't changed'

'Yes we have, we're weak if Voldemort was too break in here now we'd just lie down and take it, like we did our Uncle'

'SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP, I TRIED I really tried and I'm not WEAK'

'Prove it'

Harry looked towards the first living room coming from it was a bright blue light, during his little metal argument Harry couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes, he was right they did burn his eyes quite badly really. Due to his tears Harry couldn't help making a lot of noise through his small crying coughs and sniffles.

He moved towards the living room with the blue light. It was just like the blue light from McGonagall's office. Before walking into the living room, Harry looked suspiciously around the room, just incase a ghost decided to jump out at him.

Harry knew that there was sofa's and chairs in the living room but all apart from the source of the blue light was blacked out. The only thing Harry could see in the room was a pensive.

He had to prove himself wrong! He wasn't weak, he could do this, all he would doing was looking into a pensive in a hunted house that anyone who entered died in. what could go wrong.

Couscous about the blackness around him Harry walked towards the pensive. Knowing he'd rather be anywhere than this living room, Harry dropped his head into the pensive hoping that where ever it took him it would be better than Five Locks manor.

Hermione fell out of the fireplace, tripping over her feet as she tried to get up, she couldn't worry about the pain in her knees she just had to get to the Order.

The kitchen she had landed in was covered in untouched Christmas lunch, the house only had a few sounds coming from in and they were coming from the living room. So that is where Hermione ran.

There were three piles of presents still sat under the tree. Mrs Weasley had tried to get Ginny, Fred and George to wait to open them with Harry, Ron and Hermione but there was no stopping them. They were all playing the only muggle game Mr Weasley loved and knew. Shirreds. It was Tonks's go and the last thing any of them expected was a hot, flustered and panicked Hermione Granger bursting into the room.

'Hermione' cried Mrs Weasley, she ran to engross her in a hug but paused in confusion when she saw that Hermione was alone. Sirius too had rose from his seat expecting his godson to come through the door with Hermione.

'Hermione where are the boys?' squeaked Mrs Weasley

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths so that she could speak clearly without panting 'It's Harry, he's in trouble'

'What…..how?'

'Molly its Harry, he could get into trouble in his sleep' joked Mr Weasley 'what kind of trouble Hermione?'

'He's going or has gone into Five Locks manor!' she cried

If there was one reaction she wasn't expecting it was this one. The whole room looked at her in confusion; only one had a look of horror on their face. Shacklebolt.

'How do you know about that place?' he hissed

'Some of the Abbey students told us about it'

'Wait what is Five Locks manor?' asked Sirius

Hermione and Shacklebolt ignored him and carried on looking at each other in horror.

'Did you go looking for it?' he hissed again

'No, Harry kept seeing shadows so we went to check it out'

'Would someone please tell us what Five Locks manor is?' Sirius asked again

Again they ignored him.

'Molly will you please go and get Albus for me' Shacklebolt asked calmly

'We can't take him away from Hogwarts at Christmas' Mrs Weasley insisted

'MOLLY THIS IS IMPORTANT, IF YOU WANT TO SEE HARRY ALIVE THEN YOU WILL GO AND GET DUMBLEDORE' Shacklebolt screamed

Mrs Weasley almost flew out of the room and towards the fireplace which Hermione had entered. There was nothing more they could do but wait for Dumbledore.

'Now you have to tell me what Five Locks manor is' Sirius said through gritted teeth, the part about seeing Harry alive again had really scared him.

The whole room looked to Hermione who prepared to explain what she knew so far.

'Well Harry kept seeing these shadows in the shed at the back of the garden' she started 'so we went to go and check it out, but their was nobody there all we found was this slip of paper saying dorm 22. So this morning we went to dorm 22 to find out whom it was. It turned out that it was the dorm of some girls we know, there we found a pitcher of a woman called Lavender' Shacklebolt shivered 'and a note book they had been writing in. we didn't have anymore time to look around the room because we saw that we where late for Dumbledore' she took a deep breath 'when we got back Harry saw the shadows again, he ran out to see what it was but again there was no one there. But then Harry started to change'

'Change how?' Remus asked

'He'd been changing all day but then he just went…' Hermione thought of the best way to say it, she gave up 'mad'

'When you said that he'd been changing all day?' questioned Mr Weasley

'His eyes, there is something wrong with them, their just red, around them their just red. Anyway he got really angry said he didn't want to play Dumbledore's games anymore. He found this trap door and decided to go down it. We couldn't stop him we were kind of scared it was like he wasn't Harry anymore. When he had gone down the trap door me and Ron discovered some things like who the woman in the pitcher was, she was the wife of the fifth brother and the previous owner of the house Harry was staying in and the reason it was called what it was'

'Harry was staying in Lavender Hoe?' Shacklebolt asked in astonishment

'Yes, we found out that the house was called that because the fifth brothers nick name for his wife was Lavender Hoe'

'That's horrible' Ginny interrupted

'That's what Ron said. Then we found out that the fifth brother liked to spy on his wife from that shed from that we found out that Harry was going to Five Locks manor'

'So' began Tonks 'Harry is off to some manor house what's the problem?'

'No one had come out of Five Locks manor alive' Shacklebolt said silently

'Why the fuck was he sent there then' exclaimed Sirius

Remus had to force Sirius to sit down for fear that he would faint or really have a murder to be accused of.

'So where is Ron?' Mr Weasley asked, he had been wondering where his youngest son had been for some time now.

'I sent him to go and get Winston'

'Winston?'

'He's the games keeper at Abbey'

It was then that Albus Dumbledore complete with Mrs Weasley, professor McGonagall and Hagrid swept into the room.

'Miss Granger what's the matter with Harry?' Dumbledore asked his voice rushed spending no time to exchange pleasantries.

Hermione explained what she had just explained to the others to Dumbledore. She explained about the shadows in the shed, the pitcher of the lady and who she was, Harry's eyes and how he changed. She couldn't help but notest the look of horror on their faces, Dumbledore's and McGonagall's being different from Mrs Weasley and Hagrid's, Hermione imagined that was because Mrs Weasley and Hagrid would have been hearing the story of the fifth brother for the first time while McGonagall and Dumbledore would have heard the tales before of the young Abbey students who's curiosity would get the better of them, their curiosity being the reason why there names are engraved now onto gravestones.

Once Hermione had finished McGonagall collapsed into the closest chair Mrs Weasley too looked like she would fall over at any moment so lovingly Mr Weasley sat her down in the chair that he had been sat in.

'The question is how much time we have before Harry arrives at Five Locks manor' Dumbledore said calmly yet the twinkle had gone from his eyes.

'No' snapped Sirius 'the question is why did you put him in that house in the first place?'

Even though the whole room wanted to get on and help Harry they could help but join Sirius in wanting an answer to that question.

'I can not tell you that, I'm sorry' Dumbledore said lowering his head knowing that this was not what Sirius or the others wanted to hear.

'Why?'

'It is for me and Harry to discus'

As much as it pained Sirius to say it he had to 'If he's not dead already'

'Sirius' scolded Remus

'What? It's true Harry could be dead by now'

'Then we shall waste no more time talking about things that are not as important as his life' Dumbledore pronounced

Everyone nodded in agreement; Harry's life was the most important thing now. It normally was as long as he was still alive the wizading world had hope.

'I want the whole Order of the phoenix to go to Abbey village then wait for my orders' Dumbledore said finally. Remus and Sirius were the first people out of the door, they where running towards the kitchen followed by the others.

Before leaving for the kitchen Mrs Weasley turned to her three children 'I want you to go to bed and stay there and Fred and George no magic while your home alone now is not the time'

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but Fred put his hand over her mouth, even they new that now was not the time.

Mrs Weasley had never been so proud of her sons, it was the maturity she had ever seen them. She then followed the others towards the fireplace in the kitchen.

Knowing that she was going along too, Hermione tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder.

'Professor, you knew what you were doing didn't you?'

Dumbledore gave her a small smile 'yes, but even I can get things wrong'

Hermione frowned 'only, he doesn't want to play games anymore sir' it was the most blunt thing she had said to a teacher, the head at that.

Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder and moved towards the kitchen, Hermione followed hoping that Ron's efforts with Winston had been successful.

Winston led Ron into his house; it was small, bigger than Hagrid's hut but smaller than the Burrow's bottom floor. The front door led straight into the kitchen that was coloured a light brown. Winston took a seat at the kitchen table, he told Ron to sit.

Ron was growing irritated Harry could be dead by now and here he was in some strangers help who knew more than he was letting on.

'Please can we do something to help Harry!' he begged

'How strong is your friend?' Winston asked

'What's that got to do with anything, we should be finding a way to save him'

'I can save your friend' Winston said calmly this made Ron's bottom lip tremble 'I'm working out if your friend can save himself'

'What save himself from the fifth brother?'

'Don't be stupid child! He needs saving from himself'

'I don't understand'

Winston sighed 'like I said they kill themselves'

'But how do you know'

'When my family goes and gets the body's from the grounds you can tell the last spell from their wands whether they knew the spell or not was the killing curse. So I'll ask you again is your friend strong?'

Ron thought for a while 'Yes'

'You sound unsure'

Ron looked to the ground, what Winston was saying was true Ron wasn't sure anymore. As much as he knew how brave and strong Harry could be he didn't know if Harry would ever be the same again after this summer. And the thought of lousing Harry scared him and Hermione deeply.

'Has Harry changed lately?' Winston asked

'Well he gets angry more…'

'Not emotionally!' growled Winston 'Physically'

Ron didn't need to think about this 'his eyes'

Winston smirked 'and what is Harry's best fetcher?'

'What?'

'What is Harry's best fetcher?'

'How am I meant to know?'

'Fine then' sighed Winston 'if you were a girl what would you say Harry's best fetcher is'

Ron thought hard 'what would Ginny think Harry's best fetcher is' he said to himself, Ron knew perfectly well that Ginny was madly in love with his best mate.

'His eyes' Ron said finally

'So he's already destroying himself'

'But when we asked Harry he didn't even know that his eyes were red'

Winston shrugged 'Has he been hurt lately?'

Ron's face turned to a mix of stone and horror.

Winston shook his head 'then you better hope he's gotten over it'

With a stiff neck Ron shook his head. Winston took another deep breath then walked over to the largest kitchen cupboard; there he pulled out some gloves and a large bag.

'What's that for?' Ron squeaked

Winston didn't look at Ron; he didn't want to have to see a teenager break down in his kitchen 'for the body I'll be getting tomorrow'

'NO' Ron cried

Winston turned to look at Ron. He wasn't crying his face was red, almost as red as his hair. He was angry.

Ron marched over too Winston who was not stood with his back up to the cupboard that he had just shut, Ron's voice was shaking when he whispered this 'Harry is the bravest, strongest person I know, he can deal with anything in that house. You won't be needing that bag tomorrow the only thing you're going to need to pick up tomorrow is your dignity'

Without another glance to Winston Ron fled the house, not quite believing what he had just done he ran back towards Lavender Hoe hoping that Hermione's efforts with the Order had been successful.

Harry closed his eyes as he was flung into the pensive, only small rays of blue light found their ways through his eyelids. He kept them shut until the blue light stopped finding their way through, then he knew he had arrived.

Harry reluctantly opened his sore eyes, he found himself in a crouched possession, slowly he forced himself to stand up right as he did so he felt his right foot crack, he took a sharp intake of air with the pain. First his eyes now his feet what was wrong with him? Breathing heavily Harry hobbled around the room, it was an office. The office was in a very square room, it was dim only a few candles lit the room, there was an dark wooded almost black desk that stood central in the room. The walls were wallpapered in an old fashioned burgundy colour that only darkened the room. Around the room were paintings, bookshelves, globes and statues. Harry looked closely at the globe, there was something wrong with it, half the countries were missing and if the countries were there they where in the wrong colours.

It was then that Harry saw the room for what it was, the books on the bookshelf he had seen some of them before In Dumbledore's office but in his office they were beyond old, here they looked almost new, the paintings on the wall they were painted in an old fashioned way yet the paint looked fresh. It then came to Harry's head 'if there are countries missing that's because they haven't been explored or found yet'

Harry's exploration was interrupted by the arrival of a short man, he was wearing long black robes that kicked at his feet, around his neck he wore gold chains that lifted at his pot belly. His hair was silver but short only flicking slightly at his ears, he was lipless his real lips hidden under a thick silver beard that didn't hang down his face.

The man sat himself at his desk and pored two glasses of what Harry would only see as brandy. This made since as it would have been hundreds of years before firewhisky would be invented.

Harry hobbled over to a seat by one of the bookshelves to rest in, the chair was at a perfect angle so that he could see both the man and the empty seat on the other side of the desk where the second brandy had been placed infrount of. The man downed the brandy then poured himself another. He looked stressed almost angry and disappointed.

It was this point when there was a knock at the door at didn't seam to relax the man sat at the desk.

'Come in' called the man sat at the desk.

A small boy walked into the room, he looked older and taller than Harry but he was still young and if he was small then Harry was tiny. The boy had dirty blond hair that was short and spiky; even though it was dirty blond it was lighter than Lauren's. Despite the boys young face he did have prominent lines on his forehead that Harry could see where down to stress. The boy was also wearing black robes but he didn't look happy in them. He didn't have gold chains like the man instead he wore a purple scarf.

'You wanted to talk to me Father' said the boy

The man nodded 'sit down'

The boy did as he was told while his father downed his second brandy.

'Drink' his Father commanded.

Again the boy did as he was told; he took the smallest sip of brandy and almost choked on it. The man sighed and rubbed his temple at his sons failed attempt at drinking brandy.

'Well' began the man 'I hope your happy Sonley'

The boy obviously called Sonley lowered his head 'what's going to happen now?'

'What do you think is going to happen' growled the man

The boy shrugged 'are you still going to continue with the school?'

'Yes' the man nodded 'it will be called Abbey, it will have four houses named after each of my sons and its uniform shall be black'

The light bulb turned on in Harry's head, this was Goodworp!

'But Father' the boy interrupted Harry's thought 'there are five of us'

Harry's heart sank, this was the fifth brother.

Master Goodworp stood up and walked around the desk to stand behind his youngest son 'do you really think you deserve to have a house named after you?'

The youngest son shook his head 'you always like Honnorly, Daler, Grauntly and Masmon better then me'

Goodworp turned red with anger 'NONE OF THEM HAD AN AFFAIR WITH A MARRIED WOMAN' he yelled making Sonley flinch

'What is going to happen to Lavender?'

Goodworp sat back down rubbing his beard with his hands 'we'll stick to the story that it was her not you'

Sonley lowered his eyes and looked to the floor 'I love them both but I never wanted to marry Lavender'

'I arranged that marriage to try and get you to behave'

'I'm only 17'

Goodworp looked up in confusion 'Don't be stupid your 16 and you know it'

'No Father today's the 13th of January I was born on the 10th'

Goodworp couldn't help the guilty look on his face but he didn't apologise.

'But you where 16 when it started'

Sonley nodded

'She was 29?'

Sonley nodded again

'Why her Sonley? Of all the people you had to pick Slyrthrin's wife'

Harry's jaw dropped so far it almost fell off.

'Sorry' Sonley muttered

'We and Hogwarts have fallen out over this you know; you have ruined our schools friendship'

Sonley snorted 'Hogwarts would only try and control you anyway'

'Well now we'll never know'

Sonley rolled his eyes.

'There's something I need to know' Goodworp said pulling himself forward in his chair to be closer to his youngest.

Sonley raised an eyebrow.

'Where is the passage way?'

'The passage way?' questioned Sonley

'The passage way in which you moved from hear to Hogwarts?'

Sonley took in a deep breath 'it's in the large tree infrount of the guest house; it's enchanted so it's about a 5 minuet walk from here to Hogwarts'

'And where does it come out?'

'In one of the pipes in the chamber of secrets'

Harry chuckled to himself, Hogwarts never failed to surprise him.

'That tree will be cut down' Goodworp assured him

Sonley nodded.

'Now I'm going to tell you what's going to happen' Sonley looked up at his Father who looked completely calm as he spoke 'you may have notest that I have built a manor house up at the top of the village' Sonley nodded 'that manor house is locked with five keys, one owned by myself and the other four with your brothers. In that manor house is where you will live until you grow up'

Harry felt terrible; he was shocked that Goodworp looked so calm because the look on Sonley's face was horrible. He looked like his heart had been ripped out and stood on.

Sonley couldn't help one tear escaping from his silvery blue eyes.

'Don't cry' commanded Goodworp

'Why can't I, you're sending me away'

'OH JUST GROW UP SONLEY' Goodworp yelled making Sonley flinch again.

Through gritted teeth Sonley said again 'I'm only 17'

'So, I was married at your age, your grandfather already had 4 children by the time he was 17. You get married have an affair then decide you want to be 5 again'

Sonley went silent again 'but I'm not you or Grandad'

'Then you're not a Goodworp'

Sonley took in a sharp intake of breath 'are you disowning me'

Goodworp didn't answer he just stood and turned his back to Sonley.

Harry was horrified despite him having an affair with the wife of Slyrthrin; Harry was on Sonley's side. Harry knew that people did things younger in the old days but this was insane.

Sonley picked up the still full glass of brandy and threw it at the painting of Lavender that was just above Goodworp head. Harry looked closely at the painting; it was the same one from the Dorm room.

Goodworp spun round to face his youngest whose face was now running with tears.

'GO TO HELL' Sonley screamed so loud that the back of his mouth hurt. Sonley ran for the door but Goodworp stopped him.

He pulled his youngest into a hug which Sonley didn't return. Goodworp had one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head.

'You will be moved tomorrow morning' Goodworp said silently

This made Sonley cry harder and finally return the hug.

'Will Lavender come with me?' Sonley asked his voice going a little high pitched

'No, she will be moved to a house in the village, a house given a name that will make people believe our story that it was her not you'

Sonley nodded into his Fathers chest.

'Now go pack' Goodworp let go of his youngest then walked back to his desk. He didn't look back at Sonley who stood in the doorway for a few seconds then left the office with his head hanged low.

Harry watched as Goodworp pulled five school ties out of the bottom draw one red, one blue, one green, one white and one purple. He pulled out the purple tie and dropped it onto the candle. Harry could only think one thing 'there goes Sonley house'

Suddenly the feeling of being pulled grabbed Harry from behind as once again the light blue light filled his eyes.

Author note: the longest chapter! sorry it took so long to update.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four: Sonley Goodworp

Harry was pulled out of the pensive, he tried to steady himself but the shooting pain in his foot caused him to topple over on to the scratchy rug. He let out a wince of pain, the fact that he was no longer sitting down in the chair brought him back to his surroundings. The dark living room only the centre lit by the bright blue light. Harry could only think of one thing to do.

'Sonley' he whispered out 'Sonley' he said a bit louder 'SONLEY' he screamed

There was nothing, only the darkness. Harry tried to pull himself back out into the entrance hall but it was hard work. After four attempts of pulling Harry felt a painful rubbing in his right shoulder. Harry pulled down the shoulder of his coat and shirt, on his skin Harry watched as the big dark red rash burnt its way across his skin. Harry pressed the skin surrounding the ever growing rash with his finger tips; it stung so bad one touch made the whole of his right arm went num.

'FOR FUCK SAKE SONLEY!' Harry screamed

Harry was breathing hard; his face was dripping in a panicked sweat. The sweat made Harry's hair drape down over his glasses.

'Harry'

Harry stopped breathing; he swore he heard a whisper. He started breathing again but this time he forced himself to breath more gently.

'Harry'

This time someone was really whispering his name. Harry forced his body to turn to the area the voice was coming from but all he could see was black.

'Hello?' Harry called out into the blackness

Harry sat stunned as a white pasty face appeared out of the blackness, still dirty blond hair but now it was longer and knotted. The young face now gripped its self to the cheek bones not to mention the way like his Father he had not lips, not due to any face hair, because there was none, but the fact that they were thin and white.

'Sonley' Harry whispered

'Harry' he whispered back

Sonley walked and stood over the broken Harry.

'How do you know my name?'

'I heard the boy and girl shouting after you when you came through my trap door' Sonley laughed 'they thought I was going to hurt you'

Harry had to swallow some sick that had come up in his mouth 'But you don't hurt people do you, they hurt themselves'

Harry nodded 'How?'

'A curse'

'What curse?'

'I can't say'

Harry looked at his face; he still looked young just dead.

'How old where you?' Harry asked trying to be sensitive

'When?'

'When you died'

Sonley paused and thought. Harry didn't blame him he had been dead for a long time.

'22'

Harry got another shooting pain up his leg. Harry let out a cry of pain.

'Do you know what's happening to me?' Harry begged

'You're killing yourself! Why are you killing yourself?'

'I don't know'

'Lavender did that, she killed herself and she didn't know how' Sonley said to himself but loud enoth that Harry could hear.

'What happened to Lavender Anyway?'

'My Father told me to say that she cheated on me, that she was a whore so people wouldn't think it was me. When he locked me up he put her in that house'

'Lavender Hoe?' Harry interrupted

'Yes Lavender Hoe, stands for Lavender Whore. Did you see that pitcher that got hit by the brandy glass?'

Harry nodded.

'That was her'

'But she was wearing green; I thought your colour was purple?'

'It was, I dressed her in green so she looked more like Slyrthrin's wife'

'How old was Lavender when you married?'

This seamed to make Sonley look even more dead '14' he said softly

'Why did you build the tunnel?' Harry had so many questions he didn't know how he was going to get through them all; also it was taking his mind off the death that was soon to come.

'Food was sent here, I never got to see anyone. I was 19 when I last saw my family. I just wanted to see her; she didn't know I was there. She never used that shed and I couldn't get out because it was locked from the outside'

'Well why didn't you use magic?'

'My wand was taken from me when I came here'

Another shot of pain filled Harry's body and another cry of pain came out of his mouth.

'Tell me how she died' Harry cried

'She found the trap door and came to see me, but this house was only meant for me if anyone else comes they just kill them self's especially if something traumatic has happened to them and they haven't got over it'

Harry's face dropped. He was so dead!

'Why was your name never recorded?' Harry asked desperately

'Because he disowned me, the only people who ever came close to learning my name was them girls'

'The girls? But how?'

'Think about it Harry your clever'

Harry consternated he thought back to ever conversation he had with them, everything he'd learnt 'Alice could see dead people'

Sonley nodded

'She couldn't speak to you but she could see you?'

'I like to look at the student arriving and leaving from the Abbey. Sometimes she saw me in the window'

'That's how they became so interested in you! Didn't the deaths ever put the off?'

Sonley smiled 'yours will'

Another shot of pain filled his body.

'I have to get out of here' Harry pleaded

'The trap door goes when someone unfamiliar comes in. the only other way out is the front door but….'

'I don't care I just need to get out!'

Harry turned his weak head to the large looming front door with the strangest lock Harry had ever seen. There was a large glass door knob but under that were five different shaped key holes. Harry just needed something to help him up raising his good left arm Harry raised his hand to the door knob and grabbed it.

A horrible feeling came over Harry, which made him feel like someone was using his head as a quaffle. He let go of the door knob and instead through his hands to his head in an attempt to crush out the pain.

Harry let out a painful scream that could have been heard from Hogwarts. With thin breaths Harry let out another scream.

'I told you!' yelled Sonley 'I told you it was cursed'

Harry let out another scream, he started thrashing around on the floor as if he had just been put under the Cruciatus curse on him.

It was then when his eyes went white, he was looking into his memories. His own worst memories.

_Harry was 4, he had been kept late at school because he forgot his P.E kit and had to go back for it. Knowing that his uncle would be angry Harry ran home as fast as he could not wanting to catch his uncle in one of his moods. This was a Friday and uncle Vernon worked from home on a Friday. Harry finally made it to number 4 privet drive he pushed open the door, trying not to make any noise he snuck into the house._

_'Where have you been Boy?' shouted Vernon_

_'Sorry' breathed Harry 'it wasn't my fault' that was true the only reason Harry forgot his P.E kit was because Dudley hid it._

_Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and pressed him against he wall 'you get home on time, do you under stand me boy?'_

_Harry nodded_

_Vernon slapped the 4 year old across the face 'go to your room' Vernon ordered and Harry obeyed._

_This wasn't the worst he had from his uncle but it was his earliest memory of the things he took from his uncle._

_The next thing Harry saw was him getting chased up a tree by one of the late Aunt Marge's dogs. Now he was being chased by Dudley and his gang around the playground before ending up on the top of the school roof then being told off by a teacher._

_Now Harry was stood on the chess set looking at a bruised and bloody Ron after they had just won the chess match. Hermione was telling him that they had to go. Then he was facing Lord Voldemort on the back of Quirrell head. The memory changed to him and Ron looking at Hermione's petrified body, then he was in the chamber of secrets looking down at Ginny's cold body while being talked to by Tom Riddle. The chamber of secrets changed to a black night the only source of light in the sky being the big white full moon. He was stood on the rocky beach watching him, Hermione and Sirius getting attacked by dementors. He was in the graveyard, he heard the words 'Kill the spare' Harry spun he was watching Cedric being killed then watching himself being put under the Cruciatus curse. Harry closed his eyes to try and block out the graveyard but when he opened them he was somewhere much worse. He was stood against the desk in his bedroom at Privet Drive but it was something in the doorway that chilled Harry to the bone. The whole doorway was blocked by this monster of a man, Vernon had gain more weight with the death of Marge, mostly down to his drinking, Harry looked as his Uncle slumped in the door way to Harry he was clearly drunk._

_'YOUR AUNT'S GONE!' he yelled holding himself up on Harry's doorframe_

_'I know' replied Harry 'I'm sorry about the lamp'_

_Harry braised himself for the smack that never came._

_'I'm not going to hit you Harry' smiled his Uncle_

_Harry's head snapped up to look at his Uncle in both shock and gratitude 'thanks' whispered Harry, he still didn't believe what he was hearing._

_'There is something else you can do for me'_

_Uncle Vernon moved closer and closer to Harry, Harry couldn't move back he was propped up against his Uncle and the desk. Vernon grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled his closer. Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath; the smell was so strong it made Harry turns his head in disgust._

_'I thought you weren't going to hit me?'_

_'I'm not'_

_'Then what do you want'_

_Vernon pulled Harry even closer, so close that Harry was being sucked into his chest, Vernon put his mouth to Harry's ear and began to whisper so that all the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end._

_'My marriage is other, all we do is argue just because I like a drink! Women these days they all think they are equal but there not, I run this house, I own her I own Dudley and I own you' Vernon moved his hands from Harry's wrist's to his waste 'nothings the same, she doesn't cooks for me like she used to, she doesn't clean for me like she used to. But Harry, there is also something else that she doesn't do that she should! Something I need something every person needs'._

_Again Vernon lowered his hold on Harry, making Harry too uncomfterble to move._

_'Touch' whispered Vernon; he placed his lips on Harry's ear._

_Panic griped Harry, this was worse than being hit, Harry screamed and thought violently against his Uncle's grip, he frashed around causing his uncle to throw him to the ground._

_Harry lay on the floor in the shadow of his towering uncle, before Harry could stop him self tears stared running freely down his cheeks, some were even caught in his trembling lip. Harry's whole body shook even more violently than he had fought._

_'JUST HIT ME!' screamed Harry, looking up at his monster Uncle 'HIT ME, HIT ME, PLEASE JUST HIT ME' he cried_

_Vernon didn't reply he just moved and knelt next to his crying nephew._

_'PLEASE JUST HIT ME'_

_'What do you think I'm going to do Harry?' Vernon asked, he was trying to sound innocent._

_Harry looked at him, he hated him, even more than Voldemort, at least with Voldemort Harry knew what he wanted._

_'Rape me' whispered Harry, he looked down, he could bare to look at his Uncle when he said it._

_'What did you say Harry?'_

_'RAPE ME' Harry looked for his wand; he was allowed to use magic in emergencies. The wand was on his bed, too far away to grab. Suddenly Harry felt another rush of emotion 'YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME'_

_Vernon smiled, he moved himself so that he was now lying on Harry, this way no matter how Harry fought he couldn't get away._

_Harry tried to kick but it was no good his body had gone completely num. Harry couldn't kick but he could scream._

_'JUST HIT ME PLAESE, DON'T! PLEASE, PLEASE' he begged as his uncle ran his hands down Harry's skinny, num body._

Harry was pulled out of his merry-go-round of bad memories only for them to begin again, he didn't want to see them again, and he couldn't stand the pain. Where as in his dreams it always felt so abnormal here he felt like it was happening again. The worst part was that he could still feel his uncle's hands all over him.

Harry didn't know it but he was screaming the whole time and the memories began again his screams hurt even more as they dried his mouth. He could help the screams as much as he wanted to stop.

He kept watching the memories; they were driving him mad if he wasn't already. He wanted it to stop. He wanted what the other boys and girls had wanted when they got put through this, he wanted everything to be gone.

With that thought in his head Harry could no longer control his arms, slowly his right arm reached down for his wand in the waste band of his jeans. Harry tried to fight against it but he was pulling out his wand and raising it to his head.

'You know the curse' he said to himself 'end it now'

'No I can't' he argued back

'Yes you can its easy'

'NO'

His lips were forcing him to say the words.

'I can beat this, I can beat him' Harry said to himself

Knowing that he could fight his mouth he tried his arms. The rash was still burning its self into his skin; this only made it harder to fight. He grabbed the arm with the wand with the one with the rash in an attempt to redirect it from his head. The words were almost coming off his lips now 'one last try' Harry said to himself. With all the strength he could muster Harry pushed.

In some miracle Harry felt his arm snap. It was now pointing towards the door. The five locks to be exact, he let his body relax and the curse take hold of him.

'Avada Kedavra' he screamed.

A flash a red light flew out the end of his wand and hit the five locks. With in seconds the curse was lifted from Harry.

Sonley had gone, the house stood silent. Harry still lay on the floor, he was irritated by his weak body, he just wanted to sleep, and he'd used all his energy when under the curse. With his heavy eyes he rested them.

It was a creaking and cracking noise that made Harry's eyes snap open again, he looked around the still blackened room. Harry looked towards the five locks. There was something different about them. Harry looked closer. The metal was cracking, the windows where smashing, Harry looked at the walls even they had cracks running along them and it was all coming from the five locks. It was then that Harry came to the realisation. The house was falling apart.

The Order found them self's waiting for Dumbledore and Hermione in the living room of Lavender Hoe.

'What do you think is taking them so long?' growled Sirius pacing up and down the living room.

'Calm down Padfoot we'll get to Harry soon enoth' reassured Remus

The front door slammed open, the whole Order jumped to their feet hoping that it was Harry, maybe he had changed his mind about going down the trap door and come home? It wasn't, it was Ron.

'Hey' Ron greeted

'Ron!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley, she ran up to her youngest son and threw her arms around him.

'Winston wouldn't help, he says Harry's going to die' Ron mumbled into his mothers shoulder.

Mrs Weasley put her hands on Ron's face 'Who's Winston?'

'The games keeper'

'Well don't you listen to that horrible man Harry's going to be fine'

'You mean really fine not pretend fine?'

'Ron what are you talking about?' Mrs Weasley asked, she always knew that Ron knew more than he was letting on and now she was finally making a break through.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but before he could the fireplace exploded and Dumbledore and Hermione walked out.

'Ron!' cried Hermione 'what happened with….'

Ron cut her off by shaking his head.

'I think it would be wise for me to take the trap door Harry went down while the rest wait outside the building for my signal' ordered Dumbledore

The Order plus Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Right Miss Granger, Mr Weasley can you please show me to the trap door…'

Dumbledore was not the only one that had heard the rumbling the others heard the rumbling too. With out a second thought the whole Order ran outside to see what it was. It was Five Locks manor, it was falling down.

'HARRY' screamed Hermione.

Seeing the whole building cracking was the last thing Harry remembered the next thing he knew he was lay deep in the rubble of the mansion. Pain was spreading across his body like fire; he was light headed probably due to the amount of blood he was lousing. His glasses were no longer on his face but shards of glass from where they had broken left deep red cuts around his already red eyes. This vision was blurry but in the distance he saw Sonley looking like he did when Harry saw him in the pensive, he was walking across the rubble away from Harry towards two women one Harry recognised as Lavender except this time in a deep purple dress, the other was old she had deep grey hair, silver eyes and a sweet round face that suited her small curly bob. The old lady was the first to hug Sonley; the hug was different to hugs Harry had seen before. It was a mother's hug.

Harry watched as Sonley walked hand in hand with the two women into a bright white light. After seeing this Harry had stopped feeling the pain that was destroying his body instead he let the darkness take him.

Ron, Sirius and Remus were the fastest runners with Hermione and Tonks following after.

'HARRY!' yelled Ron looking for any response as they reached the rubble.

'HARRY' cried Sirius who was pulling up bits of rubble up to see if his godson was under one of them.

Remus was doing the same he was using his werewolf senses to try and smell Harry, he could smell blood but not where it was coming from.

Tonks and Hermione were also pulling doors and bookshelves that where thrown around the place.

Ron was almost in the centre of where the house used to be, he looked around the place panicked. In the future Ron would be glad that he stopped looking through the rubble because in the distance he could see a body. Ron sprinted towards the body.

'I FOUND HARRY' he called back to the others, without hesitation everyone ran towards the body. Ron was right it was Harry.

Harry's eyes were still red but now he had cuts around them too, he also had blood running down his face. They couldn't see his body because it was buried under the rubble but they guessed he could have hundreds of broken bones.

Remus checked Harry for a pulse 'He's alive'

'Thank Merlin' exclaimed Sirius 'Tonks go tell the others'

Without hesitation Tonks ran down to Lavender Hoe where the others were waiting. Sirius turned to Remus who with Ron was trying to dig Harry out of the rubble.

'Is he going to be okay Moony?'

Remus looked up at Sirius 'Its Harry isn't it, he's always okay'

Sirius started digging along with Remus and Ron while Hermione kept checking that Harry still had a pulse.

Dumbledore found his way to where the mansion used to be, he magiced a stretcher. When Harry was finally dug out Remus and Sirius lifted him onto the stretcher then took him away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty five: St. Mungo's**

As Harry's mind came back to himself the small of fresh clean air filled his nostrils. Note of his senses came back to him, he could feel the thin bed sheets resting on his legs and chest. He kept his eyes shut because he could now hear voices chatting happily around him but instead of opening his eyes he listened to them chatting away.

'I'm going to have to disagree with you Hermione' Harry heard the voice of Seamus Finnegan.

'What!' screeched Hermione 'how can you think that, Ron back me up'

'Sorry Hermione I'm with Seamus on this one'

Harry sighed inside himself 'Bad move Ron' Harry thought to himself even though he didn't know what they were talking about.

'And before you ask Hermione' came the voice of Dean Thomas 'I am also with Ron and Seamus'

'Well I'm with Hermione' spat Megan, Harry's ears picked up at hearing her voice he didn't think any Abbey student would be hear, which he guessed was the Hogwarts hospital wing.

'So am I' said Clara 'child birth must be more painful than being kicked in the balls'

'Same, I think child birth must be worse' sighed Alice

'Oh my Merlin, Alice and Seamus disagree on something' Ron said sarcastically

'Oh shut up' Alice and Seamus said together.

'Come on Lou' smiled Alice 'what's your opinion?'

Harry could hear Lou leaning forward on her chair, there was a silence Harry thought his hearing had turned off.

'I agree with the boys' she said finally

Harry would hear cheers from the boys and moans from the girls.

'WHAT?' screamed Hermione

'Hermione be quiet' hissed Dean 'Harry's still asleep'

'Lauren Marine' scolded Megan 'how can you think that?'

'Well' she began 'after a period of time a woman will say I want another baby, you will never hear a man say I want another kick in the balls'

'So we're even then' stated Hermione '4 people saying being kicked in the balls hurt more and 4 of us saying child birth hurts more'

'Well the Quiditch team are coming later to see Harry I'll guess well see then' sneered Ron knowing that most of the team will be on their side.

Harry decided that maybe he should let them know that he was awake.

'I agree with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Lauren' he mumbled

'HARRY!' everybody cried

Harry opened his eyes to see everyone stood round his bed beaming. Harry tried to sit up but the pain in his chest and legs was too much not to mention one of his arms were broken. The more Harry looked the more he came to realise two things. One that his eyes were really tight and the other that he wasn't in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

'Where am I?' he asked

'You're in St. Mungo's' informed Dean

'Oh' said Harry nodding his head 'what are you all doing here?'

'Well, me and Seamus came that last few day because the nurse said you'd wake up soon' said Dean

'And we came because I might be the last time we see you' smiled Lou

'And me and Hermione have been here everyday' sighed Ron

Harry stared at them in astonishment while taking in all that information.

'So how long have I been here?'

Everybody looked at each other 'about 2 weeks' shrugged Clara

'And why will this be the last time I see you?'

Lou gave him an awkward smile 'Well Stinebeck's not to happy that you destroyed a piece of Abbey history….so Abbey and Hogwarts have kind of fallen out again'

Harry couldn't help the feeling of guilt, it was his fault and the schools had been getting on fine before.

'Right that's enoth talking! Mr Potter needs to rest' ordered the nurse

All of them moaned and stood up to walk out of the room.

'We'll come see you later Harry' smiled Hermione putting her hand on his cheek to say goodbye.

They all began walking towards the door.

'Ron, Hermione' he called, they stopped walking at looked back at him. He signalled them both over. They both came and sat on the ends of his bed.

'I just have a few questions' he said cheekily

They both rolled their eyes 'go on then' smiled Hermione

'Only if you answer ours after' Ron said sternly

'Fine' agreed Harry 'how? The last thing I remember was laying in the rubble'

'Well mate when we found out where you were going Hermione went to get the Order and I went to get Winston who wasn't a big help by the way' Ron said angrily

'Anyway I went to get the Order and when we came to Lavender Hoe and met up with Ron, then we heard a rumbling and saw the manor falling down' breathed Hermione

Harry nodded 'But how did you find out?'

'I took a book from dorm 22, after you went into the trap door we read it and that's what told us where you were going'

'Have you still got the book?'

Hermione blinked 'Yes' she pulled the book out of her bag and handed it to Harry. Harry flicked through the pages smiling to himself. He looked up at Hermione and Ron smiling.

'Is that all your questions?' Ron asked eagerly

Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron knew that he had gotten something from the book that they didn't.

'Right time for our questions' smiled Ron rubbing his hands together 'me and Hermione have been thinking of these for 2 weeks'

'Right go on then'

'What happened in there?'

Harry took in a deep breath 'Well I got in there and it was dark, I mean really dark except for the pensive which was letting out this bright blue light. I looked in to the pensive which showed me what had happened to Sonley'

'Sonley?' Hermione asked

'Yh the fifth brother, it turned out that he had an affair…'

'Wait I thought it was Lavender who had an affair that's why the house is called Lavender Hoe?'

'No it was him, he had an affair with Slyrthrin's wife….'

'WHAT?' cried Ron and Hermione in unison.

Harry was getting irritated 'Look you aver want me to tell you this or you don't!'

They both looked stunted but were now getting used to Harry's changing moods, they nodded.

'Right, Sonley had an affair with Slyrthrin's wife which was why Hogwarts and Abbey fell out its also why Sonley got disowned by his dad. Then he was locked up in Five Locks manor until his dad thought he had grown up. To save the pride of the family they said that it was Lavender who had an affair'

Hermione and Ron took in that information nodding their heads. This information only brought more questions to their heads on top of the hundreds of ones they had already. Ron opened his mouth to ask another when the nurse came over again looking furious.

'What did I tell you? He needs to rest!' she shouted

Again Ron and Hermione got up and left the room.

Without any effort from Harry the tightness of his eyes forced them shut, Harry was half asleep when he sensed someone else in the room. This time he did need to put in the effort, slowly he opened his eyes.

'Oh give me mercy' he moaned to himself as the image of Irma formed before him.

'Hello to you too' she greeted knowing perfectly well that he hated her.

'What do you want?'

She ignored his question and asked her own 'Do you know where you are?'

Harry sighed 'St. Mungo's'

'Which part?'

Harry felt a bit taken aback by this question as much as he hated playing into her games he really wanted to know this. He shrugged.

She took a deep breath 'on arrival Dumbledore ordered that you be treated then put in the department for Mental Health and…'

'So I'm in a section for mad people' Harry almost shouted

Irma sighed 'is there anything you want to tell me?'

Harry nodded

This took Irma by complete surprise she was almost smiling from ear to ear as she leaned in to hear what Harry had to say.

'Your really bad at your job' whispered Harry, knowing that would wipe the smile off her face. He was right it did.

Irma stood up sharply 'before I go is there anything you want?'

Harry nodded.

Irma rolled her eyes 'let me guess for me to go jump off a cliff?'

Harry snorted 'that too but I would like to speak to Lauren'

'Who's she'

'A person'

Irma polled her eyes once more 'fine' she began walking for the door 'oh and Sirius and Dumbledore will be coming to see you in the morning'

Harry waited until she had gone from view before letting out a massive scream, he wanted to go to the bathroom and wash but he just didn't have the energy. With heavy and tight eyes he collapsed into his pillow and let his mind run away from him.

Harry thought that he might have picked up some sense of picking up when people were in the room. He slowly opened his eyes hoping that this time it would be someone he was happy to see, it was Lou.

'You ordered to see me' she laughed

Harry smiled 'I just wanted to say thanks'

She raised an eyebrow 'For what?'

'Saving me'

'I'm pretty sure that was Ron and Hermione'

'It was but they still wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for you'

She still looked at him puzzled.

Harry sighed and pulled the book Hermione took out from under his pillow. She gasped.

'Where did you get that?'

'Hermione took it from your dorm'

'Explain' she ordered and Harry happily applied.

'You see I know you better than you think I do. At the start of the year you told me that you loved history and I found that strange, but you must love it to write a book on your favourite subject…'

'Wait, how do you know I wrote the book when we left it on Clara's bed?'

'Because it's in your handwriting which I saw when I saw the signing in book in the Abbey. Anyway you, Alice, Clara and Megan all are such good friends because you can all give something to discovering the truth about Five Locks manor. You because of your knowledge of history and the fact that you're a natural born leader, Alice because she can see dead people and connect with the dead, Clara because she is the brains and is quick and cleaver and Megan because she is small and easy to get into places like you expected the trap door to be. That's why you call her Big M for a joke. So if you had not written that book then Hermione wouldn't have stolen it and I would have died. In reality it was your love of history that saved me from myself'

'From yourself?'

'Yh from me just liked you promised too' Harry smiled 'you see Sonley doesn't really kill anyone'

'Sonley?'

'Sonley Goodworp'

'No way'

'Yep the name of the fifth brother'

'Haz, what actually happened in there?' she asked sitting on the end of his bed.

'I went through the trap door in the shed and followed this tunnel which led me to Five Locks manor which is called that by the way because Sonley was locked in by a five lock door only his brothers and father had the keys. Anyway I saw this pensive in the house and looked into it, it took me to the night Goodworp told Sonley he would be going to Five Locks manor'

'But why was he going there?'

'I'm getting to it; he went to Five Locks manor because he had an affair with the wife of Slyrthrin that's why Hogwarts and Abbey have never gotten along. But to save the reputation of the family Goodworp said that it was Lavender who had the affair and to show the village that this was true he also locked her in a house except this one was Lavender Hoe. Despite Sonley cheating on her he still loved them both so he managed to make a tunnel to spy on her, except it still didn't get him out because the shed is locked from the outside. Have you got all that?'

She nodded.

'Right, anyway when I was in the house after I'd looked into the pensive I met the ghost of Sonley. He got married at 14 and died at 22, he told me that his family never came and visited him. He also told me that the house was cursed, when I tried to get out I started killing myself with my memories and tried to use the killing curse on myself but I think I managed to break my arm and use the killing curse on the lock instead, resulting in the house falling down. And after I saw Sonley pass over because I think I broke his prison. Did you get all of that?'

She just stared at him with her mouth open; Harry could see her mind generating registering all the information.

'So when you say your memories you mean bad memories?' she asked

Harry gave a slight nod 'Yh'

'Memories like this summer'

Harry's breathing began to become heavy again 'Yh'

'So when you were saying I saved you, I almost got you killed too'

'What?'

'Well if it hadn't been for that memory…'

'Lauren. You didn't put that memory there!'

'I know but if you had gotten over it….'

'I'm never going to get over it' Harry said sternly

'Are you going to keep interrupting me?'

'No….sorry'

'Right, if I hadn't of kept it a secret then you could have got help and none of this would have happened'

'Lauren if none of this happened then Sonley would still be trapped in Five Locks Manor and I'm glad you have kept it a secret'

'Well if it was me I wouldn't want anyone knowing' she sighed

Harry smiled 'so you think its something to be embarrassed about then?'

'Well, if it was me I'd be embarrassed even if it wasn't something to be embarrassed about, and it isn't by the way it isn't something to be embarrassed about'

Harry widened his smile.

'Anyway I better be moving, Dumbledore's here to see you with a black dog' she shrugged.

'I bet you loved that' he said sarcastically

'What do you mean?'

'Well I thought you didn't like dogs?'

Lou put her hands on her hips 'Harry Potter you really do have an amazing memory'

Harry just shrugged; she began to walk for the door.

'Lauren' he called back

'What?'

'Before you go can I ask…why are you keeping this secret for me?'

She paused for a while 'You know what, I really don't know. I guess there's just something about you'

She turned to walk away again.

'Oh and I worked out why you liked to be called Lou!'

She sighed 'and why is that?'

'You told me that Clara doesn't like long names so you shortened it'

She laughed nodding her head; with one last glance back to Harry she finally left the room. As soon as the door shut it opened again this time with Dumbledore and Sirius in his animaguis form.

When they arrived at Harry's bed Dumbledore drew the curtains so that Sirius could transform back. As soon as he did Sirius flung his arms around Harry's tender shoulders but drew back when Harry winced from pain.

'Sorry kiddo, how are you feeling?' asked Sirius sitting himself on the edge of Harry's bed.

'Like a house fell on me' Harry muttered, this made Sirius smile.

'Well at least he still has his sense of humour' laughed Dumbledore

Harry frowned 'well I don't fine being put in the mental department' Harry shouted the last bit.

'Harry it's for your own good' assured Dumbledore

'How if it for my own good?'

Sirius spoke before Dumbledore 'It's just so we can make sure the pressure isn't getting too much for you'

'Well it's not, and when can I get out of here?'

'All in good time my boy' assured Dumbledore 'but first I would like to have a little chat with you'

'About?'

'Harry don't be rude' scolded Sirius

'Now Harry' began Dumbledore 'when the med witch assessed your body…'

'She what?' snapped Harry

'Well you were badly injured, the med witches needed to cut you out of your clothes'

Harry froze; he began shaking uncontrollably not to mention his breathing was so rapid it was like the earth was running out of oxygen.

'Harry' cried Sirius who ran to wrap his arms around his godson.

'DON'T TOUCH ME' screamed Harry despite the pain he moved himself away.

'Harry calm down' Dumbledore said calmly

'JUST GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT'

Sirius looked at Dumbledore desperately; Dumbledore just shook his head silently. The sound of the med witches shoes became apparent, Sirius quickly turned back into the black dog.

'What's the matter?' rushed the med witch who almost sprinted into the room.

'Harry's just a little tired' reassured Dumbledore

'OH JUST FUCK OFF'

The med witch whispered to Dumbledore 'I'll call you back in when he's calmed down'

'Very well' Dumbledore whispered back, Dumbledore spent a lot of time getting Sirius out of the room, he kept barking demanding he wanted to stay with Harry in a way only Dumbledore could understand, and eventually he managed to do it.

'Oh I don't know why he got permission to bring that dog in here' muttered the med witch 'right then Mr Potter' she said louder, she pulled out a white bottle and spoon. She poured the yellow gloop onto the spoon 'open up Mr Potter'

'What is it?' he asked looking at the spoon in disgust.

'It's just something to relax you'

'I don't need that!'

'Mr Potter I'm going to have to insist'

'No'

Without warning the med witch pushed the spoon into Harry's mouth. He tried to spit it out but she put her hand over his mouth, with a struggle Harry swallowed the poison. Almost instantly Harry began to feel weak and light headed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty six: what you miss in the corner of your eye**

It took quite a while for the poison to ware off, by then it was becoming apparent that this was the ward for mental health. Through out the day he could hear people yelling or just talking complete rubbish. Harry looked at the clock, it had been 4 hours since Dumbledore and Sirius left.

'Excuse me' Harry called softly

There was no answer.

'Excuse me!' he said a bit louder

Still no answer.

'Hello!' he almost shouted

This time the med witch popped her head around the curtain 'Yes Mr Potter?'

'Can I use the bathroom?'

'I don't see why you would need to?'

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

'Well you see Mr Potter any waste is removed with a spell when your asleep so their really is no reason why you should need to go'

'I need a shower'

'Mr Potter again you are washed in your sleep, the other thing is you can't walk until your legs have healed'

'Please, I don't like the idea of people touching me in my sleep or anytime'

'I'm sorry Mr Potter but your going to have to live with it, anyway I'm glad you called me Professor Dumbledore is here to see you and if your meeting goes well Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are here to see you after'

'Fine' mumbled Harry

With a spring in her step the med witch moved towards the door to let in Dumbledore, Harry couldn't see this but he could hear Dumbledore exchanging pleasantries with the med witch as he moved closer to Harry's bed.

From behind the curtain Dumbledore appeared smiling at Harry; he came and sat down in the chair by Harry's bed.

'How are you feeling today Harry?' he asked brightly

'Sane' he replied 'Where's Sirius?'

'Oh I told him I'd rather speak to you alone today'

'Okay then' Harry muttered

'Harry where's all the skin from your chest gone?'

Harry's eyes widened 'Why have you been looking at my chest?'

'The med witch informed me, she also says that you chest had been attacked before the building collapsed. So where has it gone?'

'On holiday?' shrugged Harry

'Harry, I'm being serious here' Dumbledore frowned

'No, I thought you said Sirius was at home your Dumbledore'

'Harry'

Harry shrugged.

'Harry have you been self harming?' Dumbledore asked bluntly

'No' lied Harry

'Then where has it gone?'

'I dunno, maybe it fell apart with my sanity'

Dumbledore decided it would be better to press another subject.

'Harry can you tell me what happened in Five Locks manor?'

Harry sighed 'do I have to?'

'Yes you do'

'Its just I've already explained it to Ron, Hermione, Lauren. I might as well just write a book, on second thoughts I'll get Hermione to write the book for me'

'Harry' said Dumbledore bringing Harry back to reality.

Harry told Dumbledore everything about how he kept seeing the shadows in the shed then how he went down the trap door, how he looked into the pensive and what he saw, his conversation with Sonley's ghost. What happened when he touched the door knob (except he left out the first and last memories) how the curse took hold of him then how he broke the curse.

'Well it sounds like quite a time you had' Dumbledore smirked

'Yh' conformed Harry

'Harry I wanted to ask you about your eyes, rash and foot'

'Oh well Hermione pointed out that my eyes were red, it was only in the house that they got sore, then my foot kind of clicked or snapped when I was in the memory and the rash came just before I started talking to Sonley'

'And your arm Harry when you were deflecting the curse do you know what you did then?'

'Yh it kind of snapped when I pushed it then it broke when the house fell on me'

'No Harry, you broke your arm when you pushed it'

Harry gasped 'I broke my own arm?'

Dumbledore nodded 'my next question is why you wanted to speak to Miss Marine yesterday?'

Harry froze a little 'I just needed to say something'

'I see' Dumbledore rose from his seat 'That's all my questions Harry; now I'm going to let you talk with your friends. But I'll come visit again and hopefully next time on a less formal note'

Dumbledore smiled and left the room.

Harry leaned back slightly in his bed waiting for Ron and Hermione to run in keep asking him if he was okay. Then next thing he knew Ron and Hermione where running towards his bed and the first thing from Hermione's lips were 'are you okay Harry?'

'Yep' he smiled

'Are you sure mate?' Ron checked

Harry rolled his eyes.

'So what did Dumbledore want?' asked Ron

'Just to ask me what happened at the house' Harry sighed 'Merlin I hate this place'

'Why mate you've been in hospital lots of times'

'But Ron this isn't just a normal section of the hospital'

'Harry they think their helping you' Hermione said quietly

'But their not!'

'Maybe if you let them…'

Harry frowned 'are you saying I should tell them'

Hermione nodded. Harry looked at Ron 'and do you think I should tell them as well'

Ron opened and closed his mouth many times, his eyes darting between Hermione and Harry 'I think if…..um…you say you shouldn't be in here but if you dealt with it then maybe you wouldn't be'

Harry's face redden with anger 'what kind of answer is that meant to be? Do you think I should tell or not?'

Ron gulped and whispered 'Yes'

Harry breathed in and out a couple of times 'I'm never telling'

Ron and Hermione sighed, there was a long pause before Hermione broke the silence.

'Do you need any help with anything since we're here?' she asked Harry

Harry's face brightened up 'Yep, I need to go to the bathroom but I can't get out of bed to get a wheelchair'

'Don't they have spells or something like that?'

'No' Harry snapped 'they don't do that anymore'

'Oh well I'll just go and grab one for you' with that Hermione got up and walked towards the door.

'Shouldn't the school term have stared back by now?' Harry asked Ron

'No, 2 days to go' Ron nodded

'Where does everyone think I am?'

'it was in the daily prophet that you where In hospital but everyone just know that you defeated a ghost nothing else, Malfoy's apparently saying that your doing it to get attention and Cho's apparently bragging about how heroic you are and they your going to be her boyfriend'

Harry nodded 'So why do you think I should tell?' Harry asked out of the blue

Ron's face froze 'well…..um…..i..i..just'

'What? There's no Hermione, you can say whatever you want'

Ron still panicked.

'Ron, do you think I should be in here?' Harry asked slowly

'Yes' whispered Ron lowering his head so he didn't have to look in Harry's angry gaze.

'So you think I'm mad then?'

'No, no I don't' Ron paused 'You're just not Harry anymore'

'What's that meant to mean?' Harry asked

'You just change all the time'

'How do I change?'

'Like your normal then all of a sudden you get really angry and I think it because of this summer'

'So how would going and crying to one of the adults help me?'

'They might understand mate'

'Oh Yh' Harry said sarcastically 'because their going to know how it feels'

Ron shifted awkwardly 'how does it feel?'

Harry started breathing heavily 'for Merlin sake where's Hermione'

'Harry tell me how it feels'

'Where is she?'

'HARRY'

Harry fell silent and just looked at Ron in shock.

'If you want people to understand then you need to tell us how it feels'

Harry just shook his head 'I can't'

'You told me you felt embarrassed'

'Felt' snorted Harry

'Fine then feel embarrassed about it'

'Yh I do'

'But Harry it's nothing to be embarrassed about'

'You don't know Ron' Harry spat 'you have no idea'

Hermione was too cleaver for Harry instead of going to get a wheelchair Hermione went straight for the head nurses office. She knocked on the door and was met by a large woman whose height matched her weight.

'Hello Miss...'

'Granger' Hermione informed

'Hello Miss Granger'

'I'm a friend of Harry Potter's and I was wondering if the spell to stop him needing he toilet had been taken off his bed?'

The med witch walked over too a stack of papers and began scanning through them 'No' she said finally 'he's still too weak to walk'

'Okay thank you' Hermione said brightly hiding the anger she felt inside, she knew why Harry wanted to go to the bathroom it wasn't because he needed it, it was to hurt himself.

Angrily she stormed off back to Harry's hospital bed where he was blowing off stream to Ron.

'Harry Potter you liar' she growled as she moved closer to his bed.

'What?' Harry asked completely stunned

'You only want to go to the bathroom to hurt yourself don't you?'

Ron rolled his eyes 'Harry' he moaned

'Tell the adults' ordered Hermione

'NO' Harry snapped

'Harry please' she begged him

'What am I meant to say Hermione?'

'Just tell them the truth mate' sighed Ron

'But I'm trying to forget…'

'And not doing a very good job' Ron interrupted

'I'd rather be know as the boy who lived than the boy who…' Harry trailed off

'Got Raped?' Hermione said silently

'Yh' Harry whispered

The golden trio were so lost in their own world at that moment they missed the shimmer of red hair enter then run out of the room.

author note: sorry its a really short chapter. and since i'm posting this on the 31st of july i wanted to say Happy Birthday Jo and Harry!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven: painful love**

The Order was back at the burrow, Christmas was over and the more the Order changed from headquarters to the Burrow, the harder they were to detect.

The Weasley's were glad to be home and Sirius was glad to be away from his childhood home. But he didn't get to enjoy it; he spent most of his time worrying about his godson. Remus and the Weasley's were worried too but they hadn't witnessed what Sirius had in the hospital. They were all sitting around the long table in the kitchen Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Mad eye, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Shacklebolt, Snape, McGonagall, Bill and Hagrid. There was only one subject on the agenda Harry Potter's mental health.

'How was the boy when you saw him Sirius?' asked Mad eye with his normal growl at the end.

Sirius shrugged 'he was being cheeky then he just flipped out'

'I warned you!' scolded Mrs Weasley 'he's too young to be put through all of this'

'Mum if we want Harry to have an adulthood then it has to happen now' Bill said sincerely.

Mrs Weasley nodded in understanding and let her eldest son pat her on the back.

'Where is Dumbledore?' Tonks asked Shacklebolt

'He said he was going to see Harry then preparing the school for the start of term' he replied

Tonks screwed up her eyes 'then why aren't you there?' she asked Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid

'Not that it's any of your business but Dumbledore asked us to attend the meeting and….' Spat Snape

McGonagall stepped in 'this is more important'

Everybody smiled and nodded.

'What will happen to 'Arry now?' asked Hagrid who was fiddling with the bottom button of his jacket.

Mad eye answered 'the boy will be observed and kept under lock and key if are worst fears are conformed'

'We already know that the boy is mentally unwell what else can we fear?' Snape pondered.

'What he's capable of'

'What can he be capable of, he's Harry' Sirius said sternly

'He's a arrogant, over confident toe rag' spar Snape

'What's that meant to mean?' Sirius almost shouted

'So was the dark lord'

'HOW DARE YOU'

'That's enoth!' yelled Mr Weasley 'now I'm sure none of us believe that Harry is capable of such things and I will not hear a word of it!'

'I was thinking more of him destroying himself, not other people' corrected Mad eye

'Harry wouldn't do that' insisted Remus

'Well if Potter is anything like his father then what he is capable holds nothing to the imagination' snarled Snape

'Oh shut up Snape' snapped McGonagall, the whole table including Snape stared at her in complete shock 'What? Well I'm sick of it, Potter is a child and instead of putting labels on him like "mad" and "crazy" we should be discovering the root of the problem'

The whole table fell silent until Remus broke it 'I agree with Minerva'

'As do I' agreed Sirius

'Here here' cheered Mr Weasley

Soon the whole table was agreeing with McGonagall even though Snape mumbled his.

'I wonder what the rest of the wizading world is saying about this' Tonks said to herself

'We'll now soon, Fred and George have gone to Jordon's so I'm sure they will come back with something' Mrs Weasley said proudly about her boys, she had been proud of the boys since the night the Order went to Abbey village to get Harry. When she got home she found that they had gone straight to bed and taken Ginny to bed too, the only down side was after they had promised her that they were going to need to do a lot of pranks to get over this sudden burst of responsibility.

'Back to the subject' breathed Bill 'We're about as close to finding the root of the problem as muggles are to inventing flying cars'

Mr Weasley's eyes widened 'Muggles are trying to invent flying cars!'

'Dad' scolded Bill 'not appropriate'

'Well lets brain storm what could be the problem?' hinted Remus

'I can't think of anything other than stress' sighed Hagrid

'Maybe it's a girl' suggested Tonks

Sirius frowned 'you think Harry would be stupid enoth to go through all this for a girl'

'He is like James and he would have jumped off the astronomy tower for Lily' said Remus

'Yes but James admitted it Moony'

Remus just shrugged.

Ron and Hermione walked out of the ward Harry was staying in, as much as they had tried to convince him to tell the adults Harry was having none of it.

'Do you think we should just tell them' suggested Ron; once he was sure Harry couldn't hear them.

'No Ron, it has to be Harry' spat Hermione

'So there never going to find out'

'Doesn't look like it Ron'

Hermione couldn't help the feeling that Ron had stopped listening to her. He was staring blankly past her at the bench that sat by the wall. Hermione looked own at the bench, sat on it was an envelop someone had just left. On the envelop it said:

_To Harry._

Hermione picked up the envelop and ripped it open.

'Hermione!' cried Ron

'What?'

'Its for Harry'

'Well why did they just leave it here?'

Ron shook his head while Hermione pulled out the card, the cover showed a carton Harry laid in a hospital bed while around him was all of his friends stood around him, at the bottom it said _get well soon._ She opened to card.

_To Harry,_

_Get well soon!_

_Lots of love_

_Ginny xxx_

'That's strange' exclaimed Ron who was reading over Hermione's shoulder 'when was Ginny here?'

Hermione shrugged 'shall we go ask her?'

Ron nodded 'can't hurt can it'

The Order continued to argue about reasons why Harry could be upset, it ranged from girlfriends from Tonks, attention seeking from Snape, Voldemort from Shacklebolt, being lonely from Hagrid and Voldemort again from Mr Weasley.

'Do you remember when he was here at the end of the summer, he had that fit saying that Voldemort had seen something in his head' explained Mr Weasley

'No' said Mrs Weasley shaking her head 'he was acting funny before then'

'Ron and Hermione must know something' exclaimed Remus

'Well why wouldn't he tell me if something was wrong' cried Sirius 'I'm only his bloody godfather'

'Maybe he tried Padfoot'

'I don't think he would come to you' Mrs Weasley said bluntly

Tempers were running high in the room now.

'Why?' asked Sirius as calmly as he could

'Well where have you been all his life?'

'That wasn't my fault Molly'

'Yes it was, you thought of revenge more that you did Harry'

'Oh Yh because I bet Harry loves living in the world knowing that the man who betrayed his parents is running free as much as I do' he said sarcastically

'You shouldn't have been so selfish'

'That's easy for you to say Molly; he's not your son!'

Mrs Weasley looked horrified at this 'he's not yours either'

'He's closer to being my son that he'll ever be to being yours'

'WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR HIM!' screamed Mrs Weasley

'Except it Molly you only care about him because you feel sorry for him!'

'And you don't look at what he's been through'

'I know how he feels!' Sirius shouted raising from his seat.

Mrs Weasley did the same 'No you don't know how it feels you got to spend time with James and Lily, Harry didn't'

'You think I don't know that'

'EVERYONE CALM DOWN' yelled Mad eye 'and Molly I think you'll find your daughter is walking towards the front door'

The whole table quickly composed themselves for when Ginny walked through the front door.

'Ginny dear' greeted Mrs Weasley 'I thought you were going to visit Harry?'

Ginny just looked at her mother.

'Ginny what's the matter?' her mother asked.

Ginny looked pale beyond belief, her lips were almost blue. She looked like she had see a ghost.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Mr Weasley got out of his seat and led his only daughter to the seat.

'Ginny what wrong?' he asked his daughter softly

Ginny's eyes met his 'I think I know what's wrong with Harry' she said in almost a whisper.

Without warning the whole Order rushed around Ginny all looking at her desperately.

'Ginny tell us what you know' Mr Weasley said again in a soft tone.

Ginny gulped and took a couple of deep breaths, she also let a few tears slide down her cheeks, not taking her eyes off her father she said 'I think Harry got raped'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty eight: lying but failing**

Sirius collapsed into the nearest chair, McGonagall slapped her hand over her mouth and let her knees buckle it was Snape that caught her just in time. Mrs Weasley started crying and Remus looked pretty close despite his normal strong faced exterior while Hagrid just sat in a corner and cried while rocking himself.

'Ginny?' her father asked in a now weak voice 'how do you know this'

'I went to see Harry but I heard him talking to Ron and Hermione. Harry was saying he wanted to forget something but he couldn't say what' Ginny had to make gasps between sobs 'he said he would rather be known as the boy who lived than they boy who got raped'

Even Mr Weasley let out a small sob at that point, they all knew that Ginny wouldn't lie about something like that as far as Mr and Mrs Weasley knew she was in love with the boy.

Remus spoke into the hands he had covering his face 'when he came he flinched at the slightest touch, he always need to shower and we found blood on his boxers…' Remus couldn't continue he had started crying, Tonks rushed over to his and held him in her arms. Tonks looked up at Sirius, he wasn't crying he was just looking at Ginny stone faced, it was like he couldn't quite work out how to handle the emotions.

Mr Weasley grabbed hold of his daughter's shoulders 'now Ginny this is important, do you know who…'

'Who what?' she asked

'Who raped him?'

She shook her head letting her red hair get caught in her tears 'they didn't say'

'They? Whose they?'

'Harry, Ron and Hermione'

Mr Weasley turned to Remus 'what was that you were saying about Ron and Hermione knowing more than they let on'

Remus pulled out of Tonks's embrace and moved over to Sirius who still had a face of stone.

'Padfoot?' he said softly reaching out for his friends arm.

Sirius's eyes shifted to Remus.

'Padfoot?' Remus asked again

Without warning Sirius broke down crying in Remus arms. The whole room was now taking in the information Ginny had told them, the only sounds in the room was those of muffled sobs and sniffles.

The fireplace exploded making everyone in the room jump. Shacklebolt moved over towards the fireplace where there was now the face of the head nurse in the fireplace.

'Good evening Mr Shacklebolt' she greeted 'is this a bad time?'

'No its fine' he lied

'I just wanted to let you know that Mr Potter will be able to come home tomorrow morning as long as he if left to rest and has to stay on crutches or in a wheel chair'

Shacklebolt looked confused 'but I thought you were looking at his mental health?'

'Harry is making no progress in that section, we thought it may be better for him to be around his friends and family and any concerns we have for him we have expressed to Professor Dumbledore'

'Concerns what concerns?'

'Like I said we have expressed them to Professor Dumbledore'

'I'll pick Harry up tomorrow morning' said Remus

'Thank you' nodded the head nurse 'thank you for your time' the head nurse disappeared from the fireplace.

Once she had disappeared Mad eye finally spoke up 'what are we going to say to the boy?'

Nobody said anything, they all just shook their heads.

'I want to know what these Concerns are.' Said Shacklebolt changing the subject

'I know' whispered Sirius speaking up for the first time, everyone looked at him eagerly 'when they looked at Harry's body he had a lot of skin missing from his chest, the top of his arms, his back and shoulders. This thing is he got them injuries long before the house fell down. Me and Dumbledore think he's been self harming' a lot of people gasped 'when we tried to ask him about it he started screaming when we told him the med witches had to look at him naked'

'And now we know why' said Tonks shaking her head.

'I think we can all get our questions answered in a minuet' growled mad eye

'What do you mean?'

'Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are walking up the drive way as we speak'

Everyone looked out of the window to see Hermione and Ron walking happily up the drive way. Without any order or suggestion everyone sat down at the table except for Ginny who was already sat at the head of the table. It was clear that most people had been crying, Hagrid was still shaking while Remus was rubbing Sirius back and Mr Weasley was holding Mrs Weasley's hand. McGonagall still looked faint, like she could fall over at any moment.

The Burrow door swung open and Hermione and Ron walked in smiling at the adults.

'The med witch told us Harry's coming home tomorrow morning isn't that great' grinned Hermione.

'Why didn't you tell us' snapped Sirius

'Sirius are you okay, you look like you've been crying' exclaimed Ron

'Well of course I've been crying, I just found out my godson got raped!'

Hermione and Ron looked like they had just been slapped 'what…..how?' they panicked before they rested their eyes on Ginny.

'How much did you hear Gin?' asked Ron

Ginny looked down 'I heard Harry saying that he didn't want to remember and that he didn't want to be the boy who got raped'

'Why didn't you two tell us?' snapped Mrs Weasley

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

'He told us not to' Hermione breathed, she looked like she was going to cry 'we tried to get him to tell you but he wanted to take this to the grave with him'

'Who did it?' muttered Sirius

'What?' they both asked not quite catching what he had said.

'WHO RAPED MY GODSON?' he screamed taking both Ron and Hermione off guard. Again they both looked at each other.

'His uncle' Ron whispered

There was a long pause until an uproar of anger erupted in the room, Mrs Weasley cried harder while Sirius, Remus and Bill looked ready to commit murder. Mr Weasley looked like he wanted to join in too but had to stay strong for his wife.

'How long have you known?' Mr Weasley asked.

'His birthday' Ron answered weakly

'You have known that long!'

Ron and Hermione nodded.

'How much do you know?'

'Um' said Hermione 'we know it was his uncle but we don't know how or when'

'Oh great' Sirius said sarcastically 'so it could have been going on for years'

'No he said that his uncle used to hit him and it was only the once that he…'

Nobody spoke they all just took in the information as Ron and Hermione stood together awkwardly.

'Right' said Mad eye raising to his feet 'Remus, you will say nothing to the boy when to pick him up' Remus nodded 'then when he arrives home I suggest it be the Weasley's and only a few members of the Order who speak to the boy. Also someone needs to inform Dumbledore'

'I'll do that' said McGonagall

'Thank you'

McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid got up and moved towards the fireplace.

'Ginny, Ron, Hermione will you go to bed please' whispered Mrs Weasley

'But mum' begged Ginny

'I SAID GO TO BED'

The three of them ran of the room and up the stairs but before Ginny and Hermione could turn into Ginny's room Ron pulled them into his which Hermione was grateful of.

McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid appeared in the fireplace of Professor Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sat at his desk writing a letter.

'Hello' Dumbledore greeted brightly 'how was the meeting?'

Hagrid was still in shock so stayed silent while Snape didn't want to show compassion towards the boy infrount of so many people, this left McGonagall to speak.

'We found out what was wrong will Harry' she informed the headmaster.

'Good what was it?'

'His uncle raped him Albus'

Dumbledore dropped his quill and fell back into his chair 'Oh my' he exclaimed

'Albus do you remember me telling you they were the worst kind of muggles?'

Dumbledore nodded 'how did you find out?'

'The Weasley girl heard Potter talking about it to Weasley and Granger at the hospital' informed Snape

'How long have Mr Weasley and Miss Granger known?'

'Since the boys 15th birthday'

'That long' Dumbledore exclaimed 'Hagrid are you okay?'

Hagrid shook his head letting tears fall down his face and get stuck in his beard.

'Severus will you take Hagrid to madam Pomfrey to get him something for the shock'

With out complaint Snape led Hagrid out of the room and down to the hospital wing.

Now that they were gone McGonagall turned angrily to Dumbledore 'why did you tell us the boy had been self harming?'

'Because I couldn't know for sure Minerva'

'Do you know now?'

'From his reaction when I asked him I am sure that he has'

Again McGonagall slapped her hand over her mouth. Dumbledore got out of his chair and went to her side.

'It's okay Minerva' he comforted

'No its not' she snapped back 'I told you Albus, I told you not to leave him with those people!'

'I know Minerva and I'm sorry'

'What will happen to Potter now?'

'I'll have to find him somewhere else to live and we'll have to deal with Mr Dursley he can't get away with this'

McGonagall nodded in agreement.

'Now Minerva I think you should also go and get something from Poppy for the shock'

McGonagall gave a slight nod then left Dumbledore's office. Knowing that she had gone Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and let the silent tears roll down his face.

Back at the Burrow the kitchen was still a sombre place while up in Ron's bedroom he was pacing up and down the room while Hermione comforted Ginny.

'Why did you tell them Gin?' Ron asked through gritted teeth

'Why did you?' she asked back

'You know Harry will never talk to us again'

'So you, his best friends were going to let him deal with this for the rest of his life?'

'Ginny' Hermione said softly 'why didn't you come and talk to us about it?'

'I dunno I just panicked'

'Ginny' moaned Ron 'Harry's embarrassed about it do you know what that's going to do to him knowing that even Snape knows'

'Why is he embarrassed?'

'Wouldn't you be Gin?'

'No'

'Well you're a girl it's different'

'Ron' scolded Hermione 'it's not different at all'

Ron looked down at his feet while Hermione handed Ginny tissues.

'Well at least one thing has come out of this' Ron said suddenly

'What's that?' Hermione questioned

'Ginny's blown it'

'What?' asked Ginny, who was giving evils to her older brother.

'With Harry'

Ginny jumped to her feet and stood up to Ron 'what's that meant to mean?'

'Come on Gin we all know your in love with him, but he's not going to want you now that you told everyone that he got raped!'

Ginny looked like she could punch Ron or break down crying, she went for the second option and ran to her own room away from Ron and Hermione.

'Ron that was a bit mean' Hermione pointed out

Ron snorted and lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Hermione didn't know what to do she could stay in this room with an angry Ron who was worried about losing his best mate or go into Ginny's room where there was a crying Ginny who was worried about Harry never liking her. She decided to go and sit in the hallway.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sat in the hallway but it was pitch black outside she was lost in thought about the future when she was disturbed by two ginger and very late boys.

'Hey Hermione what's going on?' George asked

Hermione looked at them with a confused expression.

'It's just mum and dad are asleep together in the big armchair, Sirius and Remus are sat in the back room in silence, Tonks is asleep on Remus lap and Bill is fast asleep at the kitchen table'

'What about Mad eye and Shacklebolt?' Hermione asked

'There not here'

'Must have gone home' Hermione shrugged

'So come on Mione' Fred joked 'what's going on?'

'It's a long story'

Fred walked over and opened the boy's bedroom door 'then come in and tell us all about it'

Hermione walked into the twin's bedroom and sat on the end of one of the two beds, the room was beyond messy with pranks and chocolate frog wrappers thrown on the floor. The twins pulled up to seats infrount of Hermione and sat on them backwards.

'Come on Hermione spill the beans' they said in unison.

'Well' began Hermione 'Ginny heard me, Ron and Harry talking about something at the hospital and she came home and told the adults, but Harry really didn't want anyone to know so now all the adults are depressed, Ron and Ginny have fallen out because Ron said Harry would never want Ginny'

The twins nodded 'so what's this something?' George asked

Hermione took a deep breath 'Harry's uncle raped him'

'WHAT' they exploded

'So when we went to grab Harry on his birthday he reacted like that because….' Fred trailed off

Hermione nodded.

George and Fred looked at each other, they didn't say anything but they both knew what the other was thinking. They both pulled out their wands.

'Tonight's the night Vernon Dursley dies' Fred said with a hint of evil in his voice.

'What?...No' cried Hermione

It was too late the twins were charging down the stairs towards the fireplace in the kitchen. Lucky for Hermione that the twin's heavy footprints had woken Mrs Weasley.

'What is going on!' she yelled seeing Hermione, Fred and George in the kitchen.

'We're going to teach Vernon Dursley a lesson' George spat

There was a part of Mrs Weasley's face expression that let them know that she wanted to do that herself but for the safety of her children she said 'No, leave that to the Order'

'But mum' the twins argued

'I don't want any of you children to go near that man! Harry's going to be home tomorrow so we can get the full story then'

Fred and George looked confused 'You think Ginny's lying?'

'No' said Mrs Weasley shaking her head 'but we can always hope'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty nine: Harry's home coming**

When morning finally broke the Burrow was the quietest it had ever been, most people were still asleep after having their dreams disturbed by horrible images of what they imagined Harry's rape to be like. The only people up and moving were Remus and Sirius. Remus was making them a cup of tea before he had to pick up Harry.

'Moony?' asked Sirius

'Yh' Remus replied

'Can I come with you, to pick up Harry I mean?'

Remus paused 'Padfoot I don't think….'

'Please Moony'

'I thought we weren't going to tell him anything until he got home'

'I'm not going to say anything' Sirius promised 'I just want to see him'

'Fine you can come'

Remus put the cup of tea infrount of Sirius and sat opposite to him at the kitchen table.

'Moony, do you think Molly was right about why Harry didn't tell me?'

'She was angry Padfoot, I think if it happened to me I wouldn't want anyone to know'

'Do you think he was scared?' Sirius asked nervously

Remus didn't want to say it but he couldn't lie to Sirius 'yes, I think he was bloody terrified'

Sirius nodded silently 'I kept having this dream last night where he was alone in this room and I was watching from the outside, then he came in and grabbed him and as much as I tried to get into the room I couldn't'

'How did we fall for what he was telling us' Remus exclaimed 'like the blood on the boxers'

'Moony I just thought of something'

'What?'

'They were Harry's boxers for the day he arrived, so does that mean that it happened the day he came?'

They both wore horror filled faces.

'Or the day before, I don't think he would have had much time to change, and it would explain why he freaked out when you hugged him'

'He thought if he told me he'd lose me, that's because he thought I would have gone after Dursley'

'Will you?'

'I'll bloody kill him'

'Padfoot!'

'What! Can you blame me?'

'No I want to kill him too but this is the reason why Harry didn't tell us'

Sirius put his face in his hands and began speaking into them 'I just can't stand the image of Dursley having his hands all over Harry'

'Same, just my images involve James and Lily looking down at us disappointed'

'Don't say that Moony'

Remus ignored him 'when he was a baby I just thought his life would be so perfect'

'What are we going to say to him Moony?'

'When we pick him up or when we get him back here?'

'Both'

'For once mate, I really don't know'

There was another silence in which Remus looked at his watch.

'We better get going Padfoot'

Sirius looked up nervously, he had never been so nervous to see his own godson not even when they met in the shrieking shack. Sirius nodded and transformed into a big black dog, the pair of them walked towards the door.

'Are you going to get Harry?'

They turned to see a tired Hermione Granger stood in the door way from the hall to the kitchen. She had big red bags under her eyes where she hadn't been sleeping.

Remus nodded 'Hermione have you slept'

Hermione shook her head 'nightmares kept me up all night now I know how Harry feels'

'Nightmares about the rape?'

Hermione shook her head again 'about his reaction when he finds out that everyone knows'

Remus nodded his head and opened the door 'Come on Padfoot' Sirius dashed out of the house.

'Remus' Hermione called 'you don't have to tell him but just give him a slight heads up'

Remus nodded and left the house. Hermione gave a small but sad smile and rushed up stairs to wake up Ron.

'Ron wake up…Ron…..RONALD WEALEY WAKE UP'

Ron's eyes fluttered open to looking into the face of an angry Hermione, her face was red from anger and stress not to mention the baggy eyes and flared nostrils.

'How can you sleep at a time like this' she blasted

Ron sat up rubbing his eyes, he looked just as tired as Hermione 'I was pretending'

'Why?'

'Just to give you a sense of normality'

Hermione blushed 'that's actually really sweet'

Ron smiled and shrugged.

'I still think you should apologies to Ginny though' Hermione ordered

'I am not apologising!' Ron said strongly

'She's your little sister!'

'And Harry's my little brother' Ron paused in shock 'did I just say that out loud'

Hermione giggled 'wait until I tell him that'

'You will not!' the smile wiped from Ron's face 'that's if he ever talks to us again'

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed 'Ron I had this nightmare last night'

'Yh me too'

'Well in mine Harry killed himself'

He looked at her in horror 'what?'

'It was just we know he has been self harming and in my dream it just led on'

'How did he do it'

'He stabbed himself, it was horrible'

'There just dreams Hermione'

'When its Harry it's not just a dream'

Ron shrugged 'Yh but Harry's different'

Hermione slammed her fist on the bed 'why does it always happen to Harry'

'Because he's the boy who lived'

'Doesn't seem like a fair reason' Hermione took a deep breath 'Remus and Sirius have gone to pick him up'

'So what Remus and Sirius act like normal then Harry comes home and faces all this bullshit'

Hermione nodded 'Pretty much'

Ron took a beep breath 'let's go get some breakfast'

'How can you be hungry or are you just pretending?'

'No, I'm always hungry'

From the outside of the Burrow Remus and Sirius travelled to the hospital, there weren't many people around as it was early in the morning. Remus and Sirius just looked at the door for a moment, they didn't speak but they were both thinking the same thing. They were both trying to tell themselves not to cry when they saw him and not to give anything away.

Remus turned to looked down at Sirius 'Ready'

Sirius barked to let him know yes.

Remus and Sirius walked inside, they were met at reception by the head nurse.

'Mr Lupin nice to see you…..oh' she said looking down at the dog

'He's Harry's dog I thought he might like to see him' said Remus

The head nurse sighed and nodded 'has he been washed?'

Remus nodded

'Very well then follow me'

They followed the head nurse up to Harry's ward, when they were just at the door the head nurse turned to them and said 'now I'll be waiting in my office once you have him ready come to me and I'll sign him out after that you'll be free to go'

Remus nodded took a beep breath and opened the door.

The sunlight was the only light lighting the long white room but it was enoth. Only one of the beds had the curtains drawn all the way around. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. This was probably Harry's bed. Sirius already knew this was Harry's bed from the first time he came with Dumbledore but he didn't get to have a good look around. They slowly walked over to Harry's bed, they were worrying that they might give something away or that Harry would be in a bad mood which could come on at any moment. Before they knew it they were right by the curtains, quickly but with slight hesitation Remus and Sirius slipped through the curtains.

'Morning' Harry greeted brightly, he was sat up in bed. His eyes looked better. The hospital had got him some new glasses and his eyes were less red. He still looked younger than his age but it was clear the hospital food had been doing nothing for him; he still looked thinner than it was healthy to be.

Sirius transformed back into himself 'Morning Harry' he said in almost a whisper.

'What's the matter with you two?' Harry asked looking at their pale faces.

'Nothing' breathed Remus

There was a silence.

'Are we going then?'

Remus and Sirius looked at each other 'Yes' they said in unison.

'Padfoot do you want to help Harry get ready and I'll go tell the head nurse' Remus suggested

Sirius nodded letting Remus leave the room. Once Remus had gone Sirius ran up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, he felt Harry freeze but then relax.

'You alright Sirius?' Harry asked while he had his head resting on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius nodded 'Yh, you?'

Harry smiled and pulled away 'Fine, glad to be leaving'

'Good' that was all Sirius could say, their was a part of his brain that wanted him to tell Harry and warn him what was going to happen once he got home. But before he could Remus came back into the room with a set of crutches.

'Ready to go Harry?' he asked

'I've been ready to go since I came'

Harry was already dressed so he didn't need any help; he took one of the crutches and pulled himself up from the bed then steadied himself with the other. Sirius transformed back into his animaguis form barked then left the room.

'Ready Harry?' Remus asked

Harry nodded brightly

Remus then remembered what Hermione had said about giving Harry a heads up about the questions he was going to face back at the Burrow.

'Umm Harry?' he started 'when you get back there might be a few questions we want to ask'

'Like what, about what happened in the manor?'

Remus shrugged 'Kind of'

'Well that's okay'

Remus smiled hiding the fact he knew that wasn't a very good heads up, but it was the best he could do.

They met up with Sirius who was waiting out side the curtains and slowly walked out of the hospital, slowly because Harry was on his crutches but also because Sirius and Remus wanted to take their time before heading back to the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley had called all the children into the living room as well as Mr Weasley and Bill. Professor Dumbledore had arrived at the Burrow as soon as Remus and Sirius left to get Harry. He looked older but no one could blame him for that.

Once everyone was in the living room Dumbledore stood up to speak to them 'Now I want you all to remember that as the closest people to Harry you are hear for support, now is their anyone who doesn't want to be here? Because we don't know what Harry's reaction is going to be like'

Everyone stayed sat where they were, Ron and Hermione looked the most nervous as they were the only one who had any idea of how Harry might react.

There was a long silence that in any other situation they would have started talking amongst each other, but not today, they just sat there in silence waiting for Remus and Sirius to return with Harry.

The sound of the front door opening made everyone sat in the living rooms stomach turn. As the footsteps grew closer toward the living room door people in the living room grew more and more nauseous. The old wood door that was almost yellow opened and a guilty looking Remus and Sirius walking in closely followed by a confused looking Harry.

'Harry' cried Mrs Weasley, she ran up to him and hugged him again she felt him freeze then relax, she had to gulp down a tear when she felt this. Once she pulled away she sat him in the closest chair that was facing the rest of them. Remus and Sirius sat in the closest chairs to Harry ready to jump up and hug him if he broke down.

Harry looked around the room looking slightly confused 'what's going on?' he asked with a slight laugh at the end which didn't make it easier for the people in the room.

'Harry' Mr Weasley started 'We wanted to talk to you about something'

'Like that happened in the house, I know Remus said'

Remus looked down guiltily and Mr Weasley shook his head 'No Harry not about the house, but it does have something to do with why you were sent to the house'

Harry raised an eyebrow, from the faces around the room he could tell that he was the only one who had no idea what Mr Weasley was on about.

'So are you going to tell me what this is about then?'

Mr Weasley sighed 'actually I wanted you to tell us'

If Harry wasn't confused before he was now.

'Harry, why did you come here early this summer?'

Harry froze and let his eyes wonder to Ron and Hermione, without taking his eye off them he said 'because Sirius said I could'

'Then why didn't you write to Ron and tell him you were coming?'

'I forgot' Harry answered weakly

'No you didn't Harry' Mr Weasley said softly

'Stop it Arthur!' scolded Mrs Weasley who was almost in tears. She jumped up from her seat and knelt infrount of Harry.

'Harry sweetheart' she cried, she took Harry's hand in her own 'its okay sweetheart we know'

Harry's emotions were a mix of anger, worry and fear it took all his energy to ask the question 'know what?'

Mrs Weasley held Harry's hand harder 'we know what happened this summer'

A little bit of Harry died inside 'What happened this summer?'

'Harry please' she begged, she really didn't want to say the words.

Harry's eyes wandered back to Ron and Hermione who were sat with Ginny, Fred and George.

'What happened this summer?' he asked again through gritted teeth.

Mrs Weasley opened and closed her mouth but she couldn't bring her self to say the words, to her relief Dumbledore broke his observed silence and rose to his feet.

'We know about the….we know about the rape son'

Mrs Weasley was still holding Harry's hand when she felt him go cold not to mention his hand was shaking violently.

'Harry!' she cried she jumped to her feet to hug him but he pushed her away, now Remus and Sirius had gotten to their feet too and Hermione and Ron were leaning forward in their chairs.

Harry was breathing heavily; he wasn't far off having a panic attack. He could only think of two things to do lie or run.

'What are you talking about?' Harry asked his professor.

Dumbledore sighed 'Harry please don't do this'

'Do what' he snapped 'I just want to know what you're talking about'

Dumbledore went to speak again but to everyone's surprise Ginny spoke up.

'I heard you talking to Ron and Hermione about it at the hospital' she whispered, she didn't meet his gaze she kept her eyes on the floor as she spoke.

Harry looked at her angrily 'you're lying'

Ginny finally looked up into his beautiful bright green eyes that at the moment were full of pain.

'Harry' she begged

Harry looked around the room at all the faces; he could only think of one thing they were all pitying him.

Sirius moved towards Harry, next to Mrs Weasley he knelt infrount of him 'kiddo we know she isn't lying, please just talk to us'

'NO' Harry screamed

Sirius moved to put his hands on Harry's arms but Harry pushed him away violently.

'JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME'

Harry pulled himself up forgetting about his broken leg that made him wince from pain.

Sirius and Mrs Weasley tried to help him but again he pushed away violently.

'ALL OF YOU JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME'

Harry decided to go with his second option, he did what he did in the grave yard last year, and he ignored his broken leg and just ran.

He could hear people calling after him but he ignored them, as painful as his leg was he kept on running, out the house, down the drive way. Soon he found himself running through the corn fields that surrounded the Burrow. As he came to a small opening in the corn the pain became unbearable causing Harry to fall on the hard dry mud. He sat himself up against a small mud hill in the opening. Knowing that he was on his own Harry did something that he hadn't done in a while. He cried.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author note: just letting you know that if you like dialog there's a big part of this chapter that is just Harry and his vision/hallucination. **

**Chapter thirty: Harry's mind**

It was 12 in the afternoon; it was a sunny winter's day not to long until New Year, the rest of the wizading world would be getting ready for the weekend long celebrations on Diagon Alley but not the people staying at the Weasley household, they were in no mood for celebrating. They were looking for a runaway rape victim.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore and Bill were all stood out side the Burrow looking around desperately, they knew he had gone outside but not where he had gone.

'Dad?' called George 'shall me and Fred go get the brooms, see if we can see him from above'

'That's a brilliant idea boys' exclaimed Mr Weasley 'you do that we'll look on foot'

The twins nodded and ran towards the broom cupboard.

'Sirius, Remus will you please go to any where you think Harry could have gone, anywhere special to him'

Sirius and Remus nodded and left.

'Molly, why don't you look in the house just incase he comes back' ordered Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley nodded and walked back into the house.

'Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger will you please look around the grounds of the house while I and Arthur will look around the outer ground'

Without asking any questions Ron, Ginny and Hermione took off too look round the grounds. Once they had gone Mr Weasley turned to Dumbledore.

'You don't think he'd be that stupid, to leave the grounds while Voldemort's out there'

Dumbledore bowed his head 'Mr Potter isn't in the right mind, I still believe that he needs mental help I was just wrong about the cause'

'Harry….Harry!...HARRY…..WHERE ARE YOU?...HARRY'

Hermione stopped shouting her mouth was going num. she walked back to where Ron and Ginny were looking in the sheds at the back of the house, Hermione had decided to shout because surprisingly she wasn't too keen on sheds anymore.

'Where do you think he would have gone?' Ginny asked them

'If we were at Hogwarts then we'd be able to fine him no problem but here' Hermione shrugged.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and scowled at her brother 'are you still not talking to me?'

Ron nodded smugly and continued looking in the shed.

Ginny ran into the shed 'fine then I'm sorry, I panicked now I wish I had not told so many people. If I had it to do all over again I would have only told the people who were in that room today'

'Yes Ginny but even they overwhelmed him' he argued back

'How do you know how he felt you said he didn't tell you any thing other than the fact that it happened' she said raising her tone

'I know because I was there at the beginning of the summer when he was at his worst and now it's all happing again!'

Hermione's face turned white 'you really think he's going back to being like he was Ron?'

Ron nodded 'or worse'

'How bad was he at Hogwarts?' Ginny asked quietly

Hermione and Ron looked at each other knowing they had nothing left to lose. Hermione stepped forward 'Harry self harmed'

Ginny's jaw dropped 'what?...how?'

Hermione looked at Ron as he knew more about it.

Ron stepped forward 'it's not like he's cutting himself or anything it's more like he was just taking off his skin'

Ginny looked like she was going to be sick 'Ron! That sounds worse, why would he want to cause himself more pain?'

'Ginny don't you understand' Hermione explained 'he thought he was cleaning himself'

'How could he think that?'

'Gin none of us have been in Harry's situation'

There was a silence in which all three of them looked to the ground before Ginny looked up at them.

'Do you think he was scared?'

Ron and Hermione nodded.

'From what he says in his nightmares' said Ron 'yes'

'What does he say?'

'Actually he more screams, he screams things like "stop it" or "please just hit me"'

Hermione could see that Ginny was getting distressed about this 'we should carry on looking' she said as a distraction. The tree of them began looking again.

Harry's face was drenched in tears, he had been sobbing for a while now but still the tears rolled down his face like someone had turned on a tap from inside his eye lids. His sleeves were wet through too as no matter how much he tried to wipe the tears away the wetness of his sleeve just made his face puffy. The cold air made the tears turn to almost ice and sting his face while the sun dried the fresh ones and made his face all sticky. Even though he felt so pained and so sad a part of him was glad that it had not been Ron and Hermione who told the adults about the rape, he knew he had put his trust in the right people.

Even though Harry was far away from the Burrow he could hear the shouts of the voice that could only be Hermione.

'Harry….Harry!...HARRY…..WHERE ARE YOU?...HARRY' he heard

Harry brought himself up into a little ball, cuddling himself he rested his head on the top of his knees. The sobs were now causing him to make little hiccups, these made him feel small as he used to make these as a child when he was alone in his cupboard.

Even through his glasses Harry felt the sun burning his eyes, to get rid of the feeling he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the burning, he squeezed them so tight he was able to see the white wiggly lines in his eye lids.

Feeling his tears sooth his eyes he opened them. When he did he found that the sunny sky was now night but the cold air still stayed. It was quiet, he could no longer hear the shouts of Hermione he could only hear himself. Even his breathing echoed around him, speaking of his surroundings the corn was still not even one piece moved it just stood still.

Harry couldn't get up, that sudden blast of running was all that he could do now he had made his leg worse, so worse infact that Harry could feel the throbbing as though his leg had its own heart beat. From where Harry sat he continued to observe the corn around him. He felt like it was watching him. The corn looked like solders all stood in line getting ready to watch so great leader make an action. There was an action some of the corn shifted. Harry's eyes snapped to the place where the corn had shifted, but as soon as it shifted it moved back, just in enoth time for someone to enter the opening. Harry felt like there was someone else watching him and not the corn a more powerful being than that. He went to pull his wand from his jean waste band but it wasn't there, he had packed it in his trunk after it had survived Five Locks manor.

'Who's there?' Harry called out in a small voice.

There was no response, for the next few minuets Harry felt the presents of the being and eyes of the corn. It was only when Harry looked down at the ground that he saw large heavy footprints in the dirt. Harry felt his big green eyes grown even bigger as his mind raced around him. There was nothing there to make these footprints, it wasn't a ghost as Harry could see ghosts, he had seen Sonley! Whatever it was it began moving towards him.

He watched helplessly as the heavy footprints walked towards him, Harry tried to move backwards but soon if he moved back anymore he'd be in the corn and he didn't like the corn at the moment he felt like it was against him.

The footprints stopped infrount of Harry. The footprints stayed still as if the invisible force was looking down at him, Harry tried to calm his breathing so that he could hear for any strange noises. There was none only Harry.

With a sudden pull the invisible force pulled Harry's legs from him leaving him flat out of the ground. Harry screamed but his scream got caught in his mouth as two large handprints appeared as his sides, the handprints where large and fat but they also looked strong and forceful to Harry they looked like Uncle Vernon's. Before Harry could scream again his breath was taken away from him. He saw his shirt and jeans wrap around him as the invisible force laid it's self on top of Harry forcing every drop of air out of Harry's lungs.

Harry raised his arm to see if he could hit the invisible force but his arm just went straight through. It reminded Harry of the dream where his dad was trying to hit his uncle. Harry felt helpless as the invisible force laid crushing his body.

He felt the cold air on his skin, Harry looked down at his crushed body to see his t-shirt slowly being lifted up his body. Panicked Harry pulled his t-shirt back down his body only to feel it raising up again a few moments later, again Harry pulled it down and kept his hand holding it down.

A red hand mark slowly started to appear on Harry's wrist. The wrist of the hand that Harry was holding down his t-shirt with, as soon as Harry notested this his arm was pulled up and held strongly above his head. He felt weakly as his t-shirt was pulled down and his jeans zipper undone.

Harry cried harder making it hard for him to say 'stop it…..get off me….please just stop it'

To Harry's shock and surprise the invisible force left Harry's body, he shifted his body to his side. He changed his tears for pain to that of relief an unfamiliar smile appeared on his face. The relief lasted less than a minuet before the tears turned into them of shock, his smile had to disappear for his mouth to be able to get out the gasps from his heavy sobs. He looked at the ground where his face was so close to, he saw that the foot and handprints had gone, the ground looked smooth as if the foot and handprints had never been there.

'Harry' he heard someone whisper in high pitched voice.

He looked around franticly looking for the source of the voice but all he could see was the corn.

'Harry' he heard the whisper again, this time he saw something. The corn it moved as he heard the whisper.

'Boy!' the whisper said this time in an angry tone, the corn moved more aggressively this time. It was then that Harry realised that the corn was talking to him.

'Boy…Harry….oh Harry…..look at us Harry…boy!...look at us you freak' the corn chanted.

Harry was spinning himself round on the floor trying not to catch his leg as he stared franticly at the corn that he was sure was talking to him.

He brought his hands up and pushed them on his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise that was driving him mad.

'STOP IT, PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE' screamed Harry the tears poured out of his eyes like buckets of water were being thrown out of his eyes. Despite his efforts the ever chanting corn still found there way to his ears but now they had decided on one thing to chant.

'Freak…..freak…..freak…..freak…..freak' they chanted

'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE'

After screaming that Harry felt the presents of two people beside him, but from the shadows on the ground he knew that they would be very much visible unlike the invisible force that still left a hand mark on Harry's wrist.

One of the visible bodies's pulled Harry's into its own in a sort of forceful hug, Harry screamed and tried to fight the body. It was then that the other body grabbed hold of Harry's other side in an attempt to do the same.

'Harry calm down it's us'

Harry didn't listen to the bodies instead he carried on fighting against them. Like he did before this nightmare Harry squeezed his eyes shut letting the inside of his eye lids turn into swimming pools.

Harry let his body go lip letting the two bodies take control of him, to his relief they didn't hurt him too be honest they were trying to calm him down.

Harry opened his eyes again but this time the night sky had gone and now was replaced by the winter sun that Harry remembered from before he ran. There was a down side to this sun, it made him feel dizzy and sleepy. Harry looked up into the icy blue sky then to the two red haired boys holding him before he let his mind leave him.

While Ron, Hermione and Ginny were searching for Harry on the inside grounds, Mr Weasley and Dumbledore on the outside grounds and Mrs Weasley was waiting in the house, Fred and George were on their brooms searching from above.

'Hey Freddie' called George

'Yh Georgie' Fred called back

'You know Sirius and Remus have gone to look for Harry in a place with meaning to him'

'Yh' Fred said awkwardly not liking how sentimental this conversation was going.

'I'd go back to Julian Jolly Jingles Circus'

'Is that the place when they brought a baby dragon on and Percy insisted to talk to the manager about health and safety but Charlie thought I was the greatest thing he had ever seen'

'Yep!' George said brightly

'Why would you go back there?'

'Because that is the place where we pulled the greatest prank to date'

Fred sighed in relief that this conversation wasn't going all soppy 'I remember now, we packed the toilets full of fireworks so that when people flushed it just went bang'

'Yh' George nodded 'we should do another prank with fireworks'

Fred nodded in agreement 'I'd love to pull one on that Umbridge'

But before Fred and George could begin planning their master prank on Umbridge they heard a bone chilling scream from below them. It was Harry. The two boys looked at each other and without words they both began flying down to the opening in the corn. Whatever they were expecting it wasn't this. He was crying desperately with his hands on his ears looking around at his surroundings in pure fear.

'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE' Harry screamed

Fred and George looked at each other, he wasn't even looking at them? They both ran to his side. George knelt beside him and took hold of him, he wasn't surprised when Harry tried to fight him.

'Harry calm down it's us' George said in a comforting tone.

Harry continued to fight against him and scream. Fred came to the other side of Harry and grabbed him as well in an attempt to calm him down. They watched as Harry shut his eyes tightly then opened them and finally he drifted off.

Fred looked at his brother desperately 'what's wrong with him?'

George shook his head still looking down at Harry 'I dunno' he took a deep breath 'we should get him back NOW'

'How? We might drop him if we use the brooms'

George looked at the distance from the house to where they were 'How did he run this far on that leg' he exclaimed

'I dunno Georgie but it looks bed now' Fred pointed towards Harry's swollen leg that was even apparent under his jeans.

'We'll have to carry him' George handed Fred his broom and with less effort than he expected lifted Harry.

Fred looked in astonishment at how easily his brother lifted Harry 'bloody hell George you're strong'

George shook his head 'he's really light, like really really light, I think he's even lighter than Ginny'

'Come on lets get back, oh and after this we have to stop doing good deeds or mums going to think we're maturing'

Mrs Weasley was pacing up and down her kitchen when Fred and George ran in with Harry in their arms.

'Mum' they cried as they came through the door

'Harry' she cried running up to the boys 'put him down on the sofa' she ordered

George laid him down on the sofa then stood back so his mum could look at the boy.

'Boys go and tell the others that we've found Harry'

The twins sprinted out the room then out of the house.

For the second time today Mrs Weasley knelt infrount of Harry and took his hand in hers, again he was cold but not shaking. She saw the wet patches under his eyes and the patchiness of his face to make her realise that he had been crying. Deep down inside Mrs Weasley was happy of this.

It didn't take long for everyone to come running through the door there faces were red with exhaustion. Unlike Mrs Weasley they didn't run to him they could see how tired and weak he looked. Dumbledore walked forward putting his hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder he said 'we should let him sleep Molly, let him rest'

Mrs Weasley nodded 'Arthur can you take Harry to Ron's room please'

Mr Weasley can forward and lifted Harry into his arms; he couldn't ignore how light the boy was. He opened his mouth to say something but the George said it first.

'Light isn't he'

Mr Weasley nodded while looking down at Harry's pale thin face. He composed himself and took Harry to Ron's bedroom knowing that the whole room was watching him go.

After a few hours Harry's mind came back to him wakening him from his deep sleep, when his heavy eyes flutter open letting the image of the familiar orange bedroom come into his eyes. There was something about being in this familiar room that made Harry feel safe, the colour orange normally did probably because of the Burrow, it was the feeling of being safe that made Harry remember that he had been in danger.

He let the tears fall down his face once more after remembering what he had just gone through; he looked down at his wrist where the hand mark had been. It had gone. There wasn't even a graze on his arm. He looked down at his clothing, his t-shirt was fine and his zipper done up. He tried asking himself if it was a dream but in his heart he knew it wasn't.

Even though Harry's tears were now silent he was still making noise, he had to make little gasps to enable Harry to breath. Harry's own breathing wasn't the only sound he hear, he could hear footsteps making their way towards the bedroom door. Panicked Harry pushed himself up against the headboard waiting for whatever was outside the door to enter. The bedroom door slowly opened and Ginny Weasley's head appeared from behind it.

'Harry' she said in a surprised tone 'mum sent me to see if you were awake'

Harry tried to put his head down to hide his tears but he wasn't doing a good job as from the corner of his eye he saw Ginny walk around to his bedside in an attempt to get a good look at his eyes.

'Harry are you crying?'

Harry didn't respond he just tried to hide his tears even more.

'Harry is there anything I can do?'

Harry's head snapped up at Ginny, this took her by surprise. He nodded at her which made her sigh in relief.

'What is it, what can I do?'

Harry moved closer to her so much that he could whisper into her ear, he had to push some of her red hair away from her face to be able to whisper in her ear. He could feel her heart beat rising as he moved closer to her, he watched the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as his mouth reached her ear.

'Tell them you were lying' he whispered softly into her ear.

She moved away slowly shaking her head 'I don't think I should…..'

'Please Ginny' Harry begged

'Harry they can help you'

'No, no they can't'

Ginny looked like she was going to cry now 'why can't they help you'

Harry shook his head 'it doesn't work Ginny, talking about it doesn't work it just makes it real!'

'How so?'

'It becomes real; everything in my head becomes real'

'What becomes real Harry?'

'When I was in the corn filed it just turned to night instantly then this like invisible thing started pulling me and grabbing me, then it tried to…' Harry took a deep breath 'when I told it to stop it did but then all the corn that had been watching me started shouting and chanting things at me…'

Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief 'the corn was talking to you?'

With the tone in her voice Harry grew angry 'you think I'm mad don't you?'

Ginny panicked 'no! Of course not, not you I'd never think you were mad'

Harry looked at her puzzled 'what's so special about me?'

She panicked her eyes grew in size as she looked at him, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

She composed herself, taking a few deep breaths 'Harry…..'

'Harry your awake'

Harry and Ginny turned to see Mrs Weasley stood in the door way. She was holding a tray full of dinner. Ginny scowled at her mother for picking the worst time ever to come up stairs.

'I brought you some dinner' Mrs Weasley said nervously while presenting Harry with the tray.

'Thanks' Harry muttered looking at the tray that Mrs Weasley had put on the bedside table.

'Harry have you been crying?' asked Mrs Weasley who put her hand up to his face to try and wipe them away, Harry moved his face away just in time.

'We'll let you eat Harry' Mrs Weasley moved to walk out of the door 'come on Ginny' Ginny huffed and stormed out of the room.

Once they had gone Harry enjoyed the small amount of alone he had knowing that he would probably be disturbed now that people knew he was awake.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny walked back into the kitchen holding their heads down low. Ron, Hermione, Mr Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Bill and Dumbledore were all sat at the kitchen table waiting for them to come back down, but also dinner.

'How's Harry?' Sirius asked instantly as they came into the room.

Mrs Weasley held her hands up 'all that I could tell was that he had been crying'

Ginny shook her head 'I found out more'

'Dumbledore raised an eyebrow; he was impressed 'please enlighten us Miss Weasley'

'Umm can I use the pensive?'

'Of course' Dumbledore agreed brightly, he preferred looking into memories than hearing it from someone's point of view.

Mr Weasley walked over towards the cupboard at the back of the kitchen and brought out a small rusty pensive. He could see the confused faces around the room at the state the pensive was in.

'Weasley's like to talk about things rather then just see them' he explained

A lot of people around the room nodded even some of the Weasley's who didn't even know their family had a pensive. Ginny pulled the memory out of her head and placed it into the pensive, she then stood back to let Dumbledore look into the memory.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to come out of the pensive because it wasn't a long memory. He stood there in silence for some time going over what he had seen and heard about what happened to Harry when he ran away. Nobody spoke when he was thinking they all just waited for Dumbledore's conclusion. And then it came.

'I think that Mr Potter is extremely unwell'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty one: reasons**

Harry was right his peace and quiet was short lived. Only an hour had gone by before Sirius came knocking at the door. Harry stayed silent he knew that Sirius would let himself in on his own, and he did.

Sirius looked almost worse then he did when he came out of Azkaban, his hansom face was worn out and wrinkled heavily. His normally vibrant blue eyes looked blood shot and watery as if he hadn't slept in a while, Harry had a feeling this was down to him.

'Hey' Sirius greeted weakly, he walked over to Harry's bedside.

'Hey' Harry crocked; his voice was sore and dusty from all the screaming he had been doing in the corn field.

Sirius sat down on the bed; he took a deep breath then looked at Harry 'what's wrong with your voice?' he asked

Harry shrugged 'what's wrong with your eyes?'

Harry asking this made Sirius reach up and rub them 'had a nightmare'

'What about?'

Sirius gave a silent laugh at how Harry was trying to turn this around on him 'if I tell you about my dream you have to tell me about the dream you had in the corn field'

'It wasn't a dream!' Harry snapped

Sirius took a deep breath 'Harry, you told Ginny and invisible man grabbed you then corn started talking to you'

Harry frowned 'it was real'

'Harry…' Sirius began but Harry cut him off

'How could I be dreaming when I was awake?'

Sirius rubbed his eyes again 'it could have been a hallucination you had just been running on a broken leg'

'Right' Harry started in a mocking tone nodding his head 'so him my head I just imagined the sky turning to night, I just imagined the foot and handprints, I just imagined being suffocated, I just imagined trying to be undressed…'

'Wait, what did you just say?' Sirius said in disbelief

'What?'

'Being undressed?'

Harry froze 'oh nothing, it was….nothing'

'Harry! This invisible man what did he do?'

Harry looked like he was about to answer but quickly changed his mind 'you said you'd tell me about your dream first'

Sirius knew that Harry was smart, he was the son of Lily Evans he had to be smart the only thing Sirius couldn't decide if weather to play Harry's game or play his own. He decided to play Harry's knowing that Harry wasn't in the right mind. He hoped that playing Harry's game might help him understand a bit better.

'Okay' Sirius smiled 'Well it was about you'

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, he was expecting this.H

'You were in this room, like a box and I was outside the box looking in through a window. You didn't know that I was there, you stayed in there on your own for a while before your uncle came in' Harry flinched at this 'he grabbed you and started…'

'I know' Harry said hinting at Sirius that he didn't have to explain what his uncle was doing to him in the dream.

'I was just watching and as much as I tried to find a door or smash the window I couldn't get in' Sirius looked at Harry to see his reaction but all Harry did saw slowly nod, Sirius knew this was because Harry had probably had dreams a million times worse 'your turn'

Harry looked up 'for the record mine wasn't a dream'

Sirius nodded knowing that Harry wouldn't continue if he didn't accept this.

'When I ran away from you I ended up in a small opening in one of the corn fields, when I was there I shut my eyes and when I opened them it was night. All the corn was standing still like it was watching me! After a while all these footprints appeared, they were moving towards me. It was like there was somebody there but they were invisible. He….'

'How do you know it was a he?' interrupted Sirius

Harry shrugged 'it just felt like a he. Anyway he sort of pulled me and got on top of me, he kept trying to pull up my shirt so I held it down. After a while this painful red hand mark appeared on my wrist' Harry looked down at his uninjured wrist, Sirius also looked at his wrist. The fact that Harry's wrist looked fine didn't help in convincing him.

Harry took a deep breath and continued 'he pulled my hand up above my head then undid the zipper on my jeans, I told him to stop it and he did. But then I could hear all these whispers calling me things and then I realised that it was the corn. I was trying to block out the noise when Fred and George found me'

Sirius stayed silent for awhile thinking of the best way to approach this to his godson 'Harry' he said finally 'you said to Ginny that if you talk about things they become real'

Harry nodded, but then his nod slowed 'how do you know that?'

'Ginny showed Dumbledore the memory'

Harry's face grew red with anger he opened his mouth to shout about it but Sirius stopped him.

'Harry, was there anything there that was familiar?'

'Familiar?'

'For example what was the corn saying to you?'

Harry put his head down and muttered the word 'freak'

Sirius didn't quite catch that 'what was that?'

'Doesn't matter' grunted Harry

'Yes it does matter!' Sirius insisted

Harry took a deep breath and made eye contact with Sirius 'they were calling me a freak!'

'Well has anybody ever called you a freak before?' Sirius hopped they hadn't but he had to ask.

'It doesn't matter' Harry repeated

'Yes it does Harry'

'I said to doesn't matter' Harry almost shouted

'Okay, okay' Sirius thought of something else 'what about these foot and handprints did they look familiar?'

Harry nodded.

'How did they look familiar Harry?'

Harry's already weak voice grew even weaker 'they looked like my uncle Vernon's' his face paled with that realisation as did Sirius.

It was something else that Harry saw that brought on the shaking. From across the room Harry saw dusty footprints, dusty with the dirt from the corn fields. Harry's eyes widened with terror.

'Sirius' he whispered

Sirius looked at Harry's terrified face 'what's the matter?'

Harry brought his shaking hand and pointed towards the footprints on the floor.

'What am I meant to be looking at?'

'Them' Harry whispered

Sirius looked at the place where Harry was pointing 'What?'

'The footprints!' Harry whispered with a shaky voice.

'But there aren't any' Sirius exclaimed

The footprints began to walk; Harry followed them with his eyes. He started at them as if he didn't he would die.

The footprints stopped once again right infrount of Harry, Harry looked up at the invisible force which he could see but knew that it was there. On the other hand Sirius could only see his godson looking up at nothing. With a harsh push Harry felt himself be pushed down on to the bed.

'Harry' cried Sirius, Sirius moved to try and pull Harry up by his hands.

Harry could feel this; he could feel Sirius trying to pull him up by his hand while he was being held down by his shoulders.

'Harry stop resisting me!' Sirius ordered. But Harry couldn't help it he felt like his arm was going to be pulled off by the two forced pulling on each end. He heard a creek in the bed; Harry looked down to where the bed had gone down where someone had put their knee on the bed. Slowly Harry got the feeling that someone was laying on his legs. With out hesitation Harry began to scream.

Sirius panicked 'ALBUS' he screamed out of the door.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill and Remus came flying into the room while Fred, George and Ginny waiting on the stairs.

They all stopped in the door way looking in horror at the sight of Harry laid on the bed screaming as if he couldn't move.

'Where's Albus?' Sirius asked them franticly

Bill answered 'he went back to Hogwarts; he said he had an idea of what was wrong with Harry'

Remus rushed forward to Harry 'Sirius, Arthur, Bill come see if you can help me to relax Harry' he ordered. The three men quickly moved over to Harry. 'Ron, Hermione come see if you can stop him screaming'

Ron and Hermione moved instantly to where Harry's head was. Hermione tried putting her hands on Harry's face to try and relax him while Ron was pulling up the sleeves on his shirt that always came over his hands.

No matter what Hermione did Harry kept struggling and screaming, it remaindered her of the end of the summer.

'Ron help me' she begged

Ron panicked letting his sleeves come over his hands he put his hand over Harry's mouth. Harry continued to struggle for a moment then fell to sleep. Ron quickly took his hand away from Harry's mouth. He looked up to see that everyone was looking at him.

'How did you do that?' his father asked in amazement.

'I dunno' Ron said shaking his head in disbelief 'I just put my hand over his mouth and he fell asleep'

'We need to get Albus back here now' Remus's said suddenly. The whole room nodded and ran towards the kitchen except for Hermione.

'Hermione are you coming?' Ron asked curiously

Hermione nodded even though she wasn't 'I'm just going to…' she trailed off looking down at Harry 'tuck him in'

Ron understood and smiled, he them left the room to go down to the kitchen. He would have stayed as well if only he didn't need to tell Dumbledore about how he got Harry to fall to sleep.

Once Ron had gone Hermione proceeded to take off Harry's glasses and put them at his bedside, genteelly she pushed his long black hair off his face.

'Are you in love with him?'

Hermione turned to where the voice was coming from. There she saw Ginny in the door way.

'Oh hi Gin' she then remembered what she had been asked 'What? NO'

Ginny walked into the room to the other side of Harry's bed, she looked like she didn't believe her.

'I'm in love with…someone else' Hermione whispered

'Victor?' Ginny questioned

'Umm Yh Victor' panicked Hermione

'Sorry I had to ask'

'Gin Harry's like my little brother'

'So does that mean that Ron's like your older brother?'

'Umm Yh I guess so'

Ginny raised an eyebrow but decided not to call Hermione up on it.

'Hermione?'

'Yh'

'Do you think Harry will ever be the same again?'

Hermione looked down at him 'Its Harry, you could strap him to the back of the Hogwarts express while death eaters throw curses at him and he'll still be alright in the end'

Ginny shook her head 'but this is different'

Hermione took a deep breath 'there was this moment when we were at Abbey, we where looking for clues in the school that could tell us who the person in the shed was and for a split second I thought we had Harry back. He works better when he has a adventure to take his mind off it'

Ginny nodded 'I guess I wouldn't know I don't get to speak to Harry alone that much'

Hermione sighed 'I could drag Ron off and let you two talk alone for a while when Harry's better?'

'Do you seriously think that Harry would want to speak to me now after I told the whole Order that Harry got raped, you should have seen the way he looked at me earlier? It was horrible'

'Gin you don't believe what Ron said'

Ginny nodded 'I was about to tell him I loved him before mum walked in'

Hermione scowled 'Gin you can't do that! It would freak him out especially now'

Ginny nodded silently and there was an awkward silence before Ginny said 'I'm off downstairs to help'

Hermione nodded and watched Ginny leave the room and head down stairs. She went to turn back to Harry when she felt someone grab her arm.

Hermione screamed as she turned to see who it was. It was Harry.

'What did she mean the whole Order?' he asked angrily

'Harry! How long have you been awake?'

'Since you shouted "no" so what does she mean the whole Order?!'

Hermione sat down on his bed 'what else did you hear?'

'What does she mean by the whole Order?' Harry almost shouted

Hermione gave in to Harry knowing how stubborn he could be 'When Ginny told the adults about the rape it was in the middle of an Order meeting'

Harry looked beyond angry 'who's the whole Order?'

Hermione took a deep breath knowing that Harry wasn't going to like this 'Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Mad eye, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Shacklebolt, Snape, McGonagall, Bill and Hagrid'

Harry's jaw was on his lap 'Snape' he said his voice thinning.

Hermione nodded.

Harry's heavy breathing began again he looked as pale as a piece of paper, not to mention he looked like he was going to be sick.

'I need a shower'

Hermione's eyes widened 'No you don't'

'How do you know that?' Harry snapped

'Because you're not dirty!'

'How do you know that?'

'Because you haven't got any dirt on you'

Harry brought himself up to Hermione's level so that their noses were almost touching then he said through gritted teeth 'I didn't mean in that way' after he had heard Hermione gasp he fell back into the bed.

'Harry' she breathed, she put her hands on his face to make him look at her 'you've washed enoth now'

Harry kept his eyes on her and once again let the silent tears run out of them while he whispered 'it doesn't go away'

Hermione instantly pulled Harry into a tight hug, she rubbed comforting circles on his back and kissed the top of his head to try and relax him.

'So Ginny loves me' Harry mumbled into Hermione's shirt.

'Yep, she has since she was 10'

'Why?'

Hermione pulled out of the hug 'what do you mean why?'

'Why does she love me?'

'Because…..your going to make me go all soppy now aren't you?'

Harry shook his head 'No, just do you think it's the same reason's as Cho?'

'Maybe at the beginning'

'What do you mean by that?'

Hermione sighed 'only that Cho likes the boy who lived doesn't she?' Harry nodded even he knew that she only saw how heroic he could be 'Ginny has loved you since she was 10 so she probably loved the boy who lived first'

'She doesn't even know me'

'Then let her'

Harry froze 'no, I can't'

Hermione pulled him back into the hug 'I know' she whispered into his ear.

'What did Ron say to her?' Harry mumbled again into her shirt.

Hermione took a deep breath which Harry felt 'he said they you would never want her now that she told everyone'

Harry nodded and relaxed back into the hug.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was not there, but on his desk were mountains and mountains of books old and new. Remus moved over and read one of the book titles _curses and their after effects. _Sirius read another _evil hallucinations and their cause._

'Do you think this is his research for Harry?' Sirius asked Remus

'Looks like it' he replied

'So where is the old coot then?'

'Padfoot' Remus scolded 'he's probably in the library'

'Well how long is he going to take?' moaned Sirius

'Depends how important it is Sirius' said a voice from behind them.

Remus and Sirius turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway while levitating a pile of books with his wand.

'It is important Albus, Harry's had another hallucination' Remus informed the headmaster.

'I'm not going to lie' began Dumbledore who placed the pile of books on his desk 'I was expecting this and believe I have found a reason but it won't be easy to cure him'

'What do you mean it won't be easy?'

'The only way to cure Harry is to get his to talk about what he has been through and as we all know this is something Harry is reluctant to do'

Sirius and Remus nodded.

'Now' Dumbledore continued 'if you could both tell me about this hallucination'

Remus looked to Sirius who explained everything 'I was talking to him about dreams and he did insist that what happened to him in the corn field wasn't a dreamH H, he said that when he got attacked by this invisible man the invisible man was trying to undress him and pin him to the ground. He told me that when he told the invisible man to stop he did but his hand and footprints where familiar to his uncles. When it came to the corn he told me that the corn was stood completely still and was calling him a freak'

Dumbledore was nodding all the way through this, it had all been what he had been expecting.

'And this other hallucination?' Dumbledore pressed

'When we were talking he fixed his eyes on a point in the room and told me the foot prints were there only I couldn't see anything. His eyes kept following what he said were footprints until he was looking up at something. After that he kind of pushed himself back onto the bed and began screaming. Then we were all trying to relax him it wasn't until Ron put his hand over Harry's mouth that he fell asleep'

Dumbledore nodded in understanding but he did it in a way that let Remus and Sirius know that he knew something they didn't.

'Thank you for letting me know' Remus and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.

'You're not going to do anything?' Remus asked angrily

'I'm afraid there's nothing I can do'

'But you said you knew how to cure him!' Sirius protested

'I do and so does Harry, it must be him who makes the first move. Until then all we can do is wait'

They reluctantly nodded said goodbye and left the room to tell the other back at the Burrow what Dumbledore had said.

It was an understatement to say that the others back at the Burrow were surprised when Dumbledore didn't return with Remus and Sirius to the Burrow but they explained what he had said about Harry, it confused them but they understood.

By now Hermione had come down stairs to join them for a drink before bed, she didn't say anything about her conversation with Harry, not about what he had said about washing or what he had said about it never stopping or that he knew about Ginny. She just pretended that she had talked with Ginny then tucked him in. after their hug Harry had fallen asleep her only fear was that tomorrow herself, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George would go back to Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't because of his state. She only hoped that he would be awake for them today goodbye but mostly that he had remembered that they were going.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny sat silently sipping their pumpkin juices while the adults talked in the living room leaving them in the kitchen.

'School tomorrow' Hermione said to break the silence

All the faces of the Weasley children dropped 'what?' they all exclaimed

'But Harry's not well enoth' Ron pointed out

'Well he won't be going'

'We can't leave him hear on his own' Fred argued

'Well what are we meant to do bunk off' Hermione said sarcastically

The Weasley children gave her the yep-that's-what-were-going-to-do look. Hermione began shaking her head.

'No, no way'

'Yes' the twins said together

'No' Hermione was raising her voice

'Hermione' frowned Ron 'this is for Harry'

Hermione fell silent at this and all the Weasley children began smiling.

Meanwhile in Ron's bedroom Harry had woken from his quick sleep again, this time he didn't cry he decided to approach the situation like he did most things in his life like a mystery, an adventure or something that needed to be solved and just like he did in Five Locks manor he talked to the best person he could. Himself.

'They think you're mad' he said to himself

'You think I don't know that!'

'I know we do, I was just saying'

'Well don't just say'

'Fine, if you're going to be like that'

'Everything's connected'

'How did you come to that conclusion' Harry said to himself sarcastically

'Everything always is'

'Your just trying to think of a way to work all this out without having to talk about the rape but we both know that's not going to happen'

'I'm trying to work out what the invisible man wants'

'Us isn't it obvious he wants us'

'Why though?'

Harry shrugged to himself 'dunno'

'He reminds me of uncle Vernon'

'Okay then why did he want you?'

'Because he a sick freak'

'No he's not, we're the freaks'

'I am not a freak!'

'Well you're talking to yourself so Yh you're a freak'

While Fred, George and Ginny went to bed Hermione and Ron offered to wash up, it was then when they were alone that Hermione started crying.

'Hermione' cried Ron dropping the cup he was washing into the sink 'what's the matter?' he asked moving closer to her.

She took a deep breath 'Harry woke up when I was talking to Ginny'

Ron's eyes widened 'what did he say?'

'He said that he was dirty….'

'He doesn't look dirty to me'

'Not in that way Ron'

Ron's face paled as he said 'Oh'

'Then he said that the dirty feeling didn't stop, on a lighter note he also found out about Ginny liking him'

Ron laughed at this last bit 'good'

Then Ron did something unnatural. He gave Hermione a hug. As soon as they realised what they were doing they pulled away.

'We should go check on Harry' Ron said instantly, Hermione nodded sharply. Ignoring the washing up that they still had to do they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Ron's room. When they got to Ron's room they heard something strange like two people having a conversation, both arguing like an old married couple. Ron and Hermione shot each other concerned looks, Ron then counted to three slowly on his fingers before barging into the room.

In the bright orange bedroom there was only Harry sat up in bed looking at them oddly.

'Who were you talking too?' Ron asked sparing no time for pleasantries.

Harry looked around the room 'I wasn't talking to anyone'

'We heard voices' Hermione told him

Again Harry repeated 'I wasn't talking to anyone'

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

'Right I'm going to bed then' Hermione said turning out of the room 'goodnight Harry, goodnight Ron'

'Night' they both called back.

Once she had gone into Ginny's room Ron shut the bedroom door 'Harry?'

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled 'what?'

'Who was talking?'

'I wasn't talking to anyone'

'I didn't say you were I said someone was talking'

Harry laughed 'the boy who lived'

Ron raised an eye brow 'but Harry you are the boy who lived'

Harry leaned back in his bed and looked at the ceiling 'When I want to be, sometimes I just listen to him'

Ron kept telling himself that Harry was ill when he was listening to this 'and who was the other person he was talking to'

Harry shrugged 'I don't know what he's called, nobody has named him yet'

Ron moved and sat down on his bed that was next to Harry's 'why don't you talk instead of them'

Harry shrugged again 'because he's not after them'

'He?'

'The invisible man. You see I have the invisible man while the boy who lived has Voldemort and the other boy had himself because he has a negative outlook on life'

Ron nodded 'and who helps these people?'

'You and Hermione help the boy who lived while nobody helps the other boy because he doesn't need it and people try and help me but they can't'

Ron nodded again 'why can't you all form into one?'

'Because I would make them weak'

'You're not weak Harry'

'Yes I am!' harry half shouted 'I can fight off Voldemort but I can't fight off my fucking fat uncle'

For the second time today Ron did something unnatural he moved over and hugged Harry. They stayed there for a few seconds before they realised they were hugging and broke apart and looked at each other oddly.

'There is something wrong with me today' Ron joked

'I don't think we have ever done that' Harry exclaimed

'Umm shall we redeem ourselves with a hand shake?'

Harry nodded. Acting very manly they both shook hands firmly then went to bed both trying to act as manly as they could.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty two: help!**

It was that time of morning when the sky is tell you its night not to mention you body but the clock is tell you its morning and time to get up. Everybody hated this time of morning but Mr and Mrs Weasley were the type of people who would pretend they didn't mind, this enabled them to put their children through the strange sensation of waking up at this time.

The now dark orange bedroom's door creaked open as Mrs Weasley tip toed in to wake up her snoring son Ron. He was draped across his bed even a little dribble was on his pillow. On the other side of Ron was Harry's bed different to Ron Harry was only making soft breathing noises and was curled up in a little ball in his bed.

Mrs Weasley moved towards Ron's bed and began shaking his arm she didn't want to shout incase she woke Harry.

'Ron' she whispered shaking his arm even more 'Ron!'

'You need to walk with your fingers up his arm' said a slurred tried voice behind her

Mrs Weasley turned to see Harry laid in the same position he had been but this time with his eyes wide open.

'Sorry sweetheart did I weak you?'

Harry yawned and shook his head into his pillow.

'Harry, what did you say about Ron?'

Harry stretched his arm over to Ron's bed and began walking with his fingers up Ron's arm. The next thing Mrs Weasley knew Ron jumped in his bed and screamed 'SPIDER' he moved his hand to slap the arm Harry had been walking on. Harry moved back over to his bed and muttered 'there you go' while burying his head in his pillow.

Mrs Weasley stared in amazement 'Thank you Harry. Come on Ron time to get up'

Ron sat wide awake on his bed and folded his arms 'No'

Mrs Weasley looked at her son wide eyed 'what do you mean no?'

'We're not going to school'

'We're?'

'Me, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny'

Right on queue Mr Weasley tip toed into the room, not knowing Harry was awake he tip toed over to Ron's bed and whispered to Mrs Weasley 'Molly, all the kids are refusing to go to school'

Even through it was dark you could still see the redness of Mrs Weasley face as this was said.

'Right all the children in here now!' Mrs Weasley half shouted

Mr Weasley instantly hushed her 'Harry' he scolded

'Oh he's awake' Mrs Weasley told him

'Oh' said Mr Weasley rather embarrassed. Mr Weasley turned and left the room when he returned he led Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all looking tired but stubborn.

Once all the children had sat down on Ron's bed Mrs Weasley put her hands on her hips and got ready to tell off her children.

'Now what is all this about' she growled

'We think it's unfair that Harry has to say here on his own while we go back to school' Ron explained to his mother.

Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't know what to say, to be honest they didn't really want to say anything infrount of Harry. They opened their mouths to talk a couple of times but they really didn't know what to say.

'The thing is that the Order think I'm to mental to go to Hogwarts and people are bound to ask questions about why I'm not there, but if you don't go aver then they'll ask even more questions' Harry explained

'No, Harry' Mrs Weasley said softly kneeling down by his bed 'it's because your leg isn't well enoth yet'

Harry raised an eyebrow 'but if I go to Hogwarts then Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal it with magic'

Mrs Weasley didn't speak.

'See' Harry said to the others 'I rest my case, but you don't have to say here just go to school'

'But Harry…' Hermione argued

'Hermione just go to school, and I'm quite disappointed in you Hermione Granger! Skiving school?'

Hermione blushed 'it wasn't my idea'

Harry cracked a smile 'honestly just go to school'

The other looked reluctant but they all got up and walked out of the room to go get ready for the journey to kings cross. Once everyone has left the room Harry relaxed back into his bed and tried to get back to sleep as this was an odd type of morning.

The next time that Harry woke, there was no Ron, Hermione, Fred, George or Ginny they had gone. It was funny seeing how quiet the house was with them gone but as soon as Harry listened to the silence he could hear the loneliness.

Feeling wide awake Harry got out of bed using the crutch that had been left at the side of his bed and used it to help him walked down stairs towards the kitchen door, from the half open door Harry could see Remus and Sirius talking at the kitchen table. Harry had expected that Bill. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley would have gone to take the kids to kings cross. In the future Harry would be glad that he didn't make his presents known at the kitchen door instead he stood and listened to what they were talking about and he wasn't surprised to find out that they were talking about him.

'Padfoot you look terrible!' Remus pointed out 'another nightmare?'

Sirius nodded 'This time he was in an insane asylum screaming himself to death while Lily and Progs were yelling at us'

'Sounds horrible'

'It was. Did you have any nightmares?'

Remus shook his head 'this time I was glad of my time of the month'

Sirius smiled and nodded when he want to speak again his smiled faded 'I was also thinking…how do we let Harry know what he's doing to himself without letting him know'

Remus shrugged 'well Albus did say that Harry would know how to cure himself'

'I don't think he does though because if he did wouldn't he have done it by now instead of putting himself through all of this'

'I think Albus meant Harry needs to work it out'

'Only when Harry talks to us can we do something about Dursley'

Remus frowned 'is that what your thinking about know?'

'What?' Sirius exclaimed 'that basted if walking free thinking that he's gotten away with it'

'I know but it's up to Harry'

Sirius relaxed back into his chair and rubbed his eyes with his fingers to show that he was stressed 'do you think he knows what he's doing to us?'

'I don't know, I hope not'

'Why?'

'I don't want him worrying about making us feel better instead of making himself feel better'

'Yh your right'

They carried on talking about how worried they were about Harry and ways they could try and convince Dumbledore into hinting at how they could cure Harry. After a while Harry had heard enoth, he sighed and left.

He used the crutch to walk slowly up the stairs still trying to avoid the creeks on his way up, this was easy he had been up and down these stairs a million times now he even did it without realising. He arrived at Ron's room, pushing the crutch to one side he collapsed on the bed. He had to admit that he felt better after his talk with Ron and Hermione it had helped in a way. With both of them he had the opportunity to be honest and not know he was doing it. At that moment he felt happy to cry infrount of Hermione and let her hug him, he let Ron hug him too and that felt almost natural until they realised what they were doing.

Remembering what Sirius and Remus had been talking about made him go num he hadn't been thinking about what this had been doing to his friends and this made him feel selfish.

Suddenly he felt the whole room go cold as if there was a dementor in the room, the first thing Harry did was look and there wasn't. To be honest Harry would had preferred a dementor, he knew how to deal with dementors and if there was one thing Harry had learned by now it was if there was a presents in the room that he couldn't see then that wasn't a good thing at all!

Harry began shaking; his eyes darted across the room like he was watching a tennis match. He witnessed as all the hairs stood up on his bare arms but before he could even think about it he felt himself be flung at the opposite wall.

He felt himself hit the wall then feel his body crack as he bounced off onto the floor. Harry didn't look at what he coughed up but from the taste it was probably blood. Apart from his own painful breathing the next thing Harry heard were Sirius and Remus trying to batter the door down. As he tried to look and see if the door was locked (something he swore he didn't do) he felt his shoulders be pressed down to the floor. Shaking and screaming in fear he looked over to his trunk, too his glee he saw that it had been knocked open leaving his wand only an arm stretch away.

He reached for it as soon as he did he felt the invisible forces hand burning into his arm, he tried as hard as he could to ignore it and focus purely on getting his wand. He closed his eyes to hide from the pain. Something magical must have happened when he did that because once he closed his eyes he felt the tip of his wand and by the time he had opened them again he had his wand in his hand.

The other thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes was that his arm was now red. Harry had no idea what spell to use or where to aim. He chose stupefy. He just decided to aim for above; weakly the words of the spell left his lip making the spell hit the ceiling but do nothing to the invisible force.

Harry was feeling really weak now 'please just leave me alone' he pleaded

Like air leaving a balloon the invisible force left Harry. Harry shut his eyes tight hoping that when he opened them again everything would be better. He was right they were slightly, as soon as he opened his eyes the bedroom door flew off its hinges and Remus and Sirius ran in. like a bird stalking its pray Sirius swooped down and lifted Harry into his arms.

'Harry, why did you lock the door?' Sirius hissed in an angry whisper

Harry with his head wedged in Sirius's chest shook his head as much as he could 'I didn't'

Not wanting to argue with Harry Sirius lifted his body back on to the bed then stroked his hair as he waited for Harry to calm down, Remus left to go inform Dumbledore that Harry had just had a turn.

Harry's breathing settled and Sirius pulled his head up forcing Harry to look at him.

'Did you lock that door?'

'NO!'

Sirius sighed 'okay'

Harry could tell by his tone that he didn't believe him this made him angry but he could understand.

'Sirius, I'm sorry' Harry said weakly

Sirius looked confused 'Sorry for what?'

'This mess'

'Mess?'

'Me'

Sirius's eyes widened 'don't you dare say sorry for anything'

Harry looked down 'I heard you and Remus talking before…about me'

'Oh' Sirius picked Harry's head up again forcing him to look at him once more 'Harry we're just worried about you but don't but any though into it'

'Can't help it'

'I know' Sirius nodded 'but you're the most important thing at the moment not us'

Harry snorted 'that doesn't make me feel any better'

Sirius shone a small smile, he stroked Harry's head once more 'I'll let you rest'

Harry nodded as Sirius got up and walked towards door, before Sirius left he turned back to Harry 'do you mind if I leave the door open for now?'

Harry nodded knowing that he would probably feel better with that too. Sirius smiled and left the room, the Weasley's weren't back yet so the house was still enoth that Harry could listen to Sirius's footsteps die away.

Harry was getting sick of resting, he was getting sick of the symphony and most of all he was sick of being the person who needed saving! 'Snape was right' Harry said to himself Harry loved being the person who saved people he never knew it before because he had never been the person who needed saving. Of course he didn't enjoy putting himself in these situations and he didn't enjoy watching others suffer but if he had to be anyone he would be the hero rather than the victim. From that moment he knew that to put things right he had to save himself and Dumbledore was right, he did know how.

The sun was at the stage where it was letting long strokes of orange light through the house, the time of day when its too dark to read but light enoth to do anything else, the time of day when at lamp or candle which is lit feels out of place. This time of day was afternoon and Harry thought it was the most warming and homely time of day.

Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Bill had long returned but yet the house still seemed too quiet. By now Harry knew the Weasley's routine by now everyone would be in the living and dinning room aver doing work or just relaxing because at this little of day no one was in a mood to do anything else.

This would mean the kitchen would be free, free form Mrs Weasley and her constant cooking and free from onlookers telling Harry he was too weak to go anywhere. But he had to go, he had to because he was sick of being weak.

Grabbing his crutch he pulled himself to a steady position and without any noise that couldn't be passed off as the house being old he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Again he did the normal thing of dodging the creeks on the steps as he made his way down to the empty kitchen. Putting his crutch in first he lifted himself into the fireplace, he muttered the destination and in a puff of green smoke and for the first time in what Harry thought was too long he left the Burrow.

Dumbledore sat at his desk resting after the big assembly Hogwarts. There had been two assembly's at Hogwarts today the first on was the welcome back assembly the second was goodbye assembly as Stinebeck was taking the Abbey students home early after in his opinion "a Hogwarts student destroyed a famous and historical Abbey landmark"

It would have been more easier to say that the schools had fallen out again. The old man was sat in his big red chair, his back facing the door. Spread out infrount of him was the daily Prophet which was making another jibe at Harry and himself for the rumours that Lord Voldemort had returned. Dumbledore couldn't help but let his mind wonder as to how much of a field day the Ministry would have if they found out about Harry's situation though Dumbledore found it hard to think of them being so heartless. They were doing this to him and Harry out of fear but if they were ever to find out about Harry's situation they would do it purely out of sales. Dumbledore couldn't take this chance he had made every member of the Order take an unbreakable vowel to keep Harry's secret to themselves. With parents permission he had also made the children take an unbreakable vowel, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger had told him about the other two who knew and he had asked Miss Marine to take the vowel which she did without one word of persuasion. He had not yet decided what to do with Miss Parkinson but he had an idea but for that he would need Harry.

He sat watching the same pitcher of Harry before he went into the maze he was putting on a fake smile and trying to look as confident as he could. From the pitcher Dumbledore would never had guessed that this was a child who was being abused a boy whose abuse was about to reach new levels.

As he looked at the pitcher he felt a gust of wind enter the room accompanied by a person. The gust of wind lifted the corners of the newspaper drawing him out of his deep thought. He had been expecting so files from Professor McGonagall before the Abbey students left and expected this to be her.

'Thank you McGonagall' he thanked 'if you would please just put them down for me on my desk that would be most appreciated'

When there was no reply Dumbledore began to grow curious but his curiosity was ended by two little sounds.

'Umm Professor'

Dumbledore recognised this voice, he shut the paper and rose from his red chair. When he turned he saw none other than Harry Potter leaning on his crutch staring back that his headmaster looking extremely nervous.

'Harry' Dumbledore said brightly, he rushed over to the boy and helped him over to the small seating area behind his desk. If he was going to talk to Harry it wasn't going to be with a desk between them.

Dumbledore helped Harry into the chair next to his big red one, he them turned his big red one so that it was facing Harry. as Dumbledore sat back into his chair he wiped the smile off his face so that he didn't come across to eager to Harry but then again he didn't want to look to serious aver.

'Sir, I don't know what to say' Harry said honestly

Dumbledore smiled 'say what ever you want to my boy'

Dumbledore stayed silent as he watched Harry think. Almost instantly fresh tears began rolling down Harry's face, Dumbledore felt his heart break.

With tears falling down his cheeks and clutching to the armrests on the chair like he was about to go on a muggle rollercoaster Harry said 'it hurt' Harry let out a little sob 'I mean I really really hurt'

Dumbledore reached forward and rubbed his shoulder 'start from the beginning Harry but only say as much as you want'

Harry nodded and blushed 'they were fighting again, Dudley had gone to a friends to sleep and aunt Petunia decided to leave' Harry paused to gasp for a breath 'uncle Vernon got drunk but he was watching the TV so I though everything was going to be okay' Harry laughed at this last bit 'i….i broke this lamp, this stupid lamp that reminded my uncle of my existence' Harry looked like was looking in to space but yet looked so focused 'he came up stairs' Harry cried harder and buried his face into his hands, through his hands he said 'I though he was going to hit me, I wanted him to HIT ME!' Harry made a massive gasp for air and lifted his bloodshot and wet face from his hands 'I wanted him to hit me but instead he just kept coming closer and closer until he had me pressed up against him and my desk' Harry reach up and touched his ear 'I can still feel him whispering in my ear'

Harry began shaking but still kept a good hold on his ear. Dumbledore leaned forward and took Harry's free hand.

'What did he say Harry?' Dumbledore pressed

Harry looked like he could be sick but instead took a few deep breaths 'he told me he was going to do it…I tried…I tried to get away…I promise….i promise I tried….i tried really hard but' Harry paused looking ashamed of himself 'I was scared' he whispered 'he got on top of me, I couldn't breath and all the energy I had was spent begging him to get off me'

Harry tried to wipe the now ever flowing tears away with his sleeve but the material was now too rough on his face so Dumbledore handed him a tissue which wasn't that much better. with another few sniffles and deep breaths and knowing that he had to go on, Harry continued.

'He...he started putting his hand down me, and i just went numb' Harry pulled himself up into his chair 'then he started...he started like...undressing me. Then he just...did it'

From the pace of Harry's breathing Dumbledore could tell that Harry was panicking but he knew that letting Harry just get on with it was the best thing for him.

'It really hurt. i just wanted to...be invisible again. When he stopped he...he tried to hide it, he tried to dress me again then he just left and went to bed and i just laid there i could feel the blood running down my leg'

'Did you ever get that healed?' Dumbledore couldn't help but ask

Harry shook his head 'no i think its gone now anyway'

'continue' Dumbledore hinted

'The next morning he was still asleep and...and Hedwig was hurt because she had seen it and had been trying to get out of her cadge to help me' Harry rushed 'i ran away, i went to the train station but i bumped into one of his work friends and he told him were i was. I got on the train to London and managed to get just a few streets away from headquarters when he came in his car' Harry took another deep breath 'i tried to run but my trunk and Hedwig were slowing me down. He...he pulled he into the car and started shouting at me' he looked up at Dumbledore and whispered the next bit 'so i called him a rapist'

Dumbledore smiled and nodded 'and he is'

Harry slightly smiled too but the smiled was lost again when he began talking 'he got angry and grabbed me in the back seat' Harry cried harder 'i thought he was going to do it again...he started hurting me again so i tried to open the car door and it opened so i just ran...i got to headquarters and just collapsed in the door way until Mrs Weasley came and found me'

Harry paused not knowing how much more Dumbledore would want to know 'i told Ron and Hermione but then made them promise not to tell anyone else, then i told Lauren after i found out that Voldemort had looked into my head and told the Parkinson's...then i started self harming, i swear i didn't know i was doing it Sir'

Dumbledore nodded in an understanding manner.

Harry continued 'Ron found out about the self harming when we went to the cinema and he told Hermione. When i was in Five Locks manor that was the memory that was killing me'

Dumbledore moved closer to Harry giving Harry the signal to stop 'Thank you Harry, i can't tell you how much it means that you told me this but now i think i owe you an explanation'

Harry smiled slightly 'yes please'

'There was a reason that i sent you to Five Locks manor, i wanted you to have an adventure but i never expected you to go to the house i only thought that you would find out the truth of Lavender Hoe' Dumbledore sighed 'the memory's in the manor were only the beginning of the curse'

Harry looked up sharply 'what do you mean sir?'

'I mean that you never found out exactly how Sonley died did you Harry'

Harry shook his head 'wasn't it the memory's?'

Dumbledore shook his head 'the curse Master Goodworp put on the house was a old one, one that is now completely unheard of. If a person survives the memory's then if ever their thoughts drift to their memory's then their memory's become real not only do they become real then they become impossible to fight. They become invisible'

Harry's eyes widened 'The invisible force killed Sonley didn't it'

Dumbledore nodded sadly 'and it would have killed you'

'Would?'

'The reason Sonley couldn't beat the curse was because he had no one to talk to about his feelings about his father disowning him were as you had that option'

Harry smiled brightly 'thanks for listning sir'

Dumbledore smiled back 'Thanks for telling me'

'Sir there are a couple more things i don't understand'

'Go on...'

'When i had my last attack if you would call it that, how did the doors lock?'

'You locked them'

'NO I DIDN'T'

Dumbledore sat back in his chair 'Harry what did you do before this attack happened?'

Harry shrugged 'laid on the bed, thought about stuff, shut my eyes...' Harry stopped when he say the smiled arrive once more on Dumbledore's face 'i shut my eyes' Harry repeated

Dumbledore nodded 'you didn't know you were doing it'

Harry shook his head in amazement 'but also sir how did Ron just get me to fall asleep?'

'You see Harry Mr Weasley has very long sleeves if i am right to believe, this is a very hidden magic not to different from the one your mother used to save you all them years ago. when Mr Weasley put his hand over your mouth the real you recognized the smell forcing the real you back into the room and due to the force you were putting onto your own body you were simply too tried'

Harry nodded slowly while taking in that information.

'Do you feel better now Harry?' Dumbledore asked with some care

Harry looked up a bit bewildered 'Yes, yes i do...i feel like it's not a big deal anymore. i still wouldn't want people to know but...i just feel better, if that makes sense?'

Dumbledore looked the happiest Harry had ever seen him. Dumbledore nodded 'it makes perfect sense Harry'

Dumbledore looked down at Harry's leg, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that Harry didn't quite hear. with a slight snap Harry felt his leg straighten. he tried to bend it. it felt fine!

'You fixed it!' Harry cried joyfully

Dumbledore smiled 'myself and Mrs Weasley thought that it would be wise not to give you the chance to run off'

Harry nodded in understanding 'thank you sir'

Dumbledore looked up at the golden clock that let out a soft ticking noise 'i think the Abbey student's should be leaving now, you still time to see your friends before they have dinner?'

Harry stood up uneasily on his leg as he had not walked on it on some time. soon he found his balance and smiled at his headmaster 'thanks sir'

'Hang on a moment Harry' Dumbledore called

Harry stopped and looked at him 'yes sir'

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment with a moving photo on it, he handed it to Harry. when Harry looked at the photo he saw a dark haired man walking into a house while the bottom of a dark mark was briefly on show under his sleeve. Harry looked up at his headmaster a bit puzzled.

'Mundungus gave it to me, that's Miss Parkinson's father'

Harry looked up in shock 'he's a death eater? then why isn't he in Askaban?'

Dumbledore leaned forward with a cheeky grin 'well i though it would be better if you kept it, it might tighten Miss Parkinson's tong'

Harry smiled at Dumbledore 'thank you sir'

Dumbledore nodded happily 'you can go and see your friends now if you would like Harry?'

knowing that he had only just stood on his leg, he sprinted out of the door. Dumbledore chuckled as he watched Harry go. when he knew Harry was long gone he stood up and walked over to the pensive. gently he opened the cupboard and pulled out the draw labeled _Harry James Potter _he pulled out the memory of Harry and him talking and placed it into one of the glass tubes. He then labeled the tube _Harry's rape._

The corridors of Hogwarts was empty every student was out in the courtyard watching the Abbey students leave on their big black bus that still bounced along the road like it would topple over at any moment. one student however was stood at a top open window watching from above as the bus rolled away. there was a seat by this window by Harry chose to stand now he now that he could use his legs again.

'Harry' said a surprised voice

Harry turned to the voice and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him in shock while Ron was holding three parcels. they pair rushed over to him with smiles on their faces despite Hermione's being a weary smile it was still a smile.

'What are you doing here?' Ron asked

'Talking to Dumbledore' Harry replied

'About what?'

Harry gave him a obvious look that wiped the smile off their faces.

'You've been talking to him about the ra...' Hermione almost asked but Harry cut her off with a nod. without warning Hermione flung her arms around Harry.

'Oh Harry' she cried 'i'm so proud of you'

Ron had to pull her off so that Harry could breath 'thanks' Harry muttered once he was free 'what are those?' he asked now looking at the three parcels Ron was carrying.

'Oh' he said looking down that them, he handed one to Hermione and the other to Harry 'apparently its this big tradition at Abbey to give a gift to their hosts so we got a gift'

instantly Hermione ripped open hers and let out a little scream of joy.

'what is it?' Harry and Ron asked in unison

she revealed to them a book that made them both role their eyes, on the cover it said _Abbey: a history._

Ron turned to Harry 'Harry mate i think i'm going to cry' he joked

'Go on then what have you got?' Harry asked him

Ron ripped open his parcel too find a handbook and a letter. he gave the handbook to Harry to hold as he read the letter out loud.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I have provided you with this handbook because i think you need it. after observing you during my time at Hogwarts i thought i should do something to help as i thought it my duty. i have also given a letter to your head of house to give to your parents. you may resent me now but i hope in time and with help you will come to thank me. then one day we might be friends. i will admit i have only observed this behavior of yours at dinner, lunch and breakfast. i also fear that this problem you have is putting your friends Harry off food. so just renember that your problems effect those around you. _

_good luck with it all_

_Luke West._

'Okay Harry tell me, what is he on about?'

Harry looked down at the title of the handbook and burst out laughing, he then read it out loud **_do you eat your_ problems?**

'What!' cried Ron while Hermione and Harry laughed

'Well you do eat alot mate'

'Fine then, what have you got?'

Harry ripped open his parcel. once he ripped open the first layer he found a note that he read out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I got you this because i think you need this. it might help._

_Love Lauren x_

Harry ripped open the second layer of paper then held up a gold and red dream catcher. Harry held it up and smiled she was right he probably did need one of these.

'That's cute' Hermione said finally.

'Mate are you okay?' Ron asked patting Harry on the back.

Harry smiled and shook his head while putting the dream catcher back in the paper 'no' he said finally, this took Ron and Hermione by complete surprise 'but i'm going to be'

Hermione smiled widely and pulled both her boys into a hug. once they broke free they both turned to Harry.

'So what did you say to him?' Hermione couldn't help but be curious

Harry was too happy not to smile 'everything'

'Well' stared Ron 'would you ever tell us everything?'

'I might cry'

'Well that's okay we can just blame it on my over eating problem' they laughed

'Oh trust me i have somethings to tell you' Harry let them know

'Like what?' they both asked

'like how i was still under the curse and that if i hadn't of spoken to Dumbledore today i would have died and how it was that Ron made me fall asleep'

'Oh good' Ron said brightly 'i really wan't to know the answer to that one'

Hermione moved and put her hand on Harry's shoulder 'Harry this year can only get better, Dumbledore will never let you go back to the Dursley's. you have already defeated a curse and helped a ghost Passover, Cho Chang is mad for you and seeing as your better you'll probably be back at school before quidditch season starts up'

'Yh but i'll still have to talk to you two and Sirius, Remus and the other Weasley's about the rape and too be honest i spent the most of my time with Dumbledore crying and panicking'

Ron spoke up now 'it's better to get it over and done with mate'

Harry nodded 'yh your right'

Together the Golden Trio walked off down the familiar corridors of Hogwarts with the aim that by the time that mallow sun went down it would take down the nightmare with it. as the sun set it stretched the trio's shadows off up the walls. the screams and cheers of the rest of the school could be heard from the court yard but only the footsteps of the Golden trio in the castle. As they slipped off the main corridor they tried to find a place where Harry could confide in them and tell them about the 15 years of this life that were now finally over, and it didn't matter if he cried or sobbed because it would only take an adventure to bring Harry back. and when your Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley adventure normally finds you.

The End.


End file.
